De regreso a casa
by Miss Diggory Krum
Summary: CAPITULO 30! Y ASÍ COMIENZA LA HISTORIA! Finalmente, acabé este fic : James y Lily vuelven a encontrarse, será que ahora si tengan su final feliz? Lily y James 4 años despues de salir de Hogwarts, ella a punto de casarse y el con novia... ¡QUE PASARA!
1. Dos mismos caminos separados, Paris

**

* * *

HOLA!**

Despues del** ROTUNDO FRACASO** que tuve del capitulo final de **"La otra cara"** aquí les tengo lo que podrían tomar como la continuación... creo que aqui ya podre escribir un poco más abierta, sin restringirme tanto en la edad de los chamakos sin qeu se vean unos pubertos, jajaja...

Ojala y les guste y porfa**, REVIEWS! No me dejen caer más en depresion literal!

* * *

**

**1. Dos mismos caminos separados: Paris**

Un teléfono sonó... una muchacha interrumpió su sueño y se sobresaltó al oírlo. Comenzó a revolver los papeles del escritorio buscando el teléfono... éste continuó sonando por unos segundos más...

---¿Dónde ésta? --- alzó todos los pergaminos y sobres que estaban sobre la mesa hasta encontrarlo debajo de su chaqueta---¿Bueno...?

---Hola preciosa... --- contestó del otro lado de la línea un chico con evidente alegría. ---¿Dónde has estado?

---Alan... me quedé dormida, pero he estado aquí en la Universidad

---Deberías descansar unos días, te harían bien... a mí también me hacen falta vacaciones ¿qué tal si tu y yo...? --- comenzó de forma pícara

---Solo necesito una noche entera para dormir, solo eso... ¿por qué no llamaste antes? --- la chica hizo un puchero con el que sonó tierna --- Queria verte para el almuerzo

---La convención apenas acabó... ¡parecía que esos magos no habían comido en toda una semana!

---¿Entonces cuando te voy a ver? --- comenzó a enrollar el cable telefónico en uno de sus dedos

---¿Qué te parece esta noche? Cena para dos en mi casa a la luz de las velas...

---Mmmm... me encanta la idea --- la chica mostró su perfecta sonrisa al oír esto. --- Pero mañana necesito estar temprano con la profesora Audrey... ¿No podría ser en mi casa? Jean tendrá turno en la noche... estaremos solos

---Perfecto, a las siete estaré en tu casa... te amo--- estas ultimas palabras las susurró para que solo le pudieran pertenecer a ella y no al viento.

---Yo también te amo, adiós --- colgó con una sonrisa enorme. Comenzó a buscar su bolso debajo de pergaminos usados y nuevos, fólders y sobres, recibos y facturas de todo tipo hasta que lo encontró debajo de su escritorio --- Tengo que arreglar este caos... --- miró el relajo que tenía en el pequeño cuarto, era como una oficina. Pasó de reojo el reloj de pared, eran las 12:50 PM --- Lo haré mañana...

Recogió sus cosas, salió de su oficina y la cerró con un encantamiento. Bajó los dos pisos por las escaleras hasta el estacionamiento. Lily Evans era una joven hermosa de 20 años. Tenia el cabello rojo como el fuego y los ojos de un verde esmeralda, su piel blanca como de un ángel contrastaba con su carácter, un tanto de demonio. Llegó hasta su automóvil, un mini convertible de color negro. Subió al vehículo y salió de la Academia de Aurores de la ciudad de Paris...

Cogió un celular de la guantera y marcó el numero telefónico de su casa mientras viraba a la izquierda, dirigiéndose al centro comercial... sonó unas tres veces hasta que la contestadora sonó por el auricular.

---Hola, llamas a la casa Evans-McCabe... --- esa era su voz... pero otra chica continuaba el mensaje

---Si no te contestamos es porque probablemente no estemos en casa --- era la voz de Jean, su mejor amiga desde el inicio de sus estudios en Hogwarts.

---¡Eso es obvio Jean! Déjame a mí poner el mensaje... Hola, llamas a...

---La casa donde los chicos guapos se reunirán porque aquí solo hay puros bombones --- después de esto, Jean comenzaba a reír sin parar

---¡Jean! Ay, olvídalo... solo deja tu mensaje y tu numero y trataremos de comunicarnos contigo...

---Eso si Alan deja de llamar cada cinco minutos a Lily... --- mencionó más divertida que antes

---¡Te voy a mat... --- en aquel momento se escuchaba la señal para dejar tu mensaje. Cada vez que Lily escuchaba esa grabación recordaba el primer día después de la mudanza hasta su casa en St. Pierre Buechamp

---Jean, supongo que debes estar dormida... recuerda que hay comida en el refrigerador, no quiero que te me desmayes otra vez a medio turno ¿ok? Probablemente llegue hasta las 6, así que no te veré sino hasta mañana... Y no se te olvide comer ¡por favor! Esperemos que escuches este mensaje antes de que se te haga tarde... recuerda que el doctor Jacques no tiene mucha paciencia... nos vemos. --- la pelirroja colgó y entró al enorme estacionamiento del mall.

* * *

Después de un par de horas, Lily salió con tres bolsas en una mano llenas de ropa, zapatos, accesorios entre otras cosas y un refresco en la otra... faltaban 15 minutos para la seis. Le daría tiempo justo para llegar a casa, alzar un poco el tiradero, preparar la mesa y cambiarse para su novio. Subió a su auto y salió a una de las calles principales de la ciudad de la Luz.

---¡No¡No puede pasarme esto a mí! --- miró hacia delante después de unos cinco minutos de haber partido hacia su casa, había un embotellamiento sobre la avenida que se alargaba al menos las siguientes siete cuadras. Miraba de vez en cuando su reloj... 6:00... 6:10... 6:25... 6:40 y ella seguía atorada en el tráfico. ---Alan va estar esperándome... espero que no se moleste.

Salió de la avenida y comenzó a zigzaguear a través de pequeñas calles. Viviendo ya 3 años en esa ciudad, la conocía perfectamente. Paris era una ciudad tranquila, en especial la zona del mundo mágico. Le agradaban todo esa gente tan amable y elegante, justo como su abuela Lilian; los portales de las casas tan decorosas le recordaban de vez en cuando Londres.

Después de librarse de la masa automovilística, condujo la más rápido que le permitía su conciencia, tampoco quería ganarse alguna multa por exceso de velocidad... Un letrero con el nombre de la calle marcaba el inicio de la misma, su casa era de las del fondo, pintada de azul cielo con el techo blanco. Se estacionó frente al garaje sin importarle tumbar un bote de basura. Alan ya la esperaba con un par de bolsas de papel en la puerta y con una cara de aburrimiento, eran las 7:30 PM

---Lo siento Alan--- sin decir más, Lily corrió a sus brazos y lo besó tiernamente en los labios.

---¿Lily... ---no lo dejaba de besar, esos labios le daban una energía en su cuerpo que evitaban parar los roces.--- ya viste... --- entre cada beso, Lily procuraba demostrarle lo mucho que lo amaba... --- que hora es?

---Perdóname... --- al fin lo soltó y bajó la cabeza como una niña pequeña que se arrepentía de una travesura

---¿Por qué llegaste tarde?

---Fue al centro comercial por unas cosas... y cuando salí había mucho tráfico

---Bueno, prefiero eso a que te la vivas en la escuela.

---No me has saludado... --- ahora fruncía el ceño, aún así, Alan la veía tan encantadora como la primera vez

---Hola preciosa--- la rodeo con los brazos y sus labios jugaron un poco con los de ella. ---¿cómo estuvo tu día?

---Perfecto, porque ahora tu estas aquí... --- ambos sonrieron y dejaron que el silencio se prolongara, lo único que necesitaban era mirarse a los ojos.

---No es que me queje, pero... ¿no vamos a entrar?

---Claro... --- Lily comenzó a buscar las llaves en su bolso, éste estaba igual de caótico que su cuarto en la Universidad --- solo que las encuentre... aquí están. --- abrió la puerta de caoba gruesa. --- Sola dame cinco minutos y estaré lista --- le dio un corto beso sobre los labios y subió corriendo las escaleras blancas.

* * *

Alan prendió las dos velas que alumbrarían la mesa y con un toque de su varita éstas comenzaron a flotar por encima de él. Todo estaba listo: la cena, el vino... solo faltaba algo.

---¡Lily¿A que hora piensas bajar?

---Ya voy, ya voy... --- se escuchaba la voz de la pelirroja desde la planta alta

---Mujeres, se tardan tanto... --- el chico se miró en el espejo del recibidor, tenía el cabello corto, castaño claro, sus ojos eran oscuros aunque cuando estaba feliz proyectaban una luz muy particular que los clareaba, su nariz recta y delgada, al igual que su labios, tenia un semblante firme debido al ejercicio diario, era un poco más alto que Lily...

---Ya estoy lista... --- su novio giró la cabeza hacia ella y sonrió ampliamente

---Wow... te ves como un ángel --- traía un sencillo vestido blanco de un solo hombro a la altura de las rodillas donde tomaba un poco de vuelo. La delgada figura de Lily se dibujaba perfectamente a través de la prenda, traía un collar de jade que hacia juego con su mirada. El cabello le dejó suelto dejando que algunos mechones jugaran con su rostro. Ella bajó los escalones con delicadeza hasta el pie de las escaleras donde Alan la esperaba con el brazo extendido --- No se como le voy hacer para que nunca te vayas de mi lado.

---Eso es fácil... ---pasó uno de su dedos por los labios de Alan --- mientras no dejes de besarme

---Hecho... ---él sonrió, cerro su ojos y simplemente se acerco a ella hasta que sus labios se tocaron, fue un beso tierno pero prolongado... Alan la abrazo para no dejarla ir, no queria que ese momento terminara.

---¿Y que tenemos para la cena? --- Alan le abrió la silla y Lily se sentó dejando caer la servilleta sobre sus piernas.

---Pues para iniciar, un buen vino blanco _Beaumes de Venise_--- le ofreció una copa llena de la bebida espumosa, Alan tomó la suya entre los delgados dedos --- y un brindis.

---¿Y en nombre de quien el brindis?

---De la chica más hermosa de toda Francia... por no decir del mundo--- Lily no pudo evitar ruborizarse ante los comentarios de su novio. Desde hace 7 meses que lo había conocido en un restaurante cerca de la Universidad donde Alan trabajaba. El era un excelente chef que poco a poco había ganado algo de fama y prestigio. Al principio solo había sido su amigo pero con los detalles que el chico siempre tenia hacia ella, la había enamorado por completo. Ahora estaba segura de que lo amaba y que estaba dispuesta a pasar el resto de su vida con él.

---Gracias... ---acercó su mano hasta acariciar la de él.

---Y para comenzar... _Minestrone di fungi e pomodori _--- pronuncio el chico con un excelente acento italiano

---Genial... --- aquel platillo era de sus favoritos. Era pasta con una salsa de tomate con verduras variadas, en esta ocasión champiñones. Se le agregaba un poco de aceite y especies mientras se preparaba. Al final se le añadía algo de queso parmesano... la pelirroja tomo su tenedor y dio el primer bocado. --- Mmmm... esta... delicioso...

---Sabía que te gustaría. --- Alan tomó asiento y comenzó su cena... Continuó la velada muy tranquila. Después de la entrada, el plato fuerte consistía en _Chateaubriand_, un platillo francés que básicamente era lomo de ternera asada a fuego vivo. Esta vez, el joven chef lo había acompañado con un _coulis _de papa y una ligera guarnición de verduras al vapor.

---No puedo más... si como alguna otra cosa ya no entraré en este vestido

---¿Eso significa que te lo quitarías? --- comentó de manera pícara el joven sin dejar de mirar a su novia.

---No, significaría que me pondría la pijama...

---¿Entonces no quieres postre?

---¡Claro que sí! Una deliciosa cena no esta completa sin postre.

---Entonces tenemos aquí un _zabaglione _

_---_¿Y que es eso? --- Lily miró de forma extraña el plato que le ponía delante Alan.

---Es un postre italiano que tiene huevo batido, vino Marsala y fresas... --- ella no dejaba de verlo con precaución como si eso fuera una bomba que no tardara en explotar al menor movimiento... Alan rió al ver a sí a su novia--- Deberías probarlo, es magnifico...

---Pues tu eres el experto... tendré que confiar en ti --- probo una cucharada de la natilla con los ojos cerrados. Para su sorpresa aquel postre era de lo mejor que hubiese probado. ---¡Sabe delicioso!

---Te lo dije...

---¿Sabes que? Esos idiotas que tienes por jefes en el restaurante no saben lo que tienen en sus manos... deberías aceptar ese trabajo en Lyon, ahí te va ir mucho mejor y bien lo sabes. Además queda la idea de abrir tu propio restaurante

---Aún no tengo el dinero suficiente como para abrir el negocio y lo de Lyon ---el chico suspiro mientras se cruzaba de brazos --- Créeme, lo he pensado mucho pero no resistiría estar tan lejos de ti... y tu tampoco puedes irte de la escuela nada más por seguirme.

---Podría... --- la pelirroja se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a él que también ya estaba de pie --- si tu lo quisieras

---No Lily... no podría pedirte eso, es tu carrera y se que la amas tanto como yo adoro mi trabajo. --- después de esto, el silencio se prolongó escuchándose solo las respiraciones de ambos chicos y el suave viento que corría fuera de la casa. ---Ven aquí... --- estiró sus brazos y con ellos rodeo a Lily. Aspiró el perfume de su cabello, de su piel, de sus labios...

Alan nunca le pediría a Lily que abandonara todos su planes que tenia para su futuro, eso era demasiado... ¿pero si ella aceptara?

---Alan, sabes que te amo y que haría cualquier cosa por estar a tu lado. --- la pelirroja respondió al pensamiento del castaño. Alzó la cabeza a la altura de sus ojos y sin dudarlo unió sus labios con los de él.

Alan respondió con ternura que poco a poco se transformó en pasión. Lily lo rodeó por el cuello jugando un poco con su cabello con una mano y la otra la pasaba por debajo de la playera del chico sintiendo su pecho y su corazón latiendo a mil. Alan no resistía más y ella tampoco, comenzó a besar su hombro desnudo y luego su cuello dejándose llevar por aquel sentimiento que los había envuelto centímetro por centímetro... la tomó por la cintura y la sentó en la mesa sin dejar de besarla y sentir un fuego recorrer sus venas.

Los dos sabían que era un momento perfecto... Alan aventó todo lo que estaba en la mesa sin importarle que todo se rompiera. Los besos y la pasión continuaron, ambos se recostaron sobre la madera blanca sin dejarse de recorrer con la boca y el corazón el uno al otro. Alan se quitó la playera de un jalón dispuesto a que todo pasara...

---¡AHHHHHHH¡LILY! --- la puerta se abrió y en el marco de la puerta apareció la Srita. McCabe llorando... Alan se apresuró a recoger su ropa y ponersela, Lily se acomodó el vestido y el cabello.

---¿Qué paso¿Creí que tenías turno ahora? --- Lily intercambio una mirada nerviosa con su novio mientras que abrazaba a su amiga que ya estaba en la sala.

---Si, solo... solo que... me salí... --- la chica se trató de tranquilizar pero al ver a Alan detrás de la pelirroja se soltó a llorar más --- ¡Además te arruino la noche¡AHHHHH!

---No Jean, no te preocupes... --- agregó el chico tratando de tranquilizarla...

---Alan solo pasó a visitarme un momento

---Es más ya me iba --- cogió su chaqueta y se dirigió a la puerta que seguía abierta

---Espera Alan... --- Lily se separó de su amiga y se dirigió a su novio --- Lo siento... esto es... algo debió pasarle en el trabajo y...

---Te entiendo, no hay problema

---¿Cuándo nos vemos?

---Que te parece mañana... hay una fiesta en casa de unos amigos

---Suena bien

---Paso por ti a las 9:00 PM ¿ok?

---Perfecto, lo estaré esperando... --- le dio un beso profundo y se despidió nuevamente.

---¡Lo siento Lily! Pensé que ibas a estar sola...

---Eso no importa ¿qué te pasó¿Tuviste problemas con el doctor Jacques? --- tomo asiento a lado de su amiga temiendo de lo peor

---No, pero creo que los tendré por haberme salido sin avisar...

---¡Ay Jean¿Entonces, porque estas llorando?

---Por... por Gerard --- nuevamente soltó a llorar. Se recostó en las piernas de Lily mientras que ella le acariciaba la cabeza. Gerard había sido el último novio de su mejor amiga, un francés bien parecido que estudiaba para sanador al igual que Jean.

---¿Qué ocurre con él?

---Quería hablar conmigo, así que después de atender a la Sra. Giscard por los ataques de sus plantas carnívoras, fui con el a la cafetería. Estaba muy serio y creí que solo queria arreglar algo relacionado con el hospital... Comenzó a hablar y en menos de cinco minutos había terminado conmigo...

---¿Pero, pero que te dijo? Tal vez solo quiere un tiempo, yo que sé... talvez lo interpretaste mal...

---¡Claro que no! Me dijo que estaba harto de la carrera de sanador y que lo único que lo retenía ahí era yo, así que lo mejor era terminar... no encontró mejor forma de deshacerse de mí...

---¿Eso te dijo¡Es un idiota! Y por eso mismo no merece tus lagrimas... --- Jean se dejó abrazar por quien considerara su hermana. --- Que te parece cenar... eh... no recuerdo su nombre, pero eso es lo de menos ¡esta delicioso!

---Esta bien... --- ambas chicas se dirigieron a la mesa, cuando Jean vio que todo estaba tirado en el suelo hecho añicos y recordó ver a Alan solo en pantalones... --- Eh, creo que si interrumpí de verdad ¿no?

---Este... --- Lily se sonrojó un poco--- sí, pero no importa

---¿Cómo que qué importa¡Lily, ese chico te adora!

---Si, y yo a él...

---¿Se casarán algún día?

---No lo sé... pero me gustaría ver como sería mi vida si lo hiciéramos... _Reparo_ --- Lily apuntó con su varita a todos los trastes rotos, de inmediato todos los trozos se unieron y parecía una vajilla completamente nueva--- _Fregotego_ --- en esta ocasión se limpiaron las manchas de salsa y vino del piso.

Jean terminó de comer tras una extensa platica para después cada quien subir a sus respectivas habitaciones. Lily entró al baño, se puso la pijama y se lavó los dientes. De inmediato se dejó caer sobre la cama con una pregunta rondando su cabeza: _Si no se casara con Alan ¿con quien lo haría?  
_


	2. Dos mismos caminos separados, Londres

**

* * *

2. Dos mismos caminos separados... Londres

* * *

**

A más de 300 KM de distancia de Francia, un departamento al final de Grays Inn Road, muy cerca de la estación de trenes de Londres, recibía los primeros rayos del sol con delicadeza. Todos dormían aún, o eso creía James Potter: un muchacho de 21 años recién cumplidos, con los ojos avellana y el cabello negro azabache bastante rebelde, un cuerpo atlético debido al Quidditch y una sonrisa que derretía a cualquier chica. Entreabrió un ojo y miró la ventana... se veía un cielo azul y despejado. Se giró sin fijarse que ya estaba en la orilla de la cama...

---¡Ahhh!

---¿Que pasa¿Qué sucede? --- se despertó con un brinco un chico guapo y de cabello oscuro en la otra cama con quien compartía Potter su habitación. Buscó por toda al habitación---¿James?

---¡Ay! Me caía de la cama... --- se agarró la cabeza y se pasó la mano, todas las cobijas se le habían enredado en las piernas

---¡Eres un tonto! --- le aventó su almohada y se dejó caer nuevamente en la cama dispuesto a reanudar su sueño... James se levantó y miró el espejo, allí tenía fotos pegadas de sus recuerdos, sobre todo de Hogwarts. Miró con atención la de su graduación, donde estaba con una pelirroja de sonrisa brillante... algo lo sacó de mente, unas voces del otro lado de la pared

---¿Porque no ha contestado!

---Remus, las lechuzas vuelan, no se aparecen como los magos, es de suponer que se tardará en llegar. --- esa era la voz de otro de sus mejores amigos (si claro! "su Gran amigo") Peter Pettigrew, un chico de cabello casi rubio y ahora delgado, con ojos pequeños, como de ratón (jajaja)

---¡Pero si la mande el jueves y hoy ya es sábado!

---Es imposible hablar contigo cuando se trata de ella --- Pete salió de la habitación y entró el baño, la puerta frente a la de su habitación, o eso supuso James.

---Si claro, como tu no tienes corazón... --- se oyeron los pasos saliendo de la habitación contigua y cruzar por el pasillo ---Buenos días James... --- del cuarto de sus compañeros de habitación, un muchacho alto, cabello claro y ojos ámbar fue el que pasó y saludó.

---Hola Rems... ¿que hay de desayunar? --- se levantó y salió al comedor tratando de aplacar un poco su rebelde cabello negro.

---Mmm... yo creo que nada. --- tomó su taza de café y le dio un sorbo sin quitar la vista de su amigo quien lo miraba extrañado--- Ya son las 7:30 AM --- Lupin que se había puesto más guapo a sus 21 años, conservaba su mirada de niño que le encantaba a las chicas.

---¿QUÉ! --- sacó los ojos más de lo normal y salió corriendo a su habitación---¡Sirius, levántate!

---No quiero...déjame dormir ---se arremolinó más en la sabana pero James, con ayuda de su varita, volteó el colchón haciendo que se despertara su amigo

---¡Ya son las 7:30 y Dungeon nos matará! --- se metió al baño y comenzó a cambiarse...

---Ese tipo es un vejete y no sabe lo que dice... --- al fin se levantó pero aún tenía en su ojos oscuros, una mirada adormilada

---Pues déjame decirte que ese vejete tiene el poder de sacarnos de la escuela --- asomó la cabeza--- ¡Teníamos que estar a las 7:00 AM en su oficina¡Y ya vamos media hora retrasados! --- salió con el pantalón y una camisa puesta, se colocó la túnica y los zapatos. Su amigo seguía tumbado en el suelo y en boxers

---¿Qué hay de desayunar?

---Nada, ahora cámbiate --- jaló a su amigo por el brazo y lo metió al baño, espero cinco minutos hasta que Sirius salió... ---Vamonos...

Ambos chicos se aparecieron en uno de los pasillos de la Academia de Aurores. Caminaron unos cuantos pasos hasta llegar a una puerta que decía "Martín Dungeon. Decano"

* * *

Media hora después salieron de la oficina, James con una cara de asombro y los ojos abiertos como platos mientras Sirius traía una sonrisa triunfal y las manos detrás de la cabeza.

---No puedo creer que hayas hechizado a Dungeon... ¡si lo descubre nos mata!

---Tranquilo, cuando regrese a la realidad creerá que llegamos puntuales pero el se sentía mal y que lo mejor era que nos fuéramos a disfrutar nuestro fin de semana. --- amplió más su sonrisa... caminaron un poco más por la Universidad cruzándose de vez en cuando con algún amigo

---Vayamos a la cafetería... tengo hambre

---Seguro, yo tengo ganas de ver a Jess --- bajaron las escaleras hasta la salida de la academia de aurores. Cruzaron la calle y llegaron a una pequeña plaza con diversos locales, la mayoría de tiendas mágicas que a vista de muggles parecían tiendas de baratijas sin uso. Subieron al primer piso donde había un café con influencia árabe, hermosas alfombras persas, figurillas y jarrones con labrados elegantes y las paredes recubiertas de las telas más finas. El café tenía una terraza donde usualmente prendían inciensos para dar una ambiente más relajante. Tomaron una de las mesas de afuera y tomaron asiento en los cojines que estaban en el suelo. Rápidamente una mesera se acercó a atenderlos , pero al ver quienes eran los clientes se emocionó poco más de lo normal al ver chicos guapos.

---Hola James... Sirius... --- saludó con rubor en sus mejillas y mordiéndose un labio, más que nada por nervios.

---Mi hermosa princesa de Oriente --- Sirius se levantó y se colocó a solo unos centímetros de la chica. Ella tenía unos enormes ojos negros y los gruesos labios de un rojo carmín, el cabello, de igual color que sus pupilas, le llegaba a la cintura dejando que unas suaves ondas formaran la cascada que cubría su espalda. Su piel morena cubriendo una buena figura era lo que más le gustaba a Black (N/A: me la imagino más o menos estilo Jazmín, la de "Aladin"). --- ¿Cómo has estado?

---Bien... gracias... --- Sirius se acercó más para rozar sus labios pero ella se hizo hacía atrás volviendo a la realidad --- ¿Qué les sirvo?

---Lo de siempre por favor... --- la chica sonrió a James, quien era el que había pedido y se alejó moviendo la cadera de una forma que fascinaba a Black --- y un balde lleno de hielos ¿verdad? --- le dio un cojinzazo a Black que se había sentado de nueva cuenta

---Cálmate... no es para tanto

---Digo, si te gusta tanto ¿por qué no se lo dices tal cual y se hacen novios?

---No es tan fácil James --- Potter entendí a la perfección el comentario de su amigo, no era miedo a que no le correspondieran sino miedo a perder su "libertad" ---No se si aguantaría estar solamente con una persona... hay tantas chicas en este planeta que es para pensarse...

---¿Qué¿Nunca piensas en casarte o algo por el estilo¿Vivir con alguien el resto de tu vida¿Encontrar tu "media naranja"¿O al menos mantener una relación seria?

---Jajaja... miren quien habla de "relaciones serias", el chico que no ha tenido novia formal desde hace casi tres años, te conozco tan bien que se que a ti también te da pánico eso del compromiso. --- James permaneció en silencio, tenía razón. --- Lo tienes desde Hogwarts...

---Mejor cambiemos de tema --- Sirius alzó los hombros y espero por su bebida con las manos en la cabeza mirando la ciudad de Londres levantándose junto con el sol.

Sin duda alguna, lo del compromiso era tema muy serio según James y la verdad si le daba cierto temor. Al contrario de Sirius, el temor de James era por saber si era la persona correcta, la chica con la que podría compartir tanto buenos momentos como malos sin ningún problema. Después de Hogwarts había salido con varias chicas pero ninguna parecía llenar su alma y su corazón como el deseaba y necesitaba, y si llegaba alguna candidata, James terminaba con ella sin explicarse a si mismo ese comportamiento... la verdad de todo eso estaba en su corazón junto a la imagen de una chica muy especial, pero siempre que estaba a un paso de descubrirla, prefería olvidar todo y fingir que nada había pasado.

* * *

Se levantó algo mareada y con la mirada perdida. Se colocó la bata de satín azul sobre su pijama de la misma tela. Salió de la habitación con el cabello totalmente revuelto y se asomó a la habitación de su amiga: Jean estaba totalmente perdida en el sueño y con los ojos un poco hinchados del llanto, seguro había lamentado aún la perdida de su "novio".

Entró de puntillas y se acostó a su lado quitándole el cabello del rostro, de inmediato la castaña despertó y vio a Lily a su lado.

---Buenos días floja ¿cómo dormiste?

---No muy bien... pero me siento mejor que ayer.

---¿Qué te parece desayunar, vamos al hospital para que hables con el doctor Jacques y luego vamos de compras para la fiesta de esta noche?

---Lo del desayuno... mmm... ¿me preparas pan francés con esas chispas de colores?

---Seguro... --- la pelirroja se sentó y se miró en el enorme espejo que tenía su amiga en la habitación, se acomodó un poco la cabellera para después dirigirle una sonrisa cálida

---Lo del hospital... pues no tengo más remedio--- se incorporó y entró a su baño para lavarse la cara--- Las compras, sabes que no hay mejor opción para levantar el animo y... ¿de que fiesta hablas?

---Alan me invitó a una con sus amigos... seguro habrá chicos --- sonrió de forma pícara

---Genial... pero no sé si es lo mejor... digo, apenas ayer Gerard terminó conmigo.

---No Jean, seguro te divertirás y conocerás gente nueva, simplemente amigos --- se acercó y la abrazó --- Ya verás que todo estará bien.

---Gracias...

---Voy a preparar el desayuno, tu mientras báñate o acuéstate otro rato... lo que quieras – le sonrió una última vez y salió de ahí. Se dirigió a la cocina donde después de unos veinte minutos había preparado el pan francés y algo de tocino, jugo de naranja y algo de te de jazmín. Se sirvió una taza de este último y cuando se disponía a dar un trago

---¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! --- una grito proveniente de arriba la asustó y dejo caer la pieza de cerámica de sus manos. Todo el té se derramó por la barra y por el suelo. Los gritos continuaron, pero no eran de miedo, sino de sorpresa y alegría... pronto escuchó los pasos de Jean corriendo escalera abajo --- ¡Lily¡Lily!

---¿Qué ocurre? --- ya tenía una toalla en las manos limpiando el pequeño desastre... recogió algunos trozos de la taza

---¡Me escribió¡Remus me escribió! --- al pronunciar esas palabras la chica entró a la cocina con la sonrisa más grande que se le viera desde el día anterior... Lily dejó caer nuevamente los fragmentos sobre el suelo, ahora si estaba sorprendida. Jean agitó un sobre en sus manos y lo rasgó con más emociono de la que debía pues casi rompe el pergamino.

---¿En serio¿Y que dice?--- la castaña se aclaró la garganta y comenzó al lectura.

---_"Hola niña, hace ya mucho tiempo que no nos vemos... ya van a ser tres años y la verdad te extraño muchísimo. Aún me preguntó porque se fueron de Londres Lily y tú si todo lo que quieren o querían, no lo sé, estaba a su lado. La verdad extraño verte todos los días con tu sonrisa maravillosa que iluminaba la habitación..._

---Creo que eso le gustaría a Remus que solo tu lo leyeras ¿no? --- la castaña se sonrojó y asintió con la cabeza.

---Veamos... aquí: _"Los cuatro ya salimos de vacaciones, vaya que la carrera de auror es difícil... pero díselos a Sirius y James, que traen encima al Decano Dungeon que los odia prácticamente y les hace la vida imposible dentro de la Academia. Obviamente ninguno de los dos se dejan, pero por lo mismo se han ganado buenos castigos y regañizas. Peter y Sirius les mandan muchos saludos y James pregunta por Lily muy a menudo... "_ ¿Algo que decir respecto a eso Lils?

---Que se lo agradezco... --- dijo con voz totalmente seria y sin sentimiento alguno, aparentemente

---Bueno... _"James pregunta por Lily muy a menudo y dice que espera alguno de estos días recibir alguna carta suya.. _"--- Jean permaneció callada, leyendo en su mente

---¿Qué más dice Remus?

---Eh... que aún no saben si tendrán vacaciones... les dejaron mucho trabajo. --- Jean doblo la carta dejando escapar un suspiro.

---Bueno... ¿acabaste con la carta? --- la pelirroja ya tenía dos platos con pan francés y fruta en las manos, listos para ser devorados

---Seguro... --- Jean sonrió mientras guardaba la carta en uno de los bolsillos de su bata--- Siempre me he preguntado porque nunca le has escrito a James... pensé que eran buenos amigos.

---Pues sí, lo somos... pero si tantas ganas tiene de una carta, que el mismo la escriba.--- contestó con cierto mal humor

---No es para que te molestes, pero la verdad James te quiere mucho. No sería mala idea tener una atención con esa amistad.

---Mira Jean, cuando nos fuimos él no se molesto en ir a despedirme, ni siquiera un adiós me dijo. Simplemente se enfadó, y la verdad nunca entendí el porque de esa reacción... yo no hice nada malo y no tenía porque disculparme... digo, si alguien tenía que escribir, era él.--- el ceño fruncido de la pelirroja ya era mala señal, su mal genio no era de las mejores fases de Lily.

---Ok, mejor lo dejamos así. --- continuaron con su desayuno en silencio. Lily recogió los platos y con un encantamiento, estos quedaron limpios. Ambas subieron a sus habitaciones y se arreglaron para salir hacia el centro comercial.

Lily se vistió con unos pescadores de mezclilla, una chamarra de la misma tela, una blusa verde sin mangas y unos tenis blancos. Cogió las llaves del auto entre sus dedos mientras esperaba al pie de las escaleras a su amiga.

---¡Jean¡Hace una hora que debíamos haber estado de compras!

---¡Ya voy, ya voy¡No me apresures que bajo presión no funcionó! --- bajó las escaleras mientras se ponía la segunda arracada en la oreja. La chica, vestida, arreglada y con los ojos limpios de lagrimas, seguía manteniendo la belleza y la chispa de vida que había tenido desde el colegio. Sus ojos marrones, su cabello largo y castaño dejando suaves rizos sobre su espalda, sus labios perfectos junto con su sonrisa de perlas. Era un poco más alta que la pelirroja y las curvas que delineaban su figura la hacían más atractiva aún.

---¿Vas a buscar nuevo galán¿O tratarás de seducir al doctor Jacques y evitar un castigo? --- Evans le pasó la mirada de arriba abajo. Traía una minifalda rosa junto con una blusa blanca de tirantitos, unas sandalias de tacón alto a juego con su pequeña mochila. Había pintado sus rostro en tonos pastel de una forma que Lily estaba segura, llamaría la atención de chicos. --- Te ves muy bien

---Digo, Gerard no es el único hombre en la tierra... seguro hay cosas mejores ¿no?

---¡Por supuesto! --- ambas soltaron la carcajada --- Pero si no nos vamos ahora, no lo encontraremos... vamonos. --- salió de la casa junto con su amiga. Hasta ese momento vio lo mal estacionado que había dejado el auto la noche anterior, si algún caminante hubiera estado en la banqueta, seguro no hubiera vivido para contarlo.

---Lily... ¿bebiste antes de llegar a la casa anoche?

---¡No! Solo que tenía algo de prisa --- se encogió de hombros y sonrió. Ambas se subieron al mini no sin antes de quitar el capote, dejando de lado que ambas eran muy guapas, sin duda se veían geniales en aquel automóvil convertible. (N/A¡ese es mi sueño, un mini convertible!)

* * *

Regresaron a su departamento de la misma manera en que habían ido a la Universidad. Aparecieron en su sala donde Peter veía divertido el televisor, aparato muggle donde aparecían imágenes de gente en miniatura. Remus estaba en la cocina bebiendo un vaso de agua y mirando por la ventana, esperando que su lechuza regresara.

---¡Al fin en casa! --- Sirius estiró los brazos y se dejó caer en un sillón.

---¿Cómo les fue¿Les dejo algo Dungeon por llegar tarde? --- Lupin se alejo de la ventana y se fue con el resto de su compañeros.

---No... --- James tomó asiento con Sirius que jugaba con su varita

---¿No? Dungeon te grita hasta porque pasa la mosca... --- exclamó Peter con asombro, Remus comenzó a "olfatear" algo malo en todo eso

---¿Qué le hicieron?

---Pregúntale a él – Potter señalo a Black que estaba tan tranquilo como si estuviera en la playa tomando el sol

--- Fue solo... un pequeño hechizo

---¿Qué¡¿Lo hechizaron!

---Cálmate Rems, te pareces a James que se puso todo paranoico... no fue nada, solo fue para librarnos de su regaño de siempre ¡ya me lo se de memoria!

---Espero que no se te escape de las manos este asunto

---Amigos... ¡relájense! --- se levantó sintiendo que la cabeza le zumbaba, se quitó al túnica de un jalón y se fue a su habitación.

---Se nota que necesitamos las vacaciones ¿verdad? --- Peter se levantó y apagó la TV. Hizo lo mismo que Sirius y se fue a su cuarto.

---Necesitamos salir de aquí en cuanto antes... --- James se llevó las manos a la cabeza ---¿Para cuando están programadas las vacaciones?

---La prima de Peter dijo que podíamos llegar la próxima semana, eso si no nos incomodaba que estuvieran aun sus amigas. Sirius dijo que era lo mejor que le podría pasar: _"chicas guapas, solteras y sin compromiso de 19 años en traje de baño y en una noche fria de soledad."_

---Perfecto... dos semanas libres de tareas, presiones y Dungeon ¡será genial!

---Creí que nos mataríamos aquí estas semanas con los trabajos...

---Si, pero nos libramos --- James cruzó los brazos como orgulloso

---No cantes victoria amigo, lo más difícil viene ahora que estamos a nada de graduarnos.

---¡Oigan chicos! --- Sirius cortó la tensión que estaba acumulándose... salió vestido con unos jeans y un suéter negro mientras acomodaba su cabello oscuro un tanto azulado. --- ¿Qué harán esta noche?

---Mmm... yo nada ¿y tu Remus?

---Pues... podemos empezar el trabajo hasta el lunes ¿no?

---¡Claro! El fin de semana se hizo para divertirse... --- Sirius al fin dejó su cabello, su flequillo le rozaba los ojos ---Entonces ¿que dicen¿Vamos a una fiesta?

---Seguro --- respondió Lupin, James simplemente sonrió

---¡Perfecto! Nos vemos aquí en la sala a las 9 en punto...

---Esta bien... ¿y de quien es la fiesta?

---No lo sé James... el amigo de un amigo me invitó --- se fue para la habitación de nueva cuenta pero su voz aún se escuchaba en la sala --- vayan bien vestidos, por lo que me dijeron, habrá muchísimas chicas...

---¿Nunca va a cambiar verdad? --- James suspiro como respuesta hacia Lupin. Realmente Sirius era único y por esa razón, su mejor amigo.

* * *

**Hola!**

Aqui tienen el segundo chap... se qeu tarde un poco en actualizar pero una cirugía de muelas del juicio se interpuso en mi camino... ¡Dios¡Me duele mucho! Pero bueno, prometo qeu ahora qeu estaré todo el día en mi casa sin hacer nada me dedicaré a escribir digo! son tres fics los qeu tengo en la marcha (¬¬ quien me manda creerme la super escritora! ya comienzo a enrendarme con las tramas!) En fin, ojala y les guste y dejen MUXOS MUXOS MUXOS reviews vale?

**BAYOOOOOOOOOOO!**


	3. Un fugaz recuerdo

**

* * *

3. Un fugaz recuerdo

* * *

**

Regresaron del centro comercial y de su restaurante favorito a las 7:00 PM, ambas subieron a la habitación de Lily. Jean se dejó cae en la cama con los brazos extendidos mirando el techo azul mientras que la pelirroja guardaba en su armario la ropa que acababan de comprar.

---¿Sabes que he estado pensando?

---¿Qué cosa? --- Lily miró a su amiga que seguía con la mirada perdida, la castaña se incorporó y dedicó su mejor sonrisa a Evans

---En ir estas vacaciones a Inglaterra

---¿Qué? --- Lily creyó escuchar mal ---¿Qué dijiste?

---¡Piénsalo! Sería genial regresar ahora...

---Pero Jean...

---¡Oye, dije Inglaterra no Londres!--- Jean nunca había comprendido el miedo de Lily a regresar al lugar que alguna vez fue su hogar, pero siempre había tratado de comprenderla --- El país entero es enorme...

---No lo sé...

---Piénsalo al menos ¿vale? --- su mirada se volvió tierna y con cierto tono de suplica... Lily vaciló antes de contestar

---Esta bien... ¡oye, no terminaste de explicarme que paso con Jacques! --- interrumpió la pelirroja para zafarse del tema más que nada.

---Cierto, mira después de que llegue al hospital y que me encontré a Gerard recogiendo sus cosas, fui a la oficina del doctor pero no lo encontré. Me dijeron que estaba en los laboratorios, así que fui a buscarlo pero Claire me dijo que se había ido a Marsella para unas pruebas de la poción... que Jacques no volvería sino dentro de tres semanas así que tendría ese tiempo libre

---¿Por eso lo de las vacaciones?

---Entre tus practicas y mis investigaciones... ¡No nos queda tiempo para nosotras!

---Si, pero tus investigaciones son importantísimas... esa poción en la que trabajan desde hace meses ayudara a muchísimas personas, personas como Remus. Y mis practicas, debemos prepararnos cada vez mas y mejor para los días que vienen... por ese lado de las cosas, no podemos descansar.

---SI pero si no estamos vivas, no servirán de mucho todas esas cosas... Nos hace falta relajarnos un poco... deberíamos aprovechar estos días. ¡Las dos necesitamos descanso!

---Mira, yo no estaré libre sino hasta dentro de una semana... ---la pelirroja solo le daba cada vez más vueltas al asunto buscando un "pero" más que poner

---¡No importa! Te juro que yo arreglo todo ¡tu no te preocupes!

---Mmm... ¿Y porque no vamos a otro lado¡Podemos ir a visitar a Darren y a tu mamá a Italia! --- Jean no vio de buena manera a la otra, la posición de Lily estaba siendo muy cobarde ¿que era lo que tanto temía? --- esta bien... iremos a Inglaterra

---¡AHHHH¡GRACIAS LILS! --- La chica se abalanzó a su amiga con una enorme abrazo, tan enorme que ambas cayeron sobre la alfombra

---Esta bien... esta bien... --- ambas se levantaron, Lily se sacudió su blusa un poco ---¿Y que te vas a poner hoy en la noche?

---Mmmm... mi vestido azul, de espalda descubierta ¿te parece bien?

---Perfecto, yo me llevaré mi pantalón negro y cualquier blusa

---¡Espera! Tengo el complemente perfecto... --- la chica salió corriendo a su habitación y regresó con un corsete negro con algunas piedritas que lo hacían brillar con la luz ---¡Te verás genial!

---Gracias Jean... mejor nos apuramos sino, nunca estaremos listas.

Dos horas después ambas chicas subían al auto de Alan rumbo a la fiesta. El estilo de Jean era sencillo pero a la vez elegante con un toque de ternura en su rostro, por el contrario de Lily, quien traía un look al estilo dark. Llegaron a la fiesta, era un salón de dos pisos, con estilo vanguardista, luz negra en todas las paredes y unas enormes peceras al centro. Se dirigieron a una mesa del segundo piso y ordenaron unas bebidas. Minutos después, Jean tenía varios chicos esperando su turno para bailar con ella... Lily se había quedado platicando con Alan acerca de sus posibles vacaciones.

---¿Qué dices si me acompañas? Tu mismo dijiste que sería bueno descansar un par de días.

---Tengo que viajar la próxima semana para unas convenciones

---Entonces me quedo a esperarte --- Lily sonrió tratando de ocultar algo más de lo que creía Alan. Jean le había dicho al chico, en cuanto se libraron de Lily al pedir las bebidas, que tenían planeado ir a Inglaterra pero que la pelirroja estaba aterrada con la idea, aunque no lo dijera abiertamente. En aquel momento, Alan supo que McCabe tenía razón.

---No, tu te vas con Jean y yo en cuanto me libre del trabajo te alcanzo --- le dirigió una mirada con la que le decía todo, Lily no tuvo el valor para renegar... se quedó callada y con muchos pensamientos dando vueltas en su cabeza y muchos sentimientos en su corazón... imágenes diversas del castillo que habitó durante su niñez dieron vuelco en su ser.

* * *

Era sábado por la noche y llegaban a la fiesta, en cuanto entraron los cuatro chicos llamaron la atención de las presentes... Sirius no perdió oportunidad y comenzó a presentarse con medio mundo. Peter encontró una amiga de la Universidad y se quedó con ella. Remus y James entraron a la casa y tomaron asiento a mitad del alboroto.

---¿Conoces a alguien?

---No... --- James paseó la mirada por la sala y el comedor esperando ver algún rostro familiar. La fiesta estaba bastante animada, por el contrario de James que traía la cabeza en otro planeta.

---Mmm... ya encontré a alguien --- Remus se levantó y caminó hasta una chica rubia llena de pecas en el rostro... a unos minutos, Potter perdió de vista a su amigo que había desaparecido entre la gente que bailaba.

---¡Hey James! --- la voz de Sirius sonó detrás de él. James se volvió y lo vio con Jess, la chica del café, tomado de la mano. Ahora veía por que queria ir Sirius a esa fiesta.

---¿Qué ocurre?

---Mira a quien me encontré... --- le sonrió a la chica. Traía una falda de colores de estilo hippie con una blusa blanca de tirantes, su cabello se revolvía en su espalda.

---Hola James... ¿te diviertes?

---Pues... no tanto como creía.

---Eso supusimos amigo así que te traemos compañía traída desde la misma Arabia --- Sirius dejó pasar una chica de piel morena y ojos del color del jade. Su cabello y sus labios eran iguales a los de Jess --- Se llama Lara... Lara, él es mi mejor amigo James Potter

---Hola... --- saludó la chica con una sonrisa abierta y una mirada pícara

---Es mi hermana menor y acaba de llegar a Londres.

---Sería buena idea que se conocieran ¿no? Talvez puedas mostrarle la ciudad un día de estos. --- Sirius no quitaba la mirada de James... él no tuvo más opción que aceptar la propuesta de su amigo

---Seguro...

---Bueno los dejamos para que platiquen... vamos Sirius.

---Vale... suerte Jimmy --- estas ultimas palabras las susurró a su amigo mientras se alejaba con la chica en sus brazos. James se giró con Lara y la observó detenidamente.

---Entonces... acabas de llegar a la ciudad... --- la muchacha coqueteaba evidentemente con él enrollando un mechón entre sus dedos... y obviamente, James no rechazaría aquella oferta.

* * *

Ya era más de media noche y la fiesta estaba al máximo. La mayoría de los presentes bailaban con energía por todo el lugar. Lily estaba bailando en el centro de la pista con Alan, mientras que Jean bailaba con un amigo de este. McCabe pensó que después de todo, haber ido a la fiesta con al intención de olvidarse de Gerard solo habían empeorado las cosas, no podía dejar de pensar en él. Fingió una sonrisa mientras imaginaba que las cosas no podían ponerse peor, pero...

---¡Ay no! --- la castaña se llevó las manos a la cabeza

---¿Qué pasa Jean? --- Lily dejo de bailar y miró hacia donde veía su amiga: ahí estaba su exnovio mientras besaba efusivamente a una rubia. Se giró inmediatamente a Jean, ya traía los ojos llenos de lagrimas, no pudo contenerse más y salió corriendo. ---¡Ay no, espera Jean!

La pelirroja salió tras la chica junto con su novio hasta la calle donde aún había una fila de personas esperando por entrar al lugar. Lily logró alcanzar a Jean junto al auto de Alan.

---Oye... ¿estas bien?

---No Lily...aún lo quiero... --- se enjugó las lagrimas con la mano --- y no puedo verlo en este momento.

---Supongo que querrás ir a casa ¿verdad? --- le sonrió cálidamente tratando de hacerla sentir mejor

---Si, pero no puedo arruinarte tu noche con el joven aquí presente --- señaló a Alan que ya tenía abrazada a la pelirroja por la cintura --- me iré sola, no te preocupes.

---No Jean, no puedo dejarte sola...

---Tranquila, yo la llevo --- era el chico que había estado con Jean, una migo de Alan

---¿En serio Edward? --- preguntó el novio de Lily sintiéndose un poco aliviado de que no alejaran a su chica de su lado.

---Seguro, así al menos sabrán que llegó segur a casa... de todas maneras ya me había cansado.

---Bueno... --- Evans abrazó a su mejor amiga como si fueran a separar por mucho tiempo

---Calma Lily, nos veremos en casa... adiós --- se fue caminando junto con Edward hacia un auto rojo deportivo. El motor se encendió con un rugido potente y salieron del estacionamiento hacia una de las venidas principales de Paris. Lily suspiró aun rodeada por los brazos de Alan

---Te preocupa ¿verdad?

---Por supuesto, es casi mi hermana... --- se giró hacia él y lo miró tiernamente --- No puedo evitarlo

---Pues tienes razón, pero también deberías preocuparte por mi... ¿que vas hacer cuando ya no este contigo?

---Pues ya veras que regresas rápido, no puedes vivir sin mi --- se acercó más a su rostro y pasó su mano suave por él

---Para que lo niego... --- cerró la distancia y la beso apasionadamente. Ambos se volvían locos con solo tocar los labios del otro, por unos instantes viajaron fuera de la realidad. La sola necesidad de tomar aire los separó... ---¿Nos vamos a mi casa?

---Pero Jean...

---¿Y yo que? --- fingió un puchero Alan con el que provocó risa a su novia

---Esta bien niñito, vamos para allá.

* * *

---Oye... ¿me llevas a casa? --- tenía sus brazos sobre el cuello de James mientras bailaban al ritmo de una balada. El chico la miro directamente a los ojos mientras contenía las ganas de tocar esos labios carnosos.

---¿Segura que quieres irte?

---Por supuesto, el viaje fue muy cansado y solo tengo ganas de meterme a la cama--- al terminar se mordió el labio. James la tomó de la mano y salieron juntos a la calle. ---Por acá, no esta muy lejos --- señaló una calle a la derecha por la que las farolas iluminaban la banquetas con suavidad.

---¿Te quedas con Jess?

---Si, pero es temporal... pronto encontraré un lugar para mi sola. --- mientras caminaba, su vestido vaporoso se movía con sutileza sobre el dorado cuerpo de la chica. Sin que ella pudiera evitarlo, Lara expedía sensualidad con cada movimiento y todos los hombres solían rendirse ante este encanto. James no era la excepción, pero al menos hacia el intento de evitarlo... no hacía más de una hora que la conocía.

---¿Y donde vas a trabajar?

---En la cafetería de papa, supongo que la conoces... es donde trabaja mi hermana.

---Por supuesto, el lugar es genial

---Tienes razón, pero también eso es temporal... --- llegaron a una casa de estilo vanguardista con toques coloniales. Los escalones de piedra hacían juego con la puerta y el marco negro. ---Bueno, llegamos...

---Llegas sana y salva... --- James bajó la mirada, de pronto encontró interesantes las piedras negras sobre las que estaba parado.

---Oye James... --- él alzó poco a poco la mirada, recorriendo con la vista el esbelto cuerpo de Lara, al llegar a su rostro, lo último que vio fue los labios de Lara jugando con los suyos. Cerro los ojos y la tomo por la cintura mientras la chica revolvía el cabello de Potter sintiendo cosquillas recorriendo su cuerpo.

James comenzaba a disfrutar eso cuando varias imágenes llegaron a su mente como flashes: una sonrisa blanca, una piel tersa, cabello de fuego y unas esmeraldas en las pupilas...

---¡Lily! --- de inmediato se separó de Lara sintiendo mareos como si estuviera a punto de desmayarse. Lara quedó boquiabierta sin saber que era lo que había pasado.

---¿Qué dijiste?

---Eh, nada... lo siento Lara --- se dio cuenta que aún tenía a la chica muy cerca de él. La vio a los ojos, eran de un verde muy profundo pero no brillaban como aquellas gemas de su pasado. ---Perdóname...

---¿Qué pasa James?

---Yo... --- no encontraba palabras para explicar todos sus pensamientos--- Perdón... buenas noches --- lo mejor era irse a su casa y tratar de aclarar sus pensamientos... solo. No quería involucrar más personas en aquella neblina de desconcierto.

* * *

**HOLA!**

Bueno, estoy media revuelta de ideas con eso de que ando actualiando uno a uno los fics... estoy como que bloqueada porque realmente tengo unas ganas de escribir ENORMES pero como que la inspiración no me llega y loq eu escribo pues me parecen porquerías!

Pero bueno, esperemos qeu esto se nos pase pronto y asi puedan tener los nuevos chpas de "Una extraña realidad" y del de "Un pedazo de cielo en el infierno" ¡Porfa, leanme y dejenme reviews!

**BAYOOOOOOOOOO!**


	4. Un fugaz recuerdo II

* * *

3. Un fugaz recuerdo

* * *

"_Caminaba con pesadez y lentitud, no había mucha luz que alumbrara aquellos pasillos. Las paredes de piedra negra se le hacían familiares pero no recordaba de donde. Dio la vuelta a la izquierda y se encontró con unas escaleras. Ascendió por el camino, poco a poco se iluminaba hasta llegar al pie de estas. Vio las ventanas enormes por donde entraban los primeros rayos de sol, alcanzó a ver su reflejo en una de ellas. Traía una túnica negra y una corbata roja con dorado. Su rostro... se veía más joven... ya no tenía veinte años, tenía quince._

_Siguió caminando sin saber a donde se dirigía... comenzó a ver paredes llenas de vida, con sus inquilinos moviéndose de lienzo en lienzo, fantasmas que atravesaban los muros grises dejando una estela de color transparente detrás de ellos. Eso solo lo había vivido en el castillo, ese lugar tan querido para ella. Pronto se encontró con otras personas en los pasillos, pero no distinguía sus rostros, se veían tan borrosos como el cielo en un día nublado. _

_---Lily... Lily... --- alguien murmuraba su nombre a lo lejos, una voz conocida. El peso en sus tobillos se aligeró mientras trataba de descifrar de donde venía la voz. Siguió el sonido con total atención... las personas de su alrededor la saludaban o le sonreían pero aún le eran desconocidos, sus rostros seguían desvanecidos en el tiempo. ---Ven... acércate..._

_Dio vuelta una vez más en el pasillo y se encontró en el vestíbulo de Hogwarts, estaba lleno de gente y al verla todos abrieron camino para ella. Vio la sombra de alguien en el marcó de las enormes puertas de roble, no distinguía su rostro por la luz que entraba de lleno a sus ojos._

_---Vamos Lily... --- dio unos pasos hacia el personaje desconocido... poco a poco la imagen se hacía más nítida. --- Acércate ángel... --- Lily caminó un poco más, el resto de los presentes seguían mirándola y el chico frente a ella le extendió la mano. La pelirroja miró los ojos avellana, el cabello revuelto y la sonrisa cálida que la estremeció de inmediato... dio los últimos pasos a él con mucha ligereza y cerró la distancia tocando sus labios..."_

---¡James! --- las paredes grises, los pisos de mármol, los estudiantes de Hogwarts... todo había desaparecido, todo había sido un sueño. Se levantó de brinco, temblando ante sus recuerdos y aun con la imagen de Potter en su mente. Estaba ella tan lejos de todo eso...

Se recostó nuevamente deseando que Alan no hubiera escuchado su voz pronunciando ese nombre. No tenía porque enterarse de eso... se movió entre las sabanas de lino blanco sintiéndolas por todo su cuerpo, cerrando los ojos tratando de alejar las imágenes que pasaban como película ante sus ojos. _"Vete ya... por favor, déjame en paz" _

---¿Lily¿Estas bien? --- la pelirroja vio frente a ella a su novio con una bandeja plateada en manos

---Creí escucharte decir algo...

---Eh, no... no fue nada

---¿Te sientes mal o algo?--- la miraba preocupado, tomo asiento dejando la bandeja en la cama y agarró sus manos entre las suyas

---No, estoy bien... solo... solo quiero que me abraces --- Alan la miró con ternura y la rodeó con sus brazos. Lily sentía que solo así se podrían ir esos fantasmas de su pasado.

---Me voy a bañar ¿ok? --- el castaño se levantó y desapareció tras cerrar la puerta negra frente a la cama.

Lily miró por el enorme ventanal, la hermosa ciudad de Paris estaba frente a ella junto a su futuro. Se pasó unos mechones detrás de las orejas y abrazó una almohada, la bandeja plateada con el desayuno al estilo continental listo y una rosa roja la esperaban.

Se incorporó sobre la cama amplia tirando una de varias almohadas y vestida solamente con una camisa de su novio. Las paredes grises con repisas plateadas llenas de libros y figurillas de porcelana, las cortinas largas de seda blanca del dosel, una pequeña sala de piel cerca del balcón, un escritorio de acero con estilo modernista y una puerta negra con perilla plateada en forma de dragón... sin duda esa no era su habitación, aquel era el departamento de Alan.

De pronto sintió un desprecio a si misma... _"¡Como estuve soñando con James mientras estaba con Alan!"_ Trató de tranquilizarse y de convencerse a si misma que no podía controlar sus sueños, pero era inútil. Sentía que no merecía estar con Alan en ese momento.

Se puso de pie y recogió su pantalón y botas de tacón del suelo mientras pensaba si quedarse o irse de inmediato... se terminó de vestir con su blusa y se asomó por la puerta negra... un denso vapor salió del baño, junto a la voz del chico cantando una melodía desconocida para ella... _"Perdóname Alan... a veces siento que no te merezco"..._ La cerró lentamente, amortiguando el sonido y salió de la habitación quedándose aún con la sensación fría del dragón sobre sus manos.

Odiaba sentirse así, como si fuera una mentirosa con el chico que tanto la amaba, pero siempre ocurría lo mismo después de viajar en su pasado. Bajó las anchas escaleras de caracol y buscó su bolso. Lo encontró en la mesita del vestíbulo, se aseguró que todo estuviera ahí y salió del departamento. Bajó los cuatro pisos por la escalera y salió por el recibidor tapizado de madera clara donde perduraba un agradable olor a pino.

---Buenos días mademoiselle --- saludó el portero al momento de abrirle la puerta pero Lily estaba tan ensimismada con sus pensamientos que no respondió.

El aire fresco de esa mañana de Domingo le dio de lleno en la cara, pero a pesar de que era una día completamente despejado y soleado, ella sentía que el ambiente la deprimía un poco más a cada segundo. Tomo camino calle abajo cruzando por un lindo parque del vecindario, oyendo unos perros ladrar y el rugido de los primeros motores del día a lo lejos... su casa, no estaba más allá de tres cuadras por lo que sencillamente caminaría hasta allá. Dobló a la izquierda después del parque y así continuó su camino hasta llegar a la casa de un piso en un suave color azul y su mini negro estacionado en el porche.

Buscó las llaves en su bolsa, cuando entró, cerró tan suavemente la puerta que nadie en la casa se hubiera podido dar cuenta de su llegada. Se giró y vio a su amiga bajando las escaleras con cara adormilada y una bata de algodón azul. Al ver a Lily pareció despertar completamente.

---¡Lily!

---Eh, buenos días Jean... --- la pelirroja dejó sus cosas en el recibidor y caminó hacia la cocina con McCabe detrás de ella

---¡AY NO¡Es verdad! --- se llevó una mano a la frente

---¿Qué cosa?

---¡Lily, aun es tiempo... aun hay tiempo para enmendar tu error!

---¿De que hablas?

---¡Dime que no estas engañando a Alan! --- la tomó de los brazos y la sacudió con mucho dramatismo tanto que la pelirroja no pudo evitar reírse

---¿Qué?

---¡Madre mía¡Es verdad¡Lily, reacciona!

---¡Jean! --- respiró profundamente para después hablar--- ¿Por qué dices que engaño a Alan?

---¡Esta tan claro¡Llegas MUY temprano a casa, no quieres que me de cuenta de que entras a la casa!

---Solo no quería despertarte...

---¡Además Alan acaba de llamar preguntando que si no estabas aquí, lo que quiere decir que no estabas con él!

---Jean...

---Entonces estabas con alguien más...

---Este... Jean...

---¡Y ni quiero imaginarme con quien!

---¡JEAN! --- la castaña miró a su amiga como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía esa mañana

---¿Segura que no estas enferma? --- pasó sus manos por el rostro de la pelirroja, verificando que no tuviera fiebre. Lily volvió a reírse y tomo a su amiga por las manos

---Oye, no estoy enferma y no tengo ninguna aventura ¿ok? Si estaba con Alan pero me vine temprano porque... --- se quedó callada recordando su sueño y lo estúpido que eso sonaría como excusa --- Porque tenía que enviar unos papeles a la universidad.

---¿Segura? --- Jean miró directamente a las esmeraldas de Evans

---Completamente, ahora voy a subir a darme una ducha y cambiarme.

---Espero no te tardes porque te tengo una sorpresa.

Minutos más tarde, Jean estaba en la cocina terminando una taza de café cuando Lily entró con el cabello húmedo y algo pálida. Había pensado durante el baño sorbe su sueño, lo último que quería era que él regresara, pues ya tenía una nueva vida y era perfecta.

---¿Café?

---Si, gracias--- Con un movimiento de varita una taza limpia se acerco a la cafetera, se llenó y voló hacia las manos de Lily. Dio un sorbo sintiendo el liquido tibio entrando a su cuerpo y haciéndola sentir un poco más relajada.

---¿Segura que estas bien Lils? Te veo un poco... no se, preocupada.

---Todo marcha de maravilla... _"Mejor cambio el tema... "_ ¿y que era esa sorpresa que me tenías?

---¡Ah¡Casi lo olvido! --- se acercó a un cajón y saco un sobre amarillo. Sacó algunos papeles y los mostró a la pelirroja. ---¡Todo listo para las vacaciones! --- le entregó un par de boletos de avión

---¿Londres? Creí que dijiste que iríamos a...

---Tenemos que llegar primero allá, en cuanto lleguemos nos iremos para Portsmouth.

---Jean mi única condición para esto era...

---No ir a Londres, ya lo sé... ¡Me lo has repetido hasta el cansancio! Y déjame decirte que aún no entiendo porque todo eso pero lo respeto. Y no, no nos quedaremos en Londres... nos iremos directo a la casa.

---¿Casa¿Qué conoces a alguien de allá?

---Mmmm... no precisamente, tengo una amiga que tiene una casa en Portsmouth, en la parte más tranquila de la ciudad y la usa solo en vacaciones.

---Vale... ---Lily miró los boletos, la hora de salida eran las 11:00 AM dentro de 6 días.

---Me dijo que podía quedarme el tiempo que quisiera. El único problema sería que un primo suyo---la pelirroja no la miró de muy buena forma, no le gustaba causar incomodidades a los demás---Tranquila chica, la casa que tiene es muy grande y dijo que habría espacio para todos, que ni siquiera nos daríamos cuenta de su presencia... digo, nunca he ido a Portsmouth y no pienso quedarme encerrada todo el día... así que, pues empezaré a empacar y todo.

Todo pasó más rápido de lo que Lily se percató, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos era viernes por la noche y Jean estaba vuelta loca con su equipaje. Corría de lado a otro recordando todo lo que llevaría y que se le olvidaba. Lily ya tenía listo su maleta y estaba acostada en la cama pensando en lo que podría pasar esas dos semanas. Alan le había dicho que llegaría allá para el segundo domingo así que estaría libre los primeros siete días.

---¿Qué demonios haces? ---Jean se asomó al cuarto de la pelirroja con la un par de envases entre crema, bronceador, shampoo y demás menjurjes.

---¿De que? ---preguntó, por el contrario de su amiga que estaba al punto del colapso nervioso, totalmente calmada

---¿Por qué no estas empacando?

---Ya termine Jean... ¿qué tu no?

---¡No¡Y voy a volverme loca!

---Mira --- caminó hacia ella, le quito tantas cosas de las manos y la sentó en la cama--- ve a la cocina por un par de sodas y yo mientras te ayudo con tus cosas ¿vale?

---Es que quiero que todo este perfecto ¡y no se me puede olvidar nada!

---Pero si sigues así, te llevaras la casa completa... ahora baja y cálmate un poco

---Gracias Lils --- la abrazó y bajó las escaleras dando un gran respiro. Cuando regresó y entró a su cuarto, al menos la mitad de toda la ropa que planeaba llevar estaba de vuelta en su armario ---¿Qué haces?

---No entiendo porque llevas tanta ropa si solo estaremos dos semanas, no todo un mes

---¡Pero Lily!

---Dime... ¿para que quieres un abrigo? --- le enseño uno tan grande que parecía de piel de oso

---Pues...

---¿Pantalones de cuero? ---cogió la prenda del montón de la cama ---¿Con el calor que hará?

---Nunca se sabe... ---comenzó a jugar con un mechón de su cabello

---Botas de nieve... ¿piensas escalar alguna montaña?

---Siempre podemos cambiar los planes e ir a... a... Suiza por ejemplo. ---Lily solo la miraba con esa cara de _"y yo soy Juana de Arco no?" _---Esta bien, creo que exagere... pero solo un poco

---Jean aún con el hechizo ampliador en la maleta, tus cosas no entraban...

---Bueno, tal vez exagere bastante...

---Además no necesitas tanta ropa, podemos compartir prendas y zapatos... lo sabes --- aclaró ya con una sonrisa y haciendo sentir mejor a su amiga.

---¡Gracias, que haría sin ti! --- de nueva cuenta se abalanzó a Lily con un enorme abrazo que ambas cayeron y comenzaron a reír...

---Será mejor ir a descansar ¿vale?

---Seguro, de nuevo mil gracias pelirroja...

---Buenas noches Jean.

* * *

**Hola!**

Bueno, aqui esta el patetico cuarto capitulo de la historia. Espero poder seguir escribiendo antes de entrar a la universidad, eso quiere decir que me queda una semana más T.T pero bueno, dejen reviews si es que se dignan a leer mis tonterias vale?

**BAYOOOOOOOOOOO!**


	5. Si tu no estás aquí

**

* * *

5. Si tu no estas aquí

* * *

**

---¡Vamos chicos, si no salimos ahora nunca llegaremos! ---James guardaba su equipaje en la parte trasera de la camioneta rentada que Sirius había escogido para el viaje. En aquel mismo instante llegó Peter corriendo como bólido y con sus dos maletas en brazos---¡Eh, calma¿Qué te pasa?

---Es que... yo... Sirius... me dijo que... que el ganaba... y llegaba primero... --- dijo entrecortadamente mientras tomaba algo de aire. James cogió las valijas y las metió al auto

---¿Dices que bajaste cinco pisos con dos maletas cargadas con piedras y corriendo? ---Peter solo se encogió de hombros pensando en lo estúpido que sonaba eso... sin decir más se metió en el asiento trasero.

---No vuelvo hacer eso... --- Sirius salió del edificio frotándose el trasero, con el cabello completamente despeinado y con las maletas flotando detrás de él.

---¿Te caíste verdad?

---Si mamá, pero no me regañes --- aventó su equipaje y tomó las llaves de la cajuela y se dirigió al asiento del conductor

---¡Hey¿A dónde con eso?

---Voy a manejar

---¡Estas loco¡No sabes conducir esta cosa!

---¡Claro que sí!

---¡Claro que no¡Ni siquiera puedes subirte a una bicicleta sin hacer magia!

---¡Uy, el hombre que lo sabe hacer todo a lo muggle¿Tu sabes como manejar esto?

---¡Pues mejor que tú, te lo puedo asegurar!

---¡Chicos¡Dejen de pelear! --- Remus guardó sus cosas y cerró la puerta trasera de la camioneta. ---¡Nos perderemos las vacaciones si nos quedamos a discutir!

---¡Lo ves! Súbete de copiloto y deja de quejarte James... --- sonrió triunfante mientras que Potter se tragaba su siguiente frase contra su amigo.

---Toma Peter, acaba de llegar... --- Remus le entregó un sobre amarillo una vez dentro del vehículo

---Es de mi prima... --- la rasgó y comenzó a leer rápidamente --- dice que sus amigas del colegio ya no estarán...

---¿QUÉ¡No es justo!

---Jajaja, pobre de ti Sirius... parece que ya no tendrás a tus chicas guapas, solteras y sin compromiso de 19 años en traje de baño y en una noche fría de soledad. --- James volvió a reírse dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro a Sirius que lo miraba con ojos de pistola

---No te preocupes Sirius, dice que otras amigas de nuestra edad, al parecer, estarán allá...

---¿Qué más dice Pete?

---Mmmm... donde podemos conseguir comida y cosas así... --- doblo la hoja y la metió en uno de sus bolsillos.

---Bueno chicos, abróchense los cinturones que nuestras vacaciones comienzan ahora. --- Sirius encendió el motor, movió la palanca de velocidades, en reversa sin darse cuenta, soltó el freno y ¡crash! fueron a chocar directo con el auto de atrás y un bote de basura

---¡Sirius!

---¡Ups! Lo siento Jimmy, me equivoque...

---Creo que lo de los cinturones iba en serio --- Remus tomó el suyo al igual que Pettigrew y lo ajusto lo suficiente para no tener algún percance.

* * *

Eran las 10:00 AM en el aeropuerto principal en la ciudad de Paris. Las chicas solo esperaban la señal de abordaje. Habían decidido viajar a lo muggle pues no conocían del todo la ciudad de Portsmouth y no querían perderse en su primer día de vacaciones. Alan estaba con ellas, y no dejaba de abrazar a la pelirroja y darle besos en las mejillas. 

---¡Oigan, no coman pan en frente de los pobres!

---Lo siento Jean, pero es que no la veré sino dentro de una semana --- se disculpo el chico mientras le daba otro beso

---¿Y eso significa el fin del mundo? --- preguntó con sarcasmo pero a la vez con una sonrisa

---¡Que graciosa Jean! Y para que se te quite... --- la pelirroja se volvió hacia el rostro de Alan y le dio un beso apasionado llenándola de energía y alejando todo eso que la tenía preocupada desde hacia varios días. Al fin sintió libertad en los labios y brazos de su novio, razón para quedarse a su lado y olvidar su viaje.

---¡Vamos Lily¡Ese es nuestro vuelo! --- Jean se refería a la voz femenina saliendo de los altavoces. ---Nos vemos pronto Alan --- le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla y un fugaz abrazo mientras recogía un par de maletines y se adelantaba hacia la puerta numero 5. ---¡Vamos Lily!

---Si, claro... oye...

---Te amo... --- interrumpiendo sus palabras la beso y la abrazó muy fuerte--- No lo olvides ¿quieres?

---Por supuesto que no... yo también te amo --- se aferró a su cuello sintiendo como si estuviera a punto de dejar su corazón en aquel chico y no lo fuera a tener sino dentro de dos semanas cuando estuviera de regreso en Francia.

---Vamos, tienes que irte que sino no llegaras nunca a Londres

---¿Llegas el domingo?

---Ahí me tendrás en unos días...

---Adiós --- no pudo evitar soltar una lagrima de sus verdes pupilas

---Adiós hermosa--- un último beso y la dejó ir.

* * *

---¡Alto¡Yo voy a conducir! --- la camioneta se detuvo suavemente a uno de los costados de la autopista. Ya era más de medio día y el sol estaba en medio de aquel azul y despejado cielo repartiendo una intensa oleada de calor. El viaje se había hecho terriblemente largo y cansado, más de lo que los chicos habían pensado. 

---¿Tu Rems¡Dime que hablas en serio! --- Sirius que estaba en el asiento del copiloto se giró a su amigo que estaba a punto de explotar

---¡Si porque parece ser que soy el único que sabe como manejar decentemente los autos muggles! --- se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y salió del automóvil. Abrió la puerta del conductor donde James aún se aferraba al volante ---Vamos James...

---¡Yo no choqué ni una sola vez!

---¡Oh no, claro que no¿Y sabes por que¡Porque conduces como una abuela! --- le grito Sirius que al igual que los otros tres, comenzaba a ponerse tenso.

---¡Mira que tu aun no salías a la autopista y ya habías volado dos buzones, casi tirado un poste y chocado con tres autos!

---¡No fue mi culpa lo de los autos!

---¿No¿Entonces de quien¡Los coches estaban estacionados Sirius!

---¡Suficiente! --- gritó Lupin tratando de calmar un poco los ánimos. --- Miren chicos, yo manejare el resto del camino, ya solo falta la mitad así que solo tendremos que aguantar esto por menos de una hora ¿esta bien?

---Lo cual será algo excelente ¡considerando que ya estuvimos encerrados en esta chatarra tres horas! ---exclamó Sirius aún irritado por el excesivo calor del ambiente

---¡Pues si no hubieras hecho tanto desastre no hubiéramos tenido que detenernos y reparar los daños! --- James finalmente se bajó y se fue junto con Peter en el asiento trasero.

---La próxima vez tomaremos el tren ¿ok? --- finalizó la conversación Lupin mientras encendía el motor de la camioneta e iniciaban de nueva cuenta el camino.

James pegó la frente contra el cristal de la ventana viendo los paisajes correr por el camino. Las lejanas montañas se coloreaban de verde en distintos tonos y de vez en cuando veía alguna parvada de pájaros blancos volar de entre los árboles.

Las aves se movían con gracia y delicadeza como si fueran ángeles... _unos brillantes ojos verdes brillaron junto con las estrellas en el cielo oscuro_... sacudió la cabeza como tratando de regresar a la realidad. Aquellas criaturas movían sus alas lentamente mientras planeaban por el terreno de arriba a abajo... _su cabello rojo se revolvía con el viento de esa noche_... se pasó la mano por el cabello despeinándolo más de lo acostumbrado... _y aquel vestido blanco... parecía un ángel.._. fue cuando vio su propio reflejo en el vidrio de la ventana.

El era James, el mismo chicos de siempre, entonces... ¿Por qué se había ido si todo había permanecido igual¿O era exactamente por eso¿Acaso ya se había cansado de vivir en lo mismo sin encontrarle sentido? James imaginó que hubiera sido de ellos si tan solo ella hubiera explicado por que se iba, porque huía... tal vez él la hubiera podido convencer de que permaneciera a su lado, encontrarle un nuevo significado a las cosas, juntos. Tal vez si hubiera hablado con la verdad, si le hubiera dicho que no quería perderla y que nunca había dejado de amarla... si ella estuviera ahí en aquel momento, talvez entendería todo.

Pero era ese el punto¿sabría Lily que ella significaba todo para James¿Qué ella era la razón de que él no pudiera amar a nadie más? Algo retumbó en su pecho, James sentía la necesidad de gritarlo a todo pulmón, de estar a su lado y decírselo ¡que ella era la única¡La única porque no había nadie más que lo llenara tanto como ella! Con tan solo una mirada... una caricia... un beso...

Entonces... ese había sido el principal problema, después de todo, el no había sido honesto con Lily ¿Por qué no le había dicho toda la verdad y en lugar de eso se había sentido ofendido¡Que estupidez¡Disfrazar aquel miedo a perderla con resentimiento! Y ahora... ahora talvez ella tenía alguien a su lado, tal vez ya lo había olvidado completamente y dejado todo atrás como un simple recuerdo de su infancia...

---Llegamos... --- el auto se detuvo. James miró alrededor, los bellos paisajes y aquellas aves blancas se habían quedado atrás. Todo había pasado más rápido de lo que había imaginado, todo ya era parte del pasado.

* * *

---Aquí estamos... --- bajaron del autobús Noctámbulo con sus maletas en brazos. Jean buscó unas llaves dentro de su mochila. 

---¿Sabes? Ese tonto autobús era de las cosas que nunca extrañe. --- dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa mientras se agarraba la cabeza, como acomodando todos sus pensamientos mareados. Finalmente la puerta metálica se abrió y ambas chicas entraron a un jardín perfectamente cuidado.

---Vaya, que lindo... me recuerda la casa de tus abuelos --- por unos segundos no dijeron más mientras caminaban sobre las lozas de piedra entre arbustos y flores. La casa principal estaba frente a ellas a la derecha mientras que del lado contrario lo verde del pasto y plantas continuaba extendiéndose. Siguieron por el camino con sus maletas flotando detrás de ellas hasta que llegaron a la formidable alberca rectangular. ---¡Genial¡Esto es completamente asombroso!

---Parece que no hay nadie en casa --- la pelirroja observo las ventanas de la casa principal y parecía no haber vida en su interior.

---No importa, nosotras estaremos ahí... --- señalo una casa del otro lado de la alberca. Era blanca, de estilo sencillo aunque bastante amplia por lo que se podía ver a través de las ventanas. ---Vamos Lils... ¡desempaquemos y salgamos a ver la ciudad!

---Claro Jean --- simplemente sonrió siguiendo a su amiga que estaba más sonriente que nunca. Poco a poco se fue sintiendo un poco más feliz de estar en aquel lugar... talvez, después de todo no sería tan malo.

La planta baja tenía una pequeña cocina con mesa, una sala muy amplia con vista al mar y un baño. En la segunda planta había dos habitaciones con baño compartido, dejaron las maletas en la misma habitación, luego tendrían tiempo de desempacar cada quien en su habitación... simplemente se retocaron el maquillaje y salieron a la calle.

No pasó más de un minuto cuando nuevamente la reja de metal se abrió. Sirius salió de la camioneta con alegría de estar fuera de ese estúpido vehículo muggle.

---En serio, la próxima vez tomamos el tren --- Peter salió corriendo hacia un basurero frente a la reja y vomito. (jejeje)

---Bueno, hay que dar gracias que al menos llegamos bien --- Remus tomó las llaves y abrió la cajuela para sacar todo su equipaje. James se acerco y apunto a todas las maletas con la varita para ponerles un hechizo locomotor. Los cuatro entraron al terreno y vieron el esplendoroso jardín, la piscina y la casa de la alberca donde se suponía estarían las otras invitadas.

---¿Crees que sean lindas? --- preguntó en voz alta Sirius viendo la casa.

---Deja de pensar en chicas por un momento ¿vale? --- Black le respondió con una mirada dura que James paso de largo. --- Porque no mejor dejamos las cosas y salimos a buscar un lugar para comer. --- todos asintieron. James subió los escalones de la casa de dos pisos y abrió la puerta con vitrales.

El recibidor era amplio y el piso estaba cubierto por una loseta clara, las escaleras de barandal grueso se levantaba justo ahí. A su izquierda estaba la sala amplia y un baño, del derecho estaba el comedor que conectaba con la cocina, ésta recubierta totalmente de madera blanca. Ahí también había unas escaleras de caracol que daban a la planta alta y una puerta hacia la alberca.

---Dejemos todo aquí, cuando regresemos nos acomodamos y desempacamos --- propuso Remus mientras caminaba a la sala

---Perfecto, por que muero de hambre --- apuntó Sirius frotándose el estomago

---¿Pero no iremos en auto o si? ---Peter sonó nervioso, todos lo miraron pero después de unos segundos concordaron en la idea de Pettigrew.

* * *

---Se esta haciendo tarde, creo que deberíamos regresar Jean --- ambas chicas estaban caminando por la bella plaza de Portsmouth en forma de media luna, rodeada de numerosos jardines. La mayoría de la gente caminaba por aquella cálida tarde, algunos pintores muggles mostraban sus obras ante los caminantes. 

---¡Pero Lily, no hemos ido al muelle!

---Tenemos tiempo de sobra, vendremos mañana, lo prometo

---Esta bien --- la castaña dio una ultima mirada al lugar dejando que el lejano sonido de las olas romper llenara sus oídos. Caminaron hasta la casa, ya había comenzado a anochecer y se veían unas de las estrellas más brillantes reflejadas en el agua de la piscina. ---Oye Lily... ¿si nos metemos al agua?

---Estas loca ¿verdad?

---¡Ay Lily! Tal vez es la emoción de las vacaciones pero creo que el cielo aquí es más lindo que el de Paris ¡hay que disfrutarlo! --- se hincó en la orilla de la piscina y meció su mano en ella

---¿Junto con una pulmonía o que? --- pregunto con sarcasmo la pelirroja mientras abría la puerta.

---Bueno aguafiestas... --- se levantó resignada y se metió a la casa.

En aquel instante, la reja de la entrada del terreno dejó pasar a cuatro chicos más. Los cuatro ex-merodeadores venían más cansados de lo que se hubieran sentido nunca. Sirius entró hasta el final con la cara más grande de fastidio que le hubieran visto sus amigos.

---¡No puedo creerlo! ... ¡Cuatro horas caminando como estúpidos para que encontrarnos solo abuelitas en nuestro camino!

---Tranquilo Sirius... no es el fin del mundo --- mencionó Remus subiendo los escalones de la entrada haciendo resonar la madera debajo de sus pies.

---¿Hablas en serio? ... ¡a mi me preocupa no haber visto ni una sola chica! Y no digo una chica linda, simplemente una chica que no rebasara los 50 años y las carnes aguadas.

---Pues creo que la compañía ya llegó --- dijo el pequeño Peter antes de cruzar por la puerta blanca.

---¿De que hablas?

---Creo que Pete se refiere a ellas... --- Potter señaló la casa de la piscina, en la cocina se vía luz y dos sombras moviéndose de lado a lado.

---Perfecto... ¿me voy a presentar o dejamos que suceda un encuentro casual?

---El encuentro casual será mejor... voy a tomar un baño y luego me lanzo a la cama. ¿vas a entrar?

---No, creo que me quedaré un momento aquí afuera... --- James desapareció al instante así que Sirius se sentó sobre los escalones y miró la delgada línea que separaba al cielo del océano, creía que eso era algo tan enigmático pues nunca sabrías cual es el inicio o el fin de las cosas... era como el borde infinito del mundo.

Después miró a la casa de enfrente... la luz de la cocina se apagó y pasados unos minutos se prendieron los focos de una de las habitaciones del piso superior. Se quedó mirando la ventana del cuarto, fue cuando una sombra se dibujó delante de ella, claramente podía ver que era una chica. Ella corrió las cortinas y abrió la ventana haciendo que el viento el revolviera un poco su cabellera rojiza, o eso le pareció al joven Black...

* * *

---¿Entonces podemos ir al muelle mañana? 

---Ya te dije que si unas tres veces Jean...

---Es solo que quería estar segura... --- la chica estaba sentada en la barra de la cocina mientras su amiga bebía un vaso de agua. --- ¿Crees que podamos encontrar algún chico guapo?

---Por tu bien mental, eso espero ---las chicas comenzaron a reír --- Mira, aunque los encontremos tu serás la que aproveche la oportunidad porque yo ya estoy apartada

---¡Que aburrida Lily! ... --- Jean se levantó y se paro a lado de la pelirroja mirando por la ventana frente a ella. ---¡Mira, nuestros vecinos ya llegaron! Que te parece ir a conocerlos...

---Ve tu si quieres, en serio que estoy cansada... y si mañana quieres ir de cacería es mejor descansar ¿no crees?

---En eso tiene razón... --- apagaron las luces de la cocina y ambas subieron a la habitación de Lily. --- He estado pensando que podría escribirle a Remus... talvez podría venir a verme ¿no crees?

---¿Lo extrañas verdad? --- miró dulcemente a Jean viendo la luz que proyectaban sus ojos cada vez que nombraba la chico

---Como no tienes idea... era como... como magia tenerlo a lado.

---Pues todo puede pasar ¿o no? ---Lily caminó hacia la ventana para abrirla y poder ver un momento el magnifico paisaje. La chica desvió un poco la mirada a la planta baja de la casa principal donde las luces seguían alumbrando... fue cuando vio un chico sentado en la entrada y mirándola... todo pasó en un segundo: él se levantó y a pesar de la oscuridad, Lily se dio cuenta de que estaba sorprendido... fue cuando ella lo reconoció...

---¡Ahhhhh! --- intentó retroceder pero solo logró enredarse con sus mismos pies y caer de espaldas.

---¡Lily! --- Jean se apresuró hacia su amiga y se hincó junto a ella ---¿Qué pasa?

---No... no, no, no... no puede ser... no, por favor...

---¿De que hablas? ---cuestionó McCabe comenzando a asustarse... ---¡Contéstame! ... ¿Qué cosa viste?

---A Sirius... vi a Sirius allá abajo... y él me vio...

---¿Qué? ... ¿Estas segura?

---Si, totalmente... --- Jean se levantó rápidamente y se asomó por la ventana. Ya no había nadie... solo el rumor proveniente de la casa de enfrente.

---Nadie está allá, talvez te equivocaste Lils...

---No... ¿o si?

---Oye, esta oscuro allá afuera... pudiste confundirlo, además sería mucha coincidencia encontrárnoslo aquí mismo.

---Si verdad... demasiada coincidencia --- Evans se levantó y se sentó en la cama tratando de recordar el rostro del chico que acaba de ver... algo dentro de ella le decía que no se había equivocado, pero otra voz pedía a gritos que lo estuviera.

---Además ¿recuerdas la ultima carta que me mandó Rems? Decía que lo más seguro es que no tuvieran vacaciones... que tenían mucho trabajo, no te preocupes mejor ya vamonos a dormir que mañana será un largo día.

* * *

---No puede ser ¿o si? --- en aquel momento Remus salió con dos cervezas en las manos --- ¿Y si era ella? 

---¿Ella quien? --- preguntó entregándole una lata, pero Sirius seguía con la mirada fija en la ventana. ---¡Hey Sirius! Te estoy hablando...

---Lily...

---¿Lily? ... ¿De que hablas?

---La acabo de ver... en esa ventana --- señaló hacia la casa pero sin voltear a ver a su amigo.

---Creo que mejor te quito esto por que estas delirando --- tomó la bebida de las manos de Black y le dio un sorbo a la suya.

---¡No estoy borracho! Te puedo jurar que acabo de ver a la pelirroja ahí mismo... ¡nuestra pelirroja! ... ¡Imagínalo Rems! --- exclamó con notable emoción y con una sonrisa.

---Oye, ella está en Francia con Jean... muy lejos de aquí, además ¿no crees que Jean me hubiera dicho algo si hubiesen venido a Inglaterra?

---Es que... bueno, en eso tienes razón... ¿pero y si era ella?

---Pues tenemos todavía dos semanas más para investigarlo...

---¿Y si vamos ahora mismo?

---No creo que sea buena idea Sirius... imagina que no sea Lily a quien viste, solo lograras espantar a esas chicas. --- El moreno puso cara de susto, después de esa tarde tan vacía de compañía femenina él no estaría dispuesto a desperdiciar lo único que pudieran encontrar.

---Tienes razón Rems... luego veremos eso.

* * *

**HOLA!**

Bueno, actualizando auqnue ya estoy Universidad T.T no tengo NADA de tiempo para escribir... asi qeu lamento la tardanza! Digo, no tengo tiempo ni para imaginarme lo que escribiré... ojala y tome mejor rumbo esta cosa llamada "fic" porque sino... bueno, a veces nos va bien y a veces no. POr fa, si llegas a leer esta otra tonteria que nacio en mi loca cabeza... ¡dejame review¡ES SERIO QUE ES GRATIS, NO LES CUESTA NADA!

Bueno, me despido, gracias a los que me dejaron reviews, LOS AMOOOOO!.

**BAYOOOOOOOO!**


	6. Si tan solo pudieras entender

**

* * *

6. Si tan solo pudieras entender...

* * *

**

---¿Qué haces?

---¿Mande?

---¿Que estas haciendo? Hace ya un buen rato que te vi mirando por al ventana sin parpadear... ¿que te tiene tan entretenido? ---James miró a Sirius sin ni siquiera imaginarse lo que estaba pasando. Después miró hacia el exterior a través del cristal sin notar nada particular.

---Eh... no es nada... eh¿ya desayunaste?

---No, estaba por bajar a hacerlo... ¿vienes o te quedas?

---Te sigo... --- James bajó las escaleras de caracol que daban hacia la cocina sintiendo la madera fría sobre sus pies descalzos. Sirius tomó una camiseta y se la colocó rápidamente mientras seguía a su amigo.

Ya estaba Remus con un vaso de jugo sentando leyendo el profeta, la lechuza que lo llevaba se había marchado unos cinco minutos atrás. Al mirar a sus amigos en pijama frente a él sonrió.

---¿Durmieron bien?

---Yo sí... ¿que hay de ti Sirius? ---pero él chico no respondió a la pegunta de Potter. Ahora miraba a través de los cristales de la cocina hacia la casa de la piscina. ---Otra vez...

---¿Que cosa? ---preguntó Lupin sin entender

---Arriba lo vi mirando por la ventana por más de diez minutos y ahora vuelve hacer lo mismo... no se que ve allá en frente

---Yo me lo imagino...

---¿En serio¿Que cosa?

---Cuando este seguro te aviso... ---- sonrió mientras que Potter se encogía de hombros. Se sirvió una taza de café y fue hacia la sala. Fue cuando Remus se acercó a Black y lo despertó de su sueño ---¿Que haces?

---¿Que?

---Creí que dejaríamos el asunto de "Lily" para después.

---Es que estoy casi seguro de que es ella...

---Mira, no quiero que hagas nada ¿vale? Y mucho menos que le digas algo de esto a James... no quiero arruinarle el viaje con falsas esperanzas

---Esta bien... ---justo cuando estaba apunto de desviar la mirada, le chico miró como se abría la puerta de la casa frente a ellos... ---¡Mira! Es... es...

---No... no puede ser... debe ser un sueño...

* * *

---¡Vamos Lily, despierta! 

---¿Tiene que ser tan temprano? --- murmuro desde lo más profundo de las cobijas

---Son las 8:30... ¡ya levántate!

---Por qué no preparas el desayuno y cuando esté listo ya me paro

---¿Es un trato?

---Seeeee...

Jean salió corriendo a la cocina, sirvió dos tazas de café humeante y en un sartén dispuso un par de huevos con tocino... alzó la mirada por la ventana y fue cuando lo vio... el sol levantándose por detrás del límite del océano. Dejó las cosas como estaban y salió de la casa para apreciarlo mejor. El sol se reflejaba como en un espejo sobre el agua y el romper de las olas llenaban el ambiente de una forma muy tranquilizadora...

---¡JEAN! --- la castaña escuchó su nombre y regresó a la realidad. Giró la cabeza y miro como salía un tenue humo grisáceo por la ventana.

* * *

---¿Escuchaste?... ¡Dime que escuchaste Rems! 

---Es imposible... no, no, no... ---Lupin se dio la media vuelta tratando de rechazar la imagen en su cabeza

---¡Por qué no quieres creerlo! Era Jean, además tu la viste...

---Pero...

---Solo dime que la viste... ¡solo eso!

---Sirius, yo no...

---¡Dilo! --- lo gritó Sirius desesperado por como actuaba su amigo

---No era ella... --- mencionó seguro y frunciendo el ceño... Sirius hizo lo mismo... camino hacia la puerta que daba al jardín, hacia la casa de la piscina.

---Pues no me importa lo que digas.

---¡Sirius regresa! ---Rems salió tras su amigo pero a mitad del camino, al igual que el otro, se quedó congelado

---Tu y la cocina no se llevan Jean... --- la pelirroja salió con el sartén en la mano y tiró en un bote grande de basura todo el desayuno negro ---Yo me encargaré la próxima vez de... ---alzó la mirada y notó la presencia de aquellos dos chicos... soltó el mango del sartén haciendo mucho ruido

---¿Qué dijiste?

---Te dije que era ella Lupin... ---Black miró a su amigo con una sonrisa hermosísima, no podía hacer otra cosa después de encontrar a sus amigas.

---¿Remus?--- Jean titubeó aunque conocía a la perfección aquella miel en las pupilas del chico.

---Aún no lo creo...

La chica McCabe no resistió más y corrió hacia él, rodeó su cuello con ambos brazos y se aferró más que nunca a su cuerpo. No puedo evitar derramar un par de lagrimas sobre el cuello del muchacho, lo que le erizó la piel. Remus aspiró el aroma del cabello de su niña... no podía creer que siguiera siendo la misma dulce fragancia que lo volvía loco desde hace 5 años. Era como regresar a Hogwarts, tenerla a su lado en aquel instante y estar sintiendo esa tibieza en su corazón que tanto disfrutaba.

---Te extrañe tanto...

---Yo también Rems...

---Oye, pelirroja... --- llamó Black a Lily que miraba a los otros dos. Ella no supo que decir ni que hacer, simplemente sintió un golpe en el corazón y en seguida miles de imágenes del pasado pasaron ante sus ojos.

---¿Sirius? --- él movió la cabeza afirmativamente, ambos se acercaron y se abrazaron tiernamente.

---Sabía que eras tú... lo sabía ---besó su frente, se separaron mientras que él sostenía con ambas manos el rostro de ella--- ¿Por qué te fuiste?

Lily sabía que la verdadera pregunta era "¿Por qué no regresaste?" pues él sabía perfectamente la razón de su partida.

---¿Que hacen aquí? --- James estaba en el umbral de la puerta... primero miró a Remus aún abrazado con una muchacha de cabello castaño largo bastante conocida a sus ojos, luego vio a su mejor amigo y sintió como su corazón dejaba de latir y como las venas que recorrían su cuerpo se congelaban... nadie dijo nada

---James... --- pero el chico no respondió a su mejor amigo, solo se regresó a la casa

---Esa es tu respuesta Sirius... --- Evans intentó darse la media vuelta pero al voz de Black la detuvo.

---Oye, no hagas lo mismo que él, no le des la espalda...

---El ya lo hizo conmigo... ¿acaso quieres que vaya a rogarle?

---No... solo que me refiero a que tiene miedo... no por nada tu estas temblando ¿o si?---Lily sintió como si ella nunca se hubiera de Londres pues parecía que Sirius la conocía aún a la perfección.

---¿Porque no entramos todos a la casa y desayunamos juntos?--- propuso Remus sin siquiera soltar a Jean

---¡Si!

---¡No!

---¿Por qué no Lily? --- inquirió la castaña viendo a su amiga, todos podían darse cuenta de la razón... sería muy extraño tener nuevamente juntos a Lily y James después de 3 años.

---¿Todavía lo preguntas?

---Oye¿qué te hicieron en Paris que te has vuelto una cobarde? ---menciono Sirius tan solo para que ella lo escuchara. Intercambiaron miradas.

---No soy una cobarde

---¿Entonces que otra "buena" razón puedes tener para no querer verlo?--- Black sabía que solo bastaba picarle el orgullo a la chica para lograr su meta.

---Denos tiempo para bañarnos y cambiarnos ¿vale?

---¡Genial! --- Jean se metió adentro siguiendo por detrás a su amiga.

---¿Listo para el show? --- inquirió a su amigo Remus mientras regresaban a su casa.

---Muero por ver lo que pasa. --- respondió con una sonrisa. Encontraron a James en la cocina con una expresión de susto en el rostro. Remus se dispuso a preparar el desayuno para 6 mientras que Black daría terapia su amigo.

---¿Qué te pasa James?

---Era ella ¿verdad?

---Si, y tu corriste...

---¿Qué hacen aquí Sirius?

---No lo sé... supongo que lo mismo que nosotros, de vacaciones seguramente.

---¡Por qué dentro de todos los lugares del mundo teníamos que venir aquí!

---Déjame ver si te entiendo... ¿estas molesto por verla?

---¡Si!... bueno... no... es que... ¡Sirius, entiéndeme!

---Eso trató pero créeme que es complicado... ¿porqué no simplemente vas y la saludas?

---¿Sigue igual? --- preguntó con miedo mirando por la ventana

---Eso parece... solo ve y háblale..

---¡Por eso mismo no debo hacerlo!... ¡La conoces! Va a darme una cachetada y no volverá a hablarme por lo que el quede de vida.

---Oye, no es tan rencorosa... --- James miró con ojos de pistola al otro --- bueno, solo un poco... ¿pero no crees que sería mejor arreglar todo ahora? --- Potter se quedó callado mirando sus pies --- Ella está igual que tú, aterrada... ayúdala a quitarse ese miedo.

---¿Hay alguien en casa? --- era la voz de Jean sonando desde la sala... Sirius y James se miraron por un segundo

---Deja que las cosas pasen como tengan que pasar¿vale?

---Esta bien... --- afirmó con la cabeza y respiró profundamente.

---¡Por acá chicas! --- Black salió hacia su encuentro... --- ¡cuánto tiempo sin verlas!

---Jajaja, que gracioso... --- James escuchó la voz de Lily, sintió como la adrenalina comenzaba a correr por sus venas...

---Supongo el desayuno está listo, porque nos estamos muriendo de hambre

---Por supuesto su majestad... --- Sirius hizo una reverencia a la castaña haciendo que ambas chicas rieran

---Ya te extrañaba Sirius, definitivamente...

---Me da gustó oír eso... ahora veamos el desayuno --- entraron los tres por la cocina y tomaron asiento en la mesa.

---Muy bien, el desayuno es omellete de papas y queso, jugo de manzana... y tenemos cereal también. --- anunció Lupin. Sirius lo miró al notar que faltaba el tercero de ellos. Remus le señalo las escaleras...

---SI me disculpan señoritas, regreso en unos segundos... --- subió por las escaleras de caracol de la misma cocina y subió hasta la habitación de James pero fue en la puerta frontal, el baño, donde lo escuchó... ---¿estas bien?

---Me maree un poco... --- tenía el rostro mojado y estaba apoyado sobre el lavamanos.

---¿Te sientes mejor? --- le dio unas palmadas en el hombro

---Si...

---Perfecto... --- tomó su brazo y desaparecieron con un "plim". Ambos chicos aparecieron de inmediato en al planta baja, frente a las dos chicas. Todos se quedaron en silencio... pero fue evidente que todas las miradas se posaron sobre la pelirroja y el moreno.

---Antes decías hola James... ---fue Jean la que trató de romper la tensión

---Eh, perdona... --- se acercó a ella y sonrió al ver la misma chica de Hogwarts: siempre con una sonrisa para todos y hermosa así la viera con un pants holgados y una camiseta sencilla, como en esa ocasión. ---¿Cómo es que no has cambiado?

---No lo sé... por el contrario, tu eres otro... uno mejor me atrevo a decir --- evidentemente James se veía un poco más alto, con la espalda cuadrada, los músculos un poco más marcados que en los años escolares. Se abrazaron por unos segundos...

---Eh, hola... --- murmuró al estar frente a la pelirroja. Ella se levantó de su asiento y se giró hacia él... era como sentir golpes en el corazón.

---Hola... --- abrieron los brazos y se abrazaron, pero era solo una caricia superficial de parte de ambos. Era evidente que algo más que eso llevaría tiempo.

---Bueno... ¿desayunamos o que? ---concluyó Black.

* * *

Después de un desayuno ligero y un largo rato lleno de risas y recuerdos, los seis salieron de la casa para caminar un poco y poder disfrutar todos juntos de Portsmouth. Era más de medio día cuando fueron camino abajo por una de las calles empedradas del pueblo hasta llegar al muelle. A lo largo de este, se disponían pequeños restaurantes y tiendas, disfrutando de la vista al océano y un cielo azulado. 

---¿Que tal si caminamos por la playa? --- propuso la castaña con una sonrisa

---Mmmm... preferiría quedarme acá arriba... --- Sirius tenía la mirada fija en un par de jovencitas sentadas al final del muelle --- Y como veo que ustedes ya están ocupados, Peter me hará compañía... --- le pasó la mano por el hombro

---¿Qué?

---Como escuchaste, vamos...

---Bueno, bajemos pues... --- descendieron por unas escaleras hasta llegar a la orilla del mar. En cuanto tocaron la playa, Jean se puso a jugar con Remus, se podían escuchar la risa de ambos mientras corrían.

Rápidamente se quedaron solos Lily y James y la situación no podía ser peor, al menos eso pensaban por el momento ambos chicos. La pelirroja se quitó los tenis para poder sentir esas sensación tan relajante de la arena entre sus dedos, la frescura en su piel del agua, el tierno calor de la mañana.

James seguía sin saber que hacer ante la situación así que guardo cierta distancia... _"¡No puedo permitir que esto continúe!"_ Alzó la mirada y vislumbro la silueta de Evans.

---Espera... --- alcanzó el paso de la ojiverde --- no habíamos tenido tiempo... de... de platicar... ¿hace cuantos años que?

---Tres

---¿Tres? Vaya... si que es mucho... ¿y como es Francia? --- Potter intentaba tener una conversación casual, sin presiones...

---Tranquila...

---¿Tranquila, solo eso?

---Si...

---¿Y... y como te va en la escuela?

---Bien...

---Me alegra... --- pero Lily no ayudaba mucho con sus respuestas cortantes... --- ¿Y...?

---¿Que quieres saber James?--- se detuvo y miró fijamente al muchacho

---Eh... ¿de que hablas?

---¿Qué pretendes con esto?

---¿Por qué piensas que busco algo?

---Porque no podemos fingir ahora que todo está bien cuando tu me diste la espalda al momento en que me fui de Inglaterra --- James se quedó en silencio, mirando al suelo con las olas de mar yendo y viniendo--- Quisiera odiarte, así no dolería estar aquí... sería más fácil. --- la pelirroja suspiro y se dio la media vuelta...

---¿Tienes idea del vacío que siento desde que te fuiste? --- la tomó del brazo obligándola a permanecer frente a él

---¿Qué querías que hiciera?... ¿Qué me quedara solo para evitar que te sintieras mal?

---No... pero...

---Aunque así fuera, nunca me lo pediste... no dijiste nada.

---Pues te lo estoy diciendo

---A buena hora lo haces --- mencionó sarcásticamente retomando el camino

---Oigan chicos... --- llamó Jean con evidente alegría y con Remus de la mano pero no recibió mucha atención

---¿Prefieres que me quede callado!

---¡No sería mala idea!

---¿Porque no regresamos al muelle para comer?--- sugirió el chico de ojos ambarinos en medio de los voces.

---¡Bien!

---¡Bien!--- ambos gritaron y después caminaron a paso duro en direcciones opuestas.

---Tu vas con Lily y la tranquilizas ¿vale? --- propuso McCabe con evidente voz triste --- Yo me encargo de él.

---No te preocupes... se van a arreglar, siempre lo hacen --- le sonrió apaciblemente y después, para sorpresa de ambos, la beso en la mejilla--- Voy con... con... --- las mejillas de Lupin se colorearon un poco y antes de hacer cualquier otra "tontería" fue a buscar a Evans.

* * *

**HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

Si, si, lo siento mucho pero esto de la universidad no esta NADA facil... tengo ya menos de 5 horas de sueño diarias ¡eso si bien me va! ha habido días en que no duermo más de 2 horas... T.T no pense que fuera a estar asi... pero bueno, si me tienen aquí se lo pueden agradecer a la independencia de Mexico, jiji... si, como lo oyeron, gracias a ese bendito día no fui a la escuela y pues he tenido un ratito para escribir cosas locas y publicarlas

Bueno, aprovehco apra mencionar unas cosillas: El sigueinte chap de "Un pedazo..." ya está en elaboración asi que trataré de encontrar ratitos libres para poder seguirle y publicar a la brevedad posible... el de "Una Extraña realidad" me encantaría seguirle pero no he tenido mucha inspiración apra ese... pero les juro que no lo dejaré ahi volando! Y aquí viene lo peor... Ya tengo otro fic en elaboración! Jiji, bueno, no precisamente en elaboración sino estamos en el proceso creativo, pero al parecer con "tanto" tiempo libre que tnego, tendré qeu suprimir mi idea...

En fin, dejaré de decir tanta toenría y agradezco a **noiraaa, xoxotArI bLacKxoxo, Martina (**no te agregué porque no supe cual era tu mail, jiji, y OBVIAMENTE, a **Kymie. GRACIAS POR EL APOYO QUE ME DAN **no hay manera de agradecerles sino escribiendo...

Eso es todo por el momento asi que me despido... **BAYOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**


	7. Cambio de actitud

**

* * *

6. Cambio de actitud

* * *

**

---Vaya reencuentro...

---¿Qué?--- inquirió James distraído ---Ah... eres tú Jean...

---Tienes excelente condición física... si no me trajeran corriendo todo el día en el hospital nunca te hubiese alcanzado --- Jean sonrió y se sentó a lado del chico sobre unas rocas. --- ¿Por qué no pierden la costumbre de pelear? Pareciera que se quedaron en Hogwarts

---Daría lo que fuera porque esos tiempos regresaran... por que ella regresara... --- comentó con evidente tristeza, se levantó con las manos en los bolsillos y comenzó la andanza al muelle

---Oye James... --- Jean se apresuró y lo tomó del brazo tratando de darle ánimos --- Si me preguntas, Lily no te odia...

---¿No me odia?... Jajaja

---Es en serio, solo creo que los dos necesitaban un momento para aclarar las cosa... no es que esta fuera la mejor manera de decirse sus verdades pero por algo debían empezar.

---¿Tu crees... que ella... pueda perdonarme?

---Primero tiene que perdonarse a si misma...

---¿A si misma?

---Por haber dejado olvidado algo que quería mucho por un largo tiempo... y talvez luego te perdone... --- James se quedó callado y con la mirada fija en la de la castaña, ella le sonrió --- yo te ayudo en eso...

* * *

---Un poco más enojada y diría que sacarías fuego sin necesidad de la varita

---¿Eso crees Rems? --- el muchacho de ojos dorados caminó hasta ella. Lily estaba recargada sobre uno de los postes del muelle con el agua cubriéndole los pies

---No es tan malo como parece...

---¿Qué cosa?

---El volver a verlo

---Oh no, créeme que es terrible

---¿Por qué habría de serlo¿Qué no es solo un amigo más para ti? --- Lupin miró curioso a Evans

---Remus, estas tomando esto por el camino incorrecto...

---¿Cuál es el correcto?

---Que cada vez que lo veo me recuerda que no le importe al final, que no valía para él ni como amiga... me recuerda que aun cuando lo busque el no se molestó en escribirme ni en llamarme...y todo eso me lastima

---¿Pero sabes porque te duele?... Porque lo quieres, sea de la forma que sea, como amigo o como un novio... entonces¿porque desperdiciar esta nueva oportunidad para mejorar las cosas?

---¿Crees que es justo después de que dejo pasar 3 años?

---Justo para quién... ¿para él o para ti? Oye, más vale tarde que nunca... --- le estiró la mano, Lily la tomó y se dispusieron a regresar juntos con el resto del grupo --- Y déjame decirte que si le importas... más de lo que crees.

* * *

Pasaron el resto de la tarde en el centro del pueblo disfrutando de los recuerdos y actualizando sus vidas. Tomaron un helado mientras caminaban de regreso a casa. Llegaron cerca de las 10 PM cuando el sol se había ocultado por completo y el mar en el horizonte tan solo parecía la sombra del mismo cielo oscuro. La luna se mostraba con total claridad...

---No puedo creer lo cansada que estoy...

---Ay Lily... ¡que floja¡La noche es para disfrutarse!

---No, en mi caso se utiliza para dormir...

---Oigan chicas, tenía una idea... --- Sirius se acercó a ellas y les paso un brazo sobre los hombros de cada una.--- ¿Porque no se cambian para la casa? Hay suficiente espacio para todos

---¿En serio? --- Jean evidentemente se emocionó --- ¿Cuántos cuartos son?

---Son seis, uno para cada uno... es perfecto...

---¡Genial¡Vamos por nuestras cosas y... --- Lily interrumpió a su amiga susurrándole algo

---Alan...

---Ah... es cierto... no les habíamos mencionado pero Alan va a llegar el lunes

---¿Quién demonios es Alan? --- Jean no pudo evitar reírse a cambió de Lily que no puso la mejor cara

---El novio de Lily

---¡¿QUÉ¡EL NOVIO DE...!

---¡Sirius!

---Lo siento pelirroja... pero es que... ¿porque nunca nos dijiste que tenías novio? --- sus últimas palabras habían sonado más a una acusación que a una simple pregunta

---¿Acaso es un pecado?

---Bueno no... es que...

---Olvídalo

---Nos disculpas un segundo Sirius... --- Jean tomó a su amiga, se sentaron a unos bancos cerca de la alberca ---Vaya que no es tu mejor día...

---Jean, lo último que necesito son sermones

---No, lo último que necesitas es arruinarte las vacaciones por tu mal humor... ¿por qué no las disfrutas? Pareciera que tu misma te lo prohíbes...

---Claro que no

---¡Claro que si! No te he visto en todo el día con una sonrisa sincera... no hablaste para nada cuando estábamos todos juntos y bueno... que te digo de James...

---¡Jean, no empecemos con esto!

---¡Lo ves! Solo menciono ese nombre y luego luego te pones menopausica

---¡Yo no...! --- Lily se percató de que comenzaba a gritar dándole la simple razón a su amiga --- Esta bien señorita "yo se me divertir" ¿qué debo hacer?

---En primera quitar esa cara de perro guardián... Jajaja... segunda nos vamos a cambiar con los chicos a la casa, verás que eso será más divertido y tercera... me robaré un poco de alcohol y disfrutaremos la noche... ¿vale?

---Seguro...

---Pero pensándolo bien, primero será el alcohol y luego la mudanza... ¡no te muevas! Ahorita regreso...

Jean se levantó y entró por la puerta de la cocina donde estaba Sirius y James... al ver al segundo se le vino una idea a la cabeza...

---Oye James¿tendrás un par de cervezas frías?

---Seguro... --- se acercó al refrigerador y sacó dos botellas, las abrió y se las tendió a la castaña

---Gracias... ¿podrías acompañar a Lily a tomarse una?

---Pero Jean...

---No te va a morder...ni hechizar... lo prometo --- el moreno suspiró y salió del lugar

---¡Tienes una mente malévola!

---Si no soy yo¿quién Black? --- ambos sonrieron esperando lo mejor de aquel encuentro --- ¿Tendrás otra cerveza?

---Oye¿cómo que Lily tiene novio¡como era que no sabíamos que Lily tenía novio! ---sacó otras dos botellas, las destapó y comenzaron a beberlas.

---Pues... lo conoció en Francia

---Entonces un francés

---No, un inglés... Alan

---Alan... de la academia supongo

---No, es chef...

---Wow... la conquisto por el estomago...

---Y de que manera... es muy bueno, debo decir

---¿Cuánto llevan juntos? Unas semanas, uno, dos meses...

---Siete meses

---¡¿Qué¡Como que tanto!

---¿Qué querías? Todos tenemos vidas y no podemos detenerlas...

---Entonces James la tiene difícil...

---¿Qué quieres decir?

---Lo sabes perfectamente... James seguro intentara reconquistarla, digo... tiene que aprovechar la oportunidad ¿podrías creer que no ha podido durar con una chica más de un mes? Peor aún no ha podido "estar con una chica" si no es pensando en Lily... pobre de mi amigo, en ocasiones me da pena

---¿Qué?

---Si, la mayoría de las chicas guapas con las que sale tiene al menos algo en lo que se parecen a la pelirroja y...

---No, no, no... ¿cómo que James tratará de reconquistarla?

---Pues si¿qué no es obvio? Hasta tu lo apoyas...

---Yo lo apoyo¡para que vuelvan a ser amigos!

---Pero entonces...

---Conozco a la perfección a Lily y se que James en este momento NO podrá remplazar a Alan... si ella se da cuenta de que James trata de rehacer algo solo provocará que ella se enfadé y quiera alejarlo de él porque no estará dispuesta a tentaciones...

---¿Tentaciones?... ¿O sea que mi hermano... ?

---Mira, no me preguntes a mí sobre los sentimientos de Lily porque ni ella misma se entiende a veces... tal vez exista una muy remota posibilidad de que Lily vuelva a sentir algo por James pero no te podría decir que es amor porque esa parte Alan la tiene por ahora.

---Dejemos que el tiempo decida... hoy es miércoles, por lo pronto James tiene 4 días...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

---Me dijeron que querías algo como esto --- le ofreció la botella con una tierna sonrisa

---Ah, si... gracias... --- ella la tomó, le dio inmediatamente el primer trago... miró que su amiga no se dispondría a aparecer así que le dio el segundo sorbo.

---Oye, lamento lo de hace rato...

---No tienes que disculparte... creo que los dos nos exaltamos un poco

---Es que necesitaba...

---James, dejémoslo de lado... no hay problema.

---No pretendía culparte ni nada de eso...

---Oye, olvidémonos de todo ¿si? --- por primera vez se miraron fijamente a los ojos, James incluso pudo ver la luna reflejada en esas esmeraldas que se habían robado su corazón desde el primer momento que las vio... tuvo una idea

---Esta bien... hola, me llamo James Potter --- le extendió la mano haciendo que Lily lo mirara extrañada--- Supongo que tu tendrás un nombre...

---Lily Evans... --- estrechó su mano como si fuera la primera vez que se conocieran "olvidando" todo.

---Mucho gusto Lily... ¿que te trae por acá en Portsmouth?

---Estoy de vacaciones

---¡Que coincidencia! Yo también vine a lo mismo con unos amigos... --- la platica fluyo libre y tranquila, ya sin presiones y sin problemas pasados. Jean y Sirius los observaban desde la cocina, ambos con una sonrisa...

---Me alegra que estén mejor...

---Prefiero verlos riéndose que peleándose --- la castaña le dio el último trago a su cerveza. --- Solo espero que esto termine bien... no me gustaría volver a verlos lastimados.

---¿Pero segura que solo pueden ser amigos?

---¡Oye, dijimos que no vamos a meter nuestra cuchara!

---¡Pero...

---¡Nada! Mira, si algo surge en ellos¡que sea problema de ellos! No hay que meternos, así que ni se te ocurran "planes maestros" para pegarlos de nueva cuenta ¿vale?

* * *

Los días pasaron más rápido de lo que los chicos creían. Aquella mañana de sábado era nublada, el cielo aperlado no había permitido que ni un solo segundo los dulces rayos del sol tocaran la tierra pero a pesar de ello, los ánimos estaban a todo lo que daban. Aquel día tendrían preparado un pequeño viaje, en el puerto del pueblo habían botes mágicos, con ellos se podía navegar por el fondo del océano y disfrutar de todas las criaturas marinas. Habían estado toda la mañana preparando todo lo que necesitarían para el resto del día pues les habían aconsejado que disfrutaran el paseo en la vida marina hasta pasado el atardecer.

Entre James y Lily... bueno, habían mejorado en la amistad pero hasta ahí se había quedado el asunto. Sirius notaba un tanto desesperado a su amigo pero Jean a cada momento le recordaba que aquello no era asunto suyo y que era mejor mantenerse a raya. Potter, a pesar de que aparentaba estar de maravilla, no perdía de la cabeza el detalle de que solo le quedaba casi dos días libres con la pelirroja pues todo cambiaría el lunes con la llegada de Alan, a partir de ese día podría evaluar sus verdaderas posibilidades.

En fin, a medio día era la cita en los muelles para tomar rumbo a su aventura, pero como siempre había contratiempos...

---¡Vamos James¡Ya es muy tarde! --- Sirius golpeaba con la punta del pie sobre el suelo mirando a su compañero a medio vestir

---Es que no encuentro mi suéter negro... por aquí estaba... --- ya había vaciado su maleta entera buscando la prenda

---¡Ponte lo que sea! A nadie le importará lo que te pongas... ¡Somos tus amigos y te vemos a diario igual!

---¡Exacto! Tengo que verme... diferente...

---¿Con ese "diferente" quieres decir que quieres verte diferente para alguien? --- James, aunque sabía que tenía razón su amigo, le vio con ojos de pistola --- Ash, te esperaré abajo... --- salió al pasillo y se encontró a Jean bajando también con el ceño fruncido...

---Siempre es lo mismo... --- se notaba en su voz un poco de molestia

---Espero que Remus no halla dicho algo que no debía

---Jajaja, muy gracioso... ¡Lily no ha salido de bañarse! Ni siquiera porque ella era la más interesada en esto del barco se pudo apurar... --- siguió bajando dejando a Sirius con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios... regresó en sus pasos hasta la habitación de Potter --- Eh, nos vamos a adelantar, en la mesa te dejo anotado el numero del muelle donde estaremos

---Si, si... ustedes ya váyanse, yo no tardo...

---Vale... ah! Esperarás a Lily porque ella tampoco esta lista... --- se dio la media vuelta y bajó más feliz que nunca por tener una mente tan lista...

---¿Y James¿Lily?--- preguntó Remus ya esperando en la puerta...

---Ellos nos alcanzan... todavía no están listos--- sacó un papel del bolsillo y su varita --- ¿Es en el muelle 6 verdad? --- Remus asintió, Black hizo un movimiento de varita y apareció dicho número en el papel... ---¡Perfecto, vamonos!

---Más te vale no andar con algo entre manos... --- Jean alcanzó al chico antes de que saliera y le susurró al oído

---No estoy haciendo nada malo Jean, solo pongo la situación en sus manos... dependerá de ellos que suceda o no algo...

---Sirius, no debiste...

---Mira, ni tú ni nadie pueden negar lo que se ve cuando están juntos, hasta cuando se pelean se nota lo que hay entre ellos... por favor, dales la oportunidad de que recuerden lo que era estar juntos...

---No debería estar haciendo esto... --- Jean tomó su bolso y se colocó sus lentes de sol, salió de la casa y alcanzo a Remus para tomarlo de la mano

---Gracias... ahora todo es cosa suya chicos... --- salió de la casa y cerró la puerta tras de él...

* * *

---Lo siento, ya estoy... lista... --- Lily bajó las escaleras a toda prisa pero solo vio a James sentado en los últimos escalones --- ¿Dónde están?

---Se adelantaron, Sirius dejó aquí el número del muelle, será mejor llegar rápido sino nos perderemos del viaje... --- James tomó el papel, lo metió a su bolsillo y junto con Lily en unos cuantos segundos se desaparecieron.

¡Plim! Aparecieron en la calle frente a los puertos, ambos corrieron hacia las escaleras hasta un letrero que marcaba la dirección de los muelles... 1-4 al frente, 5-8 a la izquierda y 9-12 a la derecha...

---¿Cuál es James?

---Eh... --- sacó el papel de su bolsillo --- Muelle nueve, vamos... --- la tomó de la mano y corrieron. Llegaron al final y solo vieron botes vacíos --- ¿Dónde están?

---Son las 12:20, seguro pidieron que nos esperaran...

---Pero... ¿entonces?

---Déjame ver el papel... --- la pelirroja lo tomó y lo observo un par de segundos... después reaccionó --- ¿Estas seguro que era el 9?

---Lily... se los números desde que tenía 3 años, creo que se diferenciar... --- miró a la chica, tenía el papel frente a Potter de manera que aparecía nueve, después lo giró y se transformó en un 6... ---Pero...

---Vamos a buscarlos al otro muelle... --- dijo resignada pues ya eran 12:30, caminaron hasta el lado opuesto del puerto... había un lugar vacío para un gran bote, el viaje se les había escapado --- Genial...

---Oye, lo lamento...

---No te preocupes James, no fue tu culpa --- se dio la media vuelta y subió un poco cabizbaja. El chico la alcanzó y trató de encontrar la mano de ella.

---Oye, siento que es mi culpa esto... --- Lily pensaba: _"no es momento de hacerse el mártir James, fue culpa de ambos después de todo..." _--- Y me gustaría recompensarte... –- _"Bueno, es una buena idea"_

---¿Cómo hará eso joven?

---Pues... --- James sonrió al ver la misma mueca en el rostro de Evans --- hoy haremos todo lo que quieras.

---¿Todo?

---Sin excepción alguna... tu eres la que manda...

---Mmmm... --- cerró su sudadera blanca y metió las manos a los bolsillos. --- Quiero ir al acuario muggle

---¿Qué?... ¿un lugar muggle?

---Si, hay uno en el centro del pueblo... lo vi el día que llegamos

---¡Pero los lugares muggles son muy aburridos!

---¿Qué no dijiste que hoy yo mandaba?

---Vale... vamos... --- James le extendió su brazo y ella lo tomo.

* * *

**Hola!!!** Bueno, la universidad me deja poco tiempo para esto, pero JURO POR MI VIDA Y POR MEMO que seguiré publicando hasta que acabe mis fics . Agradezco a Kymie (como siempre, que lidna niña!!!) y a xoxotArI bLacKxoxo por sus reviews... ojala y les guste como va tomando rumbo el asunto jiji, trataré de no tardarme tanto n este asunto vale???? MIL GRACIAS!!!

**Bayo!!!**


	8. Amor de tres

**

* * *

7. Amor de tres

* * *

**

---¡No me gustan los mariscos!

---Eso es por que nunca los has probado al estilo Evans...

---Eso no me asegura que no me saldrán ronchas y que no me pondré rojo

---Ay James, deja de quejarte... ni siquiera han traído la comida

---No debí dejarte elegir la comida...

---No te arrepentirás... --- Lily pasó su mano por la de James como para tranquilizarlo.

Estaban en el muelle, en la zona comercial, en uno de los tantos pequeños restaurantes esperando por su comida. Ya eran poco más de las 4 de la tarde y les quedaban mínimo otras 4 horas libres antes de que sus amigos llegaran a tierra firme. El cielo se había nublado aún más y parecía que en cualquier momento se podía desatar una tormenta... los minutos siguieron pasando hasta la llegada del postre, un sencilla tarta de manzana...

---Esto es muy bueno... --- mencionó James con un trozo de tarta en el tenedor y mirando fijamente a Lily a sus bellas esmeraldas...

---¿Ya lo probaste? --- Lily robo el trozo del pastel del cubierto del chico para saborearlo... --- Tienes razón como que...

---Jajaja... no me refiero a la tarta, me refiero a esto, nosotros... esta tarde, ha sido genial... --- la mirada de James era tan sincera y tan profunda que Lily no pudo aguantarla por más de unos segundos.

---Ha sido divertida... --- James tomó su barbilla y la obligó a mirarla para tan solo susurrar

---Gracias...

En aquel instante el corazón de la pelirroja comenzó a latir tan rápido que podía sentirlo salir de su pecho, era como si la pequeña llama dentro de si, guardada desde el último día en Hogwarts, se hubiera reavivado de un solo golpe. Miró los labios de James, recordaba su sabor, su tacto, la delicadeza con la que la tocaban y la pasión con la que exploraban los suyos.

---Será mejor irnos antes de que empiece a... --- como si él lo hubiera deseado, la lluvia comenzó a caer con fuerza, mucha gente se apresuró a resguardarse del agua pero por el contrario, Lily se levantó de su asiento y se acercó al barandal para mirar el océano estremecerse... ---¡Lily!

---¡Es genial! --- extendió los brazos y alzo el rostro al cielo --- ¡Me encanta la lluvia!

---¡Estás loca! Ven para acá, nos iremos a la casa antes de que te empapes...

---Eres un niño chillón Potter... --- se acercó a él y lo jaló por el brazo... --- ¡Disfruta esto!

---¿Mojarme sin sentido?

---No entiendes... cierra los ojos...

---Pero...

---¡Solo hazlo! --- no muy seguro lo hizo al igual que ella... --- Huele el agua...

---¡El agua no huele a nada! --- James abrió los ojos y se encontró con una mirada no muy amable de la pelirroja... --- Esta bien, huelo el agua... --- respiró profundo

---Escucha las olas del mar romper, la fuerza del océano... --- James puso más atención en las palabras de Lily... se sintió más relajado que nunca --- Siente cada gota de lluvia resbalar por tu cara, lo refrescante del agua sobre...

Ya no pudo terminar pues unos labios la habían callado. Abrió los ojos sorprendida... _"¡Qué es lo que hace!... ¡tienes que detenerlo en este instante!"_ pero parecía que su cerebro había perdido el control. Poco a poco cerró sus ojos y sus brazos rodearon, aunque titubeantes, el torso fuerte de Potter. Era mágico volver a sentir sus labios sobre los suyos, recordar aquel dulce sabor que seguía siendo igual de embriagante. El agua les escurría del cabello hasta la boca donde se metía sutilmente entre roce y roce. Finalmente todo acabo y se miraron a los ojos sin dudarlo, ambos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

---Creo que ya me gusta la lluvia... pero por el momento será mejor irnos a casa... --- James tomó de la mano a Lily y unidos a un pensamiento desparecieron.

¡Plim! En pocos segundos ambos chicos estaban frente a la puerta de la casa. James introdujo su varita en el cerrojo y éste se abrió. Iban corriendo por el jardín hacia la entrada pero James tomó de la mano a la pelirroja deteniendose...

---¿Qué pasa?

---Ven, vamos a nadar... --- James se quitó los tenis y la camiseta, de por si pegada a su cuerpo por el agua de lluvia, y dejó al desnudo su abdomen y su espalda. De un salto ágil se metió a la alberca donde las gotas chocaban con la superficie

---¿Qué¡estas loco! Entra a la casa para que te seques...

---La que decía que le gustaba la lluvia

---Si, pero eso no quiere decir que también me parezca buena idea congelarme.

---Mmmm... vale, solo ayúdame por favor. --- James se acercó a la orilla y le extendió la mano para que pudiera salir. Lily se acercó pero al momento de tomarle la mano, el chico la jaló hacia si haciendo que la pelirroja se zambullera.

---¡Me vas a pagar eso! --- intentó caminar pero la ropa ya le pesaba mucho... Potter se sumergió hacia la parte más onda de la alberca, Lily lo imitó...

Salieron centenas de burbujas hacia la superficie, cuando desaparecieron Lily noto a James aún debajo del agua, flotando mientras la miraba y curveaba los labios en una sonrisa... ella lo alcanzó, lo tomó de un brazo, no hubo algún otro pensamiento en su cabeza que lo que hizo en ese instante: lo besó.

Los dos sintieron ese encuentro justo como el de unos minutos atrás, lleno de recuerdo, de deseo... se mantuvieron juntos, más que intercambiando movimientos, era sentimientos. Sentían como el aire se iba extinguiendo de sus pulmones pero eso no fue excusa para separarse, salieron a la superficie, aún con la lluvia sobre ellos y completamente mojados... _¡¡El te besa y ahora tu lo haces!!... ¡¡Que te sucede, detente antes de que te arrepientas por algo peor que hagas!!_

---Vamos adentro... --- Lily se paso la lengua por los labios, saboreando el sabor de Potter. Después nadó hasta la orilla y se salió. James simplemente la miró caminar hasta la casa totalmente feliz... la había besado y ella no se había rehusado y después ella, por su propia convicción, se había lanzado a sus labios. Estaba seguro que eso debía significar que tenía una oportunidad... ¿pero acaso podría hacer que ella olvidara a su novio con solo un día más?

Salió de la alberca, tomó su camisa y sus zapatos mojados del suelo y entró a la casa...

---¿Lily?

---Estoy arriba... --- James subió las escaleras hasta la habitación de la chica, ella salió con una toalla enredada a su cuerpo y su ropa mojada en la mano. --- Dame lo que traes puesto para que lo ponga a secar...

---Vale... --- James se desabrochó el pantalón y estaba apunto de bajárselo

---¡Espera James! --- la chica se tapó los ojos y se dio la media vuelta, fue inevitable la risa del chico

---¿Qué no dijiste que...

---¡Que chistoso!... ¿tienes aún los pantalones arriba?

---Si... --- se giró de nuevo a James y tomó simplemente su camisa... ---Luego me das el resto, me voy a dar una ducha porque realmente no quiero enfermarme y...

¡ERA IMPOSIBLE! James la tomó por el cuello y la cintura y la pegó contra la pared besándola apasionadamente, aún sentía el agua escurrir por el rostro de la pelirroja. Ella dejó caer lo que tenía en manos y simplemente se dejó llevar por el placer, pasaba una y otra vez sus manos por el cabello, por el cuello, por la fuerte espalda de Potter. Sus respiraciones se habían agitado, sentían el corazón como si hubiesen corrido un gran tramo de camino, sentían las bocas secas de aquel sentimiento...

James ya le besaba el cuello y los hombros... comenzó a caminar hacia la habitación de Lily. Eran inconscientes sus movimientos pero a la vez exactos, era como si no hubiesen pasado ya tres años, casi cuatro desde la última vez que se habían visto, que habían tocado esos labios. Chocaron contra la mesa de noche de la chica y se prendió el radio... era una canción romántica pero en tono de rock...

_**Cause you're all I want,  
**__**you're all I need  
**__**You're everything **_

_**Cause you're all I want,  
**__**you're all I need  
**__**Everything, everything**_

_**And how can I  
**__**Stay here with you  
**__**And not be moved by you**_

_**Would you tell me  
**__**How could it be  
**__**Any better than this**_

_¡PIENSA EN TU NOVIO!... ¡JAMES NO LO ES, ALAN SI!... ¡ALAN, ALAN, ALAN! _Su cabeza ya le zumbaba, le gritaba ese nombre a cada segundo... ¡pero se sentía genial estando en ese preciso momento! Justo como lo decía la canción... fue cuando empujó a James lejos de él por el pecho...

---No... no debería... tu lo sabes... --- se sentó sobre su cama y trató de tranquilizar su corazón, la sensación de adrenalina era casi una droga pero debía controlarse.

Potter se sentó a su lado sin decir nada, simplemente comenzó a besar su cuello muy dulcemente, apenas si rozando su piel... Lily sentía como se le erizaba la piel, como si una descarga la recorriera de pies a cabeza... él fue subiendo poco a poco hasta llegar a sus labios... era le momento de "decirle" que la seguía amando, que nunca lo había dejado de hacer y que no la iba a dejar irse esta vez...

Lentamente terminaron acostados sobre la cama y James prolongo su viaje un poco más al sur, bajó por su cuello, sus hombros, sus brazos, el inicio de su pecho... cuando comenzaba a bajar un poco la toalla sonó el teléfono. Lily intentó enderezarse y contestar...

---No, no lo hagas... --- James la detuvo con más besos sobre su boca...

---Podría ser importante... --- se estiró un poco y lo tomó mientras él seguía besándola en cada centímetro de su piel... --- ¿Bueno?...

Lo siguiente que supo el chico fue que Lily se había levantado tan deprisa que lo había aventado a un lado, su rostro estaba completamente rojo en incluso se apretó la toalla.

---¡Alan! Eh, no... no estoy haciendo nada... eh... yo... espera --- Evans intercambió miradas con James tapando la bocina del teléfono... --- ¿Podrías disculparme un momento?

---Seguro... --- se salió cabizbajo, la oportunidad más clara se le había escapado de las manos. Bajó al primer piso hacia su habitación, se cambió por ropa seca y después se fue a la cocina a tomar una cerveza. Pasaron unos diez minutos antes de que pudiera escuchar el agua cayendo de la ducha y un poco más tarde Lily bajó vestida con su pijama... ya eran casi las 10:00 PM

---¿Me regalas una? --- señaló su lata más que seria, con una cara preocupada y un tanto triste

---¿Qué te dijo?

---¿Qué?

---Supongo que era Alan pues gritaste su nombre mientras me quitabas de encima... ¿qué te dijo?

---Que... llega mañana en la noche...

---Genial --- respondió él dándose la media vuelta y mirando por la ventana hacia el océano.

---James, yo...

---¿Que fue lo que pasó? Porque no me dirás que no fue "nada" lo de hace unas horas, unos minutos.

---Claro que no... --- se acercó a él y le acarició el rostro obligándola a mirarlo, antes de que logrará decir algo más, James interrumpió

---¿Me quieres?

---James, yo...

---Solo contéstame... ---como si se trataran de dos imanes de polos opuestos, la atracción fue inminente, ya podían sentir la respiración del otro sobre su boca y casi casi saborear sus labios...

---¡Ya llegamos! --- era la voz de Jean desde la sala. Los dos se quedaron congelados y como intercambiando pensamientos sobre lo que era mejor, se separaron. En pocos segundos sus cuatro amigos entraron a la cocina.

---Hola... ¿cómo les fue?

---Pues a ti te hubiera gustado más que a nadie de los aquí presentes, pero tampoco fue perdida de tiempo... espera... ¿porque no fuiste?

---Una pequeña confusión con el número de muelle --- en aquel momento entró Sirius escuchando esto último

---¿En serio?... Que lastima, pero... supongo se le pasaron muy bien ¿o no? --- Jean le dio un codazo al muchacho, mientras que Lily y James evitaban las miradas con cualquier presente...

---Me voy a dormir... ¿vienes conmigo verdad Lily? --- más que una pregunta era una orden, todos la entendieron tal cual

---Si, buenas noches...

---Hasta mañana...

---"Hasta mañana" --- imitó Sirius a Potter con voz de enamorado atontado y acto seguido comenzó a lanzar besos al aire.

---Te crees cupido ¿verdad?

---¿Acaso no soy el mejor? --- se mantuvieron en silencio... --- ¡Vamos! Tienes que contarme lo que paso...

---Pues... pasó...

---¿Pasó?... ¿Cómo que...? ---James asintió con la cabeza--- ¡Genial! Ella todavía te quiere...

---Bueno, no estoy seguro de eso aún, pero no me rechazó... ¡si no hubiesen llegado cuando lo hicieron algo más pudo haber pasado!...

---Bueno, al menos tienes la certeza de que podrás seguir adelante sin problemas...

---Exceptuando Alan...

---¿Ese que? Llega hasta el lunes

---Corrección, llega mañana en la noche...

---Demonios, entonces tendrás que apresurar un poco las cosas...

---Eso parece...

* * *

---¿Puedes explicarme paso a paso, segundo a segundo, que fue lo que pasó aquí? 

---Jean...

---¡Nada de excusas! Quiero saber exactamente...

---Oye, no soy una niña chiquita para que me estén vigilando, además no hice nada malo...

---¿Segura?--- Lily se quedó callada más de lo debido mientras analizaba lo que saldría de su boca --- ¡Lo besaste!

---¿Qué?

---¡Lo besaste!

---Shhhh, baja la voz... además yo no dije eso...

---Lily, tengo diez dedos¿cuál quieres que me chupe?

---Jean, entiende que...

---No, tu entiende que eres pésima mintiéndome...

---Vale, vale... lo bese

---Pero lo hiciste más de una vez...

---Claro que... yo no...

---Estas mintiendo de nuevo... --- la pelirroja se resigno al detector de mentiras natural en su amiga

---Tres veces...

---Pero no fue solo un besito y ya...

---Yo... --- McCabe le dirigió esa mirada inquisidora sobre su amiga... --- No, no lo fue... casi pasa... eso que tu sabes...

---Vaya... no puedo creerlo... --- se sentó en la cama del cuarto de la pelirroja llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza. --- Creí que eso se había acabado.

---Yo también, pero el verlo nuevamente y sentir sus labios... --- aceptó su culpa tomando asiento a lado de la castaña ---¿Qué hago?

---Eso solo tu puedes saberlo, si el que realmente te importa es Alan, pues olvidarás TODO lo que haya pasado hoy y mañana que llegue todo estará bien... pero si al que quieres es a James, pues...

---Acabo de meterme en el hoyo más grande que pude ¿verdad?

---Así es... --- se acercó a ella, le dio un suave abrazo y se levanto --- Esto ya no es Hogwarts así que tendrás que salir sola de esto, hasta mañana.

* * *

Ya habían pasado más de 7 horas desde que intentara dormir pero James seguía acostado sobre su cama sin poder conciliar realmente el sueño, era demasiada la tensión que sentía ¡no podía dejar escapar una vez más a Lily Evans! Pero al pregunta era ¿cómo hacerlo?... Giró una vez más a ver el reloj luminoso a si lado, eran las 8:12 Am... se levantó y miró por la ventana, el cielo apenas se coloreaba y el horizonte acuoso frente a él comenzaba a tornarse un tanto amarillento. 

Traía puesto una camiseta sin mangas y sus boxers, pero considerando la mañana un tanto fresca tomó unos pants y se los colocó antes de salir de la habitación. Bajó las escaleras de caracol hasta la cocina y para su gran sorpresa encontró a la pelirroja mirando por la ventana, en seguida reparó en su presencia.

---Buenos días...

---Buenos días James... --- se miraron por unos cuantos segundos a los ojos pero la pelirroja quitó su mirada como si acabara de hacer algo malo.

---¿Por qué tan temprano te despertaste?

---Es que... no pude dormir...

---¿Alguna preocupación? --- sus miradas de nueva cuenta se cruzaron pero no dijeron más... Potter no quería empezar mal su ultima oportunidad así que decidió cambiar de tema --- ¿Quieres desayunar? Yo preparo lo que quieras...

---Vale...

---Déjame adivinar... ¿te gustaría desayunar pan francés con canela, tocino dorado y jugo de naranja con zanahoria?

---Aún recuerdas eso... --- Lily le sonrió pues lo ultimo que hubiera imaginado era que James recordaba su desayuno favorito --- Pues ahora que lo dices no me parece tan mala idea...

---Perfecto, un desayuno "Evans" a la orden...

James sacó lo que necesitaría de las alacenas y del refrigerador mientras Lily lo observaba con una suave sonrisa en los labios desde la barra. El ambiente estaba completamente tranquila... en aquel momento, Lily sentía que podía pasar cualquier cosa, parecía que todo estaba perfecto y que no debía preocuparse por nada. Se levantó de su asiento y camino hacia James que se debatía con el sartén y el pan francés.

---Yo puedo solo ¿ok? No necesito ayuda... --- pero ella no dijo nada, tan solo tomó su rostro y lo besó dulcemente sobre los labios. Se separaron, James aún tenía en las manos el sartén y una espátula. --- ¿Qué fue eso?

---No lo sé... solo... quise... --- bajó la cabeza pensando justamente en eso ¡Porque lo había hecho! Era como si hubiese perdido la conciencia durante unos segundos y su cuerpo hubiera actuado solo... un beso en su mejilla por parte del moreno la hizo regresar de su pensamiento

---No te preocupes... --- se miraron a los ojos olvidándose del resto y acercándose por segunda vez en la mañana a los labios del otro... el timbre sonó.

---Eh... voy a abrir.

---Pero no se te olvide lo que estabas a punto de hacer... --- Lily se hizo unos centímetros atrás con una sonrisa en los labios al igual que Potter quien siguió en el desayuno. La pelirroja fue hasta la puerta sintiendo cosquillas en el estomago, esos nervios que te recorren el cuerpo entero, la emoción que casi no te deja respirar... abrió la puerta sin siquiera preguntar...

---¡Preciosa!--- Alan soltó sus maletas y lo primero que hizo fue abrazar por la cintura a la chica. Lily quitó su sonrisa y se quedó pasmada.

---¿Qué... que haces aquí? Dijiste que llegabas en la noche...

---Pude librarme antes del trabajo... no quería estar un segundo más sin ti... ¿Me extrañaste?

---Eh... claro... --- su sonrisa era nerviosa, Alan no le dio importancia y en su lugar, la tomó del rostro y la besó

---¿Quién es pelirroja? --- James se asomó al pasillo y la imagen le congelo por unos segundos el corazón. El plato que traía en la mano se le resbaló y al romperse llamó la atención de la pareja.

---Eh... --- su mente estaba en blanco, el rostro de James lo decía todo y ni siquiera quería voltear a ver a Alan.

---Lily... despierta...

---Lo siento, James él es... es... --- miro a su novio sin poder pensar...

---Soy Alan --- le estiró la mano y la estrecho con Potter. ---¿Acaso no dormiste bien ángel?

---Eh... yo...

---¿Que te pasa? Parece que viste algo aterrador... --- la chiza negó con la cabeza --- ¿Estaban desayunando? --- Nadie le contestó... --- Bueno sube a ducharte para despertar mientras ayudo a John con el desayuno porque por lo veo no va muy bien...

---Si... --- se dio al media vuelta y sosteniéndose del barandal subió las escaleras, realmente estaba sorprendida.

---Es James...

---¿Disculpa?

---Me llamo James, no John...

---Oooh, lo siento. ¿Si estabas haciendo el desayuno, cierto?

---Si... --- Potter se agachó y recogió los trozos de cerámica del plato y las rebanadas de pan..

---¿Te molesta si ayudo?

---Como gustes... --- ambos muchachos entraron a la cocina. James tiró a la basura el plato roto y se lavó las manos mientras que Alan miraba la comida ya dispuesta en un platón.

---¿Quién hizo este tocino? Esta casi quemado... --- Alan apartó esos trozos y tomó del crudo para prepararlo de nueva cuenta. James gritaba dentro de si mismo. --- Lo siento, soy chef... como que eso te hace un poco obsesivo con la perfección de la comida.

---Así le gusta a Lily...

---¿Quemado? No lo creo... la conozco muy bien.

---¡Buenos días! --- Sirius bajó las escaleras estirando los brazos con una sonrisa, pero al ver a los otros dos presentes cambió su expresión --- Bueno, quien sabe si sean buenos...

---¿Sirius?

---¿Te conozco?

---No personalmente, pero Lily siempre me ha hablado y mostrado fotografías de sus amigos de Hogwarts. Yo soy Alan.

---El afortunado en Francia, mucho gusto... --- estrecharon las manos, fue cuando Sirius miró a si mejor amigo y lo vio reteniendo su rabia como nunca. --- Están haciendo el desayuno... genial.

---No deberías prepararlo tú, eres un invitado --- mencionó Potter con los dientes apretados

---No me molesta, ya no veo como un trabajo esto de la comida... es más, pidan lo que quieran y con gusto lo prepararé

---¡¿En serio?! --- inquirió emocionado Black y haciéndose agua la boca pero al mirar a su mejor amigo de nueva cuenta... --- Es decir, no deberías... viniste de vacaciones no a ser nuestro chef.

---¡Hola a todos! --- ahora era Jean, Remus y Peter los que bajaron por las escaleras de la cocina y se percataron de la nueva presencia. ---¡Alan! Ya estas aquí...

---Hola Jean, pude librarme antes de tiempo y prefería llegar temprano... y ustedes deben ser Remus y Peter ¿verdad?

---Así es... chicos, él es Alan el novio de Lily.--- presentó la castaña con su inevitable sonrisa la cual desapareció en parte al ver a James apretando los puños. --- Y hablado de ella¿dónde se metió la pelirroja?

---Subió a ducharse, estaba como perdida cuando me vio... supongo que no ha dormido bien.

---Seguramente... --- McCabe intercambió miradas con James que entendió a la perfección y salió en seguida al jardín--- Disculpen...

El día era todo lo contrario al nuevo humor de Potter, completamente despejado y brillante, como si no hubiese nada que lo arruinara...

---Antes que nada, respira porque te estas poniendo morado...

---No se ni que pensar... ¡mucho menos que hacer estando frente a él!

---Tranquilízate porque no servirá de nada que nos hayamos salido de la casa si de todas maneras los de adentro se enteran ¿ok? Ahora... necesito que me digas algo antes...

---¿Que cosa?

---¿Qué pasó ayer?

---¿No te dijo Lily?

---¡Obvio si! Pero quiero saber que traes tu en esa cabeza...

---Pues, creí que podía tener una nueva oportunidad con ella, pero ahora que su "novio" está aquí, todas mis esperanzas parecen esfumarse.

---¿Quieres realmente a Lily?

---Por supuesto, nunca dejé de amarla Jean... y te lo digo en serio.

---¿Entonces piensas seriamente "competir" por su amor?

---No precisamente competir, pero pienso demostrarle lo importante que es para mí

---Si ella te escoge, te aseguro que seré la primera en felicitarlos y alegrarme por ustedes, pero si no es así, te pediré algo, deja a Lily seguir con su vida si es que decide quedarse con Alan, ya no la busques ni nada... por favor.

---¡Pero Jean, no puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados!

---Shhhh... te estoy diciendo que los dos ya no son niños ni están en Hogwarts, no puedes jugar con ella ni contigo... solo te estoy pidiendo que seas realista.

---¿Hey, no quieren comer algo? --- Alan se asomó por la puerta de la cocina interrumpiendo la conversación de ambos chicos.

---Seguro, en un segundo vamos... --- la castaña sonrió y se volvió con Potter. ---Seré la primera en apoyarte si me doy cuenta de que Lily te sigue queriendo aunque lo niegue...

---¿Lo prometes?

---Por supuesto, mientras tu prometas aceptar una derrota de haberla. --- McCabe miró fijamente a James, quien simplemente bajó la cabeza y suspiró...

---Vale...

* * *

LAMENTO LA TARDANZA!!! Pero alegrense porqeu el semestre esta acabando! Faltan solo 2 semanas y podré tener tiempo para escribir bueno, lso dejoq eu tengo tarea T.T para variar...

BAYO!!!


	9. ¿Guerra o asunto cursi?

* * *

8. ¿Guerra o asunto cursi?

* * *

---¿Y como conociste a Lily? --- si los presentes tuvieran oído ultrasónico, el rechinido de los dientes de James los hubiera dejado sordos

---Pues ella entró a la cafetería donde trabajaba, venía muy triste y no pude resistirme a preguntarle que era lo que tenía... cuando vi sus ojos no pude evitar perderme en ellos. Al día siguiente ella regresó y me atreví a invitarla a salir... ella no pudo resistirse a mí encanto... ---todos se rieron excepto dos: Evans, que parecía seguir perdida dentro de sí misma y Potter que cada vez tomaba con más fuerza su cuchillo y tenedor. --- Todos ustedes conocieron a la pelirroja en Hogwarts ¿no es así?

---Por supuesto, el mejor colegio de magia en este planeta --- aseguró Sirius con una sonrisa sin pensar hacia donde iba la pregunta

---¿Y tu James?

---¿Yo que?

---¿Dónde conociste a Lily? --- todos se quedaron callados y mirándose unos a otros...

---En Hogwarts...

---¿En serio? La pelirroja nunca me había hablado de ti, seguro no eras muy bueno con ella... --- Alan menciono como un comentario común y corriente, pero en el resto de los presentes había sorpresa total.

---Con permiso...--- James se levantó de su asiento

---James, no te vayas...

---Lo siento Lily, se me quitaron las ganas de comer... --- le dirigió una de sus peores miradas y salió del comedor hacia las escaleras y de ahí a su cuarto.

---¿Dije algo malo amor?

---Eh, no...

---Perdónalo, parece que se levantó y no le vio buena cara al día --- mencionó de lo más normal Sirius mientras se llevaba un bocado a la boca, acto seguido Jean le dio un pisotón.

* * *

El día parecía transcurrir con aparente tranquilidad, el sol iluminaba cada rincón de la tierra, el mirar el azul celeste del cielo te sacaba una sonrisa, el susurro del mar llenaba el ambiente de una excelente melodía, los vacacionistas disfrutaban en la playa... o en la alberca, caso de los chicos.

Estaban refrescándose la vida... las risas llenaban el lugar pues entre Remus, Jean, Lily y Alan, no dejaban de lanzarse una y otra vez en diferentes y muy cómicas poses, Peter los miraba desde la orilla mientras practicaba un poco de buceo. Sirius se bronceaba con su traje de baño azul marino con blanco y unos lentes de sol tamaño visor, quejándose cuando lo salpicaban hasta que se cansó de discutir y se unió a la diversión... sí claro, el día era perfecto...

---¡¿Perfecto?! --- James volvió a dar un puñetazo sobre su maleta. Seguía en su habitación, mirándolos desde ahí. Su mirada solo estaba fija en una persona. Lily se veía tan feliz, como no la había visto en mucho tiempo... ¿acaso era real eso? Talvez lo mejor era tratar de olvidarla, y como le había dicho Jean, dejarla vivir su nueva vida... ---¡NO!

Se puso su traje de baño rojo con negro, tomó una toalla limpia y sus lentes de sol y salió junto al resto de los inquilinos.

---¡James¡Únete amigo! --- justo después, Sirius corrió hacia el agua y se lanzó de "barrilito" provocando un enorme "¡Splash!"

---Creo que tomaré un poco de sol... --- intercambió mirada con la pelirroja, se quitó la playera y se recostó en un camastro.

---Vaya, vaya... si que sigue dándole al ejercicio --- susurró Jean a Evans al oído aprovechando que Alan estaba a punto de lanzarse.

---Me di cuenta de eso ayer...

---Tienes que aclarar la situación con James antes de que pase algo malo...

---Pero...

---¿Quieres que Alan se de cuenta?

---Es lo último en mi lista de regalos de navidad... créeme.

---Pues tendrás que buscar el momento... --- "¡Splash!" ---¡Me toca!

---Te extrañe mucho... --- Alan nadó hasta la pelirroja para abrazarla fuertemente una vez que salió a la superficie después de su clavado

---Fue una semana... no fue tanto...

---A ver... ¿quién era la que no quería ni venir por dejarme solito unos días? --- ella no dijo nada sino que evadió su mirada --- ¿Qué pasa?

---Nada... tengo un poco de hambre, saldré por algo de comer y en seguida regreso. --- Simplemente rozó sus labios con los del chico y se dirigió a las escaleras.

Lily se veía... se veía... ni siquiera encontraba la palabra para describirla. James la recorrió de pies a cabeza, con ese bikini de color perla, y hasta la boca se le secó. La chica ya no tenía cuerpo de niña ¡para nada! Se notaba que era una mujer en el completo sentido de la palabra... Ella pasó a su lado sin mirarlo así que él se levantó y la siguió hasta la entrada de la cocina.

---Te ves magnifica... se nota que te cuidas mucho...

---Solo trato de mantenerme como me gusta... --- abrió la puerta del refrigerador y buscó algo para botana

---Pues a mí también me gusta... --- Lily se quedó quieta, aún mirando la comida pero escuchando como eco las palabras de James. --- ¿Por qué no le dijiste nada de mí a Alan?

---¿Te molesta eso?

---No, pero me da mucho en que pensar... o que no te importo en lo más mínimo o todo lo contrario, que soy más importante de lo que yo mismo creía.

---¿Te das cuenta de lo arrogante que suena eso? --- sacó un tazón con queso y un rollo de galletas saladas

---¿Ahora me dices arrogante?... ¿Qué hay de ti?... ¡Porque no puedes ser sincera!

---¿Por qué estamos hablando de esto? --- _"¡Porque no le hago caso a Jean desde que me dice las cosas!"_ Lily intentó cruzar la puerta pero el chico no lo permitió

---No eres sincera ni con tu novio ni contigo misma...

---Dame permiso... por favor... --- Potter se retiró de la entrada, vio como la chica se acercaba su novio, le daba un bocadillo en la boca y luego lo besaba... él simplemente estrelló su cabeza en el marco de la puerta

---¡Que haces James! --- tomó una cerveza fría, le dio un sorbo y después salió al patio con el resto.

Después de las 4 Pm, Lily y Alan se metieron a la casa por lo que todos se reunieron alrededor de Potter invadiéndolo de preguntas.

---¿Qué dices?

---¿Sobre qué Rems?

---Pues lo que acabas de ver... --- mencionó Peter mientras se secaba el agua que le escurría de la cara

---Pues... no lo sé... creo que si lo quiere...

---¿Crees?... ¿Cómo que crees? --- inquirió Sirius mientras se sacudía como si fuera un perro mojado ()

---¡Pues no sé! Aunque de algo sí estoy seguro... él la adora tanto como yo...

---No la adora, la ama... --- mencionó Jean con un pareo amarrado a la cintura... --- ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! Deberías verse, parecen cuatro señoras chismoseando en un lavadero muggle

---Apuesto un beso tuyo que mueres por unirte a la conversación Jean

---Jajaja... te quedarás con las ganas Black, esta chica se va a bañar

---La que se queda con las ganas es otra... --- Sirius se rió maliciosamente mientras la escaneaba (verla de arriba para abajo viendo cada detalle) después miró a Lupin quien traía esa mirada de lobo feroz. --- Ok, sigamos mejor contigo Jimmy

---¿Alguna recomendación?

---Dile a Lily que la amas... --- el primero en hablar fue Pettigrew...

---Mi pequeño Pete... ¿acaso debo recordarte que debes pensar mejor lo que dices antes de que la gente te escuche? --- Sirius le sacudió el cabello mojado con la mano y después le dio un pequeño zape. ---Yo digo que le demuestres a Lily porque vales más que Alan... ella se dará cuenta de quien es el mejor ¡y ganaras la guerra! Ahora vayamos a cambiarnos... ¡muero de hambre! --- Peter lo imitó cuando el chico se levantó y se giró a la cocina, fue cuando vio a Jean mientras los espiaba--- ¡Tramposa, me debes un beso! --- salió corriendo tras la chica que no tardó en huir.

---No creo que tengas que comértelo Lupin, ella te quiere aún

---¿Te lo dijo?

---No, se le nota cuando te ve... a comparación de su amiga

---¿Que ves?

---Que me quiere y que quiere estar conmigo, luego ve a Alan y vuelve a verme y siento como que ya no le importo, que incluso me detesta.

---¿Sabes que? Mi consejo es que busques esa mirada linda en la pelirroja y en ese momento le preguntes que es lo que hay entre ustedes

---La conozco, querrá huir...

---No la dejes, oblígala a decirte la verdad... pero no la obligues con fuerza, eso sería más tonto aún que lo que dijo Sirius de la guerrra... hazlo con tu corazón...

---¡Que cursi sonó eso Remus!

---Cursi o no, así que reconquistaré a Jean... ya lo verás... --- se sonrieron mutuamente, el chico de ojos dorados se levantó seguido del moreno. --- ¿Sabes que es lo peor para ti?

---¿Que cosa?

---Alan podría ser uno de tus mejores amigos sino tuviera que ser tu peor enemigo... creo que si hubiera estado con nosotros en Hogwarts, hubiera podido ser el 5° merodeador...

---¡Genial! --- mencionó con sarcasmo...

* * *

Llegaron al restaurante "El asado mágico", lugar exclusivo para carnívoros. El lugar estaba planteado en una "zona selvática" y todo era con el tema de un safari. Había buena música y en una de las esquinas del lugar estaba el bar. Tomaron todos asiento saboreando ya los cortes con el simple aroma del ambiente. La noche pasó bastante divertida, en su mayoría recordando aventuras y anécdotas del colegio...

---Chicos creo que no me siento bien... --- el estomago de Peter lanzó un gruñido parecido al de un oso hambriento que incluso los comensales de las mesas de junto notaron, sus amigos comenzaron reírse. --- Fue bastante lo que comí... --- un segundo gruñido... --- Creo que... --- simplemente se levantó tapándose la boca y corrió al baño

---Alguien debería acompañarlo... --- tras el comentario de Remus simplemente se escuchó un silencio sepulcral... --- No se amontonen ¿si? Yo voy...

---Perfecto... y ya que estamos en un safari, si me disculpan, tengo que ir de caza... --- Black dirigió su mirada a la barra del bar donde una sensual morena parecía haber posado su atención en el guapo.

---Aprovechando la pausa, voy al tocador...

---Te acompaño Lils... --- Jean se levantó sin haber escuchado a su amiga decir "¡_Quédate y no los dejes solos!" _así que Evans no tuvo más remedio que seguir caminando.

Así que solo quedaban Alan y James en la mesa. ¿Qué era mejor para Potter en aquélla situación? Tenía tres opciones en el momento: 1. aventarse a golpes al novio de su exnovia, 2. fingir demencia y dejar que el típico silencio incomodo se prolongara o 3. ser hipócrita con el tercero en discordia y aparentar que te interesa saber sobre su vida.

---¿Entonces son amigos de Hogwarts?

---Eh... --- ok, sería un poco de las dos últimas, fingiría demencia aparentando que le interesaba hacer una amistad--- algo así...

---¿Pero se llevaban bien?

---Se podría decir...

---Es raro, Lily me ha contado de principio a final como era Hogwarts... pero nunca dijo algo sobre ti.

---Se le debió pasar ese detalle... ¿por qué ella es sincera contigo en todo, verdad?

---Por supuesto, y yo con ella...

---Lo supongo, la conozco tan bien que sé que no estaría contigo a menos que le dijeras siempre la verdad...

---Seguro, sabe todo de mi vida...

---Aventuras, contratiempos, situaciones graciosas, relaciones pasadas importantes...

---Eh... --- Alan no entendió muy bien el ultimo elemento del listado de Potter --- si, lo sabe...

---Entonces debo comprender que ella también te ha contado sobre sus exnovios ¿no?

---¡Que le estas diciendo! --- James no percibió el momento en que las chicas habían llegado, y para su suerte, Lily había escuchado su última pregunta. James se quedó callado con los ojos abiertos... Jean intervino justo a tiempo antes de que su amiga explotara más...

---¡Uy, esa canción me encanta! Ven Alan, acompáñame a bailar... --- tomó al chico que seguía sin procesar la situación y se lo llevo lejos de eso... Mientras bailaba, logro hacer contacto con Sirius y darle a entender que fuera con los otros dos...

---¡Que estas haciendo!

---Simplemente conversaba con Alan... --- ella lo miró como si se tratara de un completo extraño...

---¿Planeabas decirle algo en específico?

---Si, decirle la verdad...

---¡A él no le importa!

---¡Pero a ti sí, porque él no sabe que aún me quieres!

---¡Eso es mentira!

---¡Entonces porque estas gritando tan enojada!

---¡Chicos! Los veo un poco apagados... ¿por qué no pedimos unas bebidas y nos deleitamos al paladar antes de irnos? --- Sirius llegó justo a tiempo antes de que otra cosa pasara... los separó, fue cuando Jean regresó junto a Alan viendo la situación en más calma. Remus también arribó a la mesa...

---Oigan, deberíamos irnos ya, el estomago de Peter está imposible...

---¡Buuuu! Yo quería quedarme un rato más... --- Sirius hizo un puchero como niño de 5 años y luego se cruzó de brazos.

---Bueno, nosotros nos adelantaremos y ustedes quédense... --- Jean fue quien habló para después agarrar del brazo al chico de ojos ambarinos quien no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonreír.

McCabe, Lupin y Pettigrew desaparecieron con un "plim" del vestíbulo del restaurante dejando a los otros cuatro con un ambiente tenso entre Lily y James. Pidieron una botella de una bebida muggle llamada vodka acompañado con jugo de arandano. Después de media hora, la botella estaba casi vacía y en su mayoría en el estomago de Sirius.

---Será mejor regresar caminando... Sirius no podrá viajar en ese estado --- el chico estaba hablando con "un supuesto amigo de su infancia" y a ratos se ponía a llorar y después a carcajearse. Potter se levantó y tomó del brazo a su amigo

---Déjame ayudarte James...

---No, yo puedo solo... --- le lanzó una no muy amistosa mirada, pero al ver a Lily, trató de aligerar su expresión. ---Viniste aquí para estar con tu novia, no para estar de levanta-borrachos

---Pero no hay problema, no me molesta ayudar... --- el rostro del chico era tan sincero, que a pesar de que James deseaba odiarlo con toda sus fuerzas y destruirlo para ganarse a Lily, no pudo negarse.

---Gracias...

Vale, Remus tenía razón... no podría odiar a ese chico y menos cuando se puso a convencer a Sirius después de haberse puesto de necio y no haber querido soltar un poste de luz camino a casa, no después de soportar a Peter toda la noche vomitando en el baño y prepararle alguna infusión para tranquilizar a su estomago, no después de librar a Remus de ese martirio con Pettigrew, no después de no darse cuenta de que James era el ENEMIGO y no el AMIGO.

Y la cosa con Lily no podía estar yendo peor, porque en ese caso cada quien estaría de regreso en su casas fingiendo que no se habían visto. Ya habían pasado tres días desde que había llegado "el tercero" y era el momento que Evans y Potter, cada vez que hablaban discutían, ella negaba el tema y él siempre lo abordaba de la peor manera ¡como le iba hacer entonces! Incluso en las oportunidades más cercanas que veía de preguntarle que iba a pasar "con ellos", siempre llegaba Alan e interrumpía el plan.

* * *

Ya era jueves en la noche, estaba recargado sobre la barra, entre escondido detrás de las cajas de los cereales, mirando como Lily y Alan se reían sin parar en la sala, incluso llego a pensar que no tenía con qué competir, ella preferiría mil veces eso a estar con él...

---¿Algún avance James?

---Creo que no Jean... ya no se qué más hacer

---Déjala ir... no por que sea lo mejor para Lily, sino por ti

---Pero la sigo queriendo... --- finalmente miró a la castaña que tenía una expresión de lastima que solo lo hizo sentirse peor

---Lo sé... pero esto no es lo mejor para ti, además estoy segura que hay decenas de chicas que morirían por salir contigo.

---Pero yo solo quiero a una.

---¡Vamos James! Tienes que seguir adelante... recuerda al Potter de Hogwarts, todo un galán que "podía" con todas --- ambos sonrieron por unos segundos... ---Ella te quiere aún, y no me gusta para nada decir esto, pero Alan se ha vuelto parte de si misma y sinceramente no creo que lo abandone por un recuerdo... ¿que pasará cuando el deseo de ese recuerdo se acabe?

---Yo también lo he pensado... talvez solo fue por verla de repente... no lo sé

---Déjalo así... algo para recordar y poder sonreír, no llorar o sentirse triste ¿vale?

---Creo que tiene razón...

---¿Ya se acabó esto de "la guerra"?

---Si, acepto mi derrota... ¿por cierto, ya le diste el beso a Sirius por andar de chismosa?

---... eh... no se lo digas a Remus ¿vale?

Sin decir más y completamente sonrojada Jean desapareció tras subir las escaleras de la cocina... James miro de nuevo a la pareja que tenía frente, Alan se estaba levantando y subió las escaleras de la sala dejando a Lily sola... simplemente se acercó a ella y tomándola por sorpresa

---Hola...

---¿Qué quieres?

---No te quitaré mucho tiempo, solo... solo vine a decirte que ya no haré más...

---¿Más? --- le expresión a la defensiva de la pelirroja cambio a una de desconcierto --- ¿De que hablas?

---Yo ya no haré más para interferir entre Alan y tu... o para reconquistarte... solo seré tu amigo

---Vale...

---¡Aquí esta tu regalo Lily! --- gritó su novio mientras bajaba las escaleras corriendo pero al ver al chico tranquilizó su andanza y su voz --- James, creí que eramos los únicos despiertos... son las.. --- miró su muñeca, fue cuando el moreno vio la pequeña caja negra entre sus manos... "el regalo" --- 11:35 PM

---Bueno, es que no podía dormir y baje por un vaso de agua... seguro quieres que me vaya, debías estar en medio de algo importante...

---Si

---No ---la negación fue al unísono de la afirmación de su novio... las tres miraron a lados distintos tratando de evitar la situación...

---Buenas noches chicos... --- James simplemente subió las escaleras tratando de mentalizarse de que Lily Evans debía comenzar a salir esa misma noche de su corazón

* * *

HOLAAAAAAAAA!!! Bueno, aquí em tienen disfrutnado de mis vacaciones realmente merecidas asiq eu estaremos en produccion de los fics... ¡Me hacía tanta falta esto de escribir y publicar!... Y obvimanete ¡EXTRAÑO LOS REVIEWS! Asi qeu porfa, si les gusto el chap o no les gusto, o qeu le sgusataría ver, o qeu no les gustaría ver¡haganmelo saber! ME encanta recibir sus opiniones, comentarios, dudas y quejas, etc etc etc...

EN fin, FELIZ NAVIDAD atrasada y fELIZ AÑO NUEVO adelantado Ojala y l pasen super... LOS KEROOOOOOOOOOO!!!

BAYOOOOOOOOOO!!!


	10. Noche decisiva

**

* * *

9. Noche decisiva

* * *

**

---¡Fiesta esta noche! --- fue lo primero que escucharon Jean, Remus, Peter, Alan y James a la mañana siguiente durante el desayuno por parte de Sirius

---¿Fiesta?... ¿dónde?

---¡Aquí Jean! He organizado la fiesta más genial que alguien pudiera organizar en menos de un día...

---¿Con permiso de quien? --- inquirió Remus como el más responsable del grupo

---¡Ay Remsi, no seas aguafiestas! He invitado a mucha gente, les juro que se divertirán muchísimo

---¿Mucha gente?... Si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría saber quien es "mucha gente"

---Bueno James, no los conozco íntimamente pero encontré a muchas chicas lindas en la mañana mientras salía a correr por el muelle, les dije que tendría una "pequeña reunión", les di la dirección y les dije que llevaran a más amigas suyas igual de lindas.

---Nunca cambiarás... --- Jean le dio el ultimo sorbo a su vaso de jugo, después se levantó a la alacena y vio que ya no quedaba otra botella --- Por cierto¿que darás en la fiesta?

---Todo esta arreglado, camino a casa pasé al restaurante ese del safari y pedí comida y bebida a montones para en la noche y también contraté música.

---Entonces todo esta listo para la noche... --- Peter chocó palmas con Black quien era, como cualquiera hubiera podido notar, el más emocionado de todos.

---¿Y Lily?

---Eh... esta en su cama, despierta... pero no quiso levantarse. --- Alan no había comido mucho desde que se había sentado.

---¿Qué le ocurre?

---Creo que se siente mal o algo así...

---Talvez deba ir con ella y ver si puedo ayudarla... no por nada estoy estudiando medicina mágica

---No Jean, es que no se siente mal físicamente... solo que no me ha querido decir porque se siente así... --- McCabe volteo a ver a James con mirada seria, quien discretamente había escuchado la plática.

---Iré a verla... --- dejo su desayuno a medias y subió las escaleras, sintió que alguien la estaba siguiendo... entró al cuarto de la pelirroja y cerró la puerta tras de sí. ---¿Me dices porque sigues acostada?

---No tengo ganas de salir de la cama --- le contestó un bulto de cobijas

---¡Es un día genial, además tenemos fiesta esta noche!

---No quiero Jean... prefiero estar aquí sola

---Perfecto, no dejas otra opción... "_aquaros_"

---¡Ahhhhh, porque siempre haces eso! --- se levantó de golpe al sentir las sabanas heladas y mojadas

---Porque es imposible sacarte de ahí cuando te pones de necia... ¿que ocurre?

---Nada... --- evitó su mirada

---Estas mintiéndome...

---Ok, tengo algo, pero no pienso decirlo... --- entró al baño y se cambio rápidamente la pijama por un pants y una camiseta

---Cobarde...

---¡No soy cobarde!

---Pues entonces dime las cosas...

---No me vas a entender

---Pruébame...

---Bien... me siento rara estando libre...

---¿Qué? --- Jean la miró sin entender su frase

---Lo ves...

---Pues explícame...

---En otro momento ¿vale? --- la chica se salió de la habitación dejando a su mejor amiga aún con la duda... cuando ésta salió se topo con "el alguien" que la había seguido --- Ahora tu explícame que pasa James.

---¿Está bien ella?

---Eso parece... pero dime¿qué pasó que está así?

---Oye, te puedo asegurar que no hice nada malo... ayer simplemente le dije que sería su amigo y que le iba a dejar en paz con Alan... te lo juro.

---Mmmm... por eso dice lo de ser libre...

---¿Que dijo?

---Eh... nada importante, banalidades de mujeres... tu sabes.

---Esta bien... --- el chico sonrió pero ella notó de inmediato que solo fingía --- ¿vamos a terminar nuestro desayuno?

* * *

¡El día fue de locos! Gente entraba y salía de la casa, dejando comida, bebida, equipo de sonido y demás... Sirius estaba en medio del patio organizando a todos, preparando el lugar y ajustando detalles. Rápidamente la mañana se hizo tarde y ésta oscureció dejando un espectacular cielo adiamantado de brillantes luceros. Los 7 se cambiaron alistaron para la noche y siendo las 10 PM en punto la gente comenzó a llenar el lugar.

Aunque todos lo habían dudado ¡la fiesta era perfecta! A pesar de que nadie se conocía, parecían pasarla genial conversando, bebiendo juntos o bailando.

---No pensé que volvería a ver una fiesta Express en la que me divirtiera tanto desde la de las vacaciones en Hasting... ¡como lo hace Sirius!

---Me pregunto lo mismo... ¡pero espera! Yo no me divertí mucho que digamos en esa fiesta... --- Remus estaba con Jean, cada quien con un vaso en la mano adornado por una sombrillita colorida --- ¿Llamas divertido el que casi me ahogo por culpa de tu hermano celoso?

---Bueno, no te puedes quejar... no me negaras que lo que recibiste a cambio valió la mojada

---Pues... --- el chico la miró como indeciso...

---¡Óyeme!

---Jajaja... por supuesto... daría lo que fuera para que el momento se repitiera... --- Remus se aproximó a ella, Jean cerró los ojos esperando volver a tocar esos labios pero... ¡Splash! La había lanzado a la alberca...

---¡Que hiciste!

---Cobre lo que me debías... --- el chico le sonrió al igual que ella... Jean se acercó a la orilla con el cabello escurriéndole sobre el rostro, aun así se veía bellísima.

---¿No crees que falta algo más?

---Dímelo tú... --- se agachó donde estaba la chica y la besó profundamente. Sin siquiera despegarse, Jean lo abrazó por el cuello y salió del agua... era la primera vez que se besaban desde hace 3 años, ninguno de los dos se sintió inhibido a pesar de toda la gente presente. Era como olvidarse del mundo y solo concentrarse en disfrutar los labios del otro. Remus la abrazó por la cintura, sujetándola fuertemente como si nunca la fuera a dejar ir. Finalmente se separaron tan solo para que ella se cobijara con los brazos del muchacho... Lupin únicamente sonrió satisfecho.

---Que lindos se ven... --- murmuró Lily hacia Alan mientras miraba la escena --- Se notaba que se extrañaban...

---Si... --- él contestó sin mucho animo, como si no prestara atención a la ojiverde.

---¿Te sucede algo?

---Creo que tu deberías contestarme esa pregunta primero.

---¿A que te refieres?

---A que me encantaría saber que eran tu y James en Hogwarts... --- inquirió directamente de un modo completamente tranquilo

---Éramos amigos... ya te lo había dicho...

---Si solo eran "amigos" ¿por qué nunca lo dijiste antes?... ¿Si es como Sirius o Remus, que lo hace diferente que lo mantuviste en secreto?

---Oye Alan, simplemente no lo mencioné... eso no lo hace "especial"

---¿Segura?

---Por supuesto... --- se acercó a besarlo pero solo sintió hielo en los labios... comenzó a rogar dentro de si que Alan no hubiera sentido lo mismo...

---Lo siento Lily, es solo que a veces por como se comportaban creí que talvez ustedes habían tenido algo que ver... que habían sido novios o algo así...

---¿En serio? --- Lily puso una sonrisa nerviosa y acto seguido, de un solo trago se terminó su bebida...

Después de media hora, Lily iba por su sexto vodka pero aun lucía cuerda y en sus 5 sentidos... NO podía quitarse de la mente que a pesar de que James había prometido dejar el tema por la paz, había ido a meterle ideas "extrañas" a Alan en la cabeza. Tomó su vaso y de golpe se tomó el contenido.

---Oye¿te das cuenta de que eso es alcohol? --- inquirió Jean ya con ropa seca y quitándole el vaso de la mano

---Si... ¿y?

---Que te hace daño a las neuronas...

---¡Cálmate abuelita! Estoy bien...

---Hablo en serio...

---Yo también... --- le quitó el vaso a su amigo y termino de beberlo. Acto seguido se acercó a la barra y pidió el numero 7...

---Lily...

---Jean, no me va a pasar nada...

---Nada más no estés mañana lamentándote por algo que hagas o digas --- su amiga se dio la media vuelta y se fue de regreso a los brazos de Lupin que la esperaban para bailar. Cuando se llevó el vaso a la boca para sorber su contenido, divisó a Potter mirándola fijamente. Lanzó su vaso al piso y se encaminó furiosa hacia él...

---¡Que te ocurre!

---¿De que hablas?

---¡Porque sigues metiendote en mi vida!... ¡Que no puedes dejarme en paz, ya tengo ...

---¡Shhhh! --- la tomó del brazo y la metió a la casa pues medio mundo estaba volteando a ver la escenita que la pelirroja estaba creando

---¡Quiero que me dejes de...

---¿Lily, de que hablas?

---¡Porque te empeñas en estar en mi vida! --- se llevó las manos a la cara y subió las escaleras corriendo

---¿Qué?... ¡Espera Lily! --- caminó tras ella hasta la habitación de la pelirroja incluso después de que ella le había lanzado la puerta a su cara. --- ¡Que te pasa!

---¡Que te pasa a ti, tienes que hablar con Alan y meterle ideas locas!

---No he hablado con él... ¡no se ni de que hablas!

---¡Si, claro! ... ¿Planeas que te crea? --- la chica se acercó a él pero continuaba gritándole

---¿Y porque no?... Yo te dije que solo sería tu amigo¿me crees tan tonto como para hacer algo para que me odies?

---¡Entonces porque Alan me pregunto si alguna vez fuimos novios! --- dio un paso más hacia él.

---¡Has pensado que hay otras cuatro personas en esta casa que saben lo que fuimos!

---¡Pues ya no confío en ti! --- Ya estaba a solo un paso del chico

---¡Más bien, no confías en ti y en lo que sientes por Alan!

---¡Ahhhhh, te odio! --- después de decir esto, lo miró por un segundo... después, simplemente, se lanzó a besarlo.

James se quedó totalmente sorprendido pues un beso era lo último que esperaba. Pensó en quitarse sus brazos de encima pero las ganas de tenerla ahí mismo eran más grandes. Pasó sus manos por toda su espalda y debajo de su blusa mientras continuaban besándose... chocaron contra la puerta explorando sus cuerpos con cada caricia, cada movimiento, cada suspiro. Ambos se quitaron tanto la camiseta como la blusa, respectivamente, y fue cuando Lily abrazó a Potter con los brazos y las piernas aferrándose a él y revolviendo su cabellera negra entre sus blancas manos... James simplemente se dirigió a la cama.

Ahí se perdieron totalmente uno sobre el otro, era indescriptible el momento. La ropa se perdió rápidamente y quedaron simplemente cubiertos por sus pieles desnudas. El tiempo parecía volar entre ellos y no se dignaba a prestar un segundo más y así alargar el éxtasis, la locura, la pasión. Ellos parecía estar sincronizados a un mismo ritmo, sus corazones latían más fuerte y duro que nunca, habían llevado su relación a un punto que nunca antes habían conocido... era como respirar por primera vez, como ver luz después de haber pasado años con los ojos vendados... se volvieron uno solo.

Aquello era adictivo, querían seguir y seguir con la emoción... pero la mañana y el cansancio se acercaban peligrosamente... aunque el ritmo descendió, la emoción seguía tan intensa como al principio. Los dos sentían como si aquella fuera la primera vez...

Finalmente cayeron rendidos... ambos cerraron los ojos y se quedaron abrazados y a pesar de la sabana frías sobre sus pieles, entre ellos aún había un calor tan intenso como el mismo sol.

* * *

---¿No se ha levantado Lily?

---Buenos días a ti también Alan... --- Jean bostezo antes de servir dos tazas de café

---Lo siento, buenos días... ¿has visto a tu amiga últimamente?

---No desde ayer... seguro está en el baño vomitando alcohol ¡pero es una necia!

---Mejor subo a verla...

---No te preocupes, estará bien, solo asegúrate que se lave los dientes antes de que te bese --- sonrió sencillamente. Puso las tazas y unas galletas en una charola y se dirigió a las escaleras --- Si alguien pregunta por Remus o por mí, di que aun no despertamos, por favor.

La castaña se retiró dejando pensativo al francés quien solo pudo dejarse caer sobre una silla y mirar hacia el mar hasta que...

---¡AHHHHH! --- el chico se levantó de un salto, estaba 100 seguro que esa grito pertenecía a la pelirroja.

* * *

Abrió lentamente los ojos, el sol le daba lleno sobre la cara. Había dormido tan placidamente como hace años no lo hacía, se sentía completamente relajada, hasta las sábanas se sentían más suaves sobre su piel...

---¿Más suaves? --- miró por debajo... no solo no encontró ropa... también un par de piernas que la acompañaban... giró el cuerpo y... ---¡AHHHHH!

---De mejores maneras me han despertado... ¿Que pasa?

---¡Que pasa!... ¡Estas en mi cama... desnudo! --- la chica se enderezó tapándose con la sábana

---Ah... tu también lo estas... y no necesitas gritar, estoy a tu lado

---¡Ya lo sé!

---¡LILY! --- ambos escucharon a alguien corriendo mientras subía los dos pisos de la casa hacia la habitación

---¡ALAN!

---¿Qué?

---¡Tienes que irte!

---A ver... después de lo que pasó ayer¿vas a fingir que nada paso?

---James... luego hablamos, pero por favor vete

---No, hasta que me digas que es lo que va a pasar con esto

---James¡vete!

---No te entiendo... --- en aquel momento se abrió la puerta de golpe y entro Alan un tanto agitado

---¡Que paso!... ¿Estas bien?

---Eh... --- Lily lo miró, luego giró la cabeza donde estaba James pero solo estaba el lugar tibio que había ocupado durante toda la noche --- Si, es que creí ver a un ratón... o algo que se movía...

---Ok... ya estaba pensando en venirte a despertar... ayer desapareciste y ni las buenas noches me diste

---Lo siento... --- Alan se acercó para besar a la pelirroja fue cuando se dio cuenta...

---¿Estas... dormiste sin ropa?

---Eh... este... hacia mucho calor... y...

---Debiste avisarme --- él sonrió picaramente y salió de la habitación.

* * *

Toc, toc, toc... no abrían... TOC, TOC, TOC... nada... ¡TOC, TOC, TOC!

---¡QUE! --- solo asomó la cabeza

---¡Jean, necesito hablar!

---No puedo ahorita...

---Jean, es URGENTE

---Lo mío también... --- abrió la puerta un poco más y notó a su amiga justo como estaba ella hace un par de minutos, solo con la sábana sobre de ella...

---¿Que acaso todos hicieron lo mismo?

---¿De que hablas?

---¡Es precisamente de eso que necesito hablar contigo!

---¡Jean...!

---Eh, alguien me necesita de este lado... luego hablamos --- cerró la puerta de golpe y Lily solo pudo escuchar risas. Bajó siguiente piso justo en el preciso momento en que James salía de su habitación acomodándose una playera encima. --- Eh...

---¿Vas a decir algo más que "eh"? --- evidentemente sus palabras habían sido sarcásticas. Lily no podía hacerse la ofendida, pues él tenía razón, tampoco podría decirle "no lo sé" porque parecería estúpida...

---Tenemos que hablar y explicar que fue todo lo de ayer

---Simplemente responde¿lo consideras un error? --- la garganta se le secó al instante, la pelirroja creyó que le causaría dolor el simple monosílabo.

---¡Buenos días! --- Sirius salió de su habitación en el momento "más oportuno"

---¡REGRESA A TU HABITACIÓN!

---¿Disculpa Jimmy?... --- el ambiente se tensó... Black miró a ambos a los ojos --- ¿Interrumpí, verdad? --- Nadie dijo nada... --- Mejor bajemos a desayunar, nadie nunca puede estar de buen humor sin algo dentro de la panza, vamos.. --- tomó a ambos por los hombros y los encaminó escaleras abajo... ---¿Dónde está Remsie?

---Ocupado...

---¿Ocupado?

---Si... ocupado--- Sirius puso su cara maquiavélica al entender el comentario

---¡Perfecto! Dejemos al chico tranquilo y nosotros nos vamos a comer

---Yo no tengo hambre...

---Sirius, preferiría no...

---¡Sin discusiones! --- Black encaminó escaleras abajo poniendo resistencia a ambos... –--¡Genial, el desayuno está listo! Alan, tu eres una bendición en mi vida...

---Jajaja... --- el chico llevó más platos con comida a la mesa, se acercó a Lily y la besó... James simplemente gruño. Peter ya estaba sentado deglutiendo un sinfín de comida extremadamente deliciosa --- Siéntense... hoy es un día genial

---Oye, no deberías hacer esto...

---Lily, me encanta cocinar... y más si es para mi familia

---¿Tu familia? --- inquirió James bastante furioso pero disimulándolo de pésima manera

---Si, ustedes son como la familia de Lils ¿o no?

El silencio más incomodo para Evans como para Potter se hizo presente, era como si aquello fuera a explotar en cualquier segundo... los rostros de ambos muchachos estaba completamente en rojo, más obvia no podía ser la escena

---¿Y que te hace pensar que ya eres tu de la familia?

---James, tranquilo --- dijo Sirius mirando a su amigo preocupado, lanzó una mirada a Lily quien se notaba evidentemente aterrada por lo que pudiera pasar mientras Alan tenía expresión confundida. --- Creo que mejor salimos un momento... --- lo jaló por el brazo y lo sacó al patio.

---¿Qué fue eso?

---Eh... lo siento, parece que está de mal humor...

---¿Ves porque pregunte anoche lo de que si fueron novios?

---James es... es un poco extraño con sus amigos

---Es celoso, diría yo... --- tomó a la pelirroja por la cintura y la giró hacia ella --- Pero más celoso estaría yo si te tratara de robar de mis brazos... --- se inclinó a su boca pero Lily movió ligeramente la cabeza para que los labios de Alan cayeran sobre su mejilla ---¿Qué pasa?

---Estoy mareada... necesito ir al baño a mojarme la cara... --- se soltó del chico y salió de la cocina.

* * *

---¡Que te ocurre!

---¡Estoy furioso!

---Eso cualquiera lo nota...

---¡Lily y yo pasamos la noche juntos y ahora parece que a ella ni le importa!

---¿Qué? --- Black abrió los ojos más de lo normal ---Pero si ella y Alan...

---¡Es una mentirosa! ... ¡No lo ama... me sigue amando a mí!

---Oye, eso suena un poco ególatra...

---Sirius... no es ególatra, es la verdad... sino, nunca hubiera pasado lo de anoche.

---James, estaba borracha... --- entró Jean en la escena con una bata corta puesta que la hacía lucir sexy

---¡Uy... deberías ponerte ropa así más seguido Jean!

---¡Hey, hey! Esta chica es mía... – Remus se acercó a ella y la abrazo

---¡Oigan, estamos hablado de mi problema! Y ella no estaba borracha

---James, lo siento... pero yo misma la vi, no estaba en sus cinco... debió olvidar a Alan en ese instante o no sé...

---Oye, la conozco lo suficiente como para darme cuenta de que estaba ahí porque quería

---¿Y entonces porque esta ahorita con él y no contigo?

---¡De que lado estas Jean!

---Oye, me importas tu tanto como ella y prefiero que sepas la verdad a que estés aferrándote a una fantasía

---¡Pues parece que apoyas más a Alan que yo que soy tu amigo!

---Oye, no es necesario que le grites --- intervino Lupin al ver que su amigo de nueva cuenta se alteraba

---¿Saben que? Yo arreglaré esto así que no se metan... --- pisando fuerte y sin querer escuchar más, se metió de nueva cuenta a la casa olvidándose de sus amigos.

---¿Qué vamos hacer?

---Lo que acaba de decir Sirius, dejarlo... --- Remus suspiró preocupado, tomó a Jean de la mano y entraron con el resto.

---Oigan, siéntense que el desayuno se enfría --- mencionó Peter entre bocados

---Seguro Pete.. --- Sirius se dejó caer sobre una silla pero ya sin su voraz apetito de costumbre

---Chicos, ya que estamos todos quería avisarles que planeo invitarlos a cenar esta noche al restaurante más elegante de la costa, solo que será una sorpresa para Lily ¿ok?

---¿Cena elegante? --- murmuró entre dientes James

---Si, planeo darle un regalo a Lily muy especial así que deberán ir vestidos formales, será algo genial...

---Perfecto... estaremos listos...

---Esto sabe mal... --- James se levantó sin siquiera haber tocado su comida y se subió las escaleras corriendo

---¿Eh... en serio sabe mal chicos?

---Para nada... solo creo que James tiene demasiado ácido el estomago en este momento como para que algo el sepa bien... no te preocupes Alan. --- la castaña le sonrió despreocupando un poco así al chico y desviando su atención a otras cosas.

* * *

TT La Universidad me agobia!!! No puedo escribir!!! Me atardo en publicar!!! Y no tenog lectores!!!... ¬¬ ... ok, mejor dejo el drama... pensé que tenía publicado hasta el ultimo capituloq eu habia escrito, pero encontre este! JAJAJA!!! Ojala y les guste porque a mi me encantó escribirlo JAJAJAJA!!! Disfrutenlo!!!

Y no se les olviden mis reviews porfa!!!!!!!!


	11. ¿Aceptas?

**

* * *

11 ¿Aceptas?

* * *

**

Todo el día estuvieron evitando contacto uno con el otro exactamente por la misma razón, no querer arruinar más las cosas. La tensión en la casa aumentaba a cada minuto pues ya todos se habían percatado de que algo andaba mal entre ambos chicos.

La noche llegó más rápido de lo que James había esperado. Estaba de pie junto a la ventana mirando la media luna reflejada en el agua de la piscina. Seguía dando vueltas y vueltas a lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior hasta esa mañana...

---¿Por qué no te olvidas de eso? --- Sirius le había leído la mente. Su amigo llevaba un saco y un pantalón azul marino de vestir y camisa blanca mientras que él seguía con unos jeans sucios únicamente.

---Si fuera así de fácil

---Vamos amigo, anímate...

---¿Sirius, hablas en serio? --- lo miró irónicamente

---Ok, no te pido ser el alma de la fiesta pero al menos podrías vestirte y acompañarnos ¿no?

---No quiero verlos juntos, me dan ganas de... de golpearlo en la estúpida sonrisa que pone al verla

---Tu te ponías igual que él--- Sirius que se había dado media vuelta a la maleta de James buscando algo decente, recibió un almohadazo en la cabeza --- Hey! Me despeinas...

---No podré estar ahí tranquilo como si nada... ¿vale? Y créeme, será peor si voy...

---¿No crees que será peor si no vas? --- James escuchó atentamente esas palabras... era como si su amigo le dijera "¡Ve y pelea por tu trofeo!

---Lily no es un trofeo

---Eh... ¿quién dijo que lo fuera? --- Ok, Sirius no había dicho nada inconscientemente...

--- vamos, ponte esto y podremos encontrar alguna chica que nos amenice la noche --- le arrojo ropa y salió de la habitación con su clásica sonrisa de galán. Se vistió sin decir más aunque no necesitaba, su cara lo decía todo... cuando estuvo listo salió de la habitación en silencio, encontró a las chicas bajando de la escalera.

---Wow... --- no dijo más, y aunque su mirada se había fijado primero en la pelirroja, se había dirigido con Jean para darle una vuelta ante si --- Remus debe saber lo especial que es tenerte al lado... porque sino, yo me apunto

---Muchas gracias, debo decir que tu tampoco te ves nada mal... --- Jean le sonrió... pero tan pronto lo hizo, un horrible silencio apareció... ahí seguían Lily y James pretendiendo que ninguno de los dos existía. --- OK, mejor nos vamos antes de que... --- James se bajó las escaleras sin siquiera dejar terminar a la chica --- algo malo suceda...

---¿Qué hago?

---Deja las cosas como están, tal vez por si mismas cambien y mejoren

---O empeoren...

---Tu siempre pesimista... mejor ya vamonos

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

---Buenas noches...

---¿Reservaciones?

---Si, Alan Cooper

---Mmm... Cooper, 7 personas... síganme por favor. --- Todos siguieron al hombre pingüino, James se quedó retrasado.

A plena vista se notaba que era un restaurante de buena calidad... o al menos uno caro. Todos sus amigos iban vestidos elegantemente sin la necesidad de verse ridículos, sin embargo la mejor era Lily... traía un vestido blanco largo y su cabello recogido en media cola dejando unas suaves ondas en su espalda, le recordaba la ultima noche en Hogwarts, no podía recordar alguna otra ocasión en la que la hubiera visto tan bella...

---¡Hey James! --- regresó a la realidad y vio que ya tenían mesa... se acercó y tomo asiento entre Sirius y Jean, justo en frente de los enamorados.

---¿Desean ordenar algo?

---Traiga su mejor vino, por favor

---Por supuesto señor...

La velada avanzó tranquila, aparentemente, y sin ningún incidente que lamenta, la cena la había escogido Alan, después de todo él era el experto. Todos quedaron gratamente complacidos con las elecciones, incluso James. El postre llegó, un delicioso granizado de vino blanco con chocolate y frutas... mientras, el pianista dejó su instrumento y tomó posición frente a la pequeña orquesta del lugar. Tan pronto la música comenzó, varios presentes se levantaron de sus asientos y comenzaron a flotar al ritmo que se propagaba por todo el restaurante.

Lily y Alan se pararon hacia la pista, no tardó en hacer lo mismo Jean y Remus...

---Muy bien, ahora busquemos alguna chica linda para pasar el resto de la noche... --- mencionó Sirius analizando a cada fémina que pasaba delante de él... James simplemente suspiró, recargó su cabeza en su mano y miró a Lily como por millonésima vez en la noche --- Uy, tengo una a las doce, vestido rojo, cabello negro y retaguardia perfecta... ¡Genial! Ya me vio y viene hacia acá... --- sonrió increíblemente y después se giró hacia James --- ¿Qué tal mi cabello?

---Esta bien...

---Genial, aquí viene... me levanto y...

---¿Quieres bailar? --- la muchacha se dirigió al chico junto a Sirius

---¿Yo?

---¡Peter!

---Eh, seguro... --- el casi rubio se levantó ya con unas gotas de sudor sobre la frente y se alejó...

---¡Mejor Peter que yo!... Ya decía yo que esa era rara, ni quería bailar con ella... --- se arregló el saco y volvió a tomar asiento --- ¿Qué haces?

---Voy a bailar... --- se levantó y respiró profundo

---¿En serio?... dime que chica

---Lily... --- no le dio tiempo a Sirius de decir algo, simplemente se fue con dirección a la pelirroja

---Demonios, espero que no hagas nada malo...

La música era lenta y te transportaba lentamente a una noche estrellada en la playa, con el mar silencioso mojándote los pies y una fresca brisa te dejaba salados los labios.

---¿Qué sucede?

---¿De que hablas? --- respondió con una pregunta sin mirarlo

---De esto... te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que algo te tiene preocupada

---No es nada

---Vamos Lily... --- la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos oscuros --- Dilo, sea lo que sea

---Se trata de... James --- pronunció su nombre la verlo ya parado delante de ella

---¿James?

---¿Me permites bailar con ella Alan?

---Seguro... yo tengo que hacer algo de todas maneras --- le sonrió a la chica, metió amabas manos a los bolsillos y la beso en la mejilla

**Cuando fui la ultima vez **

**que viste las estrellas**

**Con los ojos cerrados**

**Y te aferraste como naufrago a al orilla**

**De la espalda de alguien**

**Cuando fue la ultima vez **

**que se te fue el amor **

**por no dejarlo libre**

---Hola...

---Hola...

---¿Cómo estas?

---No lo sé... dímelo tú

---Yo te veo hermosa... --- se acercó para hablarle al oído --- Se que te prometí dejarte en paz pero esta es mi última oportunidad de recuperarte... no la puedo perder

---James...

---No, déjame hablar... Lily te amo y no encuentro otras palabras para decirlo mejor, por favor no te vayas de mi

**Cuando fue la ultima vez **

**que te besaron tanto **

**que dijiste mi nombre**

**Y cuando te gano el orgullo **

**y escogiste el llanto **

**por no perdonarme**

**Cuando fue la ultima vez **

**que un simple deja vu **

**me llevo hasta tus brazos**

---Por favor, necesito la verdad... ¿me sigues queriendo?

---¿James... porque lo haces?

---Ya te lo dije, es mi última oportunidad y...

---No¿porque me obligas a esto?... ¿Porque quieres que pretenda que nada ha cambiado desde Hogwarts?

---Es que para mi no ha cambiado, nunca te has salido de mi mente ni un solo momento desde la ultima vez que te vi en Londres.

---Para mi sí... tú fuiste el que me rechazó antes de irme a Francia, tu fuiste el que se enojo, el que se alejó de mí... el que me olvidó.

---Lily, yo no...

---Me dañaste mucho

**Cuando, cuando fui la ultima vez que te quisieron tanto**

**Cuando, cuando te gano el orgullo y escogiste l llanto**

**Cuando, cuando volverás a ser lo que no fuiste nunca **

**Cuando fue la ultima vez **

**que te sentiste sola**

**Y llegaste a odiarme**

**Cuando llego a convencerte el maldito despecho **

**que un clavo saca a otro**

**Cuando te olvidaste que **

**el caso es no entenderse si no aceptarse**

---¿Y tu que crees que pasó conmigo?... ¿Qué al día siguiente salí como si nada hubiera ocurrido?

---¡Yo te busqué!... Yo intenté comunicarme, incluso pensé en regresar a Londres contigo... pero tu me dijiste que no me querías volver a ver¿por qué? Porque dañé tu orgullo y tu ego

---¿Y que hiciste después?... ¡Te fuiste con Alan! --- sin darse cuenta, ambos ya habían levantado la voz lo suficiente como para hacer que los de su alrededor se percataran de su discusión...

**Cuando, cuando fue la ultima vez que te quisieron tanto**

**Cuando, cuando te gano el orgullo y escogiste el llanto**

**Cuando, cuando volverás a ser lo que no fuiste nunca **

---¿Qué más me quedaba? Estuve deprimida todo un año, si no fuera por Jean lo seguiría estando... Yo seguí adelante con mi vida... tu debiste hacer lo mismo

---¡Como lo iba hacer si todo me recordaba a ti! Como si en cada recuerdo estabas tú... ¿tomaba una poción para olvidarme de los últimos 7 años? --- ella estaba callada... James la imitó tratando de continuar moviéndose por la pista, aún con la mano temblorosa de Evans.

**Si se sanó tu herida, **

**borra también la cicatriz**

**Y si un día nos vemos **

**hazme el favor de contestar**

---No me has contestado... ¿me sigues queriendo?

---Basta James

---Solo dime si o no... ¿me amas?

---No voy a contestar

---¡Eso es porque es verdad!

---¡Basta!

---Bien, entonces respóndeme... ¿lo amas?

---¿Qué? --- se quedó quieta y le arrebató su mano

---¿En realidad amas a ese idiota o solo intentas darme celos... intentas olvidarte de lo que tienes en el corazón por tomar una estúpida "correcta" decisión? --- la mano de la pelirroja dio de lleno sobre la mejilla del chico... Lily Evans salió corriendo hacia la salida sin importarle lo que dejara atrás.

**Cuando, cuando fue la ultima vez que te quisieron tanto**

**Cuando, cuando te gano el orgullo y escogiste el llanto**

**Cuando, cuando volverás a ser lo que no fuiste nunca. **

James la siguió hasta la puerta pero no vio a nadie... se llevó las manos a la cabeza, sentía que estaba a punto de estallarle. Respiró profundo y se metió de nueva cuenta al restaurante... se quedó parado con la mirada perdida hasta que...

---Disculpe señor... --- un muchacho un par de años menor que él le tocó el hombro

---¿Si?

---¿Está buscando a alguien?

---Si, pero... pero creo que la he perdido

---¿Buscaba de casualidad a una señorita pelirroja vestida de blanco?

---Si, a ella...

---Entró a los baños... por el pasillo a la izquierda

---¿En serio... ¡Mil gracias! --- James corrió hasta el final del pasillo... unos segundos más tarde salió de una de las puertas Lily con un pañuelo en las manos limpiándose el rostro

---Lily...

---¡Déjame en paz!

---Lo siento... no quise...

---Nunca es tu intención las cosas que haces... pero siempre terminas disculpándote

---Espera, yo...

---¡No quiero verte! --- se le zafó del brazo que la tenía agarrada y por segunda ocasión salió huyendo...

---¡Lily! --- cuando la alcanzó ya estaban en al mesa... solo faltaban ellos dos pues el resto ya estaba de vuelta sentados

---Al fin llegan¿dónde estaban? --- preguntó Jean, más que por curiosidad, por nervios. Nadie respondió. Lily tomó asiento a lado de Alan y fingió una sonrisa de excelente manera.

---Muy bien, ahora que ya estamos todos... --- el chico respiró profundamente y miró a Lily mientras le entregaba una copa de vino y sostenía la propia con la otra mano --- Llevamos 7 meses de conocernos, pero a veces me parece que ha sido tan solo un día, estar contigo hace que el tiempo vuele y se te olvide el mundo a tu alrededor... el poder tocar tu piel, ver tus hermosas esmeraldas, poder aspirar tu delicioso aroma es simplemente mágico y no quiero perderme ni un solo momento de esa bendición... Lily, se que ellos --- los miró a todos y cada uno mientras metía su mano a su bolsillo y sacaba una caja negra --- son como tu familia es por eso que escogí este momento... te amo Lily Evans y quisiera que te casaras conmigo.

Todos miraron el momento en que Alan abría la caja y sacaba un anillo plateado con dos piedras brillantes, una blanca y otra tan verde como la misma mirada de la chica. Parecía que todos contenían el aliento...

Lily miró el anillo, eran tan hermoso y perfecto, de haberlo imaginado habría sido exactamente el mismo... levantó la mirada y vio a su "novio", tenía la mirada llena de ilusión y alegría... se odiaba por no poder poner la misma expresión... y sin pensarlo lo siguiente que hizo fue mirar a James.

El había escuchado las palabras de Alan... era exactamente lo que sentía por Lily, solo que ahora era tan solo un espectador de la escena y no partícipe. En su pecho no entraban más ganas de gritar "NO" y detener a Lily, fuera lo que fuera hacer. Miró a Lily en todo momento, incluso sostuvo sus ojos cuando se cruzaron con los de ella, talvez si no escuchaba sus palabras, podría entender su mirada.

"_POR FAVOR NO LO HAGAS... por favor dame otra oportunidad... YO TE AMO Y SIEMRPE LO HARE, solo mira mis ojos... VAMOS LILY, DI QUE NO"_

---Yo... eh... --- la mano le tembló tanto que tiró su copa sobre su vestido... --- Soy una tonta... lo siento... y...

---Lily no te preocupes...

---Yo no debí... y... --- James echo su silla hacia atrás y se levantó molesto

---Eh, disculpen... voy a ver... --- Sirius se levantó y siguió a su amigo hacia la salida del restaurante.

---Perdón Alan yo... --- Lily seguía temblando al tiempo que limpiaba su vestido--- No se que me pasó y...

---Tranquila --- la tomó de las manos y la detuvo --- no pasa nada, se que estas nerviosa al igual que yo... no tienes que contestar ahora mismo, yo se que me quieres y se que no tengo que preocuparme por algo --- la besó en la mejilla.

---Alan yo...

---Hablaremos mañana o pasado, o dentro de una semana o un mes... cuando quieras ---Lily no quiso pensar más en el asunto y simplemente se dio un respiro. Miró a Jean tratando de encontrar un poco de confianza pero tan solo pudo ver una mirada molesta.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

---Estas fumando...

---Que observador... --- se llevo el cigarrillo a la boca dejando que ese intoxicante aire le llenara los pulmones

---No lo hacías desde que...

---Desde que superé que ella se había ido de Londres

---Exacto... ¿planeas ponerte así de nuevo? Sumergirte en un hoyo y...

---¡Que quieres que hagas!

---¡Que te comportes como si tuvieras 21 años! --- James lo miró estupefacto... como si aquel fuera un desconocido diciéndole lo mal que estaba su vida --- James, acéptalo, perdiste tu oportunidad con Lily y no puedes esperar que el tiempo se regrese para que puedas tener lo que echaste de lado.

---Sirius, no entiendes...

---No, si te entiendo, y por eso te lo digo: tienes que dejar de hacerte daño... ¡y también a ella! Ya no son los únicos dos involucrados...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

---Buenas noches...--- la pelirroja subió las escaleras hacia su habitación con la cabeza dándole vueltas... al entrar en su habitación encontró a Jean buscando algo en su maleta

---Solo buscaba mi cepillo... --- mencionó con voz apagada e intentó salir de la habitación

---¿Qué te pasa?

---Nada...

---Tu nunca has sido así conmigo... ¿Qué te sucede?

---¿Quieres que lo diga?

---Si... --- Evans cerró con suavidad la puerta, dentro de si sabía que no iban a tener una conversación apaciguada

---¡Me molesta que sigas jugando a que tienes 15 años!

---Jean yo...

---No, deja que termine de hablar... ¡Lily, es increíble que estés jugando con James y con Alan, a ver quien te quiere más... o a ver quien te ruega por más tiempo!

---¡Claro que no!

---Pues eso es lo que parece...

---Es que...

---Ya no puedes decir "no se que hacer" ... conoces ya los dos caminos y debes elegir uno¡solo uno! Se supone que ya eres madura y eso quiere decir, aceptar las consecuencias de tus actos... no hacer algo y luego disculparte porque ya no te gusto y tratar de irte por otro camino "a ver si ese te gusta"

---Lo sé Jean... necesito tiempo para pensar bien las cosas

---Pues eso deberías decirle tanto a Alan como a James... no dejarlos con largas o incertidumbres... --- la pelirroja se sentó en la cama con la cabeza en las manos, la castaña la siguió, le tomó el rostro y lo levantó para que pudiera verla--- Eres mi mejor amiga y sabes que te voy a apoyar en todo lo que hagas...

---Gracias Jean

---Pero eso no quiere decir que este de acuerdo con lo que hagas... deberías empacar mañana, recuerda que nos vamos el lunes temprano... buenas noches.

* * *

HOLA!!! Ustedes perdonaran la ENORMEEEEEEEEEEEEE tardanza... T:T culpen a la cosa llamada Universidad, en serio que bsorve mi timepo y mi creatividad T.T y tod o por escoger la bendita carrera de diseño, jiji... pero aqui estamos ya con muchos animos!!1 YA ACABE EL SEMESTRE!!! YEAH!!! VACACIONES AL FIN!!! HORAS DE USEÑO REALES Y NO SUEÑITOS DE 10 MINUTOS EN EL TRANSPORTE COLECTIVO!!! JAJAJA... pero bueno, ojala yles guste, ya sben como soy yo de dramática, QUIERANME MUCHO!!! Y al menos haganme feliz con un review... si????

BAYOU!!!!


	12. Noche en casa

**11. Noche en casa**

---¡BASTA!

---¿Qué?

---¡QUITA ESA CARA!

---¿De que hablas Sirius? --- preguntó Remus, que con los gritos de su amigo había interrumpido su lectura y la cena de Peter. Desde esa mañana que habían llegado a Londres, James no se había despegado de la ventana que daba a la calle por nada.

---¡Que ya no soportó que este con esa cara!

---Es la única que tiene... bueno, esa y la de ciervo...--- apuntó "inteligentemente" Peter

---Habla de que James esta deprimido ¿ o no?

---¡Exacto Rems! James, no puedes vivir todo el tiempo con esa horrible cara larga... ¡ESPANTAS A LAS CHICAS! --- James ni siquiera miró a Black, él seguía con la mirada fija a través del cristal, mirando a la gente pasar, como si esperara verla.

---Sirius tranquilo, te vas a enfermar... o peor, arruinaras tu "hermoso" rostro y las chicas no solo se espantarán con Jimmy. --- tras el comentario de Lupin, Sirius se asustó, respiro profundamente y se sentó en un sillón cerrando los ojos tratando de relajarse. Remus se levantó cerrando su libro con suavidad y se paró a lado de su amigo

---James... por favor, simplemente queremos que seas el mismo de siempre y no te la vivas pegado a un cristal, esperando una lechuza o deseando verla aparecerse en la puerta.

---¡Exacto! Necesito al Jimmy que conozco, no a uno patético y aburrido... ¡ya sé! Vamos al Bar y vamos con Jess y con su hermana y...

---Espera... ¿qué dijiste? --- preguntó Potter como teniendo una idea en mente

---Que vayamos con Jess y su hermana, talvez las podamos raptar y llevárnoslas a...

---¡No, no... no tu! Remus

---¿Yo?... Que queremos que seas el de siempre

---¿Y que más?

---No sé... no lo recuerdo

---Algo de... de... ¡de no esperar lechuzas!... ¡Eso dijiste!

---Ah si... ¡qué con eso!

---¡Eso es lo que voy hacer!

---¿Esperar lechuzas?... ¡Estas loco!

---No, no Sirius... si no puedo esperar a que ella aparezca, yo seré el que aparezca

---¡QUE! --- gritó inconscientemente Black

---¿Qué tiene de malo?

---Mejor nos vamos Remus... --- Peter terminó su cena y se escabulló a su cuarto pero el lobito no desapareció.

---Que tú prometiste olvidar este asunto, seguir con tu vida y dejarla seguir con la de ella... ¡Y hablas de ir y aparecerte delante de su puerta!

---¡Necesito hacerlo! --- James se paró delante de su amigo aunque eso no evitó los gritos

---¡No, no lo necesitas... solo quieres seguir jugando y haciéndote daño!

---¡No sabes lo que dices!

---¡Claro que lo sé, no estoy ciego... James, haces parecer esto como un juego por recuperar tu orgullo!

---YO LA AMO

---Y lo sé... pero esto ya llegó a su límite... ¡Debes parar!

---¡Y si no quiero que! --- finalmente Potter empujó a su amigo haciéndolo caer en el sillón... fue cuando Remus intervino

---Calma James...

---No, déjalo Rems... --- Black se levantó serenamente y con voz seria --- si quiere pelear por algo que no tiene sentido, que lo haga... solo que después no podrá lamentarse conmigo por las consecuencias... --- no dijo más y se fue a su habitación. El lugar quedó en silencio...

---¿Crees que estoy mal Remus?

---Sí... sí lo creo... --- James pareció desilusionarse pero en aquel instante agregó --- Pero estoy seguro que yo haría lo mismo si se tratara de Jean. --- finalmente en esa día James sonrió.

---¿Me ayudas entonces?

---Depende... ¿que quieres hacer?

---Quiero ir a Francia a verla...

---¿Que? --- puso la misma cara de sorpresa que el joven Black de unos minutos atrás

---Dijiste que me ayudarías

---Pensé que hablabas de hablar con ella por al chimenea o enviarle una carta...

---Podría hacerlo, pero así no puedo hacer que ella finalmente se decida.

---¿Entonces para que me quieres?

---Se que tu tienes su dirección, te escribes con Jean... debes decirme por favor donde vive

---James, no se si realmente sea una buena idea

---¡Por favor Remus! No puedo dejar que se case sin saber si realmente ya me olvido...

---No te enojes, pero Sirius tiene razón... haces sonar todo esto un asunto de orgullo, una competencia con Alan para ver quien gana el primer lugar.

---Pero sabes que no es así... por favor, te lo ruego... necesito esa dirección.

---Deja ir por un papel…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

---Finalmente en casa...

---Si, ya extrañaba este lugar... --- Jean dejó sus maletas en la entrada y se tiró en su sillón favorito ---¿Qué hacemos?

---Tengo hambre... ¿qué hora es?

---Las 7:35 PM... ¡vamos a cenar con Luigi!

---¿Spaghetti?... ¿Quieres comida italiana del restaurante de Luigi?

---Si

---¿Desde cuándo? Siempre te quejas que Luigi no sabe cocinar...

---Bueno... es que... --- sonrió pícaramente

---¡Acabas de estar casi casi de Luna de miel con Remus por una semana y tan rápido se te olvidó!

---JAJAJA, no estamos casados... ¡Luna de miel! Jajaja... Además, claro que no se me olvidó... simplemente va a pasar una eternidad hasta la próxima vez que lo vea... estar a dieta no impide ver el menú ¿o si? Además tenemos que comer

---Esta bien... --- ambas chicas tomaron sus chamarras y salieron de la casa.

Dos minutos después, una lechuza arribó a la casa azul y dejó un sobre en la entrada esperando ansiosamente ser abierta… Las chicas disfrutaron un "buen" spaghetti_ pomodoro _y un par de botellas de vino blanco, cuando llegaron a su casa, parecían que habían bebido más de lo debido. Ambas se aparecieron en la acera tambaleándose y riéndose sin parar y sin mucho sentido, los peinados de ambas habían desparecido y también un poco de su maquillaje…

---Creo que tenía algo malo esa botella… JAJAJA

---No tenían nada, eres tú la que estaba mal desde antes… JAJAJA

---Lily, deja de moverte que me mareas

---JAJAJA Pero tú eres la que se está moviendo… mejor ya vamos a meternos a dormir…

---Oye… ven… --- susurró y se acercó a Lily--- Tengo una botella escondida en mi cuarto… ¿Si llamamos a Remus para que venga y nos las tomamos?

---JAJAJA

---JAJAJA… va a venir desde Londres… JAJAJA

---Si le dices que vas a estar solo para él, seguro viene en segundos…

---Me voy a poner la ropa interior negra que compre para Gerard… seguro Remus si va a disfrutarla.

---Ok, solo tengo que encontrar las llaves para poder entrar… demonios, se cayeron… --- la pelirroja se agachó y buscó con ambas manos como si fuera ciega cuando encontró un sobre de papel. --- Mira, hay un papel aquí.

---Dámelo… lo manda… mmmm… Lily Evans… ¡JAJAJA, tu mandaste una carta a nuestra casa!

---JAJAJA¿en serio? No me acuerdo…

---Espera, aquí no vive ningún James Potter que yo recuerde.

---No creo haber mandado un carta… --- se tomó la cabeza entre las manos, tomó las llaves del suelo y abrió en seguida la puerta.

---¿Entonces… como es que llego esta carta?

---Él la envió… --- la pelirroja tomo el sobre de las manos aun temblorosas de su amiga, parecía que con tan solo haber escuchado ese nombre, todo el alcohol de su sangre se había evaporado.

---¿Estas bien?

---No lo creo… me voy a… a mi cuarto.

Subió las escaleras, cerró la puerta con seguro y se resbaló hasta tocar su alfombra azul. El sobre tenía su nombre por un lado, con esa caligrafía tan impecable… ¿Por qué le había escrito? Ella estaba segura que todo había terminado esas vacaciones…

_Necesito verte… necesito mi última oportunidad… te sigo amando…_

La primera línea le taladro la cabeza hasta lo más profundo… no pudo sino recordar ese último día de Londres.

**FLASH BACK**

Remus se levantó del sillón y abrió la puerta segundos después de escuchar el timbre sonar de manera tan insistente…

---Hola

---¿Qué hacen a esta hora? Deberían estar descansando, será un viaje cansado ¿no creen?

---Teníamos que venir… --- la castaña se lanzó a los brazos del chico como una niña asustada

---No es para tanto

---¿No? Nos cambiamos de país… ¿y no es para tanto?

---Pero no creo que se vayan a olvidar de nosotros…

---Eso no… --- le dio un beso suave y corto en los labios…

---¿Y Lily… está bien? --- Remus la miró. Estaba sentada en la banqueta frente a la puerta

---No creo… hoy se lo va a decir. No lo acepta, pero sé que está muerta de miedo.

---¡A quien tenemos aquí! Una de mis chicas favoritas… --- Sirius fue a abrazar a Jean mientras que Remus fue al encuentro de Evans.

---¿Vas a entrar?

---Quisiera no hacerlo…

---Vamos, te aseguro te llevaras una sorpresa…

---No estoy de segura de querer descubrirla

---¿No crees que será peor si te vas sin decirle adiós?

---Quisiera simplemente que nada de esto ocurriera…

---¿Lily?

Tanto Lupin como ella giraron la cabeza hacia atrás, ahí estaba en el marco de la puerta James Potter, con su cabellera tan rebelde como siempre y una sonrisa hermosa como nunca.

---Los dejo solos… --- besó su mejilla y entró a la casa. El moreno se acercó para abrazarla

---Ya te extrañaba… ¿Dónde han estado estas dos semanas? Parecía que la tierra se las había tragado a Jean y a ti.

---Estábamos… estábamos…

---No he podido hablar contigo desde el último día de Hogwarts… --- ella no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos, no podía decirle al chico que amaba que tal vez ya no lo volvería a ver…

---Yo… yo… --- su voz parecía quebrarse

---¿Qué pasa? --- levantó su barbilla para ver como se cristalizaban los ojos de la chica.

---¿Recuerdas que te dije que iría a Francia para ver la Academia de Aurores?

---Si, que tus abuelos querían que la conocieras

---Mañana me voy…

_**Niño, es hora de partir**_

_**La vida me invitó**_

_**Hacia otro lugar**_

_**Sin ti**_

---Y… ¿y cuando regresas?

---No… yo no… --- no pudo seguir, simplemente se quedó en silencio. James dio dos pasos hacia atrás tratando de evitar el final de la frase. Lily levantó sus esmeraldas para hacerlas chocar con los ojos avellanados del chico. --- Yo no voy a regresar.

---¿Qué?...

---Yo… ya no regresaré a Inglaterra, me quedaré a vivir a Francia.

---¿Y te vas mañana? --- asintió con la cabeza… ---Y apenas me lo dices…

---Lo siento

---¡Apenas me lo dices!

---James, yo tenía miedo…

---¡Miedo!... ¡Soy tu novio Lily!... ¡Cómo no pudiste decirme esto antes!

---Lo siento, yo…

---¡Desde cuando sabías esto!

---Dos semanas antes de salir de Hogwarts…

---Un mes¡desde hace un mes y me entero la noche antes de tu partida!

---Escúchame por favor…

---No, yo no… no se… --- dio dos pasos más hacia atrás debatiéndose entre la confusión y la rabia

---¡James espera!

_**Ves, también me duele**_

_**Es lo mejor**_

_**Déjame irme**_

_**Déjame partir**_

El chico corrió hacia a casa entrando como demonio. Remus y Sirius lo detuvieron antes de que subiera a su habitación. Jean estaba también ahí.

---¡Calma James!

---¡Como quieres que me calme Sirius!

---No sirve de nada que te pongas así, déjala que te explique…

---¡No quiero saber nada de ella Rems… momento… ¿Ustedes sabían y no me dijeron nada?

---Ella nos pidió que…

---¡USTEDES SON MIS AMIGOS! --- el chico logro soltarse de los otros dos con la expresión completamente desencajada.

--- James, por favor, escúchame, necesito que hablemos.

---¡Pues no quiero Lily!... ¡Por mí te puedes ir por siempre, no quiero volver a saber de ti! --- subió las escaleras y azotó la puerta… eso fue lo último que escuchó de él.

_**Amor, sabes que es lo mejor**_

_**Amor, entiéndeme**_

_**Amor, sabes que es lo mejor**_

_**Esperaré que tú lo entiendas**_

---¡Vámonos Rems! --- A media mañana del día siguiente, Black salió de la casa con la varita en mano listo para aparecerse en el Aeropuerto pues las chicas viajarían al estilo muggle.

---Ya voy… --- miró a la sala donde Potter "miraba" una revista ---¿También nos dejaras de hablar a nosotros por lo que te queda de vida? --- No recibió respuesta. ---Se que debes estar realmente enojado pero no creo que quieras arrepentirte por siempre de no haber ido a despedirla.

---Podré vivir con eso…

---No lo creo… es Lily, tu ángel¿Cuántas veces se lo repetiste?

---Eso ya no importa, ella lo olvido, yo también puedo…

---Antes de decir eso, revisa en la barra… --- acto seguido se salió.

Se levantó y miró una hoja con unas cuantas líneas escritas en ella.

_Tenía miedo a que no aceptaras mi decisión y te molestaras pero ahora tengo más miedo de no poder resistir el quererte tanto y no soportar estar lejos de ti… de que me odies tanto por esto que en realidad no quieras volver a verme… perdón. _

La tinta se corría en algunas palabras, eran lágrimas… Remus tenía razón… ella se iría y nunca la volvería a ver… en aquel momento comenzó a sentirse en el mismo infierno. Una cosa era perderla y una muy distinta era permitirse perderla.

_**Piensa que todo pasará**_

_**No debes de llorar**_

_**Las cosas son así**_

_**Sin ti**_

Había tanta gente en aquel lugar, tal vez nunca la encontraría… corrió buscando la puerta de salida que estaba escrita el final de la nota. No podía dejarla irse. Por los altavoces anunciaron el vuelo de Inglaterra a Francia abordando en esos momentos… tenía que darse prisa. Alcanzó a ver una cabellera de fuego a la distancia pero no estaba seguro de si era ella…

---¡Lily!... ¡LILY! --- la chica parecía no escucharlo… o no era ella… estaba revisando su boleto justo antes de entrar al túnel

---Oye¿escuchaste? --- Jean alzó la mirada antes de entregar su boleto

---¿Escuchar que?

---¡ESPERA LILY!

---¡Eso! --- ambas chicas alzaron la vista al resto de la gente que estaba alrededor del lugar, Lily estaba dispuesta a tomar su maleta y desaparecer cuando se cruzaron sus ojos con los del chico

---James… --- dejó sus cosas y trató de abrirse camino entre la multitud.

_**Ves, **_

_**también me duele**_

_**Amor, sabes que es lo mejor**_

_**Amor, entiéndeme**_

_**Amor, sabes que es lo mejor**_

_**Esperaré que tú lo entiendas**_

Él se emocionó de haberla encontrado, pero una parte mayor a esa dentro de si mismo se mantenía furioso… ¡ella prácticamente estaba huyendo! No entendía cual era el problema de quedarse en Londres, quedarse a su lado y quizá hasta hacer una vida juntos… ¿Qué acaso ella nunca se lo había imaginado?... ¿Por qué lo había hecho a un lado de esa manera¿Por qué quererse olvidar de esa parte de su vida? El no creía que mereciera eso…

---No sé qué hago aquí… --- el chico se dio la media vuelta y se fue corriendo mucho antes de que Lily pudiera siquiera acercarse.

Lily se quedó atónita y con un nudo en la garganta. Sin más que hacer, regreso a lado de Jean…

---¿Por qué lo hizo?

---No lo sé…

---Creo que realmente me odia…

---Vámonos…

_**La vida tiene algo para ti**_

_**Me duele no ser yo**_

_**Lo siento niño debo de partir**_

_**Entiéndeme, entiéndeme**_

_**FLASH BACK**_

¿Cuántas veces ella le pidió eso?... ¿Y cuántas veces él rechazo siquiera hablar con ella?... Lo siguiente en la nota era una dirección y la hora…

---¿Lily?

---¿Si?

---¿Estas bien? --- la chica se hizo a un lado y dejo libre la puerta para qué entrara McCabe. Ella le entregó un vaso de agua y se sentó frente a ella igualmente en el suelo.

---Creo…

---Llevas más de una hora encerrada y como no escuchaba ruido pensé que…

---Mira… --- le dio la carta

---Ok, ahora entiendo… ¿Qué vas hacer?

---Pues creo que podría arreglar y aclarar todo desde hace 3 años… de todos modos nunca hemos podido hablar.

---¿Pero vas a regresar con él?

---No quiero pensar en nada ahora, mejor dejo que las cosas pasen como tengan que pasar… al menos así no me decepcionaré por nada. --- la chica sonrió más segura que en cualquier otro momento del día. ---Deberías estar lista mañana

---¿Lista?

---Seguro Remus también viene… sino quien le dio la dirección.

---Espera… ¿no mañana tienes que ir a la Academia?

* * *

Eran las 4:00 Pm, no creía tardarse más de media hora con el Decano y después iría a la cafetería donde se vería con Potter. Lo que Lily no esperaba era que hubiera 3 estudiantes más antes que ella esperando su cita… para cuando logro librarse de la Academia eran más de las 5:40 PM… James estaría desde hace 40 minutos sentado en una de las mesitas con la idea de que ella no se aparecería y que su viaje había sido en vano… _Por favor, no estés pensando en eso… _

* * *

_ HOLA!!! Se que tarde más de lo que habia prometido pero bueno, ya tengo actualizacion no solo de ese (2 chaps) sino tambien tengo un par para LA EXTRAÑA REALIDAD!!! Asi que por fa, no se olviden de ese!!! Está cortito! Lo JURO!!! Porfa, necesito reviews con sus opiniones para saber qeu le cambio, quito o agrego a mis fics _

BAYOU!!!!!!!!!!


	13. Verdadera, alocada y profundamente

12. Verdadera, alocada y profundamente

Lily salió del tren corriendo... ya tenía más de una hora de retraso y no sabía a ciencia cierta si el seguiría ahí esperándola, era algo que la estaba devorando por dentro... la impaciencia por verlo y hablarle. "_Por__ favor... no __te__vayas_"

_**I'll be your dream **_

_**I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy**_

_**I'll be your hope I'll be your love**_

_Be __everything__that__you__need_

James estaba sentado en el café y no dejaba de mirar a cada segundo su reloj... diez, veinte, cuarenta minutos... lo volvió a mirar, eran las 6:15 Pm, una hora y quince minutos tarde... parecía la espera más larga de toda su vida. "_Por favor, tienes que llegar_... " Le dio un sorbo a su café tratando de relajarse ¡Pero eso era imposible! Miró las manecillas del reloj, se movían lentamente pero a la vez tan rápido. Lo guardó en su bolsillo para al menos olvidar el tiempo y miró de lado a lado para ver si no llegaba la pelirroja por algún lado... pero lo único que pudo ver fue la pareja frente a su mesa... besándose. _"¡Perfecto! Justo lo que necesitaba" _Al ver la escena solo podía pensar en rodear a la pelirroja con sus brazos y cubrir esos labios rojizos que tanto adoraba, simplemente para retenerla a su lado.

_**I love you more with every breath**_

Truly, madly, deeply do

_**I will be strong, I will be faithful**_

_**'**__**cause**__** I'm **__**couting**__** on **_

_**a**__** new beginning**_

_**A reason for living**_

_**I deeper meaning (yeah!)**_

Evans tendría que tomar un taxi pues el café que habían elegido para su encuentro estaba frente a una plaza bastante visitada por muggles y no podía arriesgarse a aparecerse... detuvo un auto frente a la estación y subió. Pasó delante de la torre Eiffel bordeando el río que dividía a la ciudad, justo antes de llegar a un embotellamiento "_No, no puede pasar esto_..." Pagó el transporte y salió corriendo calle abajo, no podía perder más tiempo... no quería que todo el esfuerzo hubiese sido para nada. Faltaban unas dos calles más para llegar al lugar... llegando a las orillas del Sena bajó las escaleras que daban al café... "_Por__ favor, __necesito__que__estés__ahí__"_

_**I want to stand with you on**_

_**A mountain**_

_**I want to bathe with you in the sea**_

_**I want to **__**lay**__** like this forever**_

_Until the sky falls down on me_

Miró una última vez el reloj... 6:45 PM. Se levantó poniéndose su chaqueta negra y pagó su bebida. Después comenzó a subir las escaleras mirando una vez más hacia atrás por si en aquel momento llegaba su ángel, pero nada... solo las mismas personas. Comenzó a caminar sin saber a donde llegaría, simplemente quería encontrar algo de paz y consuelo dentro de si mismo. Un muy suave viento comenzó a soplar y las hojas secas de los árboles crujían con un dulce sonar debajo de sus pies.

_**And when the stars are shining **_

_**Brigthly**__** in the velvet sky**_

_**I'll make a wish to send it to heaven**_

_**Then make you want to cry**_

Finalmente llegó al café... "_Au __soleil__ de la Butte_" decía en un tablero de madera por encima de las mesas al aire libre, pero James ya se había ido. Miró a todos lados tratando de encontrarlo entre las personas que caminaban en todas direcciones... Seguro el chico se había ido pero tal vez alguien lo hubiera visto. Preguntó en francés por Potter y un mesero le dijo que había ido en dirección de la Plaza de la Concordia... Lily sin perder el tiempo echo a correr por las escaleras que la llevarían a la zona más concurrida de la ciudad. Cuando llegó a ella simplemente vio que era imposible encontrarlo, a cada minuto creía ver su rostro entre la multitud pero el chico seguía desapareciendo. Agotada se dejó caer sobre los últimos escalones y sostuvo su cabeza entre sus manos resistiendo ese dolor en el pecho y las ganas de gritar de la desesperación.

_**The tears of joy for all the**_

_**Pleasure in the certainty**_

_**That we're surrounded by the**_

_** Comfort and protection of**_

_**The highest powers**_

_In lonely hours _

_The tears devour you_

No tenía una rumbo fijó, simplemente caminaba intentando dejar ese ardor en el pecho atrás. Caminó por toda la orilla del río a pesar de que cada vez que miraba su reflejo sobre el agua, podía ver esa sonrisa brillante y sus ojos verdes. James decidió seguir con sus pasos un momento más... entró a un parque lleno de abetos y cipreses y cruzó un túnel mirando las primeras estrellas que comenzaban a asomarse sobre el cielo aterciopelado y lleno de diversos colores... se quedó parado ahí, sin hacer nada más. "_Si tan solo Lily __pudiera__disfrutar__esto__"_

_**I want to stand with you on**_

_**A mountain**_

_**I want to bathe with you in the sea**_

I want to lay like this forever

Until the sky falls down on me

Ella dio la media vuelta para ir de regreso a casa, aún no creí que había perdido esa última oportunidad... decidió cortar camino por un parque fantástico, llenó de árboles y vida de chiquillos que lo visitaban. Tomó camino hacia un puente pero no lo cruzó del todo, se recargó en el barandal y miró a la gente que cruzaba por debajo de ella... todos parecían tan felices y satisfechos con sus vidas. Miró por más de un segundo un joven que dirigía su mirada hacia lo alto, ella hizo lo mismo y se dio cuenta de la magia sobre de ella: los últimos rayos en el horizonte volvían el cielo de un color tornasol y lo acompañaban la luna creciente y unas tímidas estrellas. "_Ojala__ y James __viera__esto__..."_

_**Oh can't you see it baby?**_

_**You don't have to close your eyes**_

_**'Cause **__**it's**__** standing right here**_

_**before**__** you**_

_All that you need will surely come_

Ambos siguieron dando pasos sobre sus caminos sin darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaban... James a cada segundo miraba detrás de él por si acaso llegaba a encontrarla... Lily no dejaba de buscar en rostros extraños uno conocido... pero nada.

Ya casi llegaba a la salida del parque con la mirada notablemente triste y comenzó a preguntarse a si misma que hubiese pasado de haberlo encontrado o que tan bueno había sido el no verlo. Alzó la mirada y observó como una pareja disfrutaba de un tierno beso... justo lo que ella deseaba de James en aquel momento.

_**I'll be your dream **_

_**I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy**_

_**I'll be your hope I'll be your love**_

_**Be everything that you need**_

_**I love you more with every breath**_

Truly, madly, deeply do

Lily caminó inconscientemente hacía una fuente de unas doncellas y la rodeó... ahí había un joven de cabello negro sentado a las orillas de la escultura con la cabeza recargada entre las piernas... no podía creer que eso estuviera pasando, la garganta estaba secándosele y antes de que fuera incapaz de hablar, de su boca brotó una sola palabra...

---¿Ja... James? ---el muchacho levantó la cabeza poco a poco...

---Lily... --- pronunció él con una expresión de gran alivio, como si hubiera respirado después de haber contendido el aire por un muy buen rato. --- ¿Llegando un poco tarde no crees? ---La pelirroja sonrió al notar que James no perdía su buen humor por nada.

_**I want to stand with you on**_

_**A mountain**_

_**I want to bathe with you in the sea**_

I want to lay like this forever

Until the sky falls down on me

Potter al fin sintió regresar su corazón a su cuerpo con tan solo la mirada esmeralda de Evans. La chica lucía más bella que nunca, James no recordaba otra ocasión en la que estuviera tan complacido de verla... pero lo que más le producía felicidad era que todo eso era real y no solo una fantasía.

---No puedo creer que estés aquí en Francia...

---Una razón muy simple... por ti. --- se acercó a ella, acarició con dulzura su mejilla quitándole unos mechones del rostro y sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo entero. Sin pensarlo dos veces, la pelirroja se lanzó a los labios que tanto extrañaba... que tanto necesitaba. Sujeto con ambas manos su rostro sin dejar de besarlo con pasión mientras que él la abrazaba. Dejaron que sus labios jugaran unos segundos como tratando de recuperar todo el tiempo perdido... cuando sintieron que su almas se saciaban de aquella sed se separaron pero siguieron cercanos como si se prepararan para el próximo roce...

---Solo necesitaba esto... tus labios--- mencionó en un susurro Lily y con una tímida sonrisa.

---¿En serio?

---Si, era lo único que faltaba para decidirme... ---pero no pudo decir más pues otra persona entró en la conversación.

---¡Lily!

---¡Alan! --- se separó de James rápidamente mirando a su novio que venía a toda prisa hacia ella...

---¡¿Qué estas haciendo... ?! ---exclamó furioso hasta que lo reconoció ---¿James¡Pero si eres tu! Menos mal... acaban de sacarme el susto de mi vida. --- tanto Potter como Evans quedaron en silencio y más nerviosos que nunca --- Por poco creía que estaba viendo a mi prometida besándose con otro hombre.

---Tu prometida... cierto

---Eh, Alan, no deberías…

---Se me había olvidado eso---sin importarle lo que había sentido hace tan solo unos segundos atrás, ahora James simplemente quería salir corriendo de ahí, se sentía como el peor estúpido del mundo ¡Como Lily iba a dejar plantado a su prometido por él! Tenía toda una vida delante de ella... esperándola. Nunca dejaría todo eso por él, por nada.

---Como pude pensar que este ángel me haría algo así... --- le sonrió como solía hacerlo, solo que esa cálida expresión no le provocó nada a Lily... ella solo pensaba en lo que acababa de pasar con James. ---Oye ¿por qué no nos avistaste que vendrías? Hubiéramos preparado algo...

---No te preocupes Alan, de todas maneras creo que me iré esta noche.

---¿Qué? --- preguntó asustada la pelirroja pero no recibió respuestas, ni siquiera una mirada del chico... ---¿Cómo que hoy?

---Eso no puede ser... al menos tienes que venir a cenar con nosotros esta noche ¿que te parece?

---Yo les aviso... nos vemos --- finalmente sus pupilas avellanas se posaron sobre las esmeraldas que tenía frente a él... antes de darse la media vuelta y comenzar a caminar, la miraron decepcionado y con un poco de resentimiento _"¡Por qué me diste una esperanza si no la tenía!" _

---En serio que creí ver otra cosa... --- Lily bajó la mirada y cerró los ojos al momento que sentía un cuchillo enterrase lenta y dolorosamente en el corazón. ---¿Qué sucede?

---Nada...

---Ven aquí... --- tomó su barbilla y la alzo hasta poder unir sus labios con los de ella disfrutando su sabor. Justo cuando se separaron, ella miró por encima del hombro de Alan... ahí estaba James mirándolos con una rosa blanca en la mano. El chico la estrujó y la lanzó lejos dándose la vuelta tremendamente herido.

---¡Espera James! --- lo alcanzó tomándolo de la mano y con la voz a punto de quebrarse

---No debí venir…

---No por favor, déjame explicarte... --- ya no podía sostener las lagrimas y dos de las adiamantadas gotas resbalaron por sus mejillas.

---Oye, no te sientas mal… ---tomó una de sus manos---… nunca entiendo sino es por las malas. Yo necesitaba esto para ver que yo ya no pertenezco a tu vida... gracias --- beso la piel blanca de la chica y sin volverla a mirar salió a toda prisa a la salida del parque y desapareció entre la gente. Lily se quedó fría, no sabía que hacer...

---¿Que sucede Lils? Parece que James se fue molesto...

---No, no es nada... solo que...

---¿Se pelearon? --- incapaz de decir algo más solo afirmó con la cabeza dejando que otros dos diamantes brotaran de sus ojos. ---No te preocupes niña... ya verás que se arreglaran pronto. --- Alan la abrazó como si se tratara de una chiquilla pequeña, tratando de protegerla... solo por unos cuantos segundos Lily se sintió mejor.

---Alan... necesito hablar contigo... "_Ya no puedo con esto_"

---¡Yo también! ... ¡Me dieron el préstamo para mi propio cafe! Ya no tendré que ir a Lyon y puedo renunciar en el restaurante...

---¿Qué? --- Con estas palabras, todo el mundo de Lily dio un vuelco total... no se había dado cuenta de que el "_yo_" había dejado de existir con Alan y ahora era un "_nosotros_"

---Lily, podremos casarnos y no tendremos ningún problema... ¿no es increíble eso?--- Alan la rodeó con los brazos muy feliz por el contrario de ella que se sentía a cada momento peor... no solo acababa de terminar con todo lo que hubiera podido tener con James sino que por un segundo pensó en abandonar a Alan siendo que él estaba dispuesto a dejar todo por ella.

---Te amo niña...

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!! Seguro me estan odiando verdad????? Bueno, mi mejor amiga si me oida por dejar asi las cosas... pero que hacerle! Es que en serio quiero que se traten de poner en el ligar de Lily... no es nada mas decir escojo a James y me voy con él y lo demás y los demás me valen... porfa!!! Ni me odien, ni odien a mi niña linda . Sean buenos con ella!!!

En fin, ya saben q yo soy puro drama y drama pero bueno... los dejo no sin antes agradecer a mis lectoras Armelle Potter y Nohenatha... GRACIAS por sus reviews... auqne miren, no me molestaria para nada que me dijeran q les gusto o q no les gusto etc etc etc... sentir q me escriben un review poruqe realmente les interesa JAJAJAJAJA!!! Dios! Todavia q se toman su tiempo para leer mis tonterias y escribirme algo me pongo de exigente... JAJAJJAA!!! Bueno, si pueden escibir reviews largos GENIAL! SI no pues... U..u no hay problema

Los quiero!!!!!!!!!

BAYOu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	14. Una nueva vida

* * *

**13. Una nueva vida**

* * *

Abrió la puerta de su casa y al dar el primer paso cayó sobre la madera. Jean corrió a ver qué pasaba… 

---¡Lily!... ¿Estás bien?

---No

---¿Te lastimaste?

---No, yo lo lastimé… y ahora me odia. --- la castaña guardó silencio, esperando que la pelirroja se desmoronara pero eso no pasó --- Me odia… creo que lo he perdido para siempre.

---No me explico cómo es que terminaron así si se quieren tanto --- Jean se sentó a lado de su amiga.

---No creo que me siga queriendo después de hoy

---¿Qué pasó?

---Alan llegó… y pues James tomó eso como que ando jugando con ambos --- una vez más, el silencio se prolongó. Hasta pasados unos minutos…

---Tal vez es lo mejor, que ya no se busquen

---¿Pero… y si todavía lo amo?

---La verdad… no creo que "todavía" lo ames… tú nunca dejaste de hacerlo.

---Él se fue y no pude terminar de hablar con él… y ni siquiera sé donde ésta. --- por tercera vez se quedaron calladas por unos minutos ---¡Espera!

---¿Qué?

---Tú lo sabes

---¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

---Que nunca desperdiciaría Remus la oportunidad de verte

---¿Y eso qué?

---Por favor Jean

---¿Para qué quieres hacerlo?

---Porque él vino a esto y quiero que ya terminé todo para bien o para mal… nunca podré estar tranquila sino aclaro esto. --- una lagrima viajó desde las esmeraldas de la chica, hasta su barbilla, donde tembló y cayó sobre una mano de McCabe

---Voy por mi abrigo.

* * *

Llegaron al vestíbulo de un hotel modesto recubierto de loseta gris oscuro y paredes blancas. Se acercaron al mostrador y preguntaron por los chicos. En pocos minutos estaban frente al 612… Lily estaba dispuesta a golpear con toda su fuerza pero Jean la detuvo… 

---Espera… --- alzó el puño y tocó suavemente

* * *

---Dime que paso 

---Ya te dije que nada

---James, deja de comportarte como un niño

---¡No pasó nada! Solo que venimos en vano…

---¿Se pelearon? --- james tomó sus cosas de la mesa de noche y las aventó a su maleta. Ya había guardado la mayoría de sus pertenencias

---No

---¿Ella te grito?

---Que no…

---Entonces tú le gritaste e hiciste berrinche

---¿De lado que quien estás?

---Seguramente ni siquiera la dejaste hablar y te viniste directo.

---¡NO! Alan llegó y… y me di cuenta de que la perdí para siempre.

---Le gritaste e hiciste berrinche… bueno ¿entonces se acabó?

---Así parece --- suspiró y se sentó en la cama, fue cuando alguien tocó la puerta

---¿Si? --- preguntó Remus

---Soy Jean --- Lupin tomó el picaporte y miró a James que sin decir palabra, movía los labios frenéticamente diciendo NO

---Un momento… ¿Qué te pasa?

---No puedes abrirle, seguro viene Lily con ella

---¿Y?

---¡Y!

---Le tienes miedo ¿o qué?

---Remus…

---James, puedo escucharte aunque estés susurrando, ábreme por favor.

---Esta bien. --- Remus le dio una palmada en el hombro y abrió. Al segundo siguiente, una pelirroja entró corriendo

---James

---Ay no --- el moreno se apresuró, entró al baño y cerró con seguro.

---¡NO! --- golpeó la puerta sintiendo punzadas en e pecho ---¡Por favor! James, abre por favor… necesito hablarte

---Ya hablamos

---No es cierto, no terminamos

---Para mí ya se acabó

---Pero para mí no --- Lily se hincó frente a la puerta un poco exhausta --- Por favor, no hagas eso… --- la puerta se abrió y Evans alzó a vista

---No, tú lo hiciste. --- después, simplemente, desapareció.

---¡Espera! --- estiró la mano pero no pudo hacer nada. Se quedaron en silencio los tres presentes. Después Remus se acercó a la chica y le estiró la mano

---Ni James merece que le ruegues… vamos, levántate --- Lupin le sonrió tratando de reconfortarla

---¿Lo ves Jean? Te dije que me odiaba

---No te odia… simplemente se odia a si mismo… y también te tiene un poco de miedo

---¿Qué dices Remus? --- inquirió confusa la castaña, que tenía la misma cara de incógnita que la pelirroja

---Nada… pensé en voz alta, pero no me hagan caso.

---Creo que mejor nos vamos… --- Evans se dirigió a la puerta tras abrazar a Remus y antes de que saliera

---Lils… James dejó una carta en la recepción para ti

---Gracias… supongo --- salió de la habitación dejando a los dos solos

---Parece que no podremos salir a cenar después de todo

---Sabes que me encantaría quedarme aunque fuera solo esta noche pero…

---Pero debes ir con James antes de que intente suicidarse… lo mismo tengo yo que hacer antes de que Lily haga alguna estupidez.

---¿Nos vemos pronto?

---Eso espero… --- se besaron dulce y profundamente, incluso Jean dejó escapar una lagrima.

---No llores…

---No estoy llorando, solo fue una gota de agua salada que salió de mi lagrimal.

---Prométeme que no habrá más de esas gotas

---Tú prométeme que nunca haremos tanto drama como estos dos

---Jajaja… no habrá dramas de ese tipo, porque nunca me cansaré de demostrarte cuanto te amo… y mucho menos te dejaré ir a otro país y que alguien más te encuentre. Sería un idiota si te dejara ir

---Pues déjame decirte que ya lo eres… me dejaste ir, me dejase encontrar a otro chico, PERO AUN, dejaste que me lastimaran… y ahora estas a punto de dejarme aquí, de nuevo… y tú te vas a Inglaterra, de nuevo --- otra lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de la chica, antes de que callera, Lupin la recogió con sus labios.

---Te amo… --- la beso una vez más y después desapareció de la habitación.

Jean sintió como si le arrancaran un pedazo de su alma… pero estaba segura que pronto lo vería. Bajó las escaleras y encontró a la pelirroja esperándola en un sillón del vestíbulo.

---¿Tienes tu mensaje? --- Evans le mostró un sobre blanco tan solo con sus iníciales en uno de los lados. --- ¿Tienes miedo? --- aún sin hablar, Lily asintió con la cabeza. --- Vamos a casa…

En pocos minutos estaban ya en la habitación de Lily, sentadas ambas sobre la cama, una frente a la otra, Jean con la carta sobre las manos.

---Es hora de abrirla. --- la dejó sobre las blancas manos de su amiga. Lily sabía lo que diría, conocía de toda la vida a James Potter. Sabía que después de ese día, se habría acabado su esperanza, o su paciencia… o las dos. Aunque tenía miedo, estaría preparada a lo que dijera.

**_No, no es necesario que lo entiendas  
porque nunca le ha servido la razón  
al corazón, el corazón no piensa…_**

**  
**

**_No mi vida¿para qué te esfuerzas?  
no me tienes que explicar,  
siempre amaré tu libertad, _**

**_por mucho que eso duela _**

**  
**

_**Y si, entiendo que quieres hablar,  
que a veces necesitas saber de mi  
pero no sé si quiera saber de ti,  
y vivir así, seguir así… pensando en ti**_

_**Suelta mi mano ya por favor  
entiende que me tengo que ir,  
si ya no sientes más este amor  
no tengo nada más que decir.  
**_

_**No digas nada ya por favor,  
te entiendo, pero entiéndeme a mi.  
Cada palabra aumenta el dolor  
y una lágrima quiere salir**_

_**Y por favor no me detengas,  
siempre encuentro la manera de seguir  
y de vivir aunque ahora no lo tenga.  
Y no mi vida, no vale la pena  
para que quieres llamar  
si el que era yo, ya no voy a estar  
esta es la última escena…**_

**

* * *

**

---¡Hey Dungeon nos está matando!

---No te quejes Sirius, todos estamos igual

---Remus, se te olvida que no todos tenemos tu cerebro

---¬.¬

---No hemos dormido en tres días y aún no terminamos el trabajo --- Peter se sirvió la ultima taza de café.

---Genial, además Pete se acabó la bebida sagrada --- Sirius miraba la cafetera, su gran aliada en noches de estudio. --- ¿A quién le toca?

---Yo fui la última vez

---¡Claro que no, fui yo Remus!

---Yo voy… --- dijo James indiferente

---Vale¡pero no te olvides de poción revitalizante extra!

---Seguro… --- se puso en pie y cerrando los ojos, desapareció.

Ahora estaba en el Café Oriental, el lugar estaba como siempre, con bastante gente y lleno de aromas hipnotizantes. Ya habían pasado 3 meses desde el viaje a Francia… su corazón comenzaba a asimilar lo que su mente le había impuesto, incluso había decidido regresar al mercado. La entrada del lugar tenía un alfombra que apagaba el sonido de los pasos, pero no el de las voces y el de la rocola. James vio que un chico se acercaba a ésta para echar unos sickles, la canción parecía ser una de rock que no tenía mucho que ver con el lugar, pero aceptaba que tenia buen ritmo.

---Hola guapo… hace mucho que no venías

---Hola Lara… --- la morena lucía espectacular sin duda alguna… o al menos eso fue lo primero que pasó por la mente de James. A él no le servía el café para despertar… simplemente había accedido ir al lugar para poder tener un momento tranquilo… ¿o su subconsciente pretendía otra cosa?

---¿Qué quieres pedir?

---El café de siempre

**_  
Cuantas veces me mirabas sin ponerte a pensar _**

**_Cuantas veces yo soñaba con tu cuerpo acariciar _**

**_Cuantas veces tus manos y mis manos fueron complices de piel _**

**_Cuantas veces nos miramos nos tocamos hasta el amanacer_**

---¿Mucho trabajo? --- la chica escribió en una nota que con un movimiento de varita hizo volar hasta detrás de la barra a las maquinas de la bebida.

---Si… --- Lily llegaba de vez en cuando en los momentos menos deseados, como en aquel… en su mente entro el recuerdo de la noche que pasaron juntos durante las vacaciones en Inglaterra, en Porthsmouth. James sacudió la cabeza como si con eso se quitara a la pelirroja de la mente.

_  
**Y el tiempo paso y todo cambio** _

**_Y el tiempo paso y todo acabo _**

**_Y esta noche va este trago x ti _**

**_Esta noche quisiera estuvieras aquí_ **

--- Seguro están muy estresados --- pasó su mano sobre la de él, después se fue. James no pudo evitar verla de pies a cabeza: traía una falda pequeña luciendo sus torneadas piernas… Potter sintió escalofríos por todo el cuerpo y cosquillas en el estomago, cosa que hace mucho no experimentaba. Evans se desvaneció…

**_  
Cuantas veces te besaba y comenzabas a volar _**

**_Qué me dices de esos días no parábamos de amar _**

**_Cuantas cosas se nos fueron de las manos sin pensarlo sin querer _**

**_Y ese tiempo tan bueno que pasamos que jamás podrá volver_**

Se movía de lado a lado por el lugar moviendo la cadera de una manera natural que le dejó la mente en blanco. Como si Black estuviera a su lado, escuchó su voz:

---Relájate hermano… pronto encontraras a otra chica

---Ella es guapísima y creo que le gusto --- se dijo a si mismo

---¡Pues no se qué esperas! Ve tras ella… ¡haz algo!

Sacó de su bolsillo un trozo de papel y una pluma muggle que había encontrado en casa. Anotó unas palabras y lo volvió a doblar. Se levantó sintiendo las piernas un poco temblorosas y la buscó… era como una fantasía: pasaba frente a un ventilador haciendo que su cabello jugara con su rostro mientras que su escote se abría un poco más. James se detuvo y respiró profundamente¡de cuando acá alguien lo ponía tan nervioso! No, no, no… tenía que adueñarse un poco de la situación. Puso su mente en blanco, no iba a acercarse a una chica y actuar como si estuviera en Hogwarts, además no era cualquier chica, era una princesa de Oriente.

**_  
Cuantas veces te pedí que te olvidaras de las cosas del ayer _**

**_Cuantas veces me pediste respetar tu manera de ser _**

**_Cuantas veces nos hemos ofendido _**

**_Y otras tantas gritarnos al oído _**

**_Cuantas veces nos hemos enfrentado y el amor se quedo de lado _**

**_Caminó más seguro. Lara estaba frente a la barra mirándolo, como esperándolo._**

---¿Tomas algo?

---Lo que tú tomes

---Solo whisky de fuego

---Tienes buena garganta entonces… --- la chica sirvió dos vasos pequeños con hielo. Los puso uno frente al otro. Potter lo tomó de golpe, ella lo hizo en dos sorbos, cuando terminó se pasó la lengua por los labios haciendo temblar una vez más al chico

**_  
Y el tiempo paso y todo cambio _**

**_Y el tiempo paso y todo acabo _**

**_Y dejamos pasar nuestros momentos _**

**_Y cansados no hicimos el intento _**

**_De salvar lo que juntos construimos _**

**_Los momentos que día con día vivimos_ **

---¿Crees que tarde mucho el café? --- puso sobre su mano el papel pero ella no lo soltó

---No lo sé… --- lo jaló detrás de la barra y entraron a un cuarto que parecía no ser otra cosa más que una bodega. Ella lo puso contra la pared y no hizo más que dirigirse a su boca. Definitivamente eso sorprendió a James, pero en segundos sintió una tremenda sed que parecía no apagarse sino era con una boca tan fogosa como la de la chica.

**_  
Y tomando aquí muy lejos de ti _**

**_Dando tiempo a que se me curen las heridas _**

**_Y Sentado aquí en la estación _**

**_La añoranza tuya para esta canción _**

**_Por tanto tiempo-uooooo_**

**_Desperdiciado-uoooo_**

**_Tantos reproches-uooooo_**

**_Tanto arrebato-uoooooo_**

¿Quién era ella o que andaba haciendo para que eso se sintiera tan bien? El recuerdo de una pelirroja parecía hacerse cada vez más débil y lejano. Ahora se quedaba sin aire por la boca de esta nueva chica, pero era más intensa la emoción de aquel momento como para perderse un segundo. La piel la tenia fría pero a la vez sentía que cada roce con Lara lo quemaba. De pronto ella se detuvo y lo miro a los ojos… James trató de averiguar qué pasaba por la cabeza de ella al verla a los ojos verdes pero todo era como un enigma por descubrir. Lara puso una sonrisa juguetona y James decidió relajarse realmente aunque fuera tan solo por unos segundos.

Pasó una vez más sus brazos por la espalda de ella, ahora besándole todo el cuello y dejando q ella jugara con su cabello… podría mandar un mensaje a casa y decir q ellos tendrían que recoger el café, o aun mejor, que desaparecieran de la casa por un rato… quizá por toda la noche.

**_Y esta noche _**

**_Tan solo esta noche _**

**_Y esta noche _**

**_Yo quisiera_ **

**Brindar por ti**

* * *

**HOLAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** JAJAJA! Se q habia tardado una eternidad en publicar pero bueno... q puedo deci, ni un pretexto beuno tengo, jeje... espero les guste este chap!! Miren q me esforce en tratar de no poner a Lily como una martir porq el conejo se ha cansado de decirme lo muhco q odia a Lily en la mayoria de mis fics, jeje... espero q ninguno de mis lectores (si es q tengo mas comparta esa opinion de mi chica favorita) Pero en fin, ESCRIBAN REVIEWS LARGOOOOOOOOOOS!!! Q SE VEA Q LES GUSTA MI FICS!!! Se q no me los merezco pero porfa, intenteloooo!!!

Y PORFAVOR!!! Pongan chongitos porq probablemente haya enocntrado un chico q valga la pena,,,, AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! MEJOR ME CALLO ANTES DE SALAR EL ASUNTOOOOOO!!! Asi que pues... bueno, solo pongan chongitos por mi, ok? LOS KEROOOOOOOOOOO!!!

BAYOU!!!


	15. Segunda Vuelta

* * *

**14. Segunda vuelta**

* * *

---Oigan, ¿Qué les parece una fiesta esta noche?

---¡Genial! Necesitamos algo de diversión antes de los exámenes

---¿Qué dices Jimmy, vienes? --- preguntó Sirius con una sonrisa, mientras iba hacia un armario para sacar la chamarra de todos.

---Ahora que lo dices, una fiesta es la idea perfecta

---Me alegra oir esa voz --- Sirius estaba sacando la chamarra de Potter cuando el mismo lo interrumpió

---No, guarda la mía… ustedes tres son los que van a salir.

---¿Nosotros? --- preguntó Remus quien estaba leyendo tranquilamente en uno de los sofás.

---Si, tengo una cena muy importante con Lara y quiero q sea perfecta… incluso seria genial que conocieran chicas con departamentos propios

---Oh! Mi amigo todo un galán… entonces nosotros nos vamos --- Sirius tomó la chamarra de Lupin y después fue por él --- Vamos, ya lo oíste.

---Vale, vale… --- cerró su libro, lo guardo en una mochila junto con unos rollos de pergamino y se los hecho al hombro. Se acercó a la puerta y la abrió… ahí ya estaba la chica.

---¡WOW! --- ninguno de los tres merodeadores pudo evitar quedar con la boca abierta al observarla

---Hola chicos --- Lara entro con un caminar de leona luciendo un vestido largo de color verde haciéndole par a sus ojos, con un escote bastante discreto pero con una abertura de lado q daba hasta la cintura… su elegante piel dorada lucia exquisita.

---Hola hermosa --- ella llegó con James, tomándolo de la cabeza lo beso --- Llegas temprano, ni siquiera me he podio cambiar

---Por eso no hay problema --- le sonrió de manera pícara. James le devolvió el gesto para después mirar a la puerta donde sus amigos aun se mantenían quietos con la boca abierta.

---¿No ya se iban?

---Eh… vámonos ---Remus tuvo que empujar a Sirius fuera del departamento no sin antes haber gritado

---¿Cuándo le prestas ese vestido a tu hermana?

---¿Siempre se quedan así cuando traes a una chica a casa?

---Solamente contigo --- la volvió a besar esta vez mas efusivamente. --- Ahora, deja recoger un poco el tiradero que dejaron esos tres --- movimiento de varita y la mayoría de las cosas volvieron a su lugar dejando una sala más decente --- y toma asiento… yo me cambio rápido y en seguida preparo lo que mi novia quiera cenar esta noche --- le beso la mano y se fue a su habitación.

Todo parecía estar mejorando considerablemente en su vida. Ya era Diciembre, había vacaciones a la vuelta de la esquina, la escuela ya no se veía tan problemática como al inicio y tenía una novia que no le envidiaba nada a ninguna otra chica, era simplemente una diosa… o así se lo hacía ver Sirius en ciertas ocasiones.

Se puso un pantalón de vestir negro y estaba por abotonarse la camisa blanca cuando Lara se apareció en la puerta.

---¿Te ayudo? --- camino moviendo la cadera de manera que dejaba ver una de sus torneadas piernas a cada paso.

---No sé que hice para ganarte

---Ser el chico más guapo, talentoso y galante que conozco. --- le paso los brazos por el cuello y comenzó a besarlo mientras él dejaba a sus manos explorar las curvas de su cuerpo. Aquel vestido que llevaba era como una segunda piel que invitaba a sentirla. La cargó suavemente y la dejo en la cama, se colocó encima de ella y siguieron recorriendo sus bocas como todos unos expertos en ello.

James ya sentía fuego en la boca, era una de las cosas que más le enloquecían de la chica, la energía con la que vivía cada segundo, sin limitarse. Comenzó a besarle el cuello y fue bajando poco a poco al igual que el vestido hasta que… de pronto se detuvo como asustado. La miró a los ojos por un segundo y después se sentó en la orilla de la cama respirando profundamente

---¿Otra vez?

---Yo, lo siento Lara…

---Sabes, creo que hubiera sido mejor que no me dijeras nada. --- Se acomodó el vestido y se dispuso a levantarse ---Preferiría pensar cualquier cosa a saber que ella se puede aparecer en tu mente al siguiente segundo de que te bese...

---Lara, lo siento… fue solo un instante, me asus… me tomó por sorpresa pero solo fue eso

---¿Por qué no vas con ella entonces y terminas lo que comenzaste aquí? --- Se levantó furiosa pero James la alcanzó antes de que saliera del apartamento.

---Oye, oye… no te vayas así… ¿Quién dijo que quiero estar con ella? Además, tú luces espectacular y no pienso desperdiciar eso…

---No soy plato de segunda mesa

---Solo dime con quién estoy esta noche

---Conmigo

---Exacto --- James comenzó a rodearla --- ¿A quién le voy a preparar hoy la cena?

---Espero cocines bien

---¿A quién estoy besando ahora? --- se acerco a sus labios y comenzó explorarlos, ella le dio un suave mordisco en el labio para que parara --- ¿Con quién planeo pasar la noche entera?

---¿Haciendo qué?

---Lo que tú quieras, esta noche eres mi reina… la única. ---se apresuró a besarla y llevársela al sofá más próximo. Ahí se perdieron el uno sobre el otro… y olvidaron la cena.

* * *

Llevaba toda la mañana haciendo anotaciones en registros de ese último mes, quería terminar todo el trabajo pendiente para no tener que quedarse hasta final de año en la oficina. Pronto conseguiría trabajo en el ministerio de magia y podría olvidarse de hacer el trabajo pesado… pero mientras tanto…

---Evans, aquí hay más archivos… y quedan más para el inventario, unos 10 o 15 más, haré que te los envíen en unas dos horas --- Dejaron una pila de papeles que casi cubría todo su escritorio. Le dieron ganas de tirar todo por la ventana, pero creyó que lo más prudente era aguantar en silencio

---Esta bien. --- siguió escribiendo hasta que…

---Lily, ¿estás ahí?

---¿Jean? --- la chica se asomó detrás de la barrera de papel hacia la pequeña chimenea que tenía sobre una de las paredes. Ahí estaba su mejor amiga, sonriente como siempre –-¿Qué sucede? Tú odias hablar en la chimenea porque te llenas de ceniza… así que debe ser una emergencia

---¡Pasó algo fantástico! Pero te lo diré hasta la hora de la cena…

---Vale

---¡No puedes llegar tarde, lo tienes prohibido! DEBES estar ahí puntual

---Ok, trataré…

---NO TRATARAS, DEBES ESTAR AHÍ

---Vale, vale… pero no te exaltes

---Perfecto, y trae una botella de vino

---¿Qué?

---¡Nos vemos en la noche! --- dejando unas cuantas chispas verdes, el rostro de la castaña desapareció.

El trabajo siguió hasta las 5PM, su hora de salida. Antes de llegar a casa pasó a una tienda a comprar algunas cosas, escogió un vino dulce de manzana y unos baguettes. Llegando a la puerta de su casa había un sobre con su nombre escrito por Alan. Lo abrió y leyó la corta nota: al parecer el también tenía noticias importantes que decir y quería hablar con ella en la cena. Ok, dos noticias importantes así que no podría ponerse la pijama en seguida y permanecer presentable.

En unos minutos, preparó pasta y una ensalada, había metido el vino en hielo y colocó mesa para tres. Eran casi las siete y no había señal ni de Jean ni de Alan. Tomó asiento en la sala, justo donde estaba, le daba de frente el espejo del recibidor… se quedó observándose por unos segundos repasando lo que había vivido desde hace 4 meses. Ahora todo se veía más tranquilo y estable, podía ver su vida futura, no muy nítida aún, pero ya era algo casi palpable… la parte más enterrada de su corazón resonó por un instante "James". Pero algo hizo ignorar la voz, era el timbre de la puerta sonando.

Se levantó y sacudió la cabeza, después se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió.

---¡LILY! --- Jean se le aventó en un abrazo tremendamente efusivo

---¡Que pasa!

---¡¡Estoy tan feliz!!

---Deja de ahorcarme o nunca podre saber el porque

---Lo siento… --- se separó pero la tomo de los hombros sacudiéndola aun emocionada --- es que… ¡es lo mejor que hubiera podido pasar!

---Jean, tranquila, respira y después habla.

---¡No! Primero tenemos q tener copas en la mano para celebrar --- la castaña dejo sus cosas en el suelo y corrió a la cocina. Lily se agacho para recoger el abrigo de su amiga y guardarlo en el armario ---¿Por qué hay mesa para tres?

---Alan dijo que tenía noticias también y que venía para cenar.

---Ok, lo esperaremos también.

Pasaron veinte minutos y Jean parecía gato enjaulado, caminando de lado a lado. Parecía que la impaciencia la estaba devorando por dentro.

---¡Donde está tu novio!

---No lo sé, dijo q llegaba para la cena… ¿Por qué no te sientas y te tranquilizas?

---Yo pido hablar primero, yo llegue primero así que tengo derecho.

---Si, Jean, lo que tu digas… ahora siéntate y mientras te traigo un vaso de agua ¿si?

---Pero Alan, me va a escuchar por llegar tan tarde…

---Jean, ¿me estas escuchando?

---Tengo que ir pensando que llevare… hace más frio allá en esta temporada.

---¿Qué?... ¿de qué hablas?

---Mejor subo y reviso mi ropa… --- si hacer caso un solo segundo a la pelirroja, subió a toda prisa las escaleras y desapareció el sonido de sus pasos tras cerrar la puerta de su habitación. Casi a las 8:30 el timbre sonó de nueva cuenta.

---¡¡Yo abro!!

---Pero…

---¡Tú prepara los platos!

---Esta bien Jean… --- Lily se resigno a la prisa de su amiga y sirvió tres platos con la pasta. Escuchó a Alan intercambiar palabras con Jean aunque no logró distinguirlas. Fue al comedor y dejo los platos enfrente de cada lugar.

---Hola hermosa --- se acercó para besar a Evans

---¡Un beso y ya, nada de arrumacos! Al menos no hasta que haya dicho mi noticia.

---Ok, al parecer es muy importante lo que nos vas a decir ¿verdad? --- Alan tomo la botella de vino de la hielera y la abrió para servir las tres copas.

---Si…

---Bueno… --- todos estaban ya sentados, Jean se aclaró la garganta y tomo la copa en su mano izquierda.

---La buena… no, la excelente noticia es que lo logramos… --- silencio, al parecer ni Lily ni Alan habían entendido. --- La fórmula, la poción… la conseguimos. --- Jean sonrió muy emocionada y con dos diamantes a punto de resbalar por sus mejillas

---¿Hablas en serio?

---Si, Lily… el Dr. Jaques por fin logró la poción para la transformación de los licántropos… por fin podre ayudar realmente a Remus. --- Evans se levantó al igual q su amiga y se abrazaron.

---¡Eso es genial! Felicidades Jean

---Si, felicidades, después de tanto tiempo de investigación ¿no? --- inquirió Alan una vez que también la había abrazado.

---Si, y lo mejor es que podré darle yo misma la noticia a Remus… el Dr. Jacques quiere que Andy y yo viajemos para exponer la poción mientras el da a conocerla aquí en Francia, Andy irá a América y yo a Inglaterra. --- A Lily se le hizo un ligero nudo en la garganta, pero le hizo caso omiso dándole un sorbo al vino.

---¿Cuándo te vas?

---El domingo… aunque aun no sé cuánto tiempo esté allá… ¡obviamente, estaré aquí para la boda!

---Jaja, eso está claro, Lily no puede casarse sin su dama de honor… pero entonces, pasarás las fiestas en Inglaterra

---Es lo más seguro, así podría estar con mi mamá y la familia de Darren… ¡ya no aguanto las ganas de ver a mis sobrinos!

---Y seguramente también a Remus

---Jaja, tienes razón Alan… pero dejémoslo así, ahora te toca a ti hablar

---Jaja, creo q no serán tan buenas noticias como las tuyas… tengo que ir a Lyon por un mes

---¿Qué? --- habló Lily dando se cuenta de q el nudo se había hecho mucho más grande.

---Es que los socios quieren "probarme" por así decirlo antes de financiar el restaurante. Tendrán muchas fiestas por la época Decembrina y creen que es la ocasión perfecta. Me iría el 21 o 22…

---¡NO PUEDES HACER ESO!

---Lo sé Jean, intenté decirles que…

---¡TU BODA ES EL 12 DE ENERO!

---Se los dije, pero de no ir, puedo despedirme de mi restaurante.

---NO SOLO TE PERDERAS LA BODA, SINO LAS FIESTAS… ¡NO PUEDES PASAR NAVIDAD SOLO!

---Jean, creo que esto te afectó más a ti que a mí… o que a Lily --- la pelirroja tenía la mirada un poco perdida--- Simplemente creo que tendremos q retrasar la boda unas semanas, y no pasaría solo navidad ni año nuevo, mi hermana vive allá y seguro se alegrara de verme por ahí... además, ahora Lily podrá acompañarte a Inglaterra, ir a Lower Slaughter con sus abuelos o visitar a James y Sirius.

El silencio se hizo y se prolongo más de lo debido.

---Eh, tal vez convenza al Dr. Jacques de que sea él el que viaje a Inglaterra y yo me quedo aquí.

---¿Por qué dices eso? Creí que te gustaría decirle las buenas noticias a Remus en persona.

---Eh, si… pero…

---Y eso harás --- hablo por fin Lily saliendo del letargo que le provocaban en ocasiones sus recuerdos. --- Iremos a Inglaterra y lo podrás ver.

---¿Segura?

---Claro, además mis abuelos querrán saber algo de su nieta ¿no crees? --- Lily sonrió, los otros dos lo hicieron también. Comenzaron a cenar y mientras, dentro de su cabeza, Lily se decía que era tiempo de enfrentarse a si misma y permanecer firme en sus decisiones.

* * *

---¿Segura?

---Si…

---Todavía podemos cambiar de planes

---Estoy bien

---No quiero que te pongas a llorar y…

---Creo que tú tienes más miedo de este viaje que yo

---¿Miedo? Estás loca… es solo que no quiero que…

---¿Qué qué? Jean, ya supere esto… lo juro

---No te veo tan segura…

---¿Quieres que te acompañe o no?

---¡Claro!

---Entonces deja de decir tanta tonteria y terminemos de empacar… mis abuelos deben estar ya esperándonos.

---Vale, vale… --- la castaña tomó sus maletas --- después de ti Lils.

La pelirroja dio un último vistazo a la habitación, dejó unos segundos la mirada puesta en un anillo sobre su tocador antes de desaparecer de Paris. Cuando abrió los ojos estaba en el reluciente recibidor con el mármol negro y brillante bajo sus pies, la luz entrando por los ventanales, el mismo cuadro del lago y el chico pescando al subir las escaleras… el aroma que le recordaba lo que era tener otro hogar.

---¡Lily! --- la chica giró a la derecha donde estaban tanto Lilian como Jonathan en la pequeña sala, soltó sus maletas y corrió a su encuentro

---¡Abuela!

---¡Que gusto verte! Te extrañaba tanto… --- la chica se abrazó con la bruja

---Yo también…

---¿Por eso nos visitas tan seguido? --- Jonathan inquirió con su típico tono regañón, como cuando Lily tenía 15 años… después intercambiaron sonrisas --- Me alegra que estés aquí.

---¿No dijiste que venía Jean?

---Si, venía justo detrás de mí --- justo en ese momento apareció McCabe, con el cabello bastante revuelto y tambaleándose tanto que cayó al suelo. ---Ahí está…

---¿Estás bien querida? ---Jonathan se acercó y le tendió la mano

---Si Sr. Lamberton… gracias. --- se levantó, se acomodó el cabello y sonrió como si nada hubiese pasado. ---¡Que genial estar de vuelta en Inglaterra!

* * *

---¡La cena estuvo deliciosa! --- Jean se dejó caer en la cama sonriente ---¿Qué te parece si mañana vamos a Londres a comprar a…

---¿Qué no tienes que hacer algo del trabajo?

---Ah si… jaja, se me olvidaba porque estábamos aquí. --- Jean tomó u bolsa y comenzó a revolverla --- Se que por aquí tengo anotada la dirección de la casa del Dr. Jacques, tengo que "reportarme" no vaya a ser que me vaya de fiesta y…

---¿Y no lo habías pensado? --- ambas chicas rieron

---Si, pero no planeaba salir hoy… sino hasta el fin de semana, ¡aquí está! Regreso al rato, voy por un poco de ceniza en la cara.

Cuando Jean salió, Lily se quedó justo donde estaba, en la puerta del balcón de su habitación… todas las cosas en aquel lugar estaban como la última vez en que había estado ahí, hasta el cielo parecía el mismo, un poco salpicado de luz pero con las nubes queriendo ocultar lo más hermoso de la noche, la luna. Salió y se sentó en el barandal, con las piernas abrazadas.

---¿Lily?

---Abuela…

---¿No tienes frío? --- le dio un suéter pues el viento decembrino congelaba la piel al tacto

---Realmente no, pero gracias.

---¿Cómo va todo en Francia?

---Genial, todo esta bien…

---¿Y Alan? Pensé que vendría con ustedes

---Eh, no… tuvo que salir a Lyon por su trabajo. La boda tuvo que aplazarse, regresa hasta finales de Enero.

---Oh, vaya… y tú, ¿Cómo has estado?

---Bien, el trabajo va bien… las cosas no están tan feas como aquí con tantas desapariciones. Y…

---Sabes a lo que me refiero --- las pupilas esmeraldas de ambas se cruzaron, las de la bruja mayor expresaban sinceridad… las de Lily un poco de inquietud.

---Estoy bien… creo.

---¿No lo has visto?

---No desde hace 4 meses o más, no lo recuerdo.

---Debo serte sincera, siempre creí que te quedarías con James. Su forma de mirarte no era común, era como si fueras todo para él, como si no pudiera estar lejos de ti... nunca había visto esa mirada en un muchacho de 15 años, era como si sus sentimientos lo sobrepasaran.

---Yo también creí q estaríamos juntos más tiempo del que tuvimos… pero…

---Nadie te dijo que tenía que terminar cuando te mudaras a Francia

---Nadie dijo que iba a doler tanto.

---Si no doliera, no te sentirías viva… fue tu decisión, y debes aprender a vivir con ellas.

---Es lo que hago ahora.

---¿Piensas irlo a visitar?

---No lo sé, pero es probable que lo vea si Jean quiere visitar a Remus. --- la chica suspiro y se apretó más las piernas contra el pecho.

---Una vez vino aquí --- mencionó casualmente Lilian antes de regresar dentro de la habitación.

---¿Qué? --- Lily siguió a su abuela hasta tenerla de frente ---¿James vino a esta casa?

---En septiembre creo, dijo que se habían visto recientemente y que esperaba encontrarte aquí… realmente yo no hablé mucho con él, pero tu abuelo pasó toda la tarde con él hablando en su estudio. Pero algo si te diré, estaba deprimido. --- la pelirroja bajó la mirada pero Lilian la tomó por la mejilla hasta q una vez más sus miradas se cruzaran. ---Tienes que dejar eso atrás, no puedes sentirte culpable o infeliz cada que te mencionan su nombre, si lo quieres tanto ¿Por qué no hacer de él un lindo recuerdo? --- Lily suspiró un poco más tranquila --- Será mejor que duermas, buenas noches cariño.

* * *

Amaneció un poco blanco, esa semana había caído la primera nevada del año, y los copos aun no derretidos se acumulaban en el alfeizar de las ventanas. James abrazo contra sí a Lara. Sus amigos aun no habían llegado a casa, lo que significaba un podrían disfrutar de esos últimos días de soledad. Se incorporó lo suficiente para besar a la morena, ella sonrió al tiempo q jugaba con los labios de Potter, intercambiaron deliciosas caricias a pesar de que ambos tenían las manos frías.

---Buenos días, hermosa

---No solo son bueno, son excelentes… no hay mejor cosa en este mundo que despertar con el aroma de tu cuerpo en el mío --- ella le mordió un labio ---¿Estamos…?

---Si, aun es nuestra la casa

---Prefecto… --- se intentó levantar pero Potter la retuvo con los brazos

---Deberíamos quedarnos en cama todo el día

---Suena tentador, pero tengo demasiada hambre… ayer por atender otros asuntos no cenamos… --- se levantó y camino hacia la puerta moviendo la cadera de forma exquisita.

La chica estaba desnuda, era una invitación demasiado tentadora para James a pesar de las sabanas tibias donde se encontraba. Al salir de la habitación, la chica estaba frente al refrigerador buscando que comer.

---Podrías resfriarte sabias… --- la abrazo por la espalda.

---Cierto… y si mal no recuerdo, alguien me prometió ayer ser el chef

---Esta bien, cambiamos la cena por el desayuno, ¿Qué se le antoja a la princesa? --- en aquel momento la cerradura de la puerta comenzó hacer ruido

---James, ya llegue --- entro Remus y encontró a su amigo detrás de la barra de la cocina, sin duda con Lara detrás de él escondiéndose. --- Eh lo siento… me doy la vuelta… y… mejor me salgo… o yo…--- Lupin salió del apartamento y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Escuchó del otro lado risas de ambos chicos y pasos corriendo probablemente hacia la habitación de James. Dio unos segundos más, o el tiempo prudente para no encontrar más gente desnuda… después volvió a abrir la puerta.

---Lo siento Rems… --- James salió de su cuarto abrochándose unos jeans. --- no sabía si tardarían en llegar y pues pensamos que tal vez habría tiempo de…

---Esta bien, esta bien, no necesito detalles.

---Hola Lup… --- salió Lara con la camisa de su novio a medio abotonar. Fue y le dio un beso en la mejilla, un gesto al que aun no se acostumbraba el lobo, lo ponía inevitablemente nervioso. --- Creo que invadimos un poco su casa.

---También es de James, así que no hay problema… apenas iban a desayunar ¿verdad?

---Así es… ¿te nos unen?

---No gracias James, lo hice de camino a casa.

---Toma de menos café… --- la chica le entrego una taza de bebida humeante recién preparada --- ¿Y donde dejaste a Sirius y Peter? --- Lara se sentó en una de las sillas altas de la barra y cruzó las largas y torneadas piernas. Remus prefirió desviar la mirada.

La chica era natural y extremadamente sexy, no se percataba que con cualquier movimiento ponía a babear a cualquier hombre. Precisamente eso era lo que más le gustaba a James, saber qué tipo de chica tenía para él, una capaz de hechizar al pasar sin así desearlo mientras ella estaba hechizada por Potter.

---Se quedaron aun dormidos… creo que tanto whisky de fuego los dejo semiinconscientes. --- tomó lugar en uno de los sofás que daban la espalda a la cocina. Le dio un sorbo al café cuando escuchó picotazos en la ventana.

---Llegó el Profeta --- James abrió la puerta de cristal por la que entraron dos lechuzas, las cuales planearon elegantemente sobre sus cabezas.

Se posaron delante de Remus, entrego los sickles correspondientes a la lechuza del periódico y a la otra le quito el sobre azul marino del pico. No reconoció al ave. Dejo de lado las imágenes vivas del diario y se fue directo a la carta. Giró el sobre para ver el remitente. Se quedó sorprendido, abrió el sobre rápidamente, leyó en unos segundos el contenido para dejara caer sobre el mismo sofá y se fue directo al baño. En segundos se escuchaba el agua caer de la regadera.

---¿Qué le pasa?

---No lo sé… ¿de quién sería la carta? --- James pregunto más para sí mismo. Lara se levantó con su taza en manos y tomó el sobre.

---Dice que es de Lower Slaughter… pero no dice el nombre de la persona… --- la chica alzó la mirada y vio a James un poco mas pálido, el se dio la media vuelta. Ella tomó la carta y leyó la firma de quien la había escrito.

--- ¿Te suena el nombre Jean?

---Eh… es una amiga del colegio, una antigua novia de Remus.

---Eso explica el porqué de la prisa de Lup… pero no porqué no me estás viendo a los ojos.

---Perdón… --- se volvió a mirarla, controlando su respiración --- es que me tomó por sorpresa, Jean también es una muy buena amiga mía.

---¿Nada más?

---Y… --- no podía mentirle cuando esos ojos jade le perforaban --- es la mejor amiga de Lily

---Ya veo… --- Lara bajó la mirada a su taza… dejo un minuto en silencio par después levantarse e irse al cuarto --- Mejor me voy.

---No espera…

---¿Qué James?

---¿A dónde vas?

---A cualquier lugar, no quiero estar aquí

---No, quédate. --- James cerró la puerta de la habitación. Su novia tenía la camisa desabotonada, sus senos se dibujaban suavemente a través de la tela.

---¿Para qué?, ¿para ver cómo te pones con ella aquí presente? Créeme que es suficiente el cómo me siento cuando simplemente te acuerdas de ella…

---No, Lara… --- James le tomó las manos antes de q se pusiera de nueva cuenta su vestido verde. --- Te necesito aquí

---¿Para darle celos?

---No, para recordarme lo mucho que vales la pena, que todo lo que he luchado estos meses no han sido en vano… quiero quedarme contigo. --- la chica se quedo mirando esos ojos avellanas que le imploraban ayuda. Su cabeza se debatía en una decisión.

---Jean solo dice que vino a Inglaterra, no dice nada de Lily en su carta así tal vez venga sola…

_---"O tal vez no quiso mencionar nada" --- _pensó Potter, cosa que le hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera el cuerpo completo.

--- De todas maneras tengo que irme a bañarme y cambiarme…

---Regresas para el almuerzo ¿verdad?

---Si… supongo. --- se dio la media vuelta y siguió cambiándose.

WOW!! MILAGRO DE POLA!! PUBLIQUE DESDE HACE NO SE CUANTOS MESES!!! JAJAJA!! No se si tengo aun lectores interesados en el tema, pero me sneti en la obligacion moral de publicar este nuevo chap ya que me asalto la inspiracion y el tiempo libre. Creo q no hay nada nuevo, pero pues me latio, jajaja... ya ando planenado como sera el encnuentro, porq tiene q ser PICANTE!! JAJAJAJA!!!

Bueno, no pedire reviews porq repito, probablemente me ese hablando solo a mi misma en estos lineas, asi q bueno, como sea... bayou!!!


	16. Preludio

**CHAP DEDICADO A LIRIUS BLACK!!!**

**

* * *

**

15. Preludio

* * *

---Estoy nerviosa

---Es solo una carta --- la pelirroja estaba sentada en uno de los sillones de piel negra en la pequeña biblioteca de la mansión, retocándose el barniz de las uñas.

---Debería ya haber respondido, le dije q tendría que andar en San Mungo todo el día y que solo estaría libre hasta la tarde... ¿Qué tal que no le llega mi mensaje?

---Jean, es imposible que la lechuza se pierda, está a menos de una hora la casa, además hablas de Remus… obviamente si es necesario que lo vayas a buscar hasta su casa, lo harás.

---¡Excelente idea! --- Saltó de su asiento donde estaba y mostro la sonrisa más grande del mundo. ---¡Como no pude haber pensado en eso antes! Iremos a verlos a su departamento…

---Eh, iras a verlo… yo me quedo aquí.

---¡Ay Lily! Dijiste que ya lo habías superado

---Si, pero no por eso significa que James también… no sería muy amable de mi parte hacerlo sentir incomodo en su propia casa. --- La morena la miró inquisitoriamente para finalmente suspirar como resignada.

---Tienes razón, mejor voy yo a palpar terreno ¿no?

---Esa si es buena idea… quizá podríamos ir a cenar después todos juntos, ¿Qué te parece?

---Perfecto… bueno, mejor me apresuro sino no tendré ni un solo minuto para el --- sonrió y se fue dando pequeños saltitos como si se tratara de una niña pequeña en vísperas de Navidad, completamente ilusionada. Lily quedo con la mente en blanco mientras miraba su mano blanca, con las uñas listas y los dedos desnudos.

---¿Srita. McCabe?--- la pelirroja alzó la mirada a la chimenea, donde el rostro de una chica de cabello lacio y corto la miraba con algo de ansiedad.

---Eh, Jean… creo q te buscan. --- la chica regreso a medio maquillar.

---Alice, ¿qué sucede?

---Hola, es que tenemos unos pequeños contratiempos

---¿Qué cosa?

---Necesitamos que vengas por la tarde al Ministerio, habrá reunión en el departamento de Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas y Archer esta vuelto una fiera, quiere que todo el departamento se reporte, no deja de gritarme y ni siquiera soy de su equipo y…

---Ok, ok… estaré ahí, no te preocupes Alice.

---Gracias Jean, solo no llegues tarde por favor… a las 2 en punto.

---Seguro, hasta luego. --- Jean se dejo caer con la cabeza baja a lado de la pelirroja. --- Adiós a Remus.

---No te desanimes, aun quedan bastantes días para disfrutarlos con él

---Pero en serio quería verlo hoy

---Mmmm…Tienes q estar a las 10 en San Mungo ¿cierto?

---Si, una conferencia, o algo así

---Esa conferencia debe tener un final ¿no? --- Lily le alzo el rostro y le sonrió.

---Dura dos horas…

---Pues tendrás dos horas para estar con Lupin.

---¡Ahhhhhh! --- McCabe se lanzó en un abrazo a Evans como si acabara hacer el descubrimiento más grande del mundo. --- ¡Eres un genio! Le enviare de inmediato un recado…

---No, no, termina de arreglarte sino llegaras tarde al hospital… yo me encargo del mensaje.

---¡Gracias! --- le dio un beso tronado en la mejilla y salió corriendo escaleras arriba.

Lily suspiro contenta, se levantó hacia el escritorio, escribió unas cortas frases en un trozo de pergamino y salió a la terraza a buscar una de las lechuzas de sus abuelos, pues la suya seguro estaba en el camino de regreso de Londres. Ató el mensaje y sin decir más, una lechuza de color rojizo con el pecho claro alzo el vuelo.

* * *

James cerró la puerta hasta q observo a Lara desaparecer en el elevador. Suspiró con ganas de dejarse deslizarse hasta el piso de madera oscura pero el sonido de Remus saliendo de la habitación lo regreso a la realidad.

---¿Rems?

---No tengo mucho tiempo… tengo q terminar unos pendientes en la escuela, luego al ministerio, regresar a casa para cambiarme… solo tendrá unas horas libres en la tarde y…

---Tienes q respirar si es q piensas estar con Jean, así que tómalo con calma

---Es q la extrañaba tanto --- Se terminó de abotonar la camisa y se puso los calcetines sin dejar de lado ni un solo segundo su sonrisa más hermosa q tenia.

---Lo imagino… --- se asomó por la ventana, donde se veían la mitad de los tejados y azoteas cubiertos en parte por la nieve. Hasta ese momento, sintió escalofríos en el cuerpo… sería mejor ponerse una chamarra o algo antes de conseguirse una pulmonía.

---¿Leíste la carta?

---No en realidad, lo hizo Lara.

---Ups… y le dijiste que…

---Le dije la verdad… creo q entendió como están las cosas. Le pedí que viniera en el almuerzo

---No sé si estará o no aquí Lily, pero ¿crees que sea buena idea juntarlas?

---Pues quizá no, pero yo necesito hacerlo.

---James, literalmente, estas usando a Lara… creo que, que solo quieres demostrarte a ti mismo que tanto…

---Remus sea lo que sea, no pienso vivir el resto de mis días a la expectativa de Lily… me he sentido bien con Lara estos meses, y no pienso hacerle daño. Quiero darle el lugar que merece.

---Pero… --- la respuesta de Lupin se vio interrumpida por la puerta. Alguien tocaba insistentemente en la entrada.

* * *

Un olor a fresas le picaba la nariz, olfateo como cuando lo hacía durante su transformaciones a canino. El aroma era profundo, como si lo tuviera en la punta de la nariz. Abrió los ojos, las cortinas abiertas dejaban pasar una luz muy suave pues el cielo estaba un tanto nublado.

Las fresas eran probablemente del shampoo de la chica q estaba dormida frente a él. Su cabeza estaba al raz de la nariz de Sirius, era de cabello negro y unos labios increíblemente carnosos, según recordaban los suyos. La fiesta había sido espectacular, sobre todo las chicas, la morena de su lado derecho… fue cuando sintió una mano un tanto fría recorrerle el pecho y después unos senos pegándose a su espalda, abrazándolo.

Giró la cabeza un poco, ahí estaba una castaña de manos suaves, hábiles y de largas uñas, o eso le recordaba su espalda. Cerró los ojos tratando de hacer remembranza de la noche anterior pero lo único que podía ver en su memoria con exactitud era vaso tras vaso de whisky de fuego, además de cerveza muggle, vodka y sodas de cereza.

Se quitó el brazo de encima de la castaña y se levantó de la cama sin mover a la morena. Observó una foto sobre la mesa del buró: eran las dos chicas abrazadas en una fiesta. El marco del porta retrato decía "mejores amigas".

---Creo que lo mejor será irme antes de que alguna despierte… --- recogió su ropa y se fue cambiando camino a la puerta de salida.

Se había divertido bastante, pero tampoco se trataba de armar batalla entre "dos mejores amigas". Antes de salir del apartamento se miró en el espejo del recibidor. Se despeino un poco más el cabello azulado y se desabrochó los primeros dos botones, sin contar el dolor de cabeza q comenzaba a acecharlo, se sentía fenomenal. Salió del lugar y cerró la puerta con mucho sigilo. Al girarse para dar retirada, se encontró con una chica rubia saliendo de la puerta de enfrente.

---Con permiso, señorita. --- la chica lo miró extrañado. Él le sonrió seductoramente y sin decir más dio unos pasos.

---¿Sirius?

---¿Tenemos el gusto de conocernos? --- apretó el botón de descenso del elevador ---Sin duda recordaría ese par de ojos grises por más alcohol en mi sangre. --- la chica lo miró un tanto incrédula mientras se acomodaba el abrigo blanco que combinaba con su piel. –-- ¿Te gustó la fiesta?

---No fui requerida…

---Ah, lo siento, espero hayas podido dormir de menos con tanta música.

---A decir verdad la música no fue lo molesto, fueron los gritos de una chica en la madrugada… bueno, debería decir dos chicas, una voz era más aguda q la otra… parecían cerdos procreando. ---Sirius trató de evitar soltar una carcajada.

---No deberías decir eso… --- la miró de soslayo, recorriéndola de pies a cabeza… aunque trajera un abrigo encima, Black podía imaginar la buena figura de la chica debajo de la ropa.

---Se nota q no has cambiado desde Hogwarts…

---Espera… ¿en serio nos conocemos?

---Si… --- una campanilla sonó y la rubia entró al elevador dejando al chico un tanto sorprendido.

---Dime tu nombre

---Deberías recordarlo --- ella apretó un botón de la hilera de puntos luminosos, las puertas comenzaron a cerrarse cuando los recuerdos llegaron a la mente de Sirius

---¡¡Espera Ellie!! --- demasiado tarde, el ascensos comenzaba su camino hacia abajo. Sirius corrió hacia las escaleras, saltando de 2 en 2 los escalones, a veces 3 de un solo brinco… ¡porque hacían edificios tan altos!

Habia bajado ya 3 pisos y le faltaban otros 4 por llegar a la entrada del edificio. Los recuerdos recorrían su mente de forma atropellada… ¡era Ellie, su pequeña! Esa chica que se había resistido a sus encantos un buen rato para que al final el fuera el que no pudiera hacer nada ante ella. La había querido tanto durante su último año de colegio, pero al salir de Hogwarts ella había cambiado de cierta manera, era sumamente popular entre los chicos y Sirius no resistió los celos, el estando fuera y ella encerrada en el castillo. Llego a la entrada del edificio y alcanzo ver las llamas verdes en una de las dos chimeneas.

---¡Espera!

---Lo siento, voy retrasada --- ahora fue ella la que lo miró de pies a cabeza antes de fundirse en el fuego mágico. --- En serio, no has cambiado.

* * *

---Pero… --- la respuesta de Lupin se vio interrumpida por la puerta. Alguien tocaba insistentemente en la entrada. James fue directo a abrir, ya no quería seguir discutiendo lo mismo con su amigo.

---¿Sirius?

---Me siento mal --- tenía el rostro pálido, casi verde.

---¿Qué te pasa? --- Potter alcanzó a tomarlo por el brazo antes de q se le doblaran las rodillas a su amigo. Se paso su brazo por detrás del cuello y lo llevo hasta uno de los sillones de la sala.

---Alcohol… y Ellie… --- el chico se levantó corriendo y tapándose la boca directo hacia el baño.

---¿Ellie? --- inquirió Lupin sin entender

---Creo que eso dijo… supongo q habla de alguna chica a la q conoció ayer.

---Eso debe ser… --- Remus miró hacia la ventana donde otra lechuza daba golpeteos en la ventana. ---¿Ahora qué? --- al abrir el cristal, el ave solo extendió la pata para entregar el mensaje.

---¿Quién lo envió?

---Es de parte de Jean… ay no… --- Lupin puso expresión triste y se dejo caer en el sillón donde había estado Black.

---Esa cara no puede significar nada bueno. --- James tomó el papel q le extendió su amigo y leyó las cortas líneas. --- No te deprimas, dice que tal vez tenga tiempo en el almuerzo.

---TAL VEZ

---Remus, la veras, ¿es lo importante no?

---Supongo… mejor me apresuro al trabajo q nos dejo Dungeon, si no, no podre verla ningún día. --- se levantó y cogió unos pergaminos q estaban en la mesa de centro. --- ¿Te diste cuenta de quien escribió el mensaje?

James ya estaba de espaldas a su amigo cuando se detuvo en seco. Le costó trabajo pasar saliva. Por supuesto se había dado cuenta, era la caligrafía larga y estilizada de Lily. Eso significaba que la chica estaba en Londres. ¿Iría ella junto con Jean a todos lados como era su costumbre en el colegio? ¿Qué tan cómodo sería para ella verlo con Lara? Después de todo no le tenía rencor ni nada por el estilo, así que el último de sus propósitos era hacerle pasar un mal rato…

Sirius en el baño, probablemente vomitando los restos de alcohol o aun más probable dormido en el azulejo frio del suelo; Remus en su habitación rasgando rollo tras rollo de papel con su pluma y sumergido en decenas de libros; Peter perdido en la ciudad con alguna chica o alguna botella aun… no se preocupaba, siempre llegaba a casa sano. ¿Qué hacía? Debía ocupar su cabeza en algo útil.

Fue a darse un baño en la habitación de Lupin, saliendo fue a la propia y se quedo sentado en el alfeizar de su ventana… la nieva ya se había derretido del marco de su ventana pero a juzgar por los transeúntes y sus vestimentas, el viento seguía frío. Perdió la mirada a lo lejos, en los edificios altos, el Big Ben escondido entre algunas nubes delgadas y bajas, el sonido de los autos rugiendo en el aire. Por un momento extraño la decoración navideña del castillo. Ahí era tan poco su tiempo y tan poca la compañía femenina para un buen decorado, que ninguno de los cuatro le dedicaban tiempo a su departamento para hacerlo lucir bien con los rojos, dorados y verdes que usualmente llenaban Hogwarts.

Su mente siguió vagando sin que se diera cuenta de lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo, hasta que el timbre del departamento sonó. Nadie se movió, parecía q Lupin seguía enfrascado en su trabajo y Sirius probablemente continuaba perdido en el sueño o en el alcohol. Se alzó sin muchas ganas y vio el reloj, las 11:55. Seguramente era Lara de regreso… abrió la puerta. Solo alcanzo ver una melena castaña cubriéndolo y empujándolo hasta el sillón donde ambos tropezaron.

---¡JAMES!

---Jean, ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensamos que no podrías y…

---Me libre antes de tiempo de la conferencia. --- la chica le dio dos tremendos besos, uno en cada mejilla y se levantó finalmente de encima de Potter.

Se quitó el abrigo claro junto con los guantes de piel. Estaba vestida con una falda y saco a juego de color café, una blusa crema al igual q sus finas zapatillas y su cabello suelto pero perfectamente peinado… se veía muy elegante e indudablemente hermosa. Se le vino una idea a la cabeza al moreno, fue cuando giró la cabeza a la aun abierta puerta… pero no había nadie más.

---Vengo sola, te digo que acabo de salir del trabajo, así que aun no tendrás de q preocuparte.

---Que graciosa… --- le tomó la mano y sonrió --- me da mucho gusto que estés aquí.

---A mí más. --- amplió su sonrisa y miró de lado a lado del departamento. ---Que buen lugar tienen.

La casa constaba de 4 habitaciones. La más grande era donde estaban. La cocina, dividida del comedor y la sala por la barra además de unas escaleras de caracol junto a las ventanas que daban a un estudio que habían adaptado los muchachos, debajo del cual estaba la segunda habitación: la de James y Sirius. Las siguientes dos puertas eran el baño para invitados y al fondo la habitación de Remus y Peter. Todo decorado con estilo minimalista aunque perdía totalmente el sentido debido al tiradero que reinaba en casi toda la casa, exceptuando la parte de habitación de Lupin.

---Bueno, se ha de ver genial cuando limpian.

---Eso supongo… y también supongo estas esperando el momento en el que tu lobo salte y ataque…

---Jajaja… algo así.

---Deja ir por él.

---Mejor voy contigo. --- llegaron hasta la puerta donde Remus estaba sentado de espaldas a ellos, con la cara casi pegada a un pergamino. Jean reprimió su risa y se acercó sigilosamente hasta su espalda. Le dio un beso en la oreja, una muy suave. Lupin saltó de la sorpresa pues no esperaba aquello con la varita en ristre…

---¡Calma! Soy yo…

---¡JEAN! --- se levantó de un salto y la abrazó con todo sus fuerzas. Jean hundió su rostro en su cuello, seguramente reprimiendo alguna lágrima de felicidad. James sintió irremediablemente un poco de celos. Se dio media vuelta y se fue de nueva cuenta a la sala. --- Pero, pero… creí que no…

---Logre hacerme un espacio… no podía seguir en Inglaterra un segundo más sin verte.

---Es increíble que estés aquí… en mi casa.

---Es genial… --- sin decir más cubrió la boca de Lupin con su boca y rodeo su cuello con ambos brazos. El simplemente la tomo de la cintura con ambas manos sosteniéndola firmemente para que no se le fuera a escapar.

---Remus, tienes algún remedio para… ---Sirius apareció aun pálido en a puerta, sosteniéndose en el picaporte, como si estuviera a segundos de caerse. Alzó la mirada y vio a Jean, aunque no la reconoció de inmediato --- Ah, estás ocupado… lo lamento

--- Hey, ¿tan pronto te olvidas de las amigas? --- Sirius entornó con más esfuerzo los ojos a la castaña.

---¿Jean?

---Asi es…

---Creí que estabas en Francia…. ¿Qué haces aquí?

---Vengo de parte del trabajo, y quise venir a saludar.

---Perfecto, tal vez sepas de algo que ayude a… --- Black se puso más verde y corrió de nuevo a la puerta contigua.

---Regreso de una fiesta.

---Debería ayudarlo.

---No, deberías estar aquí conmigo.

---No tardo más de dos minutos. --- le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió de la habitación.

-

* * *

---No sabes lo mucho que te agradezco tu ayuda --- el chico antes enfermo de una cuasi-congestión alcohólica ya tenía una tono de piel más normal… de menos ya no estaba enclaustrado en el baño y con el rey de porcelana.

---Yo no. --- Remus estaba cruzado de brazos pues su chica le había dedicado cerca de 40 minutos a su amigo.

---No deberías ser rencoroso

---Quisiera ver si dices lo mismo cuando se trate de una chica tuya.

---Hey, basta… estaré aquí hasta después de año nuevo, así que no deberías molestarte Rems.

---Pero…

---Nada. --- lo abrazó por la espalda y le dio besos cortos en el cuello.

---¿Alguien te ha dicho que sigues igual de hermosa y linda que en el colegio? --- cuestionó Black desde la barra mientras arrancaba de un racimo del frutero uvas y jugaba con ellas.

---¿Alguien te ha dicho que no deberías hablar así de las novias de los demás? --- McCabe y Potter no pudieron evitar soltar la carcajada pues nunca habían visto tan celoso a Lupin.

---Gracias Sirius…

---Realmente te ves bien, muy feliz.

---Como no estarlo James, estoy en Londres, con mis mejores amigos y el chico que más amo en el mundo

---Pero no estás de vacaciones ¿o si?

---No, estoy de parte del hospital…

---¿Qué pasa?

---Ah, eso es una sorpresa… por lo cual… --- el timbre de la entrada sonó.

---Yo abro. --- James se levantó y abrió la puerta.

Esta vez sí era Lara, vestida sencillamente con jean y suéter y botas largas blancas.

---¿Qué haces aquí?

---Me dijiste que nos veíamos en el almuerzo, ¿lo olvidaste?

---No, no… --- claro que se le había olvidado, ahora tenía que inventar un buen pretexto --- solo que creí que nos veríamos en el café como siempre.--- la chica no cambió la mirada, Potter no sabía si le había creído o no

---Preferí llegar directamente acá con la comida… no sé cuantos seríamos así que traje para 7 personas.

---Solo somos cuatro.

---Esta bien… --- pasaron unos segundos --- ¿Qué no me vas a dejar pasar?

---Ah, lo siento… --- James seguía en el marco de la puerta, obstruyendo la entrada. Tomó las dos bolsas de papel que llevaba la chica en las manos y dejo libre el paso.

---Hola chicos… --- saludo Lara manteniendo distancia, cosa extremadamente rara en ella, hasta se le notaba insegura.

---Eh… Jean, ella es Lara… mi novia

---Hola, mucho gusto. --- la castaña le sonrió y le pasó revista rápidamente con la mirada. Sin duda era linda y una competencia muy dura para cualquier chica.

---Hola… así que por fin conozco a la famosa Jean McCabe.

---Jaja, ¿soy famosa?

---Pues Remus nunca deja de mencionarte, y mucho menos en los últimos días… ¿Acabas de llegar? --- Lara comenzó a ganar un poco de confianza, así que comenzó a sacar los almuerzos de todos, baguettes ligeros y diversos cafés e infusiones.

---Eh, no… llegue ayer… --- la chica la observo cómo se desenvolvía en el lugar, con mucha familiaridad, cosa que significaba que James tenía más de unas semanas con ella. --- Solo que hasta hoy logre tener un espacio libre.

---Que bueno… --- Lara se acercó a la castaña y sonrió mientras sacaba la comida de las bolsas. Dentadura, nariz, ojos, cabellera, piel, figura… toda perfecta. --- Remus, aquí tienes el tuyo, baguette sin cebolla y jamon de pavo y un moka doble… Sirius el tuyo como siempre, doble ración de tocino y extra mayonesa, té de menta… este es el de Peter… James, el tuyo con todo y un latte…

---Se ve que hasta los consienten. --- Definitivamente Lara no era cualquiera chica de una noche, al parecer había sido buena idea eso de palpar terreno para la pelirroja.

---No más de lo que necesito. --- Remus tomó la mano de Jean y la apretó.

---¿Qué te gustaría probar Jean, tengo uno baguette vegetariano y uno…

---El vegetariano estará perfecto

---Ok, y te recomiendo probar este… --- le entrego un té de mango

---Esta bien, confiaré en ti… --- le dio un sorbo y quedo maravillada al igual que cuando le dio la primera mordida al baguette ---Wow, está delicioso… ¿de dónde sacan esto?

---De su cafetería… --- mencionó con esfuerzo Sirius entre bocados, ya casi se acababa su almuerzo. --- Todo es delicioso, Lara o su hermana siempre viene alimentarnos cuando tenemos mucho trabajo

---¿Y dicen que no los consienten? --- La morena rodeo la barra hasta donde estaba James donde lo abrazó y lo beso repetidamente en la mejilla y el cuello… después giró de nuevo su atención a Jean pero sin soltar a Potter.

---¿Y Lily? --- todos quedaron fríos e inmóviles. Definitivamente era la última pregunta q se les ocurrió escucharían. --- ¿Por qué no vino?

---Eh… tenía cosas que hacer en Lower Slaughter

---¿Ahí se están quedando?

---Si, pero serán solo unos días. El Ministerio preparó un departamento aquí en Londres para no tener que andar viajando tanto.

---Eso hará muy feliz a Remus seguramente… --- Lara siguió abrazada de Potter firmemente, mientras que el parecía simplemente observar un punto de la nada. --- Sabes, me encantaría conocer a la aun más famosa Lily Evans, deberíamos cenar hoy todos juntos, ¿Qué les parece chicos?

Sin nieve en el exterior, el ambiente se puso aun más frio en el interior del apartamento. Nadie habló ni se movió por unos segundos… James se levantó quitándose los brazos de encima de su novia y se metió al baño. Lara caminó hasta la puerta y golpeo varias veces hasta q la puerta se abrió y la chica desapareció tras cerrarla. Los tres restantes intercambiaron miradas de duda.

---Hasta perdí el apetito --- Jean empujo su plato hacia adelante --- Además creo que es hora de irme.

---Te acompaño --- Remus se levantó y fue por los abrigos de ambos. La castaña miró a Sirius que tenía una expresión de desconcierto.

---¿Qué pasa?

---Es que… ¿te vas a comer la mitad que dejaste del baguette?

* * *

Hey, hey!! REGRESE UNA VEZ MAS!!! JAJAJAJA!! Ya cheque y tenía un año q no publicabaaa!! Q MIEDOOO!! Por eso, ahora q tuve puente y decidi no hacer tarea y postergarla una vez más pues q se me soltaron las manos para escribirle. Creo que no salió exactamente lo que planeaba, pero creo que tengo bastante buen material para el prox chap, wiii!! Aunq advierto, no se hasta cuando tenga de nuevo chance de escribir, porque entre el fin de semestre y el trabajo, espero no ahogarmeeee...

Como sea, **INFINITAS Y ETERNAS GRACIAS A LIRIUS BLACK POR SU LINDO REVIEW!!!** Por tí fue que traté de escribir lo más rápido q fue posible... ahora q regrese a la web y tengo una lectora viva, no podía permitir que vivieras en la angustia e incertidumbre, jajaja!! Ojala te guste este chap y agarrate para el proximooo!! (JAJA!! Aun no se con precisión que pasara pero se que sera dramatico y emocionante) Sale pues chamka, te me cuidas para q puedas seguir leyendome eh!!

Y bueno, si alguien mas me leyo y no dejo review (mal hecho!!) GRACIAS!! En serio, espero poder publicar lo mas pronto posible, prometo en mis ratos libres en la escueal planear y escribir mis ideas... por último, el jueves veré TWILIGHT!!! AHHHH!! Q EMOCION!!! (Se q probablemente muchos fans de hp vayan a odiar la peli por "quitarle" el dia del estreno, pero bueno... fue cosa de la warner el retraso del estreno de la peli, no de Summit Entertainment... asi q en serio, vean la peli!! Sera muy buena!! y mejor aun, LEAN LOS LIBROOOO!!!)

Y despues de ese día, a esperar con ansias el 19 de Julio!! Ya vieron el ultimo trailer?!?!?! CASI LLOROOOO!!! Es genial!!

JAJAJA!! Despues de mis anuncios promocionales... (LEAN MIS DEMAS FICS) pues mejor me despido q es media noche y comienza hacer frijol de madrugada!! **BAYOUUUU!!**


	17. Multiples Propuestas

16. Propuesta Múltiple

* * *

-¿Qué fue eso? - dijo después de unos segundos de haber cerrado la puerta. Tenía los brazos apoyados en el lavabo con la cabeza agachada.

-Se le llama cortesía y educación, no sé si los conoces…

-No Lara, no fue eso…

-¿Por qué estas molesto? - inquirió la chica poniéndose un poco más a la defensiva

-Porque pareces una psicópata

-Ahora querer conocerla, ¿me hace psicópata?

-Lara, tú no quieres conocerla… ni siquiera quieres llegar a verla, ¿Por qué finges entonces?... - silencio…

-No tienes idea de lo que estoy sintiendo. - la morena se recargó en la puerta y se deslizó hasta el suelo. Su voz se había quebrado.

-No, no hagas eso… - James se hincó a su lado y levantó su rostro. Tenía una lágrima en cada mejilla. - Me parte el corazón verte así.

-Y a mí me parte el corazón el pensar que en cualquier momento te voy a perder. - James no pudo ver más allá de una niña temerosa de perder un gran tesoro. Sintió de inmediato un nudo en la garganta y el estomago.

-Lara no pienso desperdiciar la grandiosa oportunidad de estar contigo… no llores por favor. - la tomó de los brazos y la alzo con suavidad y ternura para después dejar que la chica se hundiera en su pecho. - Te amo ¿si? Que no se te olvide.

-Nunca… - se fue hacia la boca de Potter, sumiéndose en ella como si se tratara de un oasis en el desierto, ese sabor en los labios del otro y ese deseo debajo de su vientre parecía nunca dejarlos satisfechos. James se dejó llevar de un momento a otro por la lujuria, una diosa dispuesta sus pies…

Lara le quitó la camisa, nunca dejándolo de besar, de pasar sus manos una y otra vez por la musculosa espalda del chico, de jugar con su cabello azabache. Sus dedos se movían con gran destreza hacia el sur, James tuvo que dejar de besarla, respirar un poco de aire para pensar mejor las cosas.

-Espera… espera… - como detestaba tener que parar eso.

-James… - lo tomó por el rostro dejando una huella profunda de sus labios sobre la boca del chico. - no te deten…

-No, aguanta… podemos seguir esto después, Jean sigue afuera y quiero de menos despedirme antes de que desaparezca.

-Pero…

-Vamos… se niña buena. - le sonrió de lado y le pasó un mechón que tenia sobre la frente detrás de la oreja. - Tendremos mucho tiempo libro pronto.

-Esta bien. - la chica se colocó de nueva cuenta el suéter blanco, que ya estaba tirado en un rincón y junto con Potter termino de vestirse para salir y aparentar que todo seguía normal. -Me debes una noche.

Ya solo estaba Sirius masticando con cierto esfuerzo lo que parecía ser un bocado, o mejor dicho, un cuarto de baguette. Sirius tomó un vaso y lo lleno de agua con un toque de su varita. Un sorbo y pudo tragarse parte de lo que tenía en la boca, lo suficiente para poder hablar

-¿Ya se fue Jean?

-Hace como 5 minutos, Remus la quiso acompañar a la chimenea… al parecer ya iba retrasada para algo en el ministerio.

-Creo que yo me voy. - mencionó Lara tratando de aparentar tranquilidad nuevamente ante la situación

-Ah, Jean dijo… - le dio otro trago al agua, y termino de pasarse el baguette. - Dijo que llegaban a las 8

-¿Llega a donde?

-Pues Lara dijo que fueramos todos a cenar ¿no? Jean dijo que ella y Lils se aparecían como a las 8 para irnos de aquí todos juntos… oye Lara, ¿crees que tu hermana este libre para que venga conmigo en la noche?

-Eh no lo sé, tendrías que preguntarle tu mismo…

-Bueno… gracias. - si algo no le gustaba Sirius de Jess, la hermana de Lara, era tener que perseguirla para que saliera con él, tener que hacer fila o cita para poder hablar o verla… era como él mismo. - Iré a verla ahora antes de que alguien más me gane el lugar.

Se colgó una sudadera al hombro y salió con su varita en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón. En tan solo dos segundos apareció frente a la cafetería oriental de las chicas árabes. El sonido y los olores del lugar eran tan característicos. Respiró profundo y entro… Jess solía atender la terraza pues decía que el incienso le daban nauseas. Subió al primer piso del edificio, ahí estaba la morena… besándose apasionadamente con un rubio por encima de la barra de bebidas.

-Ejem… ejem… - estratégicamente cerca, Black fingió toser, solo para llamar la atención de la chica. Cinco segundos después, Jess había despedido al rubio y apoyo sus codos sobre la barra y la cabeza en las manos mirando al chico. - ¿Tienes que besarlos frente a mí?

-Tú bien sabes lo adictivos que son unos labios sobre otros…

-Si, pero… ¿qué te parecería hacerte adicta solo a los míos?

-JAJAJA, Sirius no me hagas reir…

-No lo estoy tratando de hacer - la chica estaba por darse la media vuelta pero Black la tomó por la muñeca - ¿Cuántas veces te he pedido que seas mi novia?

-No lo sé, ya perdí la cuenta…

-Pues muchas… más de las que debería

-Sirius, tú no tienes novias… solo chicas a las que te fascina besar y llevarte a la cama…

-¡Eso no es cierto! Además… no me gusta ya como suena eso, me hace ver como un…

-¿Fácil? - la chica no pudo evitar reír mientras que él le dirigía mirada de pocos amigos - Vamos, quita esa cara… lo que te digo no es por molestarte

-¿A no? ¿Entonces por qué?

-Oye, bien sabes cómo eres, y yo también lo se... es por eso que no tengo problema con ello y me agrada estar contigo. Tú eres libre, yo también. - se acercó a él y lo beso quemándole la boca. - Cada quien hace lo que quiere con quien quiere…

-Pero… - el chico suspiró al ver qué Jess tenía razón… así era como lo veían las chicas después de todo. - Como sea…

-Mejor dime, ¿Qué es lo que te trae por aquí?

-Que planeaba invitarte a salir

-¿En serio?

-Verás… tengo una cena con mis amigos esta noche… pero todos tienen pareja, entonces…

-Necesitas compañía

-Exacto, que mejor que una chica así de linda como tú para llevar como pareja

-Y poder presumir al resto

-Jess, lo que se ve no se juzga - la miro de pies a cabeza. La falda azul turquesa que llevaba hacia resaltar de manera favorable su piel morena haciéndola ver terriblemente tentadora al tacto. -¿Qué dices?

-Si tan solo hubieses llegado antes de que besara a Matt, sería tuya esta noche… pero debo decir que es bastante bueno con los labios y la lengua… lo siento perrito - le pasó la mano por la cabellera despeinada y entró a la cafetería ya con un par de bebidas preparadas para algún cliente.

Sirius salió del edificio y comenzó a caminar sin un rumbo fijo, tan solo necesitaba despejar la mente y entender que había pasado... algo le quedaba claro, ¡qué mala idea había sido ir! No solo lo había rechazado sino también le habían dado con la verdad en la cara. No es que no la supiera, pero nunca se lo habían hecho ver tan de frente.

Si, debía aceptar lo mucho que le gustaban las mujeres y que eran su completa adicción, también debía aceptar que el asunto de "la novia" solo era como un experimento para ver qué pasaba… el punto de todo era que realmente deseaba encontrar alguien que no lo viera únicamente como un objeto de deseo sexual.

Miro la calle por la que caminaba… tan solo unas horas antes había estado ahí, regresando de una fiesta y de haber pasado la noche con dos chicas… ¡Rayos! Definitivamente esa no era la manera de encontrar alguien quien lo valorara en verdad. Sintió en aquel momento que en sus casi 22 años de vida solo había podido encontrar una chica así, Ellie… ¡ESO ERA! ¡Tenía que ir a buscarla ahora que sabía dónde encontrarla! Giró a la siguiente calle a la derecha y camino dos cuadras más hasta un edificio blanco de 8 pisos…

Subió a la séptima planta hasta estar frente al 703. Solo tenía que estirar la mano y hacer sonar el timbre… pero sentía tanto miedo…

-¿Miedo? ¿Yo?... Vamos Sirius, no pasa nada - se dijo a si mismo pero a un centímetro de distancia del botón se detuvo - ¿Y si no está? Tal vez sería mejor enviarle una carta antes de venir a verla… ¡Por las barbas de Merlín, solo hazlo! - dio unos golpes sobre la puerta de madera pero recibió otra respuesta, la puerta que se había abierto había sido la de atrás, justo donde había sido la fiesta el día anterior

-¿Sirius?

-Eh, hola… - evidentemente no recordaba el nombre de la chica, ni siquiera si era la de los labios delicioso o las manos expertas.

-¿Qué te trae de vuelta aquí?... ¿acaso olvidaste algo? - la chica abrió la puerta completamente pues solo había asomado la cabeza, ahora la veía con solo una toalla enredada en el cuerpo, el cabello húmedo… al parecer acaba de salir de la ducha.

-Eh… yo… - Black la recorrió de pies a cabeza, eso era una clara invitación a pasar a la casa… ¡No! Había ido por Ellie, no por una dosis que calmara su adicción a las mujeres…

-Desapareciste muy rápido esta mañana… - ella se acercó al chico, llevándolo contra el marco de la puerta del 704 mientras lo besaba sobre el cuello.

-Yo… lo siento… tenía que hacer… algo en mi casa y…

-¿Si? –- en aquel momento la puerta de madera clara del departamento de Ellie se abrió viendo a la pareja a tan solo unos centímetros de sí - Kate, si planeas estar con alguien deberías de usar tu casa y no molestar a los demás… - la rubia alzo la mirada para ver al acompañante de su vecina - Ah, eres tu Sirius… no sé porque no me sorprende

-¡No, espera Ellie! –-Black detuvo la puerta antes de que se cerrara. - Déjame explicarte

-Espera, ¿conoces al cerebrito? - Antes de q respondiera algo el moreno, Ellie volvió a abrir completamente su puerta para contestar

-Kate, el que yo si tenga neuronas, no me hace un cerebrito ¿vale? - Estaba por cerrar de nuevo la puerta, pero Black de nueva cuenta lo evito.

-Lo siento Kate, luego hablamos - entró al apartamento de la rubia dejando a la otra chica un tanto confundida.

-¿Quién te dijo que podías pasar?

-Eh… lo siento, es que en serio quería hablar contigo

-Mejor ve a divertirte con tu amiga

-¡No, Ellie! Vine por ti… hoy en la mañana desapareciste y no tuve tiempo de nada.

-Iba bastante retrasada, te lo dije… de hecho tengo una cita a las 4 o sea en 30 minutos, así que sigo retrasada, lo siento Sirius pero no puedo quedarme a charlar

-Bueno, sí… pero quería hablar contigo… QUIERO hablar contigo aunque sean solo unos minutos… por favor. - la chica suspiro resignada…

-Espera, tengo q cambiarme primero - Llevaba un vestido gris claro a la altura de las rodillas con unas botas de tacón a juego, el abrigo blanco estaba sobre el sillón.

-Te ves hermosa así - se acercó a ella para tomarle la mano

-Como sea, necesito estar cómoda… - intentó moverse pero el chico no la soltaba - Creo que no has cambiado para nada… - le arrebató suavemente la mano y entro a la que seguramente era su habitación.

Black le dio un vistazo al lugar. Amplio para una sola persona, decorado en blancos y colores cremas lo que le daba un aspecto bastante pulcro, bastante bien iluminado con vista a un parque del otro lado de la calle… era un lindo lugar para vivir. A Los pocos minutos salió la rubia, con el cabello suelto, unas botas altas de piso, jeans y un suéter de color rosa pálido.

-Linda como siempre

-¿Quieres algo de tomar?

-No gracias… en serio Ellie, no has cambiado

-Y tú tampoco… ¿y, de que quieres hablar? - fue hacia su bolso y comenzó a sacar cosas y a meter otras tantas.

-Bueno, de hecho me gustaría tener más de unos cuantos minutos para poder hablar contigo

-En serio Sirius, ahora no puedo

-¿Qué, te está esperando tu novio? - se acercó a ella y le paso la mano por el rostro quitándole unos mechones de la frente

-Si, de hecho si… - el moreno sintió como pellizcos en el estomago

-Bueno, entonces tendré que esperar hasta la noche

-¿La noche?

-Planeaba invitarte a cenar

-Ay Sirius, no creo que eso sea buena idea

-No por favor, di que sí… hace tanto que no te veía que no me imagine que me sentiría tan bien al verte de nuevo

-¿Crees que te puedes aparecer en mi vida de la nada y que iré corriendo a tus brazos?

-Por favor Ellie - se acercó a sus labios pero la chica giró la cabeza antes de que pudiera tocar los suyos.

-Creo que deberías de irte

-¡Lo siento! No debí intentar eso, es solo…

-¿La costumbre de que ninguna chica te rechace?

-Si… ¡no! No, no es eso… es que… Ellie, por favor…

-Sirius… ¿Qué quieres sacar de esto?

-Nada… es que… ¿Qué tal que nunca deje de quererte?

-Si claro, por eso la última vez que supe algo de ti fue hace 4 años en una carta donde rompías conmigo… tiene total sentido.

-Eso fue estúpido, lo sé… pero no supe que más hacer, esa Navidad que te recogí en King's Cross medio Hogwarts estaba sobre ti, los chicos parecían zombies hambrientos que no te dejaban en paz… ¿y qué podía hacer si te faltaba medio año encerrada en un castillo lejos de mi?

-No sé, ¿no te paso por la cabeza que debías confiar?

-Sabes que eso nunca ha sido mi fuerte.

-Como sea, lo hecho, hecho está… tengo que irme en 10 minutos así que te acompaño a la puerta - la chica se encaminó para abrirla

-Tu has sido la única que se ha interesado por mi realmente… no por mi sangre "limpia" o mi dinero, la única que pudo ver a través de mí… por eso estoy aquí, porque confío en eso. - el chico camino a la salida, pero antes de cruzar la puerta, se detuvo en el recibidor donde había una mesita con unos papeles y una pluma… anoto unas palabras

- Ahí estaremos en la noche, la cena no es formal ni nada… es solo que unas amigas regresaron al país y quisieron… bueno, como sea, es solo cena con unos amigos y sería lindo tener con quien pasarla - volvió a acariciarle el rostro y toco sus labios con uno de sus dedos. Después salió del departamento hacia los elevadores.

La chica cerró lentamente la puerta llevándose la lengua a los labios, por donde los habían tocado Black. Tomó el papel donde había escrito la dirección y la hora y se dejo caer en un sillón. Miro el reloj… faltaban 5 minutos para las 4… pero en realidad no tenía nada que hacer ni nadie que la esperara. Se recostó, tomó un cojín y lo abrazo hasta quedarse dormida aun con el papel estrujado entre los dedos.

* * *

MILLONES DE AÑOS! Lo sé, no esperoq ue nadie me lea, jaja, simplemente hoy me dieron ganas de volver a escribir así que ahí lo tienen. La Universidad absorbe demasiado tiempo y también la problematica vida amorosa real :S ... epro ya q ando soltera de nueva cuenta, usaré todo lo que recientemente me ocurrió para ganar algo de inspiración en el mes de vacas q me quedas... Saluditos!

**Miss Diggory Krum**


	18. Desencuentro desencantados

**18. Desencuentros desencantados**

* * *

Las llamas verdes de la chimenea se avivaron y de ella salieron dos chicas vestidas de manera casual y cómoda. No había nadie en la sala más que Sirius, dormido y a medio vestir, solo los pantalones y la camisa desabotonada.

- ¿Que no habías dicho que a las 8? – susurró la pelirroja a su amiga, mientras miraba a todos lados, esperando en cualquier momento toparse con James.

-Si, eso dije… - Jean se acercó a Black para sacudirlo del hombro - Oye, buenas noches.

-¿Qué? - el muchacho entreabrió los ojos - ¿Jean?

-Pensé que iríamos a cenar todos esta noche

-Si, si, claro… cenar… - se talló los ojos y miró a su alrededor como si no reconociera el lugar donde estaba - ¿Dónde están los demás?

-Dime lo tú, ellos viven contigo

-Si, si… creo que… que Remus…

-¿Te sientes bien Sirius? - Jean se acercó a él y le colocó la mano sobre la frente

-La pócima que me diste… creo que me desorientó un poco… ¿Vienes con alguien? – preguntó al ver a la figura borrosa detrás de la castaña

-Hola Sirius…

-¡Lily! - como si la memoria le hubiese vuelto de golpe, se levantó de un saltó y se lanzó a la pelirroja -¡Estas aquí también!

-SI, aquí estoy, tranquilo… - mencionó entre el gigantesco abrazo del muchacho

-¡Wow! Que linda te ves… perdón, que lindas se ven ambas

-Gracias… - Jean sonrió simulando sonrojarse mientras se daba una vuelta. - Ahora, ¿crees que podamos irnos a cenar?

-Buena pregunta… si mal no recuerdo Peter estaba cambiándose igual que Remus y…

-Y tu también, a menos que planees salir a conquistar chicas.

-Cierto Jean. Jaja - Sirius se fajó y comenzó a abotonarse la camisa - Solo terminamos de cambiarnos y listo.

-¿Y… James? - preguntó Lily como quien no quiere a cosa.

-Eh… él fue… él fue a recoger a Lara a su casa, dijo que nos alcanzaban en el restaurant… - el silencio incomodo fue más que evidente, por lo que Sirius se apresuró a abrocharse ambos zapatos - ¡Listo! Iré por aquellos otros dos muchachos para irnos a cenar.

Veinte minutos después Lily, Jean, Remus, Sirius y Peter se aparecieron en la entrada de un pequeño restaurant italiano. El lugar no era muy concurrido por lo que disfrutarían de intimidad para disfrutar de una velada. Sirius pidió mesa para 7 y en seguida los condujeron a la mesa del fondo, la más grande… Lily echó un vistazo rápido al lugar: aun sin señal de James.

-Chicos, es muy lindo este lugar- mencionó Jean mientras tomaba asiento entre Remus y Lily

-Salía con una chica que era mesera aquí, creo que por eso me enamoré de ella.

-¿Enamorarte? Saliste con ella solo 2 semanas… - aclaró Peter entre risas

-¿Y porque solo fueron 14 días no significa que me haya enamorado? - Todos rieron fuertemente. Lily le tomó la mano a su amigo Black

-Creo que nunca vas a cambiar Sirius

-Yo creía lo mismo hasta ayer…

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Recuerdas a…

-Espera… antes de que me cuentes, tengo que ir al baño.

-Cortas la inspiración y el suspenso pelirroja - Sirius se rió y le abrió la silla para ayudarla a levantarse

-Solo 2 minutos, ya vuelvo. - la chica desapareció por el pasillo de la derecha.

**Un segundo después…**

-¡Hola, hola! - James había arribado al lugar… solo

-¡Que genial, de nuevo todos juntos! Bueno, solo falta alguien, iré por ella - Jean se levantó totalmente emocionada y corrió al baño. Todas las miradas se dirigieron a James con la misma pregunta en mente, pero fue Sirius quien la externó

-¿Y Lara?

-En el baño, dijo que estaba nerviosa de conocer a Lily… por cierto, ¿Dónde está?

-También en el baño…

**Cinco segundos antes…**

-Ok, cálmate, no pasa nada. - Lily estaba frente al espejo, con las manos apoyadas en el lavamanos. - Él está con alguien y tu también, se madura… - la chica se dio la media vuelta y entro a uno de los baños. Un segundo después entró Lara, evidentemente nerviosa. Se paró frente al mismo lavamanos que Lily lo había hecho y se miró al espejo, se alisó el vestido blanco, se acomodó el cabello, después entro al segundo cubículo, a lado del de la pelirroja. Otro segundo después Jean entró…

-¡Lily! Ya sal de ahí… James ya llegó

-¿Qué? - salió de golpe Evans- ¿Ya llegó?

-Si, vamos a saludarlo, es tan genial volver a estar todos reunidos…

-Mmm… supongo… - se dio una última mirada en el espejo y salió junto con Jean hacia su mesa.

Lara había escuchado todo, en cuanto el nombre de Lily sonó, entreabrió la puerta del baño para mirarla. Vestida con jeans, camiseta, una chaqueta café larga y tacones del mismo tono… se veía muy sencilla en su atuendo y aun así se sintió terriblemente fea a comparación de la pelirroja. Salió de nueva cuenta frente al espejo, tratando de reprimir una lastimosa lágrima, cosa que logró al escuchar una voz que la llamaba.

**Treinta segundos antes…**

-Esta en el baño… el mismo al que acaba de ir Lara… - James estaba realmente pálido

-Si, al mismo en el que seguramente se encuentren y se conozcan antes de que las presentes como la novia y la exnovia - agregó puntualmente Peter. Sirius y Remus voltearon a verlo con ojos de pistola mientras James seguía atónito, imaginando la escena que estaba por suscitarse.

-Ya regresamos… - Jean llamó la atención de todos, la pelirroja detrás de ella, con una expresión muy parecida a la de James, pálida y sin trazo alguno de felicidad.

-Disculpen… - James caminó a los baños, conocía a Lara y algo debía estar bloqueando su orgullo para que no estuviera en el momento de la llegada de la pelirroja… o simplemente no sabía que Lily ya estaba ahí. -¿Lara? - tocó sobre la puerta esperando alguna respuesta.

-Hola… - la chica salió al segundo siguiente y lo abrazó fuertemente por el cuello.

-¿Todo bien?

-Te amo, no lo olvides por favor

-Tranquila, no pasa nada, solo es una cena con nuestros amigos, ¿vale? - la separó de sí y la miro directo a los ojos sosteniéndola por la barbilla, ella asintió con la cabeza, se limpió la única lagrima dispuesta a arruinar su maquillaje y junto con James regresaron a la mesa.

Llegaron a la mesa y todos ya estaban sentados, sus lugares estaban entre Remus y Peter, justo frente a Lily. Sin saberlo, Potter y Evans respiraron profundo con el mismo pensamiento en la cabeza: ¿Qué tan mal podía salir eso?

-Lo siento, me sentía un poco mal – se disculpó Lara

-No te preocupes- Remus le abrió la silla para que se sentara mientras James sostenía su abrigo.

-Eh… - James estaba un poco indeciso en las palabras de cómo presentar a las chicas.

-Hola, soy Lara - la chica estiró la mano hacía Lily… todos estaban en silencio

-Lily… Evans - devolvió el saludo un poco sonrojada y con la mano temblorosa… Lara repentinamente se sintió confiada y supo cómo debía comportarse

-Por fin tengo el gusto de conocerte… me han hablado mucho de ti - los 4 chicos en la mesa sabían que eso era mentira.

-Eh, deberíamos ordenar ¿no creen? – se apresuró a decir Lupin pues conocían esa mirada desafiante de la chica. Sirius intentó junto con su amigo cambiar el tema.

-Toda la razón Remus, muero de hambre

-¿Podemos pedir lasaña de carne? – mencionó Peter mirando el menú que tenía en su lugar.

-La mía vegetariana, ya no puedo subir más de peso sino reventaran mis pantalones

-Eso es mentira Jean, estás bien - puntualizó su querido lobito

-Lo sé, pero nunca está de más cuidarse.

-¿Tu también eres sanadora como Jean, Lily? – preguntó Lara enroscando un mechón en sus dedos. Todos se quedaron callados una vez más.

-No, soy aurora

-Igual que James, que coincidencia…

-¿Pedimos vino tinto o blanco, tú qué dices Rems?

-Tinto, hay que pedir la de…

-¿Y porque te fuiste a Francia? - la mirada de Lara poco a poco se volvía más fría y todos comenzaban a sentir la tensión en la mesa

-Cambiar de aire, las escuelas allá son igual de buenas que en Inglaterra- Jean contestó pero Lara seguía observando solo a Lily -También queríamos conocer un poco más del mundo y no solo Londres.

-Deberían invitarnos algún día a Francia

-Peter tiene razón, podríamos viajar en el verano y visitarlas, ¿Qué dices Sirius?

-Sabes que siempre me apunto a la fiesta Lupin, ¿James?

-Solo le doy permiso si me lleva con él - antes de q Potter dijera algo, Lara se acercó y le dio un beso sobre la mejilla. Todos seguían incómodos. -¿Tú tienes novio Lily?

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a todos, Peter que estaba comiendo un trozo de pan casi se ahoga, Sirius que se peleaba con la botella que acaban de entregar, le sacó el corcho y accidentalmente le había dado un codazo en el ojo a Remus, Jean presurosa por ayudar a Lupin, había tirado su copa al suelo haciéndola añicos y James por intentar salvarla en el aire como todo un ex-jugador de Quidditch solo había logrado darle un manotazo accidental a la botella y derramar parte del vino sobre Lara. Todo en menos de 10 segundos.

-Perdon…

-Ya se rompio…

-No quería…

-Estoy ciego…

-¿Estás bien?...

-¿Alguien me ayuda? - dijo Peter casi morado, Lily fue a darle unos golpes en la espalda tratando de hacerse la desentendida de la pregunta de Lara, mientras ésta la reclamaba a James el haber arruinado su vestido nuevo. Cuando todo se hubo calmado, todos estaban de nueva cuenta sentados esperando comer, pero la tensión no cesaba.

-¿En que estábamos?

-Lily nos contaba sobre su novio en Francia Sirius.

-No, ni siquiera estaba hablando.

-Bueno, deberías contarnos, seguro todos quieren saber sobre él. – su falsa sonrisa se hizo notar. Ya no solo estaban incómodos todos los presentes, James comenzaba a molestarse con la actitud de la chica.

-Pues él está en Francia, y ya.

-¿Y ya? Platícanos más de ustedes, ¿viven juntos? ¿Se van a casar pronto?

-No y no.

-¿Eso es todo?

-Si, es todo lo que voy a decir sobre eso. - Lily agarró su servilleta para apretarla debajo de la mesa, tenía que mantenerse ecuánime.

-Llego la lasaña…

-Genial, se ve muy apetitosa…

-Pásame tu plato…

-¿Acaso tienen problemas en su relación? ¿El sexo no es bueno? - por enésima vez todos se quedaron callados.

-Lara, disculpa, pero no vine a Inglaterra para hablar de mi relación - James no era el único que comenzaba a enfadarse pero Lily sabía que debía mantenerse tranquila, cero explosiva.

-Uy, tema sensible, creo que alguien debería beber más vino para relajarse- el chiste de Lara a nadie le pareció gracioso.

-¿Qué te parece muy interesante mi vida amorosa?

-Pues no mucho que digamos… solo si te entrometes en la mía - Lara olvidó su sonrisa falsa y mostro una mirada desafiante.

-¡Cual es tu problema! - Lily echo la silla para atrás y se levantó de ella apoyando las manos en la mesa. Instantáneamente Jean y Sirius se pararon como para impedir que se lanzaran en duelo, o peor, a golpes.

-¡Tú eres mi problema, tú en Inglaterra y aquí con mis amigos y mi novio! – James hacia lo propio con su chica, la tenía bien sujeta del brazo, pues también ya se encontraba de pie.

-¡Ellos eran mis amigos mucho antes de que tú te aparecieras y no tengo nada que ver con tu novio desde hace… - menos de 6 meses pensó pero no era momento de declaraciones – años así que no tienes que preocuparte de nada! - no pudo evitar que se le escapara una lagrima, agarró su chamarra y su bolsa y salió del restaurante con Jean y Remus detrás de ella.

-¡Que te ocurre! – le dijo James a Lara completamente enojado

-Me aseguro que sepa que eres MI novio.

-¡¿Pareciendo una desquiciada? Ella es mi amiga

-¡Y el amor de tu vida! ¡Peter me dijo que no dejabas de gritarlo a todos cuando estaban en Hogwarts! - James le lanzo mirada asesina a Petigrew pero decidió que luego arreglaría ese asunto.

-¡Hace fue hace más de 3 años! ¡Y tú sigues sin ser capaz de confiar en nuestra relación!

-Pues si no te quisiera, entonces ¡¿porque esa mosca muerta viene a Inglaterra?

-¡No la llames así!

-¡¿Qué no la llame así? ¡¿Por qué la defiendes?

-Se que no debería meterme, pero estamos llamando demasiado la atención… - murmuró en un chillido de ratón Peter a Sirius. Black dio una vuelta con la mirada al lugar, todos los estaban observando.

-Eh James, si van a discutir deberían ir a otro lado - le susurró a su amigo. Potter, que seguía con Lara por el brazo, desapareció con ella al segundo siguiente.

-Genial, la cena se arruinó

-Pidámosla para llevar y vámonos a casa Peter. - Sirius apareció unos galeones con su varita y los dejó en la mesa.

Salió con su amigo con las manos en los bolsillos y su clásico aire despreocupado aunque en realidad lo estaba, no sabía que ocurriría ahora con James y Lily. Saliendo del lugar, Black divisó una nerviosa rubia sentada en una banca a unos 10 metros de donde él estaba, le pareció conocida a pesar de la poca luz que la iluminaba.

-Eh… adelántate, tengo que… hacer algo todavía.

-Seguro. - con un PLIM Peter desapareció mientras el moreno se encaminaba a la chica de la banca.

Sirius respiró profundo y se secó las manos que comenzaban a sudarle, ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que alguien lo pusiera nervioso? Era por eso que Ellie era única. Se acomodó el cuello de la camisa, se aseguró tener buen aliento y se encaminó a la chica. Ella estaba sentada con la cabeza baja, mirándose las manos que no dejaban de moverse. Pensó en muchas maneras de saludar hasta que recordó que con ella no servían las poses, era más valido para la chica un saludo sincero. Llegó frente a ella pero no alzo la cara…

-Eh... hola - la chica no contestó aunque había dejado de mover las manos, el cabello le cubría el rostro- pensé que no vendrías. - silencio - Antes que pase algo más, quiero pedirte una disculpa, estuve pensando lo que dijiste en la tarde sobre como rompimos, y… tienes razón fue un inmaduro y total idiota, no debí dejarte ir… no quiero volver hacerlo. - Le agarró la mano, la entrelazó con la suya y con la otra mano tomó su barbilla para dirigirla hacía él.

-¿Sirius? - el muchacho que tenía los ojos cerrados dispuesto a besar a la chica, escuchó la voz de Ellie a su derecha. Abrió los ojos y vio que la chica de la banca era una completa desconocida que finalmente habló

-Lo que dijiste fue lindo.

-¡Ahhh! - Sirius volteó a su derecha y ahí estaba la auténtica rubia, SU chica. - Ellie, viniste

-Y tú estas besando a una desconocida al parecer. - Black no pudo distinguir si Ellie estaba enojada o divertida por su confusión.

-Pensé que eras tú y… bueno yo… - miró a la desconocida - lo siento, me confundí. -Ellie suspiró y dio vuelta a la derecha en la esquina alejándose del moreno-¡No, espera!

-¿Que quieres?

-Ellie, lo siento, salimos del restaurante y vi a esa chica, debes aceptar que se parecen y ya es de noche, no puedes culparme por el nefasto alumbrado público - la alcanzó, la tomó de la mano y la obligó a detenerse - Pero viniste, y eso es lo mejor de la noche.

-¿Qué te hace creer que estaba en ese lugar por ti?

-Ahmmm… que estás en la misma calle del restaurante donde te dije que estaría y si estuvieras con alguien no te hubieras ido tan rápido de la cafetería donde estabas. - Ellie se quedó callada y sonrió para si misma.

-Eso no quiere decir que estuviera ahí solo por ti.

-Pero que estuvieras es ganancia - le tomó la otra mano y dio un paso hacia ella. No le quitó la mirada de las pupilas grises. - Había olvidado lo bonitos que son - le quito con suavidad un mechón de la frente para poder apreciar su rostro totalmente, dio un paso más hacia delante. Su mano bajó a la mejilla de Ellie y jaló su rostro hacia el suyo. Solo que antes de besarse ella giró la cabeza y le habló al oído.

-Increíble que pienses que por que vine, estoy a tu total disposición. – Le dio un beso en la oreja y se dio la media vuelta y caminó moviendo sutilmente la cadera. Sirius miró hacia abajo y se habló a si mismo.

-La situación no ha cambiado amigo así que tendremos que esperar un poco más... y ¡claro! buscar un poco de hielo mientras tanto :D me encanta esa mujer.

* * *

**HEEEEEEEEEY! HE REGRESAO DEL LIMBOOOO!**

SI, aquí estoy de vuelta, espero que les haya gustado esto que salió. La verdad me siento inspirada asi que me dedicaré en este mismo instante a escribir el próximo capitulo.

Ya sabes, mandenme reviews los que lean y presionen a que no me tarde en públicar! JAJAJA! En serio me gusta mucho mucho esto y no quisiera dejar de hacerlo hasta al menos temrinar esta historia U.U

Mil gracias a mis últimos lectores , en serio MIL GRACIAAAAS! EL capitulo va para Rianne Black , Jeid , Armelle Potter , ClockyEvans , Ely-Barchu , alyssa , Rebe-girlprongs , SusanMarsen y LaDOTT Prometo no volver a tardar tanto en las publicaciones! Y gracias por apoyarme en esta locura que amo tanto 3

Siganme en twitter: parchecito21 Diganme si tienen twitter y tmb les doy follow. SUerte a todos gente bonita!


	19. Nadie dijo que sería fácil

**19. Nadie dijo que sería fácil.**

* * *

-¡Lily espera! - Jean intentó ir tras ella pero sus tacones presagiaban un tobillo torcido si corría con ellos

-Yo la alcanzo. - Remus corrió tras la pelirroja y la alcanzó justo antes de que llegara a la esquina para cruzar la calle. - Oye, ¿A dónde vas?

-No debí venir

-No, ella no debió comportarse de esa manera… la verdad, me sorprendió lo inmadura que fue.

-Deberías tener consideración de mí si traigo tacones del 10 - Jean se unió a los dos chicos e inmediatamente tomo de la mano a su amiga. - No dejes que esto te afecte, por favor.

- Creo que James ya no vale la pena ni para eso. - estaba evidentemente triste.

-Hey, no vinieron a estar tristes, a que no… ¿porque no vamos a comer pizza ya que no pudimos comer lasaña?

-Genial idea Remus, vamos a comer algo y después unas cervezas o algo así, ¿Qué dices Lily?

-Estoy algo cansada, me gustaría irme a dormir - al ver que ambos estaban a punto de protestar, añadió - además, ustedes no han tenido tiempo a solas y se lo merecen.

-¿Segura estarás bien?

-Sabes que sí, ahora ve a divertirte con tu lobito - Jean había abrazado a Lily y hablaban solo para ellas.

-Se me había olvidado, el departamento está listo, ya envié nuestras cosas para allá y esta es la dirección, la llave te la dejé en el lobby. - la castaña le entregó un papel a Evans - te encantará, está cerca del parque de St. James… - Jean se percató del error en el nombre, no era el comentario más atinado. - Lo siento.

-No te preocupes…

-¿Te veo mañana Lily?

-Seguro Remus - le dio un beso en la mejilla - diviértanse y no llegues muy tarde eh.

-Si mamá - Evans le sonrió su amiga justo antes de desaparecer.

Cuando terminó el remolino de colores y la presión en el pecho, estaba en una zona del parque que había sido su favorita desde siempre. Había un par de arboles de cerezo que llenaban de nubes rosas el ambiente durante todo el año excepto invierno, cuando estaban desnudos. Al verlos la pelirroja, recordó a James pues siempre había sido su "lugar de escape" de la ciudad, su lugar secreto.

Salió del parque tratando de evitar esos pensamientos y caminó hacia el Paseo Birdcage donde estaba un edifico color crema de 5 pisos. Entró al lobby, había un portero en su silla leyendo un libro detrás de un mostrador metálico.

-Eh, buenas noches.

-Buenas noches señorita, ¿le puedo ayudar en algo? - dejó su libro sobre la mesa y al ver a Lily sonrió

-Eh, alguien vino a medio día a dejar sus cosas y…

-¡Ah claro, la chica hermosa… digo, la Srita. McCabe me parece dijo se llamaba

-Sí, ella… nos quedaremos unas semanas aquí, me dijo que usted tendría la llave del apartamento para mí.

-Si, seguro, por aquí la tengo… - abrió un cajón y revolvió las cosas hasta q encontró el llavero. - Le mostraré su departamento

-No se preocupe

-Me llamo Max, sera un honor - ahora se percataba Lily que el chico no debía tener más de 18 años, ya estaba frente a ella caminando hacia elevador.

-Gracias Max. - la puerta se abrió y ambos entraron. El muchacho apretó el botón 2.

-Su amiga es hermosa, pero no había dicho que su compañera de habitación lo era más.

-Eh gracias.

-No hay de qué. - Cuando Lily le sonrió a Max se le colorearon las orejas de rojo. Ella rio en su interior, hacía mucho que no ocurría algo asa, era como regresar a Hogwarts. - ¿Hasta cuando se quedaran aquí? Noté que solo eran pocas maletas las que traía la Srita. McCabe.

-Finales de Enero -Las puertas se abrieron de nueva cuenta y él permitió que Evans pasara. La llevó hasta el número 21.

-Éste es, espero le agrade. Cualquier cosa que necesite, estoy a su servicio.

-Muchas gracias Max.

-Buenas noches Srita…

-Evans, Lily Evans - le extendió la mano y la estrechó con la de él.

-Ninguna de las dos tiene anillo de compromiso siquiera, me sorprende que dos chicas tan hermosas estén solteras. - Lily no pretendía comenzar nuevamente esa discusión por lo que la cortó de tajo.

-Buenas noches Max - cerró la puerta tras de sí. Sin importarle otra cosa fue quitándose la ropa hasta llegar al baño, abrió la llave de agua caliente de la tina y una vez llena se sumergió tratando de ahogar ahí sus pensamientos.

* * *

Estaban sentados en la banqueta justo fuera de la cafetería donde se encontraran. Ambos tenían ya un vaso de chocolate caliente y estaban sentados hombro con hombro.

-Y Dungeon entro justo cuando se le estaban quemando los pantalones a Peter, saqué mi varita para hacer el hechizo _Aguamenti_ pero James chocó conmigo y justo cuando lo dije apunte al decano y quedó empapado y Pete sin pantalones. - ambos rieron sonoramente. Más de un transeúnte volteó la cabeza para verlos pues las carcajadas tomaban por sorpresa a cualquiera en la oscuridad.

-¿Cómo es que no los han expulsado?

-Somos los mejores de la clase… bueno, Peter le cuesta trabajo a veces, pero al parecer seremos los primeros que el Ministerio contratará como nuevos aurores

-Eso es genial… - Ellie bajó la mano y la puso accidentalmente sobre la de Sirius por un segundo fue incómodo pero al siguiente era como la cosa más normal del mundo. Aun así, la rubia la quitó tomando con ambas manos su vaso. Pasaron unos segundos en silencio… hasta que Sirius volvió hablar.

-¿De verdad tienes novio?

-¿Tanto te interesa saber?

-Digamos que… no pienso quitar el dedo del renglón tan fácilmente.

-¿Por qué te empeñas en arruinar la noche? Estábamos tan bien platicando, tranquilos. - Ellie bajó la cabeza mirando hacia sus zapatos.

-Tienes toda la razón… ¿tienes novia entonces? - la chica lo miró rápidamente y soltó nuevamente la carcajada. - Ven, vamos a caminar.

-¿A dónde?

-Ya lo verás - Black tomó una de las manos de Ellie y la jaló hacia arriba. Miró a lo largo de la calle y le señaló un edificio alto café. - Ahí vamos

Caminaron aun de la mano hasta la entrada de los condominios. Un chico salía en aquel momento con su perro probablemente a su caminata nocturna como muchos acostumbraban. Sirius detuvo la puerta antes de que se cerraran y dejó pasar a la rubia. Tomaron el elevador al último piso.

-A las escaleras

-¿En serio, a donde vamos?

-No desesperes. - Subieron por las escaleras del edificio hacia la azotea.

El aire frio les dio en la cara pero era algo admisible aún. Era el edificio más alto de la zona por lo que alcanzaban a ver el centro de Londres iluminado. El cielo aun con nubes dejaba un espacio libre para la luna en cuarto menguante, como sonriente. Ellie se soltó de Sirius y caminó hacia la orilla, apenas si se escuchaba el ruido de la ciudad por lo que era realmente tranquilizador el momento.

-La vista es… maravillosa ¿vives aquí?

-Ah, no.

-¿Conoces alguien del edificio?

-Ah, tampoco.

-Entonces… - Sirius metió las manos a los bolsillos alzó los hombros y sonrió como lo haría cualquier niño de 6 años que acaba de cometer una inocente travesura. -Había olvidado que contigo todo es una aventura. - ella le devolvió la sonrisa. Se volteo de nuevo a ver la ciudad y respirar profundamente. Black se acercó y se colocó a su lado.

-¿Podríamos repetirlo?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Esto, un escape nocturno… podríamos colarnos al palacio de Buckingham la próxima semana, tengo curiosidad por la realeza muggle. -Ellie comenzó a reír - ¿Qué, no te parece buena idea? O vamos a donde tú quieras…

-Tengo que pensarlo

-Pero, ha sido divertido… esto, estar juntos de nuevo ¿o no?

-Sí, sí lo ha sido… me agradó mucho, solo que no se qué tan buena idea sería eso…

-¿Por qué no lo sería? Un amigo invita a comer a una amiga a su casa… - ambos rieron ligeramente aunque Sirius desvió la mirada hacia el lado contrario de Ellie. - Es más, sería la primera vez que invite a una amiga a la casa… ¿qué dices? - el chico giró de regreso hacia la rubia pero no recibió más respuesta más que sus manos tomando su rostro y sus labios tocando los suyos.

Fue un roce suave y sin titubeos. Cuando se separó Ellie, sus ojos grises se abrieron más de lo normal, estaba como sorprendida de su propia reacción y Sirius lo había notado, era mejor disimular en esta ocasión.

- Remus… él podría cocinar… y… y así no tenemos que comprar la cena, ¿te parece bien?

-Ah… si, seguro. - trató de sonreír pero no sabía ya como reaccionar- Creo que ya es algo tarde…

-Tienes razón… te acompaño a tu casa - Sirius le ofreció la mano aun con dudas.

Ellie la miró por algunos segundos y tratando de disimular el temblor en sus manos, tomó la del moreno. Se sintió 100% tranquila al sentir como las de él también temblaban. Ambos se sentían de nuevo en Hogwarts, cuando acaban de conocerse sin saber cómo reaccionar con el otro sin asustarlo y alejarlo. Se rieron en su interior y entrelazaron sus dedos mientras bajaban por las escaleras.

* * *

**HEY! Se que me tardo en publicar pero les tengo buenas noticias! Ya tengo el siguiente capitulo listo en cuanto reciba señales de vida de que alguien me sigue leyendo :)**

Muchas muchas muchas e infinitas gracias a **LaDOTT, LiLi-JL, SusanMarsen, Mariana y hxhforever** por leerme hasta el momento :) me hacen infinitamente feliz jajaja y pues desde q empecé a escribir esta historia tenía planeado el final así que pues le quedarán unos 10 capitulos más de aquí en adelante.

Ya saben, siganme en twitter parchecito21, ahí aviso cuando publico. Saluditos a todas y todos y pues a darle a los reviews! Diganme todo lo que quieran: sugerencias, opiniones, quejas y demás (solo no se aceptan mentadas de madre jaja). Buena vibra!


	20. Dime tus secretos

**19. Dime tus secretos.**

* * *

Aparecieron en el corredor del edificio de Lara a unos metros de la puerta de su apartamento. Ella caminó furiosa y moviendo la varita abrió la puerta. James detuvo la puerta justo antes q se le estrellara en la cara.

-¡Que te pasa! - James aventó su saco al sillón pues la discusión ya lo tenía acalorado

-¿Qué me pasa mi? ¡Qué te pasa a ti!

-Yo no soy la que parece psicópata, gritando en lugares públicos sobre cosas que no existen.

-Y yo no soy el que no deja de mirar a esa mujer como si fuera un pedazo de carne y llevara sin comer 1 mes entero.

-¿Podrías dejar de decir eso? ¿Que tengo q hacer para q entiendas que estoy contigo? ¡Solo contigo!

-James, se ve como te mueres por ella… la manera en que la miras, nunca te he visto esa mirada conmigo.

-Porque la conozco desde los 11 años, y porque sí, fue mi novia durante mucho tiempo y es una persona importante en mi vida… pero eso ya pasó, entiende que estoy ahora estoy contigo y te amo. - poco a poco fue bajando el volumen de su voz, se acercó a ella agarrando sus manos hasta tenerla a un paso de distancia.

-Me revuelve el estomago pensar en ella… es tan arrogante y se siente tan hermosa.

-Lara, ya deja de hablar de eso… solo te torturas.

-No entiendo porque vino, debería largarse a Francia.

-¿Podrías detenerte por favor?

-¡En serio James! Pareciera que solo vino arruinarnos el año nuevo con su asquerosa presencia.

-BASTA LARA

-¡Que!

-¡Deja de hablar de ella!

-¿Por qué la defiendes?

-¿Por qué no dejas el tema?

-Ya te dije que porque no pienso dejar que esa zorra te arrastre hacia ella tan fácilmente

-¿Qué…? - James soltó sus manos y le dio la espalda. Tardó unos segundos en voltearse de vuelta hacia ella. - Te prohíbo que la llames así

-¿Cómo, zorra maldita?

-Ni siquiera la conoces…

-No hace falta que lo haga para que me de cuenta de cómo es

-Lara… en serio… - se notaba que James usaba toda su fuerza de voluntad para no explotar. Respiraba profundamente una y otra vez.

-¡Es una mosca muerta barata!

-¡CALLATE!

-¡Que! ¿Realmente crees que la voy a ignorar como si no quisiera robarme a mi novio?

-¡Y qué si te lo quiere robar! ¡ENTIENDE Q ESTOY CONTIGO! ¡CON-TI-GO! Si no me interesaras no estaría aquí gritando como idiota tratando de solucionar las cosas

-¡Ah, eres un idiota por tratar de arreglar tu relación! ¿Eso crees de nosotros, que somos una cosa idiota?

-Estas poniendo palabras en mi boca que ni al caso – dos respiraciones profundas… si el no mantenía la calma de los dos, esa cosa terminaría en duelo mágico.

-¿Porque no te vas con ella mejor? Así te estarías ahorrando todo esta "situación incomoda"

- Pues si no te tranquilizas, créeme que lo haré.

-¡Adelante, la puerta está bastante ancha para ti y tu ego! – Lara caminó hasta la puerta y la abrió.

-¿Qué tiene que ver el ego en todo esto?

-¿Te crees lo suficientemente valioso para creer que te voy a rogar que te quedes conmigo? Estas totalmente equivocado. Nadie juega conmigo James Potter

-Increíble que no hayas escuchado todas las veces que te dije "estoy contigo y te amo".

-¿Crees que tu zorra vale más que yo? Eres libre, vete corriendo con ella. Arrástrate a sus pies.

-¿Sabes qué? Lo haré… Acabas de demostrar que Lily vale la pena más que todos los meses que hemos estado juntos - la voz de James estaba quebrada y sus ojos se notaban un poco más brillantes de lo normal. Lara se quedó estupefacta, analizando lo que efectivamente acababa de provocar. - Echaste a la basura todo este tiempo en menos de 5 minutos. Felicidades.

-James… espera… - el chico recogió su chamarra del sillón para después caminar a la salida. - No, espera.

-Yo y mi ego te dejaremos en paz.

-No, espera, no te vayas todavía.

-¿Quieres seguir discutiendo? ¿Necesitas humillar más a las personas para sentirte mejor?

-Lo siento, no sé que me paso, yo…

-Demasiado tarde, adiós. - Potter miró por última vez a la chica y camino hacia la puerta, 3 pasos después había desaparecido.

**Una semana después…**

-¿En serio terminaste con Lara? - preguntó por quinta vez en el día Sirius.

-¿Cómo tengo que decir las cosas para que me entiendas?

-Es que realmente me parece increíble, esa mujer es una… diosa. Tu un mortal y ella una diosa y…

-Sí, la dejé, rompimos, ya no somos nada.

-Sigo sin creerlo…

-Supéralo amigo.

-¿No piensas contestar sus cartas? Ya hay por lo menos 5 apiladas en la cocina

-No, no lo haré

-¿Y si se apareciera Lara en la chimenea o viniera…?

-No me importa.

-¿No estarás enfermo Jimmy?

-Rems, es todo tuyo- James se levantó del sillón y caminó a su cuarto. Black volteó a ver a Lupin que se encontraba escribiendo unas cartas.

-¿Crees que sea en serio?

-Sirius, ¿Qué tenemos que decir para que te calles?

-Explicarme porqué lo hizo… creo que es la cosa más estúpida del mundo.

-Yo no lo creo.

-¿Por qué lo dice lobito?

-Porque si no me equivoco, Lara no es a quien James ama. La quería mucho y hubieran funcionado juntos pero todos sabemos quién es y será la #1.

-Pues que tonto, la pelirroja se va a casar y James sigue sin entenderlo… y eso demuestra que las "almas gemelas" no existen, es solo un cuento barato.

-¿Y qué hay de Ellie?

-Ah… ¿Quién es Ellie? – el moreno trató de hacerse el desentendido

-Tú niña de Hogwarts.

-No sé de que hablas.

-Nunca has podido evitar hablar dormido… repetiste insistentemente su nombre toda la noche y tu tono de voz no era el que sueles usar con tus conquistas de una noche, era como meloso.

-Pudo haber sido cualquier otra Ellie del mundo… además yo no soy meloso.

-Que nosotros sepamos, ESA Ellie, es la única en tu vida… Además Peter me dijo que te viste con una chica rubia ayer a la salida.

-Pudo haber sido cualquier otra rubia de esta ciudad.

-Eres tan mal mintiéndole a tus amigos como lo eres con los aparatos eléctricos muggles. - esos ojos ambarinos taladraron el silencio de Black por varios segundos.

-¡Está bien, está bien! El día de la fiesta de la hermana de Jack Stewart… Ellie vive frente a su departamento, la encontré en la mañana, apenas ayer la volví a ver y pues la invité que fuera a cenar con nosotros… solo que la cena terminó todo en desastre como bien sabemos, asi que solo fue café.

-Quien lo diría… otro que dejó ir a su "amor escolar" y ahora busca regresar con ella, ¿planeas volver a verla?

-Sí, le propuse una cena… aquí.

-¿Aquí? Tú no sabes cocinar… ni con magia sabes hacerlo.

-Lo sé… le dije q tu cocinarías. - Remus lo miró totalmente serio. Agarró sus pergaminos, su pluma y su tintero y se fue a su cuarto - ¡Oh, vamos Moony, ayudame en esto! ¡Es por mi alma gemela!

* * *

-¿Qué haces?

-Viendo la vida pasar.- Lily estaba en el sillón del departamento viendo hacia la calle sin una expresión realmente, era como si estuviera totalmente en blanco.

-¿Y te diviertes?- la pelirroja no contestó. Jean se sentó a su lado y la tomó de las manos. -No entiendo porque decidiste recluirte desde el día después de la cena.

-Yo no me recluí

-¿Entonces como se le dice cuando te encierras en una casa y no sales ni a la puerta a que te de el aire?

-Jean, yo…

-Olvida lo que pasó hace una semana, esa tipa enloqueció y se quiso desquitar contigo y…

-Me hizo sentir mal, yo no pretendía nada con James ni nada… ni siquiera lo había visto o algo y ella…

-Ella tuvo un ataque de pánico, solo eso, no dejes que te afecte.

-No quería provocarle ningún problema a James…

-No creo que se lo hayas provocado… además si su relación es buena, solo será como un bache… ¡oye! Vamos a cenar esta noche con Remus, ¿qué te parece? Solo los tres.

-Eso es ser mal tercio y sabes que lo odio tanto como tú.

-Tienes razón, es una pésima idea. - Jean sonrió maquiavélicamente - entonces Remus sale de la ecuación. Solo tú y yo, aprovechamos para hacer algunas compras de Navidad y luego vamos algún bar a coquetear con muggles lindos.

-¿Coquetear, tú?

-Bueno, solo tú… yo le soy fiel a mi lobo, ¿aceptas mi propuesta?

-Hecho, solo me cambio y listo. - una sonrisa se dibujó finalmente en el rostro de Evans. Se levantó pero justo antes de desaparecer por el pasillo hacia su habitación Jean le preguntó:

-Lily, ¿Por qué no traes tu anillo de compromiso?

-Eh… lo olvidé en casa.

-¿No será más bien que querías olvidar lo que eso significa?

-¿De qué hablas? - respondió más que nada para ganar tiempo e idear una respuesta más creativa

-Ah, nada, ni yo sé lo que digo… ¡pero apúrate! Hay muchas tiendas que recorrer y el tiempo poco.

-Si, en 15 minutos estoy lista. - la pelirroja se fue inquieta, pero dentro de la cabeza de la castaña quedó una idea: "Ahí vamos de nuevo… Lily y _James y el drama".

* * *

**24 de Diciembre. 11:00AM**

-¿Lista? - Jean abrió la puerta pero Lily no estaba ahí hasta que escuchó ruido en el baño. Abrió la puerta y vio a su amiga hincada frente al retrete. - ¿Lily, estás bien?

-No lo sé - jaló la palanca y se levantó para lavarse las manos y la boca. - De pronto tuve muchas náuseas y mareos.

-¿Nauseas y mareos? - de pronto en el silencio las chicas intercambiaron miradas.

-No, no es eso…

-¿Segura? ¿100%?

-Si… bueno, creo. - Lily sintió que el estomago se le desaparecía en los pies y se olvido de todo.

-¿Cómo que crees?

-Pues la última vez que Alan y yo estuvimos juntos fue hace como 3 semanas, quizá 4.

-¿Y no te ha bajado?

-No, pero sabes que cuando me estreso, mi cuerpo se pone de cabeza y hace lo que quiere… con la boda y este viaje y James y…

-Necesitas estar completamente segura de que no es un embarazo

-¿No sabes algún hechizo para eso?

-Son sanadora y bruja pero no hago milagros, sabes que esos hechizos son muy complicados… tenemos que ir a San Mungo.

-¿Tienes idea de cuánto tardaremos ahí, en noche buena?

-Tienes razón… entonces… ¡ya sé! Hay que comprar una prueba de embarazo muggle

-¿Son confiables?

-Los muggles confían en ellas y por el momento es nuestra mejor opción. No creo que quieras tener la duda hasta mañana.

-No gracias…

-Bien, termina de arreglarte, yo voy a comprarla y nos vamos ¿vale? - Evans asintió con la cabeza y ahora las manos en el vientre. Casi 20 minutos después regresó la castaña con una bolsa grande llena de cajas. - Listo.

-¿Qué es todo eso?

- No sabía que marca comprar y hay como cientos de ellas, traje de todas… me pareció lo más prudente ya que ni siquiera tengo idea de cómo funcionen estas cosas. Agarró una caja, se la pasó a Lily mientras ella leía las instrucciones en otro de los empaques. –- Dice que mojes con orina el extremo del dispositivo y esperes 5 minutos.

- Acabo de ir al baño

- Te traigo agua. - Jean regresó con un vaso grande de agua el cual la pelirroja bebió en dos minutos. - ¿Ya?

- No es magia.

- ¿Quieres más?

-No, así está bien. - Evans empezó a caminar de lado a lado del baño, con su amiga viéndola nerviosa. Ambas lo estaban y no era para menos.

- ¿Un bebe? ¿Te lo imaginas?

- Estoy tratando de no hacerlo.

- ¿No quisieras tenerlo?

- Eventualmente… pero no en este momento.

-Bueno, no sé cuántas pruebas se necesiten para estar seguros pero abriré otros 3. – Lily asintió y los agarró cuando su amiga se los entregó.

-¿Lily, estás por ahí? - se escuchó la voz de una mujer madura desde la sala. Las chicas intercambiaron miradas nerviosas, era la abuela de Lily.

- Calma, yo hablo con ella. - Jean salió del baño cerrando la puerta hasta la chimenea del departamento. Aunque era una chimenea decorativa, funcionaba con la red flu. - Sra. Lamberton, que tal.

-Oh Jean, buenos días querida… me estaba preguntando si seguían en casa, me comenzaba a preocupar que se hubieran retrasado ya una hora. - la chica desvió la mirada al reloj arriba de la chimenea y observó que eran las 12:10pm… vaya que se les había ido el tiempo

-Lo que pasa es que… ayer cenamos mucho y Lily y yo nos sentíamos un poco mal del estómago.

- ¿Están bien?

- Sí, preparé una poción sencilla y ya nos recuperamos, no tardábamos en salir hacia su casa.

- ¿Segura? Podría ir para allá, llevarles comida. No es necesario que estén que estén desde ahorita acá en la casa

- No se preocupe, en serio estamos bien…

- Que estén jóvenes no quiere decir que sean invencibles… además toda esa comida rápida que les gusta a ustedes, necesitan verdadera comida, les llevaré algo de sopa caliente

- De verdad Sra. Lamberton, estamos perfectas…

- Bueno, si no quieren que vaya, podría enviar a Doucelle a que les ayude en lo que necesiten y…

- ¡No! - la castaña no sabía ya cómo evitar esa visita y había gritado sin querer. Lilian se sobresaltó un tanto… - Eh… de hecho, solo estaba esperando a Lily que se pusiera los zapatos y terminara de lavarse los dientes… no es necesario que venga. En 2 minutos estaremos allá.

- Está bien… las estaré esperando. - las llamas verdes de la chimenea desaparecieron y Jean respiró un tanto aliviada. Regresó a la puerta del baño y tocó. -Tenemos que irnos Lils.

-No, aun no podemos, el agua todavía no hace efecto.

-Pues si no estamos en casa de tus abuelos en 2 minutos, ella va a venir. - La pelirroja se puso más pálida de lo normal. Lo último que necesitaba era que su abuela se enterara de todo ese caos.

- ¿Qué hacemos?

- Echa todas estas cosas en tu maleta y allá resolvemos esto. Y no te preocupes, nadie se va a enterar. - Jean tomó de la mano a su amiga y la apretó fuertemente en señal de apoyo.

* * *

**HOLAAAA!** Se que no merezco lectores por tardar tanto... pero sí, prometo publicar más seguido, acabé la carrera (WOW! Sigo sin creerlo) y tengo unos meses libres antes de empezar a trabajar así que les prometo terminar ya pronto este fic. Millones de gracias a los que siguen leyéndome, no tengo palabras para agradecerles. Rebe-girlprongs, TMpasion, Tinteii, minimi96, mariana, melissa evans, Jimmyevans... GRACIAAAAAAAAS! Tardo milenios en actualizar y aun así están ustedes :) Prometo que actualizó la próxima semana, el 24 de Febrero.

Como sea, espero que les haya gustado, ya casi estamos en el final y admito que extrañaré a mis merodeadores. No creo escribir más sobre ellos U.U o fics en general... o quien sabe, jaja. Les mando besos y abrazos y buena vibra a todos!


	21. Regalos

**21. Regalos.**

* * *

Sirius miraba distraídamente el profeta, dándole vueltas a las páginas sin ni siquiera mirar las fotografías. No tenía mucho ánimo ese día… fuera de Hogwarts no le encontraba la diversión a la Navidad. Peter iría con su numerosa familia, casa de sus abuelos o algo así donde todo el clan Pettigrew se reunía… o algo así había escuchado Black. Por su parte, Remus iría con su padre y su familia muggle a una cena formal, algo simple pero obligatorio pues era uno de los pocos días en que se veían por mutua acuerdo. Solo quedaba James, quien regularmente lo invitaba a casa de sus padres, cena "con sabor de hogar" y tragos después de esta, charla del Sr. Potter acerca de sus aventuras escolares y cosas así… solo que este año, los padres de James habían decidido por algo diferente, un crucero en el Caribe.

La Familia Black no era precisamente unida, mucho menos celebraba ocasiones como Navidad… si lo hacían, terminaba convirtiéndose en duelos mágicos y alguien inconsciente en San Mungo… al menos eso ocurría cuando Sirius estaba presente. Con los años había aprendido a evitarlos, o simplemente fingir que no tenía antepasados.

- ¿Qué vamos hacer hoy?

- Lo que quieras… podemos ir a comer a… - respondió James desde el cuarto, tenía unos minutos de haber salido de bañarse.

- ¡Quiero ir a Lower Slaughter!

- Sirius, te dije que no iré allá.

- ¿Por qué no? Solo es una cena… ¡y es gratis!

- Si todo esto es por el dinero, bien, yo pago la cena. - Potter terminó de abotonarse la camisa y salió hacia la sala donde estaba su amigo

- Bien, quiero pasta… mucha pasta: ravioles, fetuccini, lasagna…

- Lo que quieras.

- Y solo estoy empezando: un buen asado y pavo relleno y ternera… costillas y pato a la naranja.

- No te gusta el pato a la naranja.

- Pues hoy comeré… también quiero pay de calabaza, de zanahoria, de manzana, de moras… pastel de chocolate y trufas. - Por un segundo James se asustó pues sabía que Sirius era capaz de comer todo eso y dejarlo cerca de la bancarrota solo por molestarlo.

- Iré a Gringotts antes de la cena.

- Deberás ir… esto es solo la comida, no hemos hablado de la bebida.

- ¡Sirius, basta!

- No, quiero ir a Slower Slaughter

- No iremos a la mansión de los Lamberton.

-No puedes negarme que te agradan los abuelos de Lily… Jonathan fue jugador profesional de Quidditch y es autor en el ministerio, te encanta escuchar sus historias.

- Nunca dije lo contrario… simplemente… no quiero ir.

- Si no quisieras ir, o al menos no lo hubieras tomado como una posibilidad, habrías contestado de inmediato con una negativa en cuanto te invito a cenar para nochebuena.

- Bueno sí… pero no sé qué pasará con Lily… no hemos hablado ni nos hemos visto desde el desastre de la cena.

- No creo que te culpe por algo que hizo otra persona. Además, solo dije que fuéramos a cenar, no que nos quedáramos hasta al día siguiente. Seguro habrá más personas, no solo los Lamberton y nosotros… ¡Vamos Jimmy!

- Está bien. - Potter tomó un trozo de pergamino y una pluma, rasgó rápidamente un mensaje sobre el papel y envió su lechuza seguida hacia la Mansión Lamberton.

* * *

Llegaron a la mansión y quedaron boquiabiertas en cuanto pisaron el salón de la casa. En una de las esquinas había un árbol brillantemente adornado, tan grande como los que solía haber en Hogwarts. Colgaban esferas doradas y plateadas junto con listones del mismo color y alrededor de toda la habitación guirnaldas sobre todas las columnas y ventanales. Habían dispuesto en uno de los extremos del salón dos grandes mesas a manera de buffet donde se pondrían las fuentes de comida y ponche para deleite de todos los invitados, mientras que al centro había 4 mesas redondas, para 10 personas cada una.

- Wow, tus abuelos si saben festejar.

- Preferiría este año una cena tranquila, solo nosotros, como los años pasados.

-Todo va a estar bien. – Jean notó que su amiga tenía una mano en el vientre, como cuidando algo que pudiera ya estar en su interior.

- Vamos a la habitación a terminar con esto ¿vale?

- Vamos. - la castaña recogió la maleta que traían del suelo pero justo cuando giraron se toparon con Lilian.

- ¡Abuela!

- Cariño, ya llegaron… menos mal.

- Aquí estamos… - le comenzaron a sudar las manos, siempre había pensado que su abuela tenía algo así como un sexto sentido que siempre descubría la verdad y que por eso había sido tan buena aurora en sus tiempos.

- ¿Estás bien? Te veo pálida.

- Solo… nos recuperamos de anoche.

- No volveremos a comer tantos pescado, se lo aseguro. - secundó McCabe tratando de liberarlas de la situación.

- Podría llamar a Jeremy y pedirle que su sobrino Robert venga a revisarlas a ambas y…

- ¡NO! - gritaron al unísono ambas. La anciana comenzó a sospechar que había algo más en todo eso.

- Lily, dime la verdad, ¿Qué está pasando? - la pelirroja dio un respiro profundo.

- De verdad estoy bien, no es necesario que venga ningún sanador a revisarnos… para eso tengo a Jean aquí.

- No quiero que se pierdan de la fiesta cariño. - le pasó dulcemente la mano por el rostro comprobando su temperatura normal.

- No nos la perderemos, de verdad. Solo danos algo que hacer para olvidarnos del malestar de anoche y listo. - Lilian miró a ambas chicas, que sonreían ahora algo más seguras. Bien, si querían algo en que ocuparse, eso les daría.

Cerca de las 4pm, las chicas se tomaron un respiro y se sentaron en las sillas de la alberca totalmente agotadas. Lilian había asignado tareas pendientes a cada una de decoración, comida y bebidas, confirmación de invitados. Realmente las había mantenido ocupadas y no había permitido que en ningún momento Lily se desapareciera de la escena por más que Jean intentaba darle oportunidades a su amiga.

- No entiendo como tu abuela aún tiene tanta energía.

- Yo tampoco, ha estado tras de mí todo el día. Al menos logró que se me olvidara momentáneamente "ese asunto".

- Tal vez podamos escaparnos ahora, al parecer ya todo está listo y quedan al menos otras 4 horas antes de que alguien llegue.

- Preferiría comer algo antes.

- Bueno, si eso quieres. - McCabe notó cierto cambio en el humor de la pelirroja, o quizá solo era su imaginación, pero creyó notarla menos preocupada con la idea de estar embarazada.

Fueron a la cocina, después de las últimas modificaciones sobre la decoración del jardín de la entrada que Lilian les encomendó. Cerca de las 5:30 ya en la cocina comieron un poco de sopa y ensalada, para después perder noción del tiempo y quedarse platicando más tiempo del debido. Regresaron a la realidad en el momento en que escucharon el timbre de la puerta principal. Miraron el reloj y miraron que eran 7:45pm.

- ¡A quien trajiste Jonathan! Pensé que no vendrían… - su abuela se había acercado a recibir a los recién llegados.

- Yo pensaba lo mismo, pero por la mañana enviaron su lechuza confirmando… les dije que podría verlos camino acá, para poder tener un momento tranquilo de plática. - ese era la voz del abuelo de Lily.

-Me da tanto gusto verlos. - Lily y Jean permanecieron calladas esperando que los invitados hablaran después de Lilian pero nada. McCabe se levantó de su asiento y se asomó por la puerta hacia el recibidor. Regresó con Lily callada.

- ¿Qué? ¿Quiénes eran?

- Los gemelos fantásticos.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó la chica sin entender, fue justo en el momento en que una voz a su espalda la sorprendió

- Miren a quien tenemos aquí, dos de mis chicas consentidas.

- Sirius… - Black se acercó a ellas y las abrazó al momento de saludarlas. Evans permaneció mirando la puerta hasta que unos 10 segundos después apareció Potter.

- Hola chicas. - hizo lo mismo que su amigo aunque evidentemente el ambiente se sentía ligeramente más tenso.

- Bueno, de pronto me siento fuera de lugar… pensé que habían dicho que el evento era formal. - Sirius habló mientras se miraba y luego pasaba la mirada a Jean, quien era la más cercana a él. Había mucha diferencia entre el traje azul marino de él, camisa clara y zapatos relucientes a los jeans, playera y tenis sucios de McCabe.

- Lo es, solo que no esperábamos que llegaran tan temprano.

- Pero en seguida regresamos. - la castaña tomó la mano de la pelirroja y la jaló hacia las escaleras. - No pensé que fuera tan tarde.

- Yo tampoco y necesito tiempo para la prueba… creo que pienso en ella y la vejiga se encoge y desaparece, ¿Qué hago? - entraron a la habitación y cerraron con seguro la puerta.

- Bien, arreglémonos primero que nada… después bajamos, empezamos a recibir a la gente, beber vino y…

- Agua - corrigió Lily.

- ¿Qué?

- Tomo mucha agua para que pueda ir al baño y…

- Espera, ¿te estás haciendo a la idea de tener un bebe? Pensé que habías dicho que no era el momento.

- ¿Pero para que me hago a esa idea si puede resultar todo lo contrario? Si estoy embarazada, no quiero sentirme mal por ello cuando lo descubra.

-Ok… - pareció que Jean se callaba algo, respiró profundo y siguió - tomas agua y cuando estés lista me avisas. Yo guardaré las pruebas en mi cartera. - tomó una diminuta bolsa plateada que haría juego con su vestido de esa noche y las guardó.

- Gracias. - intercambiaron sonrisas. Acto seguido, cada una se dirigió a sus maletas para comenzar a sacar todo lo que necesitarían para verse impecables por la noche.

Dos horas después la mansión de Lower Slaugther era otra llena de voces, música y mucha gente. La fiesta marchaba de maravilla y al parecer todos disfrutaban el momento. Jean no dejaba de mirar a su amiga de vez en cuando, en busca de alguna señal para acompañarla al baño, pero nada. Lily parecía más despreocupada que todo lo que había estado durante el día y eso le provocaba un poco de inquietud a la castaña. Sirius notaba un tanto extraña a la chica.

- ¿Todo bien? - preguntó llamando su atención y haciendo que dejara de vigilar a Evans.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Estas… rara… ¿no se pelearon tú y Lily, o si?

- No, para nada.

- No se han hablado en casi toda la noche, pareciera que la pelirroja te está huyendo.

- Al menos eso no es mi imaginación.

- ¿Porque la haría? ¿Qué la andas cuidando de que no haga ninguna travesura o algo así? - Sirius se rió y le dio un sorbo a su copa de vino.

- La travesura ya la hizo, solo necesitamos confirmarla. - Jean habló sin pensar con quien estaba. Unos 5 segundos después de terminar su frase se percató del error. Miró la cara de Sirius y suplico que no hubiese entendido su comentario… pero definitivamente no era así, Black estaba boquiabierto.

- Lil…

- ¡Cállate!

- Pero…

- ¡Shhhhhhhh!

- Jean…

- ¡No digas nada! - lo jaló hacia el recibidor donde había mucho menos gente y mucho menos peligro.

- Oye

- Sirius, júrame que no vas a repetir lo que acabo de decir.

- No puedes decirme algo de esa… magnitud y esperar que haga como que nada pasó.

- Sí, sí puedo y lo estoy haciendo. Nadie puede saberlo.

- Pero… están seguras que ella…

- No, por eso no puedes andarlo divulgando… ni siquiera debí haberlo dicho, así que necesito que guardes el secreto.

- La pelirroja de mamá. No puedo creerlo.

- La verdad… no quisiera que fuera verdad.

- ¿Por qué?

- No lo sé…

- Oye, creo que dejaron de huirte. - Sirius señaló hacia el salón y vieron a Lily como buscando a alguien. Jean se giró hacia el muchacho agarrándolo de la mano.

- ¿Puedo confiar en ti?

- La pregunta ofende. - apretó su mano entre la suya. Sonrieron y cada quien se fue por su lado.

Su copa vacía demandaba un poco más de vino así que se acercó a la mesa de las bebidas para tomar una llena. Encontró a James hablando con el abuelo de Lily pues disfrutaban mucho sus pláticas sobre Quidditch. Se acercó hasta unirse al círculo.

- Y Martin alcanzó la snitch entre ambas bludgers. Claro, una vez que cogió a la pequeña las otras dos no se detuvieron, salió con el brazo y la nariz rota… nunca te descuides de una bludger furiosa aunque te hayas ganado los 150 puntos de la snitch.

- ¡Pero ganaron la copa!

- Sí, eso lo tenía muy feliz a pesar de que pasó la noche en San Mungo recuperándose mientras el equipo entero celebraba y nadie se acordó de él. - se rió y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda a Potter. - Si me disculpan, debo seguir de anfitrión y aburrirme con los más viejos. - los chicos sonrieron mientras el mago se retiraba. James se giró hacia su amigo.

- Debo aceptar que no me arrepiento de venir.

- Yo comienzo a hacerlo… - Potter notó que Sirius lo miraba como nervioso, inquieto.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- ¿Qué? - No era momento de perderse en sus pensamientos y aflojar la lengua. McCabe lo comería vivo si James se enteraba de algo.

-¿Por qué dices que te arrepientes de haber venido? Tú fuiste el que insistió en hacerlo.

- Yo no dije que me arrepintiera.

- Lo acabas de hacer hace 2 segundos.

- Estas loco… - James intentó responder pero la conversación había perdido sentido

- Oye, ¿sabes dónde está Lily?

- No, no sé nada de ella… ¿Cómo para que la necesitas?

- Creo que sería buena idea disculparme por lo de la última cena

- No deberías hacerla enojar en estos momentos, no le haría bien. - de nuevo su lengua floja.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Eh… a que… ¡es Navidad! Nadie quiere discutir en estas fechas.

- No voy a discutir, solo será una disculpa

- No creo que la pelirroja siquiera lo recuerde, olvídalo Jimmy.

- No, no lo haré, voy a buscarla ahora mismo con tu ayuda o sin ella.

- Espera James… - estaba dispuesto a seguirlo pero una chica a unos cuantos metros de él lo miraba sonriente. Sirius se percató de ello, dudó un instante… y se encamino hacia la bruja. Su amigo estaría bien.

* * *

La castaña, aún con su copa en mano, se apresuró a encontrarse con Evans. Debía mantenerse relativamente tranquila, se suponía que su amiga era la nerviosa.

- ¿Me buscabas?

- Jean… creo que ya.

- Vamos. - subieron a la habitación de Lily.

Jean le entregó una de las pruebas y la otra entró al baño. McCabe se paseaba fuera de la puerta como león enjaulado, de lado a lado, dando de vez en cuando algún sorbo de vino. Cuando finalmente la pelirroja abrió la puerta, tenía la prueba en las manos.

- Ahora tenemos que esperar 5 minutos. - dejó la prueba sobre la mesa de su cuarto. Jean dejó su copa en la misma mesa y se fue a sentar junto con su amiga sobre la cama.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Yo… estoy en blanco. - alguien tocó la puerta. Las chicas intercambiaron miradas nerviosas. Jean se acercó a la mesa antes de que abrieran la puerta para coger la prueba pero su mano chocó antes en su copa, dejando que el contenido se desparramara sobre la mesa mojando todo.

- Hola, las estaba buscando. - James asomó su cabeza y entro al ver que las chicas estaban solas.

- James - Lily se acercó al chico tratando de desviarlo de donde Jean cubría el desastre tras de sí.

- De hecho, te estaba buscando a ti, necesito hablar un momento contigo.

- Perfecto, yo voy abajo a… a hacer algo más que estar aquí. - Jean camino con ambas manos en la espalda sin darle la espalda a Potter. Salió de la habitación y estando sola miró la prueba. Toda estaba mojada y roja, el vino tinto la había echado a perder. Genial, la angustia se prolongaría un rato más.

- Es mi imaginación, ¿o se fue como nerviosa?

- Ella… está loca y creo que la mataré. - Aunque no había visto el resultado, Lily se imaginaba que tendrían que usar otra de las pruebas de embarazo gracias a la torpeza de su amiga.

- No por favor… no necesito esos pensamientos contigo en este momento. - James llamó la atención de la pelirroja con su comentario.

- ¿Dices que necesitas que hablemos?

- Sí… nada malo, así que no te asustes. - el chico le sonrió y tomó la mano de la pelirroja simplemente para tranquilizarla. - Solo… eh… quería disculparme por lo que pasó la última vez que nos vimos.

- Ah… eso. Ya lo había olvidado. - Esa era una mentira muy descarada de parte de ella.

- Lara no debió… bueno, no debió.

- No te preocupes… yo lamentó que hayas terminado con ella. No era mi intención… tú sabes.

- Está bien… no sabía que era así y sinceramente no me interesa estar con alguien tan rencorosa y que no está dispuesta a escuchar a los demás por más que le digan la verdad.

- Pero, ¿estás bien?

- Sí… oye, ¿Cómo te enteraste que terminé con ella?

- Remus le contó a Jean que ya no soportaba a Sirius, que era el más afectado de tu rompimiento.

- Ah, sí… se puso insoportable. - ambos rieron un poco. - ¿Qué hacían acá arriba, lejos de la fiesta?

- Eh… me sentía un poco mal y subí al baño y poder respirar un poco mejor, sin tanta gente. - James se levantó y camino a la puerta del balcón de la habitación.

-No había entrado a esta habitación desde la primera vez que estuvimos en Lower Slaugther, el verano que conociste a tus abuelos.

- Ya hace varios años.

- Tu abuela casi nos descubre… bueno… - James no necesitó terminar la frase. Ambos rieron un poco más.

-No recordaba eso. - Potter dejó de ver por la puerta de cristal y se acercó a un escritorio a lado de esta y observó las fotografías que estaban sobre esa pared. Muchas de la pelirroja con Jean de los años posteriores a Hogwarts. Obviamente nunca las había visto, eran de esos 4 años de ausencia total.

- ¿Dónde es esto? - agarró una y se la mostro.

- Ah… el mirador de la torre Eiffel. Fue de mi primer día en Paris. - la chica se acercó a él mirando las mismas fotografías y comenzó a señalar una tras otra. - Antes de entrar a la Academia de Aurores me di una escapada por Europa a sugerencia de mi abuela. ¿Te gustaría ver las fotos?

-Claro. - Lily abrió uno de los cajones y sacó un grueso álbum. Lo llevo a la cama para que pudieran sentarse para verlo.

- Mi abuela insistió en el álbum, yo planeaba dejarlas en una caja.

Lo abrió y comenzó a platicarle de los lugares que había conocido en España, Holanda, Italia y Bélgica, las personas que había conocido y todas las aventuras que había tenido en esos dos meses. James se percató de que siempre se arrepentiría de haber perdido esos 4 años con la pelirroja pero que nunca era demasiado tarde para empezar de nuevo. Justo en aquel momento, dio vuelta a la página y vio a Lily con Alan, su prometido, junto con sus abuelos, ahí mismo, en la mansión de Lower Slaugther.

- ¿Esta de cuándo fue? - Lily vio la foto y sintió un ligero vacío en el estómago. Había olvidado las últimas fotografías. Igualmente a petición de su abuela, las tenía guardadas ahí.

- Eh… fue de hace 4 meses. Venimos a avisarles a mis abuelos de… la boda.

- ¿Es en un mes no?

- Sí, tuvimos que aplazarla… supongo que Jean le contó a Remus y él te lo contó.

- Así es. - ella cerró el álbum con esa última foto y se levantó para guardarlo.

Una hoja se deslizó desde adentro. James la recogió para entregársela y vio algo escrito en la esquina: "El primer amor duele y duele hasta morir". Era una foto, le dio la vuelta y era una de ellos dos, de su último día en Hogwarts, justo antes de que ella le dijera que se iría a Francia y no volvería a Inglaterra. La miró unos segundos más.

- Se cayó del… álbum. - Lily la tomó y miró que era. Se sonrojo un poco aunque James no lo notó.

- Gracias. ¿Bajamos? Seguro mi abuela está preguntándose donde me escondí.

- Claro… - le extendió el brazo y Lily lo tomó gustosa. Salieron de la habitación pero justo antes de bajar las escaleras James se giró hacia ella. - Oye… ¿estamos bien?

- Sí. - más que la misma respuesta, James se sintió seguro al escuchar la voz de Lily segura y sin titubeos.

- No te dije lo bonita que te ves hoy, ¿verdad?

- Ni yo lo guapo que está esta noche joven. - sonrieron sintiéndose completamente cómodos el uno con el otro, como siempre había sido.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, alguien tocó la puerta de la habitación de Lily y Jean asomó la cabeza 2 segundos después.

- Buenos días.

- Buenos días. - Evans sonrió aun desde su cama. Su amiga entró de puntitas y se metió junto con la pelirroja a la cama al tiempo que la abrazaba.

- Feliz Navidad Lily

- Feliz Navidad Jean

- ¿Quieres bajar a desayunar waffles hasta morir y luego abrir nuestros regalos?

- Como en Hogwarts

- Como en el castillo. - Evans se enderezó solo para sentarse y quedarse mirando su maleta, donde la esperaba otra prueba de embarazo. No había podido dormir en toda la noche pensando en ello. - ¿Todavía no sabes…?

- No sé qué me da más miedo… estar embarazada o no estarlo.

- Que te parece si me voy adelantando con los waffles y mientras te doy unos cinco minutos para que… "despiertes". - McCabe le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras abrazaba a su amiga. - Pase lo que pase sabes que todos te van apoyar: yo, tus abuelos… Alan. Sabes que adora a los niños.

-Es muy bueno con ellos ¿no?

- Infinita paciencia, cosa de la cual yo carezco. - las dos rieron aligerando levemente la presión que empezaba a sentir Lily.

- Gracias.

* * *

**Pasapeceeeees! XD** Lo siento, tenía que decirlo, es como un "que onda!" :) Como ven, sí, estoy aquí cumpliendo mi palabra de publicar el día de hoy. Espero les guste, al final no me convenció del todo pero hice mi mayor esfuerzo, lo juro. en fin, infinitamente agradecida con Mariana y JimmyEvans por leerme! **MIL GRACIAS! VA DEDICADO ESTE CHAP PARA USTEDES DOS! **Jasire, tú estas obligada a leerlopero pues aún así gracias jajaja.

Prometo tratar de publicar el 2 o 3 de Marzo, entíendase la próxima semana pero ahora sí no prometo nadaaaaa! Depende de como vaya la producción de capítulos pero sí les aseguro que no pasa de dos semanas :) Besos y buena vibra a todos! :D


	22. Invitados sorpresa

**22. Invitados sorpresa.**

* * *

Jean salió de la habitación y bajó hasta a la cocina, pidió a Doucelle una docena de waffles, jarabe de maple y jugo de manzana. Cuando se fue al salón, vio que ya se encontraba limpio y con los muebles usuales, a excepción del enorme árbol de navidad dorado y plateado con más de una docena de regalos debajo de él. Comenzó a inspeccionarlos y sin duda alguna recordó sus años de colegio, tenía mucho que no veía tantos regalos. Había de parte de los abuelos de Lily, de su mamá, su hermano, increíblemente del Dr. Jaques, unos amigos de Francia… y de pronto vio el que buscaba, el de Remus. Era una caja diminuta. Se sintió tentada a abrirlo pero decidió esperar a la noche que lo viera. La chica se levantó y dejó todo como estaba al escuchar pasos acercándose. Eran Lilian y Jonathan.

- Cariño, feliz navidad. - compartieron un abrazo

- Feliz navidad Sra. Lamberton.

- Hace mucho que no teníamos compañía la mañana de Navidad, pensé que era buena idea dejar el árbol.

- Una genial idea Sr. Lamberton, feliz navidad.

- Feliz Navidad Jean - respondió al momento de abrazarla

- ¿Lily está por aquí? - inquirió su abuela tomando asiento en el comedor al momento que Doucelle entraba con una charola flotando tras de sí con la cafetera y 2 tazas.

- Sigue en su habitación pero dijo que no tardaría en bajar.

- ¿Hablaban de mí? - la pelirroja hizo acto de presencia con una gran sonrisa en la cara. Se acercó a sus dos abuelos, y repitió la escena anterior, abrazos y buenos deseos navideños. - Wow, cuantos regalos.

- Podemos abrirlos o desayunar.

- No sería como en Hogwarts si no comemos dulces antes del desayuno.

Las chicas fueron al árbol y se hincaron frente a él agarrando sus regalos para abrirlos, mientras Lilian y Jonathan se quedaron hablando sentados en el comedor. Lily parecía muy concentrada en sus regalos por lo que fue Jean la quien sacó el tema.

- ¿Qué pasó?

- Eh…

- ¿Fue negativa la prueba?

- No me la hice.

- ¡Qué! - trató de controlarse - ¿Por qué?

- Hoy es Navidad y quiero disfrutar el día. Además prefiero olvidarme de la prueba muggle y mañana ir a San Mungo, así ya estaré 100% segura del resultado.

- Pero…

- ¿Cuál abrieron primero? - las interrumpió Lilian así que dejaron la plática y abrieron los regalos de parte de los Lamberton

Para ambas, Lilian habían escogído túnicas de gala para su graduación de sus respectivas carreras mágicas del próximo año.

- Son perfectas abuela, no debieron molestarse.

- Por supuesto que sí, tiene que verse hermosas ese día.

- Muchas gracias - agradeció Jean mientras le pasaba más regalos a Lily - Creo que este te lo envió mi mamá. - la pelirroja lo abrió y descubrió un grueso libro de cocina. Jean comenzó a reir sin parar

- No entiendo el chiste.

- Le dije a mi mamá que te casarías pronto y que Alan era el que cocinaba porque tú eras muy mala con un sartén en la mano.

- ¡Eso no es cierto!

- Bueno no, pero supongo que mi mamá lo tomó muy literal.

- ¿Qué comparas un chef profesional con una simple mortal?

- Nunca es tarde para aprender Lily. - mencionó también divertido su abuela.

- Bueno ya. - Continuaron abriendo los regalos los siguientes minutos.

- Vamos a desayunar, las esperamos en la mesa.

- Solo recogemos la basura y estamos con ustedes.

- Por cierto, casi se me olvidaba. - su abuelo sacó de su bolsillo de la bata un sobre que entregó a la pelirroja. - Lo dejó James, dijo que era el regalo de ambas. - se alejó junto con su esposa al comedor dejando a las chicas solas.

- ¡Vamos Lils, ábrelo!

- Calma… - rasgó el sobre y sacó el trozo de pergamino leyendo rápidamente las pocas líneas escritas. - Dice que no sabía que regalarnos así que nos invita a una cena en su casa esta noche.

- ¡Perfecto, así puedo llevarle su regalo a Remus! - agarró una pequeña botella que había sacado de una caja con el nombre de "Bastien Jacques".

- ¿Es… es esa la poción? - Jean asintió muy emocionada y abrazó a Lily. - Vas hacer que Remus te ame tanto con esto que te propondrá matrimonio.

- Con ayudarlo en sus transformaciones me basta. - quedaron en silencio un minuto - ¿Segura que quieres esperar hasta mañana?

- Ahora más que hace rato, no quiero arruinar la cena de hoy.

- Vas a estar solo pensando en "eso", ni siquiera la vas a disfrutar.

- Te prometo que por lo que resta del día, sacaré el problema de mi cabeza y me divertiré.

- Ok, confiaré en ti… ¡nos vamos a divertir tanto hoy!

* * *

Llegaron al departamento a las 7 en punto. Tocaron el timbre y James abrió con una cuchara llena de salsa en una mano y un trapo en la otra.

- Hey, que puntuales.

- ¿Todavía no tienes lista mi comida? - preguntó Jean mientras entraba con Lily detrás de ellas.

- Ya casi, no desesperes. - el chico se limpió las manos y dejó la cuchara en la barra. Recibió sus abrigos y los guardó en el closet junto a la puerta de la entrada. Vio que Jean buscaba alguien en la cocina. - Búscalo en su cuarto, estaba acabando de vestirse.

-Pero déjalo vestido, ¡eh! - agregó Lily al ver la cara de malicia que ponía su amiga. Acto seguido, la castaña se fue hacia las habitaciones. - ¿Necesitas algo?

- ¿Perdón?

- ¿Qué si necesitas ayuda con algo?

- No, casi está ya todo listo, gracias. - James regresó a la cocina. Cinco segundos antes se había embobado con Lily, lucía espectacular con su vestido corto verde y sus botas negras hasta las rodillas. - ¿Quieres vino?

- Claro. - se sentó en una de las sillas altas de la barra y miró a James. Se veía muy bien… bueno, a decir verdad, siempre se veía bien, pero el look formal acentuaba su guapura.

- Propongo un brindis

- Seguro, ¿cuál es el motivo? - preguntó cuándo Potter le entregó su copa

- Que volvemos a ser amigos después de estos 4 años que desperdicie y…

- Desperdiciamos. - corrigió la pelirroja. Había dejado de buscar una responsable, solo quería mantener al chico en su vida lo que le quedara de vida. No solo había sido su novio en Hogwarts, también había resultado su mejor amigo.

- Y que nunca más volvamos a alejarnos.

- Me encanta la idea - chocaron copas sonrientes. Escucharon a Remus y Jean riendo al otro lado del apartamento. - No te he preguntado por Sirius.

- Dijo que iba a recoger a una amiga para la cena

- ¿Y Peter?

- Sigue con su familia, creo que regresa en 2 días. Solo seremos nosotros 6.

- Vale… - Potter comenzó a sacar platos de la alacena - ¿Te ayudo a poner la mesa?

- Eres invitada, no lo permitiré

- Soy invitada, no una inútil.

- Ok, ok… ayúdame con el mantel y las servilletas. - el chico dejó los platos en la barra y se acercó a un armario de la sala - Creo que estaban por aquí… la verdad, nunca los hemos usado. - Mientras buscaba las cosas el timbre sonó.

- Abre, yo sigo buscando.

* * *

- Toc, toc…

- ¡Jean! - Remus estaba anudándose la corbata cuando la castaña entró a la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

- Hola guapo. - se acercó y lo rodeo por el cuello. Apretó su cuerpo contra el de Lupin y lo besó realmente feliz de verlo imprimiendo sin duda más pasión de la usual en aquel roce.

- Wow, ¿a qué debo esto?

- A la felicidad que me provoca tenerte en mi vida. - Remus sonrió y le quitó un mechón de la cara.

- El sentimiento es recíproco. - depositó un tierno beso en los labios de la castaña. Estaba dispuesto a regresar a su corbata pero la chica giró su rostro y volvió a besarlo profundamente.

- En serio estás feliz ¿verdad? - la chica se alejó un poco solo para asentir con la cabeza. Remus supuso que debía haberle gustado mucho su regalo de Navidad aunque no se lo veía puesto. Volvió a la corbata.

- Te ves mejor sin ella. - comenzó a jugar con el cabello aun despeinado de Remus.

- ¿Segura?

- Sí… - lo agarró de la mano solo para sentarlo sobre la cama donde ella estaba.

- Mi papá me la regaló y pensé que sería buena ocasión para estrenarla y…

- No lo creo… - la jaló hacia ella, hacia sus labios, mientras desataba el nudo.

- ¿Intenta… seducirme… Srita. McCabe? - preguntó entre cada respiro que se daban.

- Prometí que no te quitaría la ropa - se detuvo dirigiéndole una mirada pícara, después comenzó a besarle la mejilla, la oreja, el cuello.

- A decir verdad, lo está haciendo bastante difícil.

- No te preocupes, se controlarme.

- No puedo decir lo mismo. - sintió un repentino calor. - Espera… quiero una noche perfecta y eso empieza con la cena.

- No te preocupes, creo que lo será. - le dio un beso más tranquilo y normal entre ellos.

- Estás hermosa… bueno, siempre te ves así. - Jean solo tomó su brazo y se recargó en su hombro mientras el chico terminaba de vestirse.

- Me gusta estar aquí.

- ¿En serio? No veas el departamento a finales de semestre, es una zona de guerra totalmente y…

- No me refería aquí, aquí… sino a Inglaterra, poderte ver cuando quiera es genial…

- Tan fácil como dejar de vivir en Francia y regresar.

- Quizá… - se acercó y lo volvió a besar pero antes de que subiera la temperatura de nueva cuenta, Remus se alejó suavemente.

- Estoy listo, vamos afuera. - se levantó con Jean de la mano pero justo antes de que abriera la puerta, ella se adelantó, se recargó contra la puerta y jaló una vez más a Lupin hacia su boca pero esta vez fue él quien se desvió hacia el cuello de la chica dándole cosquilla y placer al mismo tiempo. Por un segundo, McCabe dudo tener suficiente autocontrol para poder contenerse y salir en los siguientes minutos.

Se separaron pero permanecieron bastante cercanos, tan solo la distancia suficiente para verse a los ojos.

- Va a ser una noche perfecta. - terminó de hablar Jean y se limitó a abrazar al chico con todas sus fuerzas.

- Por supuesto, estamos juntos.

* * *

¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso? Ni él mismo se lo explicaba. Se revisó el cabello dentro de los espejos del elevador antes de llegar al séptimo piso. Todo seguía en su lugar pero las manos seguían sudándole. Respiró profundo antes de pararse frente a su puerta y golpearla suavemente.

- ¡Sirius! - evidentemente era una total sorpresa. La chica estaba con jeans, una sudadera holgada y en calcetines. Se pasó la mano por el cabello.

- Hola Elly.

- ¿Qué… que haces aquí?

- Eh… - ¿se había equivocado en llegar así de repente? - vine por ti.

- Bueno, creo que debiste avisarme primero que hoy nos veríamos.

- Creí que sería una buena sorpresa

- Perdón, pasa - el chico entró y divisó en la TV una película en pausa y un plato de tamaño considerable con helado.

- Bueno, sí interrumpo algo como una noche de sábado en pijama y películas, regreso otro día. - a comparación de ella, Sirius estaba sumamente formal. Camisa, pantalón de vestir y zapatos. Elly sonrió - Te prometí una cena en casa… como amigos, no te preocupes.

- ¿Hoy?

- Bueno, Jean y Lily siguen en Londres y hoy cenaran en mi casa. James y Remus cocinaron… y debía aprovechar la ocasión, recuerda que yo no cocino.

- Es que yo…

- Mi edifico también tiene una vista genial, si no te gusta la comida, pedimos piza y cenamos en la azotea…

- No, es que…

- No tienes que venir si prefieres quedarte aquí, de verdad.

- ¿Puedo terminar de hablar?

- Claro. - Black agarró el cierre imaginario de su boca y lo cerró.

- Yo no contaba con esto, deberás darme unos minutos para arreglarme. - la sonrisa en el rostro de Sirius fue inevitable.

- El tiempo que necesites. - Elly entró a lo que Sirius suponía era su habitación mientras comenzaba a quitarse los calcetines y la sudadera.

A los pocos minutos escuchó el agua caer de la regadera y otros minutos después la voz de la rubia entonando alguna canción muggle pues Black no la reconoció. Él miró la casa rápidamente y se detuvo en el bol de helado, se estaba derritiendo y no podía permitir dicho crimen. Lo agarró y comenzó a disfrutarlo, después de todo, Elly no lo comería en ese momento. Veinte minutos después de escuchar la regadera, el sonido desapareció y Sirius comenzaba a aburrirse. Se acercó a la ventana mirando a la gente pasar por las calles pensando en historias ficticias para cada una de ellas, era lo que usualmente hacía cuando estaba demasiado aburrido. Pasó al sillón y se quedó mirando el techo… ya había pasado media hora más. ¿Para qué tanto tiempo usaban las mujeres para arreglarse? ¿No podían tan solo vestirse, ponerse zapatos y ya? Sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse cuando Elly lo llamó.

- Sirius ¿me ayudas? - se levantó de un brinco, no quería que se diera cuenta de que estaba quedándose dormido.

- Claro, claro… - trató de despertarse. Lo logró al 100 cuando vio a la rubia de espaldas, con un vestido azul marino, con el cierre abajo desde media espalda. Se acercó y olió un suave aroma a coco que no sabía si era del cabello o la piel de Elly. Subió el cierre lentamente, disfrutando del momento aunque realmente preferiría bajarlo completamente y quedarse solo con ella en su departamento. Era una prueba de fuerza de voluntad. - Listo

- Gracias. - la chica dejó caer su larga cabellera sobre su espalda y se giró a Black. - Eh, tienes…

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Tienes de mi helado en la cara - agarró una servilleta de la mesa y limpió la barbilla de Black

- Se estaba derritiendo y yo…

- Sí, claro… - se rieron- Bueno, ¿cómo me veo?

- Hermosa, de verdad. - Elly sonrió una vez más. Se acercó al perchero de la entrada, cogió sus llaves de la mesa de la entrada, las metió en una bolsita blanca y se puso su abrigo del mismo color.

- En el momento que guste. - Sirius se acercó a ella, la tomó de la mano y desaparecieron juntos.

* * *

James abrió la puerta muy sonriente pero al segundo siguiente su expresión feliz desapareció. Era Lara.

- Hola… - llevaba dos semanas y media sin verla. Siempre creyó que la chica era demasiado orgullosa como para ir a buscarlo por lo que nunca se había imaginado ese escenario.

- Lara, ¿Qué… que haces aquí? - Lily escuchó esta frase justo antes de decirle a James que había encontrado las cosas. Lo único que se le ocurrió fue entrar a la habitación de James que se encontraba justo del otro lado del armario y esconderse por el momento ahí. Permaneció cerca de la puerta para escuchar.

- Yo… la verdad no lo sé. Estaba sola en mi casa y encontré esto. - estiró su mano para entregarle una caja. James se fijó en el rostro de la muchacha y se notaba un dejo de tristeza.

- ¿Qué es?

- Tu regalo de navidad, lo había comprado la semana antes de que… toma. - James lo agarró. Supuso que la chica esperaba que la dejara pasar pero esa era la peor idea de aquel momento.

- No debiste.

- Lo ví desde la mañana y no pude dejar de pensar en ti… estas dos semanas no he podido dejar de hacerlo. - la voz de la chica parecía irse quebrando conforme las pronunciaba

- Lara, no.

- James, me siento muy mal con lo que pasó, no debí haber dicho todas esas cosas horribles y me di cuenta de que me equivoque. - se acercó un paso a Potter

- Lara, en serio…

- Esto ha sido el peor error de mi vida, no me di cuenta de que tan feliz era estando contigo y debí confiar en ti y en mí y… - le tomó la mano y se la llevo a la cara.

- Basta - mencionó James en un susurro. A pesar de todo, quería a la chica y le dolía verla en ese estado.

- Tienes que perdonarme, por favor James… - besó su mano y se la llevó al pecho entre las suyas mientras rodaban las dos primeras lágrimas de sus ojos. - No tienes idea de lo mal que estoy sin ti, por favor.

- Lara… no puedo. - la chica lo soltó y dio un paso hacia atrás limpiándose la cara.

- Te amo tanto… ni siquiera pensé que me sentiría alguna vez así por alguien, pero tú lo hiciste… de verdad no quiero perderte, no puedo hacerlo.

- Oye - James fue el que en esta ocasión se acercó a la chica y la tomó de ambas manos - sé que no es ningún consuelo, pero tú no tienes toda la culpa de que hayamos terminado. Siento que nunca podré corresponder a tus sentimientos como debería… ni a los de nadie. Lara, te amo pero no de la manera que mereces.

La mirada de Lara pasó de los ojos de James al interior del departamento. Podía ver la barra de la cocina en la cual había dos copas de vino, regresó la vista a Potter y lo vio vestido formal.

- ¿Puedo entrar un momento?

- Eh… no creo que sea buena idea.

- ¿No estás solo, verdad? - Él miró a su espalda y vio las copas. La chica era lista y estaba uniendo cabos. No quería hacerle más daño a Lara o simplemente desatar un duelo.

- No, Remus está con Jean.

- ¿Y tú con quien estás?

- Con nadie, estaba a punto de salir a cenar con mis padres. - aceptó lo que decía James y miró al suelo.

- ¿Entonces tenía razón… sobre Lily? Ella es… tu princesa Faghira*

- Tú siempre serás mi princesa de Oriente. - le pasó el cabello detrás de la oreja - De verdad quería que funcionara lo nuestro y funcionó un tiempo…

- Pero no lo suficiente.

- Lo siento. - Lara miró unos segundos al suelo, luego se acercó a James sujetándolo por la nuca. Lo beso profundamente, un gesto de despedida junto con unas lágrimas que incluso mojaron las mejillas de Potter. - Te quiero.

- Adiós. - soltó su mano y su cuello y se alejó. Desapareció unos metros más delante de la puerta de James. Él respiro profundo, se limpió la cara y entro al departamento. Cerró la puerta y notó que Evans no estaba.

- ¿Lily?

- Encontré las servilletas. - la chica salió de su habitación. ¿Qué tanto había escuchado de la conversación?

- Perdón, no pensé que fuera a venir y…

- No tienes que disculparte. - no dijo más y James lo tomó como señal de que debía cambiar de tema.

- Bien, quitaré las cosas de la mesa para poder poner todo en su lugar y… - el timbre sonó de nueva cuenta. Intercambiaron miradas.

- Iré… al baño. - la chica corrió a otra de las puertas del departamento y desapareció. James respiró profundo y volvió a la principal.

- Ah… eres tú, ¿Por qué no usas tu llave? - Sirius venía con una rubia desconocida.

- Ejem… tus modales Jimmy.

- Lo siento, soy James, adelante.

- Elly.

- ¿De verdad? Conocimos una chica en Hogwarts que se llamaba Eleonor creo pero le decíamos Elly, te pareces un poco a ella… - Potter la miró fijamente. - ¡Elly! Wow, no te reconocí… te ves, te ves… muy bien. - recibió el abrigo de la chica y le echo una mirada de complicidad a Sirius como diciendo "¡Qué bien amigo!"

- Veo que no solo la amistad y la casa sino también la mala memoria la comparten ustedes dos.

- Una gran disculpa, de verdad. Siéntate, ¿quieres un poco de vino?

* * *

**Hey, hey, heeeeeeeey!** Sí, acá cumpliendo con lo prometido :D mi estado de NINI (NI estudia NI trabaja) está permitiendo una continua producción literaria! Jajajaja, en fin. El proximo capítulo se vislumbra como uno de mis favoritos del fic... espero les guste tanto como a mí me esta gustando. MIL GRACIAS A **Mariana** que sigue leyendome, gracias niñaaaaa! Y pues también a **la hermana de Parchecito** que está cumpliendo con su palabra. Jajajaja.

Por cierto, lo de la princesa Faghira es de una leyenda árabe que se llama "El cofre de Damasco". Ahí chéquenla en internet si gustan :)

Creo que es todo... espero seguir escribiendo y publicar el 9 o el 10, según se den las cosas y pues REVIEEEEEEEEEEWS! COmenten cada línea del capítulo, se siente super bonito que te dejen reviews laaaaaaaaargos largos :) bueno ya, se que ustedes no son NINIS y sí tienen más cosas que hacer que leerme. Sea como sea, los amo lectores! Buena vibraaaa!


	23. Una noche perfecta

**23. Una noche perfecta**

* * *

- Wow, Jimmy, te luciste con ese cordero… no tengo palabras para describirlo. Un plato más y tendría que desabotonar mi pantalón.

- Un plato más, y ninguno de nosotros 5 hubiera comido Sirius. - Remus agitó su varita y los platos sucios comenzaron a levitar hacia el fregadero.

- Señor obsesivo-compulsivo, le prohíbo empezar a limpiar la casa… aún queda bastante noche por disfrutar.

- Lo dices como si tu hicieras algo Sirius, soy el único que…

- Lup, Jean está aquí, ¿la vas a cambiar por platos? - James interrumpió a su amigo haciendo que se callara y volteara a ver a la chica para besarla.

- Esta bien, ustedes ganan.

- Por cierto, yo veo las copas un poco vacías. - Sirius se levantó de su asiento y camino hacia la cocina.

- Hay otra botella de vino en la hielera.

- Remus, el vino es para nenas, sin ofender a ninguna señorita… - abrió una de las alacenas y metió la mano hasta el fondo sacando una botella de hidromiel. - Esto si es bueno… ¿alguien quiere?

- A mí me gustaría un trago. - todos miraron a Elly. Se conocía el hidromiel por ser una bebida nada dulce y suave sino todo lo contrario y sin duda una chica menuda y pequeña como ella no parecía del tipo de persona que lo bebiera.

- ¿Segura que puedes con esto?

- ¿Por qué no podría?

- No sé, solo imagino que a ti te vendría mejor el vino.

- Dame el hidromiel y tú quédate con tu "bebida de nenas", seguro yo seguiría de pie y en mis 5 sentidos mucho más tiempo que tú.

- Eso suena como un desafío - ella solo alzó los hombros con una sonrisa. Todos rieron

- Tengo una idea, llevemos las cosas a la terraza, botellas, vasos y copas y terminemos allá la cena. - propuso James. A todos les agradó la propuesta.

La terraza estaba techada por lo cual no resultaba tan fría como cualquier pensaría, sin embargo todos salieron con al menos un suéter puesto. Se sentaron formando una media luna, viendo hacia la ciudad, los edificios iluminados, las calles transitadas y todos los sonidos propios de la ciudad.

- James, sin duda, fue un genial regalo de Navidad, muchas gracias. - Lily agarró su mano mientras Potter servía vino en las copas vacias.

- ¡Hey, hablando de regalos, casi lo olvido! - Jean entró a la casa corriendo dejando a todos curiosos exceptuando por la pelirroja quien sabía lo que ocurriría. La castaña regresó con su bolsa de la cual sacó una segunda bolsa, un poco más pequeña que evidentemente se trataba de un regalo debido al moño. - Quería entregártelo personalmente.

- Gracias - Remus la tomó mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a la chica.

- Espero que tu noche sea perfecta. - Lupin no entendió del todo la frase pero abrió el regalo.

Una pequeña botella de ¼ de litro de color azul, sin etiquetas. Tenía un líquido un tanto espeso de color transparente. Estaba tratando de imaginar de lo que se trataba y una pequeña luz apareció en sus pensamientos pero nada era seguro sino hasta que Jean comenzó a hablar.

- ¿Recuerdas que te dije que había venido a Inglaterra por cuestiones de trabajo? Fue por eso. - señaló la botella. - La verdad, es que no quise ser sanadora solo porque sí, sino porque quería ayudarte Remus, quería ser alguien que cambiara y mejorara tu vida si lo podía hacer… y espero que esa poción lo haga.

Todos permanecieron en silencio, Jean mirando a Lupin y éste, mirando la botella en sus manos.

- Aunque he sido un dolor de cabeza para el Dr. Jacques durante todo el proceso, sabe que tengo tanta pasión en esto porque hay alguien a quien quiero demasiado que sufre con cada luna llena. Me dijo antes del viaje que por eso me aceptó en la investigación, porque sabía que lograría algo… por ti.

- Jean, quieres decir que esa… - el discurso de la chica lo interrumpió Sirius totalmente boquiabierto. Todos lo estaban así que nadie noto como inoportuna la pregunta de Black.

- Nada nunca revertirá los efectos de una mordida de hombro lobo, pero esta poción reduce en un 80% los efectos de la transformación. Esta es la poción para licántropos y creí que sería un buen regalo de Navidad. El Dr. Jaques me envió especialmente esta botella para ti Remus… además al parecer saldrá al mercado hasta Enero o quizá Febrero, después de la presentación al Comité Internacional de Magos.

Remus seguía mirando la botella, estupefacto y no habló. Sentía un nudo gigante en la garganta y los ojos le ardían demasiado, tratando de no derramar ni una sola lágrima. Bajó la cabeza, cerró los ojos y solo logró pronunciar el nombre de la castaña. La chica se acercó a él y alzó su cara para poder verlo. Sus pupilas ambarinas estaban totalmente húmedas.

- ¿No vas a hablar?

- Yo… - respiró profundamente tratando de deshacerse del nudo que seguía obstruyendo su voz. - No sé qué decir…

- Gracias funcionaría bastante bien. - la sonrisa de Jean animó a Lupin a limpiarse los ojos y hacer lo mismo.

- Nunca habrá… suficientes palabras para decirte todo lo que en este momento siento, todo el agradecimiento y admiración que te tengo… es imposible. - la abrazó fuertemente y entendió todo lo que había ocurrido unas horas atrás, cuando notaba "excepcionalmente feliz" a la chica. Se sentía exactamente así en aquel momento. Solo deseaba besarla el resto de la noche y hacerla feliz.

- Te dije que sería una noche perfecta. - Jean susurró a su oído.

- Gracias… mil gracias.

- Hey, es genial lo de la pócima, en serio… muchas felicidades Remus, muchas felicidades Jean, pero ya fue mucha miel por una noche…

- Tú si sabes cómo arruinar un momento lindo Sirius - Lily le había dado un manotazo en el brazo al chico antes de hablar.

- Solo por eso, déjame decirte que esto solo fue la mitad del "momento cursi"

- ¿Más, traes regalos para nosotros también? - preguntó divertido James tratando de asomarse a la bolsa de McCabe.

- Temo decir que no James, pero me refería a que no envié el regalo de Remus porque quería entregárselo en persona y poder ver su cara cuando lo viera… y pensé darle la misma oportunidad.

- ¿Qué? - la sonrisa gigante de Lupin desapareció al instante.

- No abrí tu regalo en la mañana, aquí lo traigo. - sacó de la bolsa la pequeña caja de color rojo.

- Jean, no.

- ¿No qué?

- Ábrelo después, por favor…

- ¿Por qué?

- Eh… - no se le ocurría nada razonable que decir.

- Supongo que Remsy cree que lo que te compró es una baratija cualquier a comparación de tu regalo y ahora quiere cambiarlo.

- Sí, es eso. - el comentario de Sirius había resultado increíblemente preciso aunque esa no era la razón verdadera.

- Nada que tú me regales me parecerá feo o me disgustará. - antes de que el chico lograra quitarle la cajita de las manos, Jean la abrió. Se quedó totalmente inmóvil y callada. Después de unos segundos - Un… ¿un anillo?

- ¡Qué!

- Porque… ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que harías esto Rems? - James trató de interpretar el "que" de Sirius en una frase un tanto más clara. Lupin parecía tratar de articular palabras pero no podía. Jean no sabía cómo sentirse al ver la reacción del chico.

- No era… eh… yo… - silencio. Sin saberlo, la misma pregunta estaba en las 6 mentes de los presentes "¿Le había propuesto matrimonio?"

- Remus… - la voz de Jean fue lo que lo hizo reaccionar finalmente. El susurro de su voz, pronunciando su nombre. La miró y tenía en la cara una expresión mezclada entre desconcierto y miedo. Respiró profundo y se giró completamente hacia ella, tomando el anillo en su mano derecha mientras que con la izquierda agarraba a la castaña.

- Jean, yo… te amo- pensó miles de palabras que decir pero solo pronunció esas dos. Respiró profundo dejando un momento de silencio antes de volver a hablar. - Te amo y quiero estar contigo, así de sencillo. Tú… tú eres mi vida y ver todos los días tu sonrisa es lo único que quiero. - un tercer silencio.

- ¿Todos los días…?

- Al despertarme y al acostarme.

- Sí… a mí también me gustaría eso - sonrió finalmente. - te amo Remus. - el chico también sonrió mientras tomada la mano izquierda de McCabe y le colocaba el anillo de topacio citrino. Todo termino en un beso.

- Señores, preparen sus corbatas y tacones que tendremos una boda. - para ser seis, armaron bastante buen alboroto festejando la sorpresiva decisión. Llenaron de nueva cuenta las copas, brindaron y abrazaron a los recién comprometidos. James puso algo de música y la reunión se animó para Sirius, Elly, Lily y él, pues era de esperarse que los tortolos tuvieran un momento para ellos.

* * *

Jean y Remus se habían levantado y estaban parados en la orilla de la terraza. Él creí que lo más pertinente era asimilar la situación después del enorme salto que acababan de dar. La tenía abrazada por la cintura viéndolo de frente, con sus enormes ojos mirándola.

- ¿Cómo… te sientes?

- Creo que mi mano pesa más de lo acostumbrado. - alzó la mano y la admiró de varios ángulos divertida.

- Hace unas semanas pasé por una tienda muggle de antigüedades y vi en el aparador un alhajero con muchas flores y me acordé de ti. Iba a comprarlo, pero cuando entré a la tienda encontré el anillo y lo compré sin pensarlo dos veces. - Remus se detuvo aunque parecía que aún le faltaban cosas por decir.

- ¿Sabes que es lo que más me gusta del anillo? La piedra tiene el mismo color de tus ojos. - acarició su cara. - Pensé que el corazón se me iba a salir cuando empezaste a hablar… no creo que hayas planeado pedirme matrimonio.

- Jean… no compré el anillo con la idea de hacerlo… solo pensaba en un buen regalo de Navidad y me pareció excelente opción.

- Lo sé…

- No tienes idea de cuantas veces pensé estos últimos veces que la manera más fácil de hacer que regresaras a Inglaterra conmigo era pidiéndote que te casaras conmigo… pero no puedo prometerte una historia con final feliz ni un "para siempre"… solo un "mientras mis demonios me dejen vivir"…

- Yo no te estoy pidiendo un cuento de hadas.

- Pero ahorita que vi que tú estabas más confundida que yo con todo esto, me di cuenta de que quiero que siempre te sientas segura y feliz y si está en mis manos lograrlo, quiero que así lo sea.

- Mientras estés conmigo. - pagó su cabeza al pecho de Remus.

- Se… sé que quizá si fue algo improvisado como se dieron las cosas… pero quiero que sepas que esto es 100% real, tú eres de las personas que mejor me conoce y sí después de 6 años no has huido y me aceptas tal cual soy, ya no te dejaré ir.

- Tendrás que agarrarme muy bien. - le pasó los brazos por el cuello mientras que él la sujetaba con más firmeza de la cintura.

* * *

- Wow, quien hubiera imaginado que esto terminaría en matrimonio…

- Creo que definitivamente nadie lo esperaba James. - Lily estaba sentada junto con Potter en un columpio de jardín (ya saben, como sillones que se columpian suavecito, así para ponerlos al aire libre).

- Supongo que en cuanto regresen a su casa, Jean querrá que empieces a planear su boda.

- ¡Ja! Apenas si puedo con la mía. - Estaba tan cómoda que había olvidado con quien estaba y su comentario le parecía un tanto fuera de lugar tratándose de James. Cambio rápidamente de tema. - De cualquier manera, no creo que pretenda regresar hoy a dormir al departamento. - Los dos miraron a la parejita y estaba en plena sesión de besos, que aunque se mantenían en un nivel decente, no pudieron evitar el comentario atinado pero ignorado de Sirius de: "¡Váyanse a un hotel!".

- Rayos, eso va a ser incómodo.

- ¿En serio? No te creo que nunca alguno de ustedes cuatro haya traído alguna chica aquí para "dormir".

- Bueno, regularmente lo que hacíamos era huir a otra casa y dejar el departamento vació para quien lo necesitara. - Lily no pudo evitar reírse

- ¿Siempre tenían quien los recibiera en su cama?

- Yo no dije eso… tenemos también amigas y que nos quedáramos fuera de casa no significaba sexo.

- Perdón la confusión. - Lily seguía riéndose por más que evitaba controlarse.

- Además, no era tan frecuente como supongo estas imaginando que tuviéramos que buscar refugio. Por suerte, Sirius que era el que siempre requería de un lugar "privado", conseguía chicas con departamento propio y era el que decidía huir de la casa…. Supongo que eso hará el día de hoy.- Ambos miraron a Black quien estaba en plena lucha con Elly muy probablemente acerca del hidromiel. Se veían muy contentos y no era únicamente debido a las bebidas.

- Hablando de huir, debo irme, tengo… algo importante que hacer mañana temprano y necesito dormir bien.

-Ok, te acompaño por tus cosas. - ambos se pararon y entraron al departamento.

- ¿Tu que harás?

- ¿Perdón?

- ¿Tú a donde te irás hoy?

- Pues… regularmente me iba con Lara… pero debido a los hechos recientes, supongo que puedo ir a un hotel muggle o al caldero chorreante. - Una idea un tanto descabellada apareció en la cabeza de la pelirroja.

- Si quieres puedes ir a dormir al departamento… digo, si Jean no duerme allá esta noche, su cama estará vacía.

- Eh… ¿segura?

- Si y si no te gusta esa cama… siempre puedes irte al sillón. - ambos se quedaron en silencio viéndose el uno al otro como analizando las palabras.

- Pues, me agrada tu propuesta y si realmente no hay problema, pues… acepto.

- Genial.

- Deja recoger unas cosas y en dos minutos nos vamos. - la pelirroja asintió con la cabeza y se dejó caer en un sofá mientras James se metía a su habitación. Guardó algo de ropa y su cepillo de dientes en una maleta pequeña y luego salió a la terraza. Dijo algo que Lily no alcanzó a escuchar y luego volvió a entrar con Sirius y Elly detrás de él.

* * *

- No puedo creer que uno de los merodeadores se vaya a casar…

- ¿Qué tiene de malo?

- ¿Lo dices en serio? - Sirius dejó su vaso en la mesa y miró directamente a Elly

- ¿Tu no planeas hacerlo nunca? - Black solo se encogió de hombros - ¿Aunque encontraras alguien que superara a todas las demás chicas en todos los aspectos?

- No lo sé… simplemente creo que es un tema demasiado serio a los 21 años, creo que tengo mucho porque vivir como para ponerme una correa.

- Bueno, quizá tengas razón. - parecía avecinarse un silencio incómodo. Sirius miró a su amigo y comenzaba a besarse con Jean sin preocuparse de los presentes

- ¡Váyanse a un hotel! - lo ignoraron pero al menos se había acabado la tensión entre él y Elly desviando la conversación. Una nueva idea le llegó a la cabeza, se levantó de un salto y jaló a la pequeña rubia.

- Vamos a bailar.

- Soy mala en eso - se soltó del chico y regresó a su asiento

- No puedes serlo.

- Pues créelo porque no pienso demostrártelo- Sirius seguía con la mano extendida esperando que la chica se pusiera en pie.- ¿No vas a desistir? - ÉL negó con la cabeza con lo que Elly finalmente tomó su mano y se levantó. La música era un ritmo un tanto alegre pero manteniéndose en un rango de discreta. Black comenzó a bailar de una manera un tanto extraña y ridícula. - ¿Qué es eso?

- Lo leí en alguna revista muggle, algo llamado shuffle creo.

- Deja de hacerlo

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque no puedo prometer no burlarme de esto por el resto de mi vida. - Elly soltó la carcajada.

- Mira, esto… - Sirius intentó ir hacia la derecha, moviendo talones y puntas al mismo tiempo, coordinando ambos pies y moviendo los brazos paralelamente… pero todo había sido un fracaso. Piso una de las agujetas de su zapato derecho, tropezando y chocando con la pared, golpeándose el brazo y pierna izquierda. Elly rió aún más.

- Creo que a alguien ya le afectó de más el hidromiel.

- ¿Te crees muy perfecta?

- Yo no me ando cayendo.

- Yo no veo que estés bebiendo.

- ¿Me las estás contando?

- Perfecto… tan bien te sientes que beberemos en las rocas. - Sirius intentó dirigirse a la mesa donde tenían los vasos y la botella pero Elly se adelantó arrebatándosela.

- Por hoy, basta de bebida.

- ¿Tienes miedo?

- Claro que no, pero no pretendo cuidar borrachos. - mantenía la botella detrás de sí, caminando hacia atrás manteniendo la botella alejada de Black.

- No estoy borracho, pero que estés de terca, quiere decir que quizá alguien si lo esté.

- Piensa lo que quieras. - Sirius trató de tomar la botella pero Elly fue más rápida. Escapó por la derecha del chico e intentó echar a correr pero no lo logró pues él la agarró de la cintura cargándola.

- Dame la botella

- Suéltame Sirius. - los dos estaban riéndose sin parar.

- Puedo estar aquí toda la noche. - le había hablado al oído y la chica se retorció un poco más de la normal, eso le daban aún más cosquillas. Sin pensarlo dos veces, y sin malicia alguna, Black comenzó a darle inocentes besos en el cuello provocando el doble de risas en la rubia.

- No Sirius… basta… por favor… - lo hizo pero no por demanda de ella sino debido al olor a coco que había percibido en el departamento de la chica, era de su cabello. Regresando a la realidad, Sirius la bajó aun con la sonrisa en los labios. Su mano se dirigía a la botella y Elly parecía dispuesta a una nueva huida pero James se acercó a ellos.

- Eh, creo que Remus estará ocupado esta noche, iré a dormir a casa de Lily. Solo quería despedirme. - Sirius no hizo ningún comentario fuera de lugar para sorpresa de Potter y supuso que estaba demasiado concentrado en Elly como para fantasear o sermonearlo con su vida personal.

- Hablando de eso, yo también debo irme. - mencionó ella entregándole la botella a Sirius.

- Te acompaño, si no te molesta… hay que darle un tiempo a solas a los enamorados.

- Claro. -Entraron a la casa y mientras Elly entraba al baño, Sirius se despidió de James y Lily. Momentos después estaba con la rubia en el pasillo del edificio. - Eh, Sirius… ¿podemos caminar? Creo que si intento desaparecerme en este momento en mi edificio, dejaría una pierna en otro lado.

- ¿Ya aceptas que estas en un estado no conveniente para viajar?

- Quiero ver que tú intentes aparecerte… no en mi casa, en el lobby de este edificio. - Sirius permaneció callado.

- Caminar nos hará bien.

* * *

Fueron unos 20 minutos. Hacía frio pero parecía que se conformaban con caminar muy juntos y rozar de vez en cuando sus manos. Rieron todo el camino y aunque sin duda, el alcohol era parte de aquel comportamiento, era más el efecto de una felicidad embriagante la que los mantenía así. Finalmente llegaron a la entrada del edificio de la rubia.

- Listo, sana y salva en su hogar señorita.

- Gracias… me divertí mucho hoy, mucho más de lo que creí que lo haría… y la cena estuvo magnifica.

- No dudes nunca de mí, soy diversión asegurada y sobre la comida… solo deja que James o Remus cocinen de nueva cuenta y vengo por ti - sonrieron ambos mientras sus manos volvían a rozarse.

- Eh… - Elly lo dudo un segundo pero al siguiente estaba besando a Sirius. Fue un roce apresurado pero nada falto de pasión. En cuanto se separaron, sus manos se volvieron a acercar pero sin agarrarse. - Creo que tengo que irme a dormir ya…

- Sí, está bien… yo…

- ¿Quieres subir? - aquella pregunta era sin duda la última que esperaba escuchar Black de la boca de Elly.

Dos vocecillas en su cabeza comenzaron a discutir una diciéndole que cargara a la chica, subiera corriendo hasta su departamento y no salieran de la habitación hasta el día siguiente… otra, mucho más sutil que la anterior decía que tenía que mantener las cosas en el estado de "amistad" y demostrarle a la chica que había cambiado y valía la pena estar con él de regreso. La discusión extensa en su mente, se tradujo a dos segundos de la realidad e incluso el mismo chico se dio cuenta de sus palabras hasta que acabó la frase.

- No creo que sea buena idea…

- Si… eh, tienes razón, lo siento. - silencio de ambas partes.

- Buenas noches. - finalmente la mano de Elly encontró la de Sirius justo en el momento en que él se daba media vuelta.

- ¿Quieres subir? - no había podido evitar volver a decirlo.

- ¿Estás consciente de que me preguntaste lo mismo hace - miro un reloj imaginario en su mano derecha - 15 segundos? - ambos sonrieron.

Sirius, cual puberto en su primer beso, se acercó a ella temblando y la beso tiernamente apretando su mano entre la suya. Al separarse se quedó lo suficientemente cerca para mirarla a los ojos, completamente grises como la niebla, quitándole el cabello de la cara, Elly le sonrió y después comenzó a caminar hacia dentro del edificio con el muchacho de la mano. Las escaleras fueron silencio sepulcral, solo los dos caminando de la mano, hasta llegar frente a la puerta blanca del séptimo piso con el número 704. Elly buscaba las llaves dentro de su bolsa cuando Sirius se paró detrás de ella, apartó su cabello del cuello y comenzó a darle muy cortos besos que se sentías como diminutas descargas eléctricas que terminaba sintiéndolas en hasta los pies.

- No deberías hacer eso…

- ¿Por qué no? - continuo haciéndolo de manera muy suaves. Haciendo un esfuerzo en auto controlarse, Elly metió una llave plateada en la cerradura y le dio la vuelta. Entró con Sirius ahora besándole y dándole diminutas mordidas en la oreja, pero en cuanto escuchó la puerta cerrándose, el chico la giró hacía sí y se dedicó exclusivamente a sus labios y su lengua.

Elly le quitó el sacó a Sirius y éste el abrigo a ella. Poco a poco los besos aumentaron de tono mientras entre ambos desabotonaban la camisa de Black, y una vez fuera ésta, fue cosa de un hábil movimiento de él para quitarse la camiseta al igual que los zapatos. Elly pasó las manos por el abdomen bien formado de Sirius mientras seguía besándolo sintiendo más descargas en todo el cuerpo y él dirigió sus manos al cierre del vestido. Mientras la prenda azul se deslizaba de su cuerpo hasta el suelo, una pregunta un tanto inoportuna e incoherente apareció en la cabeza de Elly "¿Qué tan buena sería para Sirius?" Era obvio que el muchacho sabía de mujeres y habría estado con muchas con las cuales compararla.

Sin duda alguna, él había esperado demasiado ese momento y era la hora de tener una noche perfecta con esa chica, su "niña" de Hogwarts. Sin pensarlo dos veces, la cargó en ambos brazos y la llevó hasta la habitación…

- Eh… puerta equivocada. - estaban en lo que parecía ser un estudio. Elly rio más de lo que se podría.

- Es la puerta de enfrente.

- Claro… - entró al cuarto de la chica donde una cama queen size con edredón negro perfectamente alisado los esperaba.

- Siguiente parada… - no pudo terminar de hablar, se había golpeado con la pata de la cama en el dedo chiquito del pie izquierdo. - ¡Maldita sea…

- ¡Ahhh! - dejó caer a Elly inesperadamente sobre la cama mientras se agarraba el pie y se sentaba.

- Elly, lo siento, yo… ¡aaaaaaaaah! - al parecer le dolía demasiado y estaba conteniendo sin duda alguna palabras altisonantes frente a la chica. Seguía con las manos en su pie.

- Déjame ver…

- Me lo rompí, ¿sabes arreglar huesos rotos? - la chica lo miró y solo estaba rojo en la zona del golpe

- Está perfectamente bien.

- Yo y mi estúpido pie arruinando el momento.

- No hay problema, puedo esperar mientras dejas de llorar. - Sirius la miró con ojos de pistola para luego darse cuenta de que Elly estaba en ropa interior de algodón y encaje azul marino con letras blancas.

Había visto cosas mucho más sugestivas, provocativas y pequeñas pero aquella lencería combinada con su inocencia la hacía mucho más sexy en aquel momento que cualquier otra chica con la que hubiera estado Sirius. Fue justo aquel momento que le pareció que la rubia había notado su mirada indiscreta pues al segundo siguiente agarró uno de los cojines que estaban sobre la cama y se cubrió con él.

- Creo que ya está bien. - se giró hacia ella y le quitó el cojín de enfrente. - Estás hermosa.

- Pues a usted no le vendría nada mal un poco de menos ropa. - mencionó mirando que aún traía puesto el pantalón y los calcetines. Se agachó y se quitó el par de calcetines

- ¿Mejor? - Elly se rió mientras él la jalaba hacía sí para besarla.

La agarró de la cintura, finalmente sintiendo su piel pegada a la de él. Fue inclinándose poco a poco hacia ella hasta quedar acostados haciendo contraste el calor de los cuerpos con lo frio de la cubierta de la cama. Sirius empezó a besarla del cuello, los hombros y siguió bajando hasta el abdomen y el ombligo de la chica. Elly no pudo controlarse en ese punto y rio fuertemente.

- ¿Hice algo gracioso?

- No, perdón… es que soy demasiado cosquilluda y tu lengua… - Sirius puso una mirada bastante pícara y continuo con los besos en el ombligo hasta que 1 minuto después resonó una nueva risa.

- No puedo así

- No, lo siento, de verdad… no volverá a pasar.

- ¿Segura?

- Sí… - Sirius pasó su mano por su vientre tratando de llegar un poco más al sur pero Elly estaba a punto de retorcerse de risa.

- Sí… claro. - se quitó de encima de la rubia y se acostó a su lado.

-Perdón Sirius, es que… no solo son las cosquillas… debo aceptar que estoy, un poco nerviosa y… supongo que la risa es como un medio de defensa… no sé. - el chico no emitió sonido alguno - No te enojes y dime algo. - nada - ¿Por favor?

Silencio. La chica decidió probar lo mismo que su acompañante. Comenzó a besarle el cuello, el pecho, su abdomen perfecto y dispuesta a desabrochar su cinturón y pantalón pasó la pierna encima del chico para mantenerlo sujeto de no ser porque su pie pateo el de él.

- ¡Ahhhhh!

- Perdón… - no controló una vez más la risa y puso la cara contra el colchón para intentar reprimirla.

- ¿Quieres compensar la inspiración cortada de tajo con un golpe en mi dedo lesionado? - ella siguió riéndose por lo que no le quedó de otra a Sirius más que unirse a Elly. Finalmente cuando se tranquilizaron, estaban acostados uno al lado de otro, con las cabezas muy juntas. - ¿Crees que es mala señal esto?

- ¿No poder… empezar bien? - Sirius movió la cabeza afirmativamente - Tal vez solo es una señal de que no era el momento… o al menos eso quiero pensar. - Sirius se enderezó lo suficiente para tomarla del cuello y besarla mientras aspiraba una vez más el aroma a coco del cabello rubio de Elly.

- De verdad, nunca te había visto tan hermosa.

- ¿Quieres verme más "hermosa"?

- ¿Y me estas preguntando? - la chica se rió y en seguida se levantó, sacó del cajón de su mesa de noche una pequeña bata azul marino y se la puso.

- Haré algo de comer - salió moviendo la cadera de manera sensual para deleite del chico provocando una doble sonrisa.

- ¡Eres un ángel! ¿Lo sabías? - se levantó de un saltó y corrió tras de ella.

* * *

Entraron al departamento que estabas a oscuras. Lily prendió las luces y James distinguió un lugar bastante sencillo, sin fotografías ni cuadros decorativos, un librero vacío de no ser por dos carpetas con el logotipo del ministerio de magia, uno de Inglaterra y otro de Francia y dos sofás negros. La ventana daba hacia el parque de St. James.

Hacia la derecha estaba la cocina y una mesa para cuatro donde la única decoración para el comedor era la pared más grande cubierta, del techo al piso, de espejos. El pasillo que se alargaba después de estos era el que llevaba al baño y las dos recámaras. Entraron a la primera de ellas donde se repetía la austeridad en el decorado.

- Aquí puedes dormir. No sé si tenga que salir muy rápido mañana temprano o algo. - salió y regresó en segundos con una toalla limpia en las manos mientras James sacaba su cepillo de dientes. - el baño es la siguiente puerta del pasillo y si tienes hambre… tendrás que conformarte con galletas porque no tenemos más.

- Muchas gracias Lily.

- No hay de qué.

Se escucharon los pasos de la pelirroja hasta el cuarto del fondo aun después de que había cerrado la puerta. James se quitó la ropa y se puso un viejo pants que usaba para dormir, salió a la cocina, bebió un vaso de agua y regresó al baño para lavarse los dientes y remojarse la cara. Procuro apresurarse por si Lily estaba esperando el baño para utilizarlo pero no era así. Salió de ahí pensando en tratar de dormir pero realmente no tenía sueño, tal vez Lily se sintiera igual y estaría dispuesta a alargar un poco más la plática.

Caminó a la habitación de Evans, cuando estaba por tocar la puerta, notó que no estaba del todo cerrada. Miró a través de la pequeña rendija abierta y miró a Lily de espaldas quitándose el vestido. Se giró de inmediato y con las manos ya sudándole. Volvió hacia la puerta ya dispuesto a tocar cuando ella la abrió asustándose con la repentina presencia de Potter.

- ¡Ahhhh!

- ¡Ahhhh! - realmente se habían espantado el uno al otro. Después de reírse de la tonta escena, el moreno fue quien continuó. - Perdón, estaba a punto de tocar y…

- No te preocupes, ¿necesitas algo? - ya traía puesto un camisón que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas.

-Eh… - ya no le parecía buena idea pedirle que platicaran más tiempo, le sonaba estúpido. - No, solamente que no te dije buenas noches.

- Eh… buenas noches.

- Buenas noches Lily… - justo antes de voltearse y darle paso a la pelirroja volvió a hablar. - ¿Sería imprudente e inapropiado si te doy un abrazo estando los dos en pijama tratándose usted de una mujer comprometida?

- Creo que es imprudente e inapropiado el simple hecho de que nos quedemos a dormir en la misma casa, sin supervisión de un adulto. - sonrieron y se abrazaron. James hundió su cara entre el hombro y el cuello de Lily, como siempre lo había hecho, sujetándola firme pero gentilmente por la cintura. Justo antes de separarse, ella le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Buenas noches James - repitió.

- Dulces sueños - se dio la vuelta y camino al otro cuarto. Entró sonriendo.

* * *

A POCO NO VALIÓ LA PENA LA ESPERAAAAAAA! Waaaaaaa, me gustó me gustó, espero que a ustedes también... comenten! REVIEWS! PORFAAAAA! Estoy tratando de acabar la historia antes de mis vacaciones porque si no tendrán 3 semanas sin fic XD jejeje. Como sea, mil gracias por sus comentarios a Rebe-girlprongs, Mariana y a Jimmyevans, esta historia seguirá por ustedes chicas! Ya quedan unos 6 capítulos o menos, no lo sé, depende que tanta inspiración llegue.

En fin, las dejo que sigo escribiendo :) y no se olviden REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWS! Comenten T-O-D-O

Buena vibraaaa!


	24. Una mañana después

**24. Una mañana después.**

* * *

Entró al baño tratando de no hacer mucho ruido. Se desvistió y se miró un segundo al espejo parándose de perfil. Miró su vientre que lo notaba plano como siempre. No sentía ningún ánimo para ese día y el cielo parecía estar de acuerdo con ella, estaba bastante nublado. Debía apresurarse y terminar con esa pequeña tortura que sufría desde hace 2 días.

Se bañó y al salir hacia su habitación escuchó ruido en la cocina. Aun de puntillas y enredada en una toalla se dirigió allá y miró a James limpio y vestido con el desayuno listo en dos platos.

- Buenos días Lils

- James… buenos días.

- Lo siento, creo que te desperté con mi ruido ¿verdad?

- No, de hecho pensé que yo te despertaría con la regadera…

- Creo que extrañe mi cama, no pude dormir muy bien y preferí apurarme, ¿dijiste que tenías algo importante que hacer hoy temprano no?

- Sí, iré con Jean en San Mungo a las 9 - miró el reloj y faltaba una hora para eso. - Dijo que pasaría acá antes de irnos, para cambiarse.

- ¿Todo bien?

- Sí… eh, solo un chequeo de rutina. - la pelirroja desvió la mirada del moreno y él lo notó, se había puesto bastante seria.

- Supongo que te cambiarás primero antes de desayunar. - la pelirroja se sonrojo al recordar su vestimenta. James no pudo evitar reírse- Lo siento, no quise… bueno, te he visto con menos que una toalla y... - Lily casi alcanza el tono de su cabello en el rostro - Creo que mejor me callo

-Y yo me voy a cambiar.

Unos minutos después regresó Evans vestida con una camiseta blanca, jeans y tenis.

- Espero no te importe que haya preparado el desayuno, ¿te gusta el omellete de champiñones?

- Claro. - tomó asiento mientras James le colocaba un plato frente a sí, una taza humeante de café y un vaso de jugo de calabaza. - ¿De dónde sacaste todo esto?

- Fui a comprar unas cosas temprano. Después de darme hospedaje lo menos que podía hacer era tenerte un desayuno decente cuando despertaras.

- Muchas gracias.

- Eh… lamento mi comentario de hace rato, no quería incomodarte.

- No te preocupes.- Sonrió sin más y comenzó a comer disfrutando de ello. Era muy "James Potter" esos detalles pequeños pero que hacían que pudieras tener un día genial. El primer bocado y sintió un poco de nauseas.

- ¿Estas bien? De rojo pasaste a un verde amarillento. - Lily dejó el cubierto en la mesa y acto seguido salió corriendo al baño. Se quedó ahí dentro unos 20 minutos y James escuchó que la chica salía justo después de escuchar el agua correr del retrete. - Creo que no fue un "desayuno decente" después de todo, lo siento.

- Está bien… solo que he tenido malestar estomacal desde Navidad, por eso iré con Jean hoy.

- Puedo acompañarte si quieres

- Preferiría ir sola… gracias. - Evans se volvió a sentar, quitando el plato de comida de en frente y bebiendo únicamente el jugo. El desayuno transcurrió en silencio, cuando terminó James, levantó los platos sucios, los lavó y regreso al cuarto por sus cosas. Lily parecía seguir absorta en sus pensamientos.

- Eh… creo que ya me voy. Dices que te verás con Jean a las 9 así que no debe haber problema que me aparezca en este momento en mi casa. - Eran las 8:48 - Eh… ¿segura no quieres que te acompañe?

- No, en serio… Jean va a estar conmigo de cualquier manera.

- Cualquier cosa que necesites, ¿me avisas?

- Por supuesto. - Potter se acercó a ella y la abrazó dulcemente. - Nos vemos.

- Adiós. - con su maleta en mano, desapareció en la misma sala.

* * *

Sonó el despertador a las 7:30. Jean se estiró para apagarlo y acto seguido se dio la vuelta al lado contrario de la cama para besar a Remus.

- Buenos días guapo.

- Sí así serán todas las mañanas, me caso contigo hoy mismo. - sonrieron y se quedaron abrazados mientras se besaban hasta que ella se alejó.

- Debo apurarme.

- Esta bien. - Jean se levantó de un brinco y agarró una toalla que estaba en la silla del escritorio de Remus para después entrar a bañarse. Lupin permaneció acostado hasta que ella salió limpia de la regadera con la toalla amarrada al torso y el cabello mojado y suelto.

- ¿No planeas salir de ahí Remus?

- Planeo que NOS quedemos aquí - agarró su mano y la jaló hacia el sentándola en sus piernas.

- Sabes que me encantaría pero debo estar en San Mungo a las 9 y todavía tengo que ir al departamento a cambiarme.

- ¿Y después de eso?

- Después de eso soy toda tuya. - lo beso sosteniendo su cara entre sus manos.

- Vale… prepararé algo para comer. - Remus salió hacia la cocina mientras se ponía una camiseta.

Cuando Jean salió cambiada con la ropa del día anterior Lupin había comenzado a preparar café, se acercó a la cocina y tomó unas rebanadas de pan para ponerlas en el tostador, abrió el refrigerador para sacar la mermelada y el pan. Lupin le servía ya una taza de humeante líquido y después abrió una ventana para permitir entrar al correo. El pan estuvo listo y la castaña les untó mermelada de zarzamora a ambas, agarró la de Remus y se lo llevó a la boca al chico pues tenía las manos ocupadas leyendo los sobres. Pagó por su edición diaria del profeta, dejó una carta de Peter sobre la barra y agarró las dos tazas, entregándole una de ellas a la chica. Remus se quedó mirando a su novia, ahora su prometida y le parecía que todo eso era tan normal, natural, como si llevaran años de casados.

- Esto es genial. - Al parecer Jean se había percatado de lo mismo que él. - Tu, yo… - se acercó y lo besó. - No puedo esperar por estar todos los días contigo.

- Lo más genial de todo… ya no habrá niños a quienes cuidar. - McCabe se rió, evidentemente con "niños" se refería a James, Sirius y Peter.

- Te amo.

- Yo te amo más. - Remus dejó su café sobre la barra y se encamino a la chica dispuesto a alargar mucho más la felicidad de aquel momento pero Jean giró la cabeza para dejar caer el beso en su mejilla.

- Debo de irme, Lily debe estar esperándome. - la puerta se abrió en aquel momento. James entró cubriéndose los ojos.

- ¿Remus, Jean?

- En la cocina. - contestó su amigo

- ¿Están presentables?

- ¿Porque no lo estaríamos?

- Porque no sería la primera vez que alguno de nosotros esté con su novia en la cocina, desnudos.

- Espero James, que al menos después de eso, hayan realizado un hechizo limpiador PROFUNDO. - Potter se quitó la mano de los ojos y vio a sus dos amigos simplemente tomando café. - ¿Cómo te fue en mi casa?

- No dormí para nada. - Jean y Remus intercambiaron miradas un tanto nerviosos y después regresaron los ojos a James. - Cálmense… no dormí porque extrañe mi cama, no tiene mis huecos ya marcados del colchón… eh, por cierto Jean, creo que deberías ya irte para allá, Lily vomitó antes de desayunar y no tenía muy buena cara.

- Nos vemos. - apenas si rozó sus labios con Remus y con la mejilla de James al despedirse y desapareció en la misma sala de los chicos.

- ¿Dije algo malo o porque la prisa?

- ¿Estaba enferma la pelirroja?

- Eso parecía.

* * *

Despertó sintiéndose increíblemente feliz. Había sido una noche genial y sumamente diferente a cualquier otra que hubiese compartido con una chica. Se habían quedado compartiendo un baguette de carnes frías y queso en la cocina, Elly sentada en la barra y Sirius frente a ella, haciendo chistes, agarrándola de la cintura y pasando su mano una y otra vez sobre las piernas de la chica. Cerca de las 2am, a petición de Sirius fueron a la sala a ver una película muggle, pero a los 15 minutos Elly desistió al tener que poner pausa al dvd para contestar cada una de las preguntas de Black sobre la vida mortal. A sugerencia de la rubia, habían decidido probar con un juego de barajas mágico, parecido a los naipes muggles pero sustituyendo las figuras de corazón, trébol, espada y diamante por varita, caldero, galeón y mandrágora.

Estaban sobre la cama jugando una variación del poker muggle, pues al igual que en el ajedrez mágico, en éste las cartas podían afectar a las otras tratando de destruirlas. Los chicos habían agregado una variante más que por cada partida perdida, el perdedor debía complacer al ganador en algún deseo. El 100% de los deseos esa noche se estaba tratando de besos. Ya eran las 4:24am cuando ambos comenzaron a bostezar. Dejaron las cartas y se metieron dentro de las sábanas, ambos en ropa interior, Elly le dio la espalda a Sirius y éste la abrazó sujetándola junto a su cuerpo, ella se acomodó entre su pecho y su cabeza y comenzaron a hablar de cosas estúpidas, esos detalles sin sentido que no cualquier persona llega a saber sobre otra. Finalmente habían caído rendidos al sueño, quedándose así, juntos… y así permanecían cuando Sirius despertó.

No quería ni pretendía despertar a la rubia pero tampoco pudo evitar apretarla un poco más contra él, percibiendo los restos de aroma a coco de su cabello. Elly se giró suavemente hacia su pecho y soltó un suspiro.

- ¿Ya despertaste?

- Quisiera no hacerlo. - hundió su cara contra Sirius, dándole un pequeño beso al momento.

- Podemos fingir que seguimos dormidos y…

- ¿Qué hora es?

- No, no, olvídate de eso.

- No, en serio, necesito saber la hora, el reloj está de tu lado. - Sirius se resignó y se dio la vuelta sobre su costado derecho para mirar el reloj.

- Las 9:03 señorita.

- Me queda tiempo - Elly respiró profundo y se colocó boca arriba, finalmente abriendo los ojos, mirando al techo. Sirius miró su cuello tentadoramente y se fue directo a él cual vampiro. Comenzó a besarlo y darle diminutos mordiscos.

- ¿Tienes… alguna cita… importante… o algo?

- De hecho sí. - Sirius se detuvo dos segundos al escuchar la respuesta.

- Podrías cancelarlo sea lo que sea.

- No lo creo.

- Puedo ser muy persuasivo. - Regreso a las caricias y los besos.

- Bueno… creo que aún nos queda una hora.

- ¿Una hora? ¿Tienes algo en mente?

- No te has dado cuenta ¿verdad? - Elly lo empujó por los hombros y rodó junto con Sirius para quedar ella sobre el cuerpo del chico.

- ¿Cuenta de qué? - Ahora fue turno de la rubia comenzar con los besos y mordidas desde la oreja, cuello, pecho, abdomen.

- No me estoy riendo. - le tomó unos segundos más a Black percatarse de la situación. Al parecer Elly había acabado con los nervios de la noche anterior. Lo miró con malicia pero totalmente divertida con la situación, siguió besándolo y acariciándolo mientras jalaba la sábana sobre de ellos.

* * *

Las chicas entraron a San Mungo a través de los cristales sucios del viejo almacén "Purge y Dowse S.A." con sus maniquíes feos y pasados de moda. La recepción del hospital, pulcra hasta el último rincón, estaba llena como siempre y el bullicio del lugar se hizo notorio en segundos. Majos y brujas de todas las edades haciendo un sinfín de ruido entre voces, gritos, risas, llantos y demás sonidos provocados por hechizos u objetos encantados. Los hospitales no eran el lugar favorito de nadie y Lily no era la excepción. Sintió mareos enseguida.

- Calma Lily - su amiga lo notó

- Lo sé, solo tengo que respirar profundo - dijo más para sí misma mientras cerraba los ojos. Jean la agarró del brazo encaminándose al elevador.

- ¡Srita. McCabe! - ambas chicas giraron hacia atrás. Una sanadora que parecía de no más de 18 años se acercó a ellas. - Pensé que vendría hasta después de año nuevo, había dicho que el 3 de Enero.

- Sí, bueno, es que…

- ¡Es perfecto! Esperaba verla antes de la conferencia, hay tantos detalles que me gustaría hablar con usted incluso antes de la presentación con la junta directiva y los delegados del ministerio.

- Claro, sería genial solo que…

- Podemos aprovechar su visita, yo acabo de terminar mi ronda, no será más de 10 minutos lo prometo, seguro su amiga puede disculparla unos momentos. Pasemos a mi oficina antes de que llegue algún otro paciente con zapatos asesinos o algo parecido, por aquí Srita. McCabe.

La castaña se vio arrastrada por un pasillo sin hacer mucho más que alcanzar a decir a Lily: "Ve al segundo piso, busca a Mary Sue y dile que vas de mi parte". La pelirroja sintió de vuelta las náuseas junto con un toque de miedo. Repitió las respiraciones profundas y repitió para si misma "2° piso. Mary Sue". Se tranquilizó y abrió los ojos, arriba de la mesa de la recepción estaba el directorio de departamentos del hospital, divididos por pisos. El segundo estaba destinado a virus mágicos, cualquier enfermedad que resultara contagiosa.

- No sabía que los bebes fueran contagiosos. - con resignación se encaminó a los elevadores. Mientras esperaba, se acercó una señora con una linda flor azul plantada en una maceta blanca. Todo iba bien hasta que la flor, aun cerrada en una especia de capillo, expulsó algunas esporas sobre la señora y ésta estornudó. Fue cuando Lily se percató de que la bruja estaba cubierta de diminutos puntos azules del mismo tono que la flor y siguió estornudando. Embarazada o no, lo último era ganarse una enfermedad de a gratis por lo que decidió que era mejor opción las escaleras, finalmente solo serían 2 pisos.

Al llegar a la segunda planta se acercó a la estación de sanadores donde había uno ataviado con su túnica verde lima, escribiendo rápidamente sobre lo que parecían expedientes médicos.

- Eh, disculpe. - no contestó, ni siquiera levantó la cara. - Eh, buscaba a Mary Sue. - El sanador detuvo su escrito, alzó la mirada 2 segundos hacia Lily y después siguió-

- ¿Tiene cita?

- No realmente solo que…

- Pues está ocupada atendiendo pacientes que si la tienen. - Haciendo caso omiso de la gentil educación del mago volvió a preguntar.

- ¿Sabe dónde puedo encontrarla?

- No - la respuesta cortante le quitó la mayoría de los ánimos a Evans

- ¿Cree que tarde mucho en desocuparse?

- Sí.

- ¿Puedo esperarla de menos?

- Como guste. - El sanador se levantó con una pila de papeles bajo el brazo y desapareció tras una puerta. Lily pensó en caminar por los pasillo para buscar a la sanadora pero la idea de vagar por un hospital buscando de habitación en habitación no le parecía la más saludable.

Las manos le estaban sudando y comenzaba a dolerle el estómago. Eran demasiados sus nervios y ansias. Esperó 15 minutos más antes de que un par de enfermeras pasaran frente a la banca donde se había sentado.

- ¿Disculpen, saben dónde puedo encontrar a la sanadora Mary Sue?

- No la conozco, lo siento. - la primera enfermera miró a su compañera morena - ¿Tu Alice?

- Mmmm, creo la nueva sanadora se llama así, no estoy segura.

- ¿La de cabello azul?

- Sí, la que parece loca, que siempre anda repartiendo dulces.

- Cierto, creo que es ella. Debe estar en la sala infantil. - La última oración había sido para Lily - Ve por el pasillo, la primera puerta la derecha, luego hasta el fondo y a la izquierda.

- Eh, gracias. - las enfermeras siguieron el camino dejando a Evans un tanto más inquieta que antes. Una sanadora loca, de cabello azul, adicta al azúcar… era era la gran recomendación de Jean.

* * *

Remus estaba terminando una carta para su padre, avisándole la buena noticia de que se casaría con Jean aunque realmente no sabía cómo lo tomaría. Cerró el sobre y se lo entregaba a su lechuza parda cuando Sirius apareció en la sala.

- Buenos días.

- Remus, es el mejor día que he tenido en mucho tiempo.

- Se nota en tu sonrisa.

- Amigo, fue genial - se acercó a Lupin con una mirada inocente y llena de alegría. - Nunca me había pasado antes esto con una chica.

- ¿Será porque solo las veías como trozos de carne?

- Sabes que eso no es cierto… - se quedó en silencio - bueno, no las veo como trozos de carne, simplemente no encontraba la chica correcta para involucrarme.

- ¿Qué te hace creer que Elly lo es?

- Anoche… fue, diferente. No necesité acostarme con ella para divertirme hasta la madrugada.

- Bueno, podría tomarse eso como un avance.

- Y acabo de conocer a su hermano… y no salí corriendo.

- Eso sí es un gran avance… ¿deberas te gusta Elly aún después de estos años?

- ¿Qué? Tú y James siguen enamorados de las mismas chicas y es la misma cantidad de tiempo de diferencia que conmigo.

- Sabes que no es igual… tu dejaste de verla y hablarle por mucho tiempo.

- James también… y ahí está con Lily, ambos con miradas de borregos en matadero. Hablando de ellos… ¿siguen en casa de Lily?

- No, James regresó temprano porque las chicas irían a San Mungo, al parecer Lily estaba enferma y estaba vomitando.

- ¿Qué?

- Que Lily se sentía mal… Jean se fue con mucha prisa.

- Ay no…

- ¿Ay no, qué?

- No puede ser - Black pensaba en voz alta sin percatarse de ello

- ¿De qué hablas?

- ¿Qué? -Sirius creyó saber la causa del malestar de Evans pero había prometido guardar el secreto…

- Dijiste "ay no" y luego "no puede ser"…

- Yo no dije nada

- ¿Sabes algo sobre las chicas? ¿Están bien?

- Eh, no sé nada… y supongo que están bien.

- ¡Sirius! - Black casi siempre lograba mantener algo en secreto excepto cuando se trataba de los ojos de lobito de Remus.

- ¡Lily está embarazada! - se tapó la boca juste después de gritarlo.

- ¡QUE! ¡¿De qué hablas?

- No me hagas repetirlo Rems… no debía haberlo dicho.

- ¿Qué dijiste? - esta era la voz de James detrás de él

- Yo…

- ¿Lily está… embarazada?

* * *

Finalmente llegó a la sala infantil y se asomó por el cristal que separaba una sala de espera del salón de juegos. Había 5 niños: unos trillizos con unos granos verdes sobre los brazos y piernas, probablemente se trataba de escrofungulosis en la primera fase, los granos aún no ardían ni daban comezón. El cuarto niño tenía un extraño color grisáceo en la piel pero Lily desconocía totalmente la enfermedad. La última paciente era la más pequeña, una niña de 5 años por mucho que se movía lentamente. Aparentemente era la más sana de los cinco hasta que comenzó a toser y una sanadora cubrió su boca con una toalla limpia. Cuando terminó el ataque, la toalla estaba totalmente manchada de un líquido un tanto viscoso y amarillo.

Era inevitable para cualquier sentir pena por aquella niña. Lily sintió un vacio en el estómago pero no sabía si era de haber visto la escena o sus nauseas. En aquel momento reparó en la sanadora que ayudaba a la niña a caminar hasta un sillón. Tenía el cabello azul con verde en las puntas. Estaba diciendo algo divertido a la enferma pues la niña estaba riendo.

La pelirroja esperó unos minutos hasta que la sanadora dejó a los niños a cargo de una enfermera no sin antes repartir unas cuantas paletas. Salió de la sala quitándose unos guantes de plástico para poder escribir sobre los expedientes.

- Disculpe, ¿es usted Mary Sue?

- Así es, ¿puedo ayudarle en algo?

- Eh… vengo de parte de Jean McCabe y…

- Claro, Jean mencionó algo sobre una amiga suya embarazada, ¿Cómo le fue en la presentación de la poción de licántropos?

- Eh, aun no la realizan, hasta la próxima semana… y… bueno, no sé si estoy… embarazada… por eso venimos. - poco a poco había bajado el volumen de su voz, como tratando de esconderse de oídos extraños.

-Oh, cierto… lo siento. Acompáñame por aquí por favor.

Caminaron al siguiente pasillo de la izquierda y entraron en la primera sala de examinación vacía que encontraron.

- Siéntate, en un segundo vuelvo con lo que necesito. - Lily se preguntaba cómo sería esa prueba, si sería una poción, un hechizo, un encantamiento, si dolería o tendría alguna reacción secundaria los días siguientes. En lo que le pareció menos de 5 segundos, Mary Sue regresó. - Bien, debes llenar este formato de ingreso… ya sabes, políticas del hospital, estatutos de confidencialidad.

- Claro.

- Y aquí está tu paleta - la chica sonrió a pesar de la expresión de incredulidad de Evans. - Regreso en 15 minutos para que puedas estar sola.

- Pero… - antes de agregar más o hacer caso a Lily, la sanadora salió de nueva cuenta.

Lily se llevó las manos al vientre, cerró los ojos y respiró profundo tratando de controlar sus ganas de vomitar. Comenzó a rellenar las casillas de información, datos rutinarios para cualquier paciente: historial médico, alergias, enfermedades hereditarias, pociones ingeridas recientemente. No más de 5 minutos después regresaron las náuseas junto con un extraño sabor en la boca. Miró de reojo la paleta que le habían dado. Le quitó la envoltura y se metió el dulce a la boca para quitarse lo amargo del gusto. Le refrescó la garganta y notó que le provocaba un suave cosquilleo en la lengua. Pasado el tiempo establecido, Mary Sue regresó con Lily junto con una botellita de cristal con un líquido transparente en él.

- ¿Listo?

- Sí - le entregó los formularios contestados.

- ¿Y la paleta?

- ¿Disculpe?

- ¿Terminó con la paleta? - Lily no podía creer que se preocupara más por la paleta que por hacer lo que tuviera que hacer para saber si estaba o no embarazada.

- Eh, sí.

- ¿Me permites el palito? - Evans estaba por replicar pero le parecio mejor hacer caso, después de todo ella era la sanadora. Sacó la envoltura de su pantalón y desenvolvió el palito. - Bien, mételo aquí. - abrió la botella. Una vez dentro, lo agitó vigorosamente y después lo dejó reposar sobre una mesa. - Por tu cara, veo que no conocías este método.

- No, no tenía ni idea de cómo se hacía esta prueba.

- Ante se hacía ingerir a la paciente una poción, vomitarla y mezclarla con este otro líquido… pero te imaginaras que esa manera tenía ciertas complejidades sanitarias. Así que se me ocurrió solidificar la poción y convertirla en un dulce.

- Entonces la saliva reacciona con la paleta.

- Correcto… ya solo se mezcla el palito con el resto de la poción.

- ¿Y cómo se sabe sí…?

- Después de 2 minutos, la poción cambia de color a azul o rosa, dependiendo el sexo del bebe y en el palito salen líneas marcadas que indican el número de meses que tiene de gestación el bebe.

- ¿Y si no estoy embarazada, que ocurre?

- La poción cambia a color blanco. ¡Oh, mira! Ya está el resultado - Lily miró la botella, el contenido estaba burbujeando.

* * *

Jean estaba saliendo de la oficina de la sanadora McKidd cuando una de las esperas luminiscentes que flotaban por todo el hospital reventó frente a ella, como si fuera una burbuja de jabón, dejando caer un trozo de pergamino sobre sus manos. Lo desenrolló y leyó el corto mensaje de su amiga.

Apresuró el paso y llegó a la recepción, a la zona de aparición. Subió a la plataforma, cerró los ojos y un segundo después estaba en la sala de su apartamento. Lily estaba mirando por la ventana hacia el parque de St. James.

- Perdón por haberte dejado sola

- No te preocupes - Jean se sentó a su lado y le agarró la mano

- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué te dijeron?

- Pues… no estoy embarazada. - inconscientemente, Jean había guardado la respiración antes de escuchar la respuesta. Suspiro de alivio y observó a su amiga que se veía como ausente.

- ¿Y… cómo te sientes? - Lily permaneció en silencio por más tiempo de lo que Jean esperaba - ¿Estas bien?

- Sí… a decir verdad, me siento aliviada. - finalmente la pelirroja sonrió. Ambas chicas se abrazaron. - Creo que comenzaba a ilusionarme con la idea de un bebe pero se que no es el momento debido y lo prefiero así.

- Aún tenemos muchas cosas que hacer antes de pensar en pañales.

- Exacto. - se separaron aun sonrientes. - Estaba pensando de regreso del hospital que quisiera estar con Alan en año nuevo, estar con él en Lyon.

- Yo todavía debo quedarme unos días más aquí pero podríamos vernos de regreso en Paris para terminar de planear la boda… y empezar con la mía por supuesto.

- Claro… le escribiré primero a Alan antes de viajar, quiero asegurarme que siga en el hotel que me dijo.

* * *

QUE TAAAAAAL! Hola niñas! Aquí está el nuevo capítulo :) debo decirlo, amé a Sirius en este capítulo, me encantó imaginarme toda la escena con Elly 3 3 3 jajajaja listo. Ahora sí, ya saben, reviews! Estoy esforzándome para acabar el fic antes de fin del mes y quiza lo logré, quiza XD aún no está nada decidido... como sea, muuuuuuuchas gracias a Mariana, a la hermana de Parchecito y a o.O. MaR .O.o que dijo que iba a volver a leer el fic desde el inicio jajaja... como sea, saben que las amo y se los agradezco en el alma.

El próximo capitulo estará bueno, lo prometo! Así que esperenlo con ansias. Buena vibra a todooooooS!


	25. Dame amor

**EVENTO ESPECIAL! Hola :) bueno, es un capítulo muy especial para mí y por ello merece un detalle especial... este capítulo tiene fondo musical así que antes de que empiecen a leerlo, entren a este link (solo quítenle los espacios que tiene antes del .com que esta cosa bloquea los links) www . youtube .com/watch?v=CoHuDaOxCjU y cuando haya cargado la rola, denle play... Y COMIENCEN A LEER! Espero que les guste y la rola le de el plus a la escena principal de este capitulo. POrfa porfa, leeanlo con la rola, deberas que ayuda... como sea, los dejo con el capítulo vigésimo cuarto.**

* * *

**24. Dame amor**

* * *

Todo le parecía tan lejano a Lily ahora que se había quitado de encima el peso de la incertidumbre sobre su futura maternidad. Al parecer, inicialmente, los malestares de la pelirroja sí se trataban de algo que había comido que no estaba en perfecto estado, posteriormente solo habían sido efectos circunstanciales o mentales. Era 28 de Diciembre y planeaba partir al día siguiente a Lyon, solo esperaba la respuesta de su novio, pues desde el día anterior había mandado una carta para confirmar su localización.

Había estado con Jean en unas aburridas conferencias por la mañana y después habían ido a comer y de compras al callejón Diagon. Sería su último día juntas antes de volverse a ver hasta el 10 de Enero de vuelta en su casa de la capital francesa. Justo antes de regresar al departamento, le habían hablado a Jean, que debía ir al Ministerio a arreglar más detalles de la presentación de la poción. Puesto que no sabía cuánto tardaría el imprevisto, decidieron separarse.

De camino al departamento, Evans pasó a una tienda para comprar una botella de vino para festejar con su amiga que todo parecía ir viento en popa en cada uno de los aspectos de la vida de ambas. El día estaba un tanto nublado y frio pero era justo el tipo de clima que le agradaba a la pelirroja pues parecía que no tardaría en nevar. Por más que alentó el paso, eso no ocurrió antes de que llegara al departamento. Al abrir la puerta se llevó una sorpresa: su novio estaba en la sala.

- ¡Alan! - dejó la botella de vino y su bolsa en la mesa y corrió al chico para abrazarlo - Pensé que seguirías en Lyon, estaba planeando ir para allá para poder pasar juntos año nuevo, iba a irme mañana - se separó de él. Aún no había hablado y estaba mucho más serio de lo normal. - Me da tanto gusto verte - intentó acercarse para besarlo pero él la detuvo antes de que llegara a sus labios.

- Necesito hablar contigo.

- ¿Está todo bien? - Lily sintió una punzada en el estómago, no tenía idea de lo que le diría.

- No lo creo - le extendió la mano como para entregarle algo. Ella agarró el diminuto objeto de su mano… se le heló la sangre y sintió que también le cortaban el aire de los pulmones. - ¿Me puedes explicar… - la voz se le quebró y no dijo más. Le acaba de entregar su anillo de compromiso, el mismo que había dejado en Francia… pero estaba recordando algo mucho peor, el lugar donde lo había dejado.

- Alan… no es lo que crees.

- Menos mal, porque de verdad necesito que me expliques que hacía con estas cartas de James. - caminó al sillón y recogió unas cuantas hojas que tenían perfectamente marcados los dobleces de los sobres, como si las hubieran leído mil veces. - "Suelta mi mano ya por favor entiende que me tengo que ir, si ya no sientes más este amor no tengo nada más que decir. " Vaya… hasta poeta. - Lily permaneció callada, como con las palabras atoradas, quemándole la garganta. Solo se limitó a mirarlo con los ojos. - Esta carta es de Agosto… de los mismos días de cuando te encontré con él en el parque, que lloraste porque "se habían peleado"… Ya no recordaba eso y de pronto apareció en mi mente… y también me acordé que ese día creí que te había visto besándote con alguien y me quedé muy tranquilo cuando vi que era James… ¿me quieres explicar eso?

- Yo…

- ¡Cuando planeabas decirme que tú y James fueron novios! Sabes, no me hubiera importado enterarme de eso cualquier otro día, incluso después de habernos casado… pero regreso a casa unos días después de que te fuiste porque quería prepararte una sorpresa por si se alargaba mi viaje, subo a tu cuarto y veo una caja en tu cama con no sé cuántas cartas de tu ex novio y encima tu anillo de compromiso… las leí y me sentí tan… estúpido, decenas de cartas donde dice cuanto te ama.

- Alan, perdóname, debí habértelo dicho… pero ya no tengo nada con él, todas esas cartas eran de cuando estábamos en Hogwarts y cuando recién me había ido a Francia.

- Ésta es de este año… "Necesito verte, necesito mi última oportunidad, te sigo amando…" ¿Por eso nunca lo habías mencionado? ¿Por eso evitas cuanto puedes venir a Londres? ¿Por eso se te olvida que tienes un compromiso conmigo?

- No es eso… es que… - no sabía ni que decir, no encontraba las palabras correctas. - James es alguien que marcó mi vida, sí, pero ya está en el pasado, te lo juro… Alan, te amo, no tienes idea de cuanto lo hago…

- Ya no puedo creerte

- Por favor, hazlo, te amo… lo del anillo fue un error, pero eso no quiere decir que no signifique algo para mí, que tu no signifiques algo para mí. - los ojos comenzaron a llenársele de lágrimas.

- Todo el tiempo que estuve en Lyon traté de no pensar en esto… concentrarme en el trabajo, porque lo estoy haciendo por nosotros, porque quiero casarme y vivir contigo.

- Lo sé, yo…

- Luego me acordé de Portsmouth. -Lily sabía a lo que se refería y se quedó callada unos segundos antes de hablar.

- Alan, olvida todo por favor… yo también quiero estar contigo. - se acercó y lo agarró de los brazos

- La noche de la fiesta, desapareciste y James también. - las esmeraldas de la chica se hicieron aún más brillantes con las lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos.

- No por favor.

- Y a la mañana siguiente te encuentro sola, sí… pero estabas desnuda. El día de la cena que te propuse matrimonio, te peleaste con James, me di cuenta… y cuando te pregunté si te querías casar conmigo la primera persona que volteaste a ver fue a él.

- Alan…

- ¡Que quieres que piense con todo eso! ¡Porque ocultaste todo si no era tan importante!

- Lo siento, lo siento mucho… - el agua salada ya no se contuvo en los ojos y comenzaron a resbalar por las mejillas de ambos.

- ¡Cómo pudiste hacerme eso!

- Alan, perdón tenía casi 4 años de no verlo ni saber de él, y fue demasiado para unos cuantos días, estaba confundida… lo siento, me equivoqué, pero te juro que no va a volver a pasar.

- ¿Así que eso debo esperar si te encuentras con algún otro ex novio?

- No, es que… - no sabía cómo explicar las cosas - James y yo fuimos novios la mitad del tiempo que estuvimos en Hogwarts, siempre estábamos juntos, todos pensaban que nos casaríamos terminando el colegio porque no solamente eramos novios, era mi mejor amigo pero el último año nos separamos… las cosas no terminaron bien y fue peor cuando me fui a Francia. - Alan no dijo nada, simplemente estaba parado como esperando aun la explicación - Volverlo a ver fue como regresar el tiempo, los dos intentamos arreglar las cosas desde donde se quedaron, él regresar conmigo y yo volver a ser amigos, pero no funcionó como esperábamos.

- ¿Y se supone que simplemente acepte eso?

- No, sé que no estuvo bien, pero solo quise estar bien con todos.

- ¿Besándolo, acostándote con él para ver que sentías?

- Por favor, créeme, nunca jamás volverá a pasar.

- Estábamos juntos… y pasó, ¿Qué diferencia haría firmar un papel que dice que eres mi esposa?

- Alan, te juro que te diré todo respecto a James y tú mismo te darás cuenta de que lo que pasó fue pasajero… ya solo somos amigos.

- ¿Amigos? ¿Y esto? Dime que pasó después de esto… - agitó la carta frente a ella

- Yo… seguía confundida y sí, lo besé ese día pero él se dio cuenta de que no te iba a dejar solo porque él hubiera regresado.

- ¿Pensaste en… dejarme e irte con él?- Lily solo podía contestar con más lágrimas - ¡Dime la verdad! - Evans, se cubrió la cara con ambas manos y asintió con la cabeza. Alan sintió un arranque de furia y azotó su mano contra la pared de espejos de la sala, se rompió en la zona del golpe - Yo… no puedo verte… ya no quiero verte.

- Alan, no.

- Puedes quedarte con tu anillo y hacer lo que quieras con él, da lo mismo.

- No, por favor. - agarró la mano del chico, la que había golpeado el espejo gigante y donde todavía tenía la carta estrujada. - Alan, debí haberte dicho todo desde el principio, lo sé… cometí un error al pensar que no volvería a ver a James y no decirte nada respecto a nuestro pasado, lo sé. Dame otra oportunidad por favor.

- Tienes razón… fue un error no haberme dicho todo desde el inicio, pero ese solo fue el primero de toda la cadena, yo no puedo hacer como que nada paso. - caminó al sillón, arrebatándole su mano, cogió su abrigo y antes de salir habló. - Si la situación fuera a la inversa, ¿me perdonarías?

- Alan… - sabía que la respuesta era no, al menos no de inmediato… pero no se atrevía a decirla en voz alta. El chico se dio la media vuelta y salió del departamento.

Lily se sentó en el sillón tratando de recobrar el aliento. No podía dejar de llorar, miró su mano y tenía sangre… revisó su mano pero estaba bien, cuando alzó la mirada al espejo roto vio hilillos de la misma sustancia resbalar por él, al parecer Alan se había herido con el golpe… y también se había ido. La carta con sangre estaba a unos cuantos pasos de ella.

* * *

James no había visto ni había sabido de Lily los siguientes dos días después de haber dormido en su departamento. No estaba seguro de cómo reaccionaría frente a ella al saber que estaba embarazada… Una cosa era imaginarse la situación: sonreír, felicitarla con un gran abrazo y comenzar a consentir al que Sirius empezaba a llamar "sobrino". Otra era estar realmente frente a la pelirroja y fingir una sonrisa sin saber que decir sin parecer estúpido.

Estaba caminando de lado a lado por su habitación pensando si sería buena idea ir a visitar a la pelirroja. En la cena de Navidad habían prometido no volver a desperdiciar tiempo con tonterías y ser amigos lo que les restaba de vida pero no estaba seguro de querer saber en ese momento sobre el asunto del embarazo. Finalmente decidió ir pues comenzó a sentir una punzada en el pecho, del tipo que se sientes cuando algo va mal. Apareció frente al edificio y subió al cuarto piso por el elevador. Tocó la puerta una vez estando frente a ella pero nadie contestó. Volvió a golpearla 2 veces con mucha más ansiedad y la punzada creciendo más pero nada, giró la perilla y ésta se abrió, no le habían puesto el seguro.

- ¿Lily? ¿Jean? - todo en silencio, caminó a la sala para ir hacia los otros cuartos cuando miró el espejo de cuerpo completo roto y con sangre… el estómago se le hundió. - ¡Lily! - corrió e inspeccionó las habitaciones pero estaba solo. Fue cuando notó una hoja manchada también de sangre en el suelo. La recogió y reconoció sus propias palabras en el pergamino.

- ¡Lily Evans, más te vale estar en casa! - era la voz de Jean desde la sala y parecía asustada. Corrió de regreso a la sala y vio la cara de la castaña en la chimenea - ¿James? ¿Qué haces ahí?

- Vine a verlas, ¿algo le pasó a Lily? ¿Está bien?

- No lo sé… solo me envió un mensaje de que Alan había ido al departamento y habían peleado… ¡¿eso es sangre? - había visto la hoja arrugada llena de manchas rojas

- Eh, sí…

- ¡¿DONDE ESTA LILY?

- Jean, calma… llegué y no había nadie, la puerta estaba abierta… eh, supongo que salió a caminar o algo.

- JAMES, ACABA DE ROMPER CON EL QUE SE IBA A CASAR, ¡NO PUEDE ESTAR SOLA! ¡ESA MUJER ESTÁ LOCA!

- Oye, tranquilízate, no tienes que gritar, estoy igual de preocupado que tú.

- Sí hubiera podido librarme de estas estúpidas juntas hubiera estado con ella y quizá nada de esto estaría pasando…

- Esto no es tu culpa, solo cálmate, no pienses mal y mejor dime donde piensas que podría estar la pelirroja, yo la iré a buscar.

- No tengo idea… y ya debo irme, solo me dieron un minuto para contestar el mensaje… James, prométeme que las vas a buscar en este momento.

- Lo haré, cualquier cosa, te aviso de inmediato, ¿está bien?

- ¡Pero lo haces!

- Lo juro, concéntrate en tu trabajo y verás que cuando regreses, Lily estará aquí.

- Gracias. - las llamas verdes se apagaron y el rostro de Jean desapareció

Si había peleado con Alan y había sangre en una de las cartas que había mandado hace medio año a Evans, intuyó el motivo de la discusión. Quizá no era la mejor persona para buscar a Lily y reconfortarla, pero era la única. ¿Dónde demonios la buscaría? Seguro iría donde se sintiera a salvo o al menos cómoda. Miró por la ventana y vio los copos de nieve comenzando a caer muy lentamente… al fondo el parque de St. James.

Bajó corriendo las escaleras y cruzó la calle hacia el parque. Rápidamente se encaminó hacía una zona donde había unos cerezos que le encantaban a Lily aunque en ese momento estarían sin una sola hoja en cada una de las ramas y mucho menos flores rosas. Más de una ocasión habían estado juntos durante las vacaciones de verano justo antes de empezar un nuevo curso en Hogwarts, en ese parque, en la misma banca de piedra en la que estaba en ese momento Lily. Siempre le había dicho que ese lugar era como un respiro de aire puro en medio de la ciudad.

La chica estaba sentada, con las piernas abrazadas y la cara escondida en ellas pero con su cabello de fuego, se le podía reconocer en cualquier lado. James se acercó rápidamente a ella quitándose el abrigo y poniéndoselo sobre los hombros pues ella no tenía puesto ningún suéter.

- ¿Quieres enfermarte?

- James - levantó la cara al sentir algo cubriéndola, ni siquiera había notado lo frío del clima. Había dejado de llorar pero al fijar los ojos en las pupilas avellanas de Potter, fue como revivir todo. Se apresuró a abrazarlo.

- ¿Estás bien? Vi sangre y… - se separó un poco para mirarla a los ojos ya hinchados de llorar.

- Sí, él fue… el que se lastimó con el espejo.

- ¿No te hizo nada?

- ¿Además de empezar a odiarme? - James no apartó su mirada de la de ella - no me hizo nada… no te preocupes. - Potter la sujetó con mayor fuerza y le dio un beso sobre la cabeza. - Perdí a Alan por la razón más estúpida… por tenerle miedo al pasado, todo fue mi culpa. Antes de venir a Londres, leí unas de tus cartas pero sentí como si lo estuviera engañando por haberlas guardado y me quité el anillo… en serio, simplemente se me olvidó… y el los vio.

Nada de lo que le llegaba a la mente, le parecía adecuado para la situación así que simplemente Potter se limitó a escuchar, después de todo, él parecía un culpable indirecto de la situación.

- Se dio cuenta de todo… y se acordó de Portsmouth y de cuando fuiste a Francia… dijo que todo había sido mentira desde el principio por no haberle dicho lo que tuvimos nosotros dos. - Siguieron abrazados unos minutos más en silencio.

- Oye, ya hace frío. - Lily notó que James debía estarse congelando con solo la camisa puesta cuando una suave pero fría corriente pasó sobre ellos.

- Lo siento. - estaba por devolverle el abrigo pero el chico la detuvo.

- Solo vamos a casa. - la abrazó por los hombros mientras la encaminaba fuera del jardín hacia el edificio crema.

Llegaron hasta la casa, justo cuando pasaron frente al espejo roto, la pelirroja se quedó mirándolo dejando que sus ojos volvieran a llenarse de agua salada. James la empujó ligeramente para que siguiera caminando hasta su habitación donde la chica se recostó en la cama hundiendo la cara en la almohada. Potter seguía sin saber que decir que pudiera ayudar a la situación, simplemente salió en silencio hacia la cocina. Preparó té y mientras hervía el agua, escribió un rápido mensaje para Jean: "Ya está en la casa".

Regresó con la taza humeante en las manos a los pocos minutos. Lily permanecía en la misma posición, abrazando la almohada… ¿si Alan había terminado con ella, que pasaría con el bebe? Bueno, pensaría en ese asunto después, lo principal en aquel momento era Evans. Pensó unos segundos más palabras correctas, pero definitivamente no las habría, así que era mejor la franqueza.

- No sé qué decir para hacerte sentir mejor… ni siquiera creo ser la persona correcta para aconsejarte. - Lily alzó la cara de la almohada y tomó el pañuelo que James le estaba ofreciendo. Se limpió la cara. - Te hice un poco de té.

- Gracias… - se sentó y tomó la bebida - …y no creo que alguien pueda hacerme sentir mejor en este momento.

- No conozco mucho a Alan, así que tampoco puedo opinar sobre su reacción. - silencio - Solo quisiera que dejaras de llorar, odio verte así.

- Es que… eché todo a perder… mi vida, adiós. Sé que esto no es temporal, de verdad lo herí. - James por un momento pensó en Lara, como ella se había equivocado y había pedido perdón pero había sido demasiado tarde con él… fue cuando comenzó a comprender al chico. - No creo que me perdone algún día.

- Si Alan te ama tanto como supongo, sé que lo hará. - James le quitó la taza vacía y la colocó en el buró. Se sentó a su lado y volvió a abrazarla.

- Debiste verlo, me odia.

- No pienses eso ahora, no creo que sirva de algo torturarte…

- ¿Por qué nunca le conté de nosotros? - se separó de James y lo miró con los ojos llorosos - ¿Por qué me daba tanto miedo?

- Eh… - sin saber que decir, de nuevo recurrió a la sinceridad mientras se levantaba de la cama - No creo que hubiera sido buena idea contarle… yo lo hice con Lara y no resultó la mejor idea, creo que precisamente eso fue lo que terminó con nuestra relación. - se miraron unos segundos - Creo que ni siquiera debería estar aquí, debes estar odiándome... o al menos no creo que quieras verme. - Lily no respondió a ello.

- Creo que trataré de dormir…

- Yo… - sin esperar la respuesta de James, la pelirroja se volvió a acostarse hecha un ovillo con la cara contra la almohada. Potter dio unos pasos a la puerta… realmente no sentía correcto dejarla como si fuera una persona extraña. Regresó a la cama y se acostó a su lado, agarró una de sus manos entre la suya mientras que con la otra acariciaba una y otra vez su cabello.

Jean llegó horas después, cerca de las 11pm. Entró corriendo, aventando su bolsa y su abrigo al sillón, se detuvo en el espejo con sangre aun y totalmente quebrado en el centro, sintió un nudo en la garganta y se apresuró hacia la habitación de su mejor amiga. Abrió la puerta en silencio y vio la luz de la mesa de noche prendida. Al parecer James había estado sentado leyendo un libro con la chica dormida a su lado, pero el sueño lo había vencido pues el libro estaba abierto sobre su pecho, aún con la mano de Evans entre la suya. La castaña con un toque de la varita apagó la luz y cubrió a ambos con una cobija.

* * *

James despertó cuando comenzaba a entrar el sol por la ventana. Tenía la cara de Lily a unos cuantos centímetros de la suya, podía ver esas diminutas pecas sobre su nariz que tanto le gustaba verlas cuando eran novios, mientras la besaba. Escuchó ruido fuera de la habitación y notó una cobija cubriéndolos. Se levantó con precaución para no despertar a la pelirroja y salió hacia la cocina donde se encontró con Jean.

- Buenos días. - se tallaba los ojos mientras caminaba por lo que no se percató cuando la castaña se le aventó en un abrazo.

- James… gracias.

- Eh, no hay de que… ¿pero porque lo dices?

- Sé que… tal vez fue un poco incómodo estar con Lily después de lo que pasó ayer… pero te quedaste con ella.

- Ah, no te preocupes… es lo menos que se podía hacer por mi amiga ¿no?

- ¿Tu amiga? - la mirada de agradecimiento de McCabe se transformó en una pícara expresión

- Sí, mi amiga. - James notó el doble sentido de la pregunta lo que le recordó cierto tema que debía investigar.

- ¿Te dijo algo?

- Se pelearon porque Alan encontró el anillo de compromiso de Lily junto con mis cartas en el cuarto de ella.

- Ouch… no debió.

- Al parecer le reclamó eso, él rompió el espejo y se fue.

- Entonces, ya no habrá boda…

- ¿Y el bebé?

- ¿Qué bebé?

- Eh… - ok, debió soltar la bomba de una manera más sutil… una vez más debería recurrir a la cruda verdad - Sirius nos dijo a Remus y a mí hace unos días.

- Voy a matar a ese hombre… en serio que lo haré.

- No te enojes, lo que pasó es que después de la cena, Sirius se preocupó mucho cuando Remus le dijo que yo había visto enferma a Lily y que tú te habías ido corriendo... y nos dijo.

- Bueno… de cualquier manera eso ya no importa.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? - aunque James lo negara una pequeña chispa había iluminado su interior.

- La pelirroja no tendrá un bebé, fue como una falsa alarma.

- Ah, bueno… - inconscientemente Potter había sonreído y Jean lo notó.

- ¿Seguro que es solo tu amiga?

- Jean…

- Lo siento, se me hace tarde… al parecer estaré encerrada todo el día con el departamento de regulación de criaturas mágicas y tengo que irme. ¿Podrías estar con Lily por hoy? Prometo que mañana ya no serás niñera. - James no supo que tanto era verdad y que tanto estaba inventando la chica como parte de algún plan macabro.

- Mi cuota son unos tragos.

- Hecho, te conseguiré una botella del mejor whisky de fuego. Gracias James. - se acercó para besarlo en la mejilla, luego tomó su abrigo, su bolsa y salió del departamento.

- ¿Ya se fue Jean? - el chico se vio sorprendido por la pelirroja. Despeinada, el maquillaje un tanto corrido debajo de los ojos y quizá un poco ronca.

- Sí, tiene junta con el ministerio al parecer.

- Tenía ganas de hablar con ella. - comenzaba a ponerse cabizbaja por lo que James se apresuró.

- Báñate y cámbiate, que te llevaré a desayunar a un lugar con la mejor comida que puedas probar.

- Pero…

- Pero nada, apresúrate. - se acercó y la besó en la frente mientras la abrazaba. - Lily sintió el enorme cariño de Potter en aquel gesto y a pesar de todo, sonrió.

- Gracias… por todo.

- No hay de que Lily.

* * *

Una hora después aparecieron en Craig's ct, un callejón que daba a Whitehall. Justo en la esquina había un pub llamado Silver Cross, de apariencia tranquila. Lily se sintió mucho mejor al entrar al lugar, en una de las mesas pegadas a las ventanas para ver a la gente pasar, beber café caliente y escuchar la música tranquila. Se sintió tan cómoda que comenzó a pensar si eso era correcto, había terminado su compromiso con Alan, ya se había ido de su vida y ahí estaba, ligeramente sonriente, con su exnovio, la razón del rompimiento.

James miró fijamente a la Lily después de la segunda taza de café. Tenía la mirada perdida y la notaba ausente a pesar de contestar cada que le hablaba y comentaba lo que veía pasar por la calle. ¿Cómo la iba animar el resto del día? Se quedaron un rato más en el pub hasta que comenzó a llegar más gente y se volvió un tanto imposible mantener conversación privada debido al bullicio.

Caminaron hasta Victoria Embankment y lo recorrieron desde el puente de Hungerford hasta pasando el de Waterloo, en el muelle de Blackfiars sobre el rio Támesis donde tomaron un bote de regreso. Regularmente esos botes eran para turistas pero James la pensó como una posibilidad de distracción. Tomaron asiento minutos antes de que el bote comenzara a avanzar pero la pelirroja duró sentada un minuto, después se levantó y caminó a la orilla, recargándose en el barandal. Por un momento, Potter se disponía a seguirla pero prefirió brindarle un espacio y un momento a solas.

Sentía que no estaba funcionando nada de lo que hacía, Lily seguía absorta en su cabeza, fingiendo una sonrisa cada que lo miraba, respondiendo en monosílabos o estrictamente lo necesario. Y luego estaba el nuevo asunto que se revolvía en su cabeza: ¿de verdad podían ser amigos él y Evans?

No es que no lo quisiera, simplemente sabía que siempre existirían esos "otros" sentimientos en su interior por más que quisiera olvidarlos, siempre salían a flote en algún momento tarde o temprano. Ahí estaba con ella, tratando de confortarla como lo haría cualquiera de sus amigos pero sentía que cualquier consejo, recomendación o comentario acerca del problema de Alan solo empeoraría la situación por el simple hecho de tratarse de él, James Potter. ¿Cómo podía llamarse amistad tener que abstenerse de hablar cuando alguien más necesitaba de apoyo?

Comenzaba a atardecer cuando llegaron al puente de Westminster, el último muelle antes de Birdcage Walk, la calle del departamento de Lily. Ella seguía alejada, callada, en una orilla del barco. James se levantó y camino hasta ella, puso su mano sobre la de la pelirroja para llamar su atención.

- Hey, ya podemos bajar.

- Ok

- ¿Te gustó el paseo?

- Sí, gracias.

- Yo nunca lo había hecho, ¿tu?

- Tampoco.

- Parece que a los muggles les encanta. - Lily solo sonrió ante el comentario mientras desembarcaban. "Quiza esté incomoda de seguir conmigo" pensó el chico sin embargo Evans lo sorprendió.

- Eh… ¿podemos quedarnos un rato aquí?

- Pensé que… que querrías ya irte a tu casa y descansar.

- Solo unos minutos ¿si? - la pelirroja encontró una banca que daba hacia el rio, con el cielo sobre de ellos en sus juegos de colores naranjas, rosas, morados y azules. Se sentó y volvió a perder la mirada en el horizonte, absorta en sus pensamientos.

James pensó que después de todo quizá era él el incómodo ante la situación, sin saber que hacer o decir para ayudar, se sentía demasiado inútil. Comenzaba a hacer un poco de frío y el viento le revolvía el cabello rojizo a la chica que incluso sin una gota de maquillaje, Potter la veía increíblemente bella.

Y de pronto solo pudo mirar sus labios, de un suave tono rojizo, seguro había esado mordiéndoselos toda la tarde como lo hacía en ese momento, como lo hacía cada que estaba preocupada o inquieta. Como si acabara de ocurrir, James recordaba a la perfección como eran los besos de Lily, su sabor, como se sentían sus labios sobre los suyos, como agarraba sus manos para alargar el beso, como comenzaba a jugar con el cabello de Potter cuando estaba nerviosa o como ponía sus manos en el pecho del chico para calmar el calor de la situación, como tratando de alentar el ritmo cardiaco del moreno.

- James - la voz de Evans acabó con el trance. Comenzaba a oscurecer y las luces de los edificios del otro lado del Támesis ya alumbraban las calles.

- Perdón, me distraje.

- Ya podemos irnos si quieres.

- ¿Quieres ir a algún otro lado?

- Creo que por hoy fue suficiente.

- Bien, te llevo a tu casa.

- No es necesario, en serio.

- Sí lo es, prometí a Jean que te regresaría a la puerta de tu casa sana y salva. - ella sonrió tímidamente y se levantó de la banca con James detrás de ella.

Caminaron de regreso al departamento pues ya solo quedaban 2 calles por recorrer en total silencio. Entraron al edificio crema, James se disponía a despedirse cuando una voz los interrumpió.

- Buenas noches Srita. Evans.

- Buenas noches Max

- Hace unas horas llegó un paquete para usted. - el portero sacó de detrás del mostrador de la entrada una caja grande y un sobre gris. Lily se quedó mirando el sobre fijamente.

- Te ayudo con esto - Potter se adelantó a la chica y cogió el pesado envío.

- Gracias Max - agarró el sobre y se dirigió con James al elevador. Entraron y presionó el 4. - Es de Alan.

Esa era la cereza del pastel para James. Dejaría la caja y se iría corriendo. Antes de que las puertas del elevador se abrieran, Lily ya había rasgado el sobre, desdoblado el pergamino y leído las primeras líneas. Cuando abrió la puerta del departamento, leyó las últimos dos renglones del mensaje y lo dejó sobre la mesa del comedor. Potter dejó a su lado la caja sin decir nada.

- Me envió las cosas que había dejado en su casa… dice que no soporta verlas. - no estaba llorando, su voz no se había quebrado, ni siquiera la veía triste. Era como si simplemente hubiera aceptado los hechos.

- Eh… Jean no debe tardar… yo ya me voy.

- James, creo que pensándolo mejor, no quiero quedarme sola. ¿Puedo irme a tu casa en lo que llega Jean?

- Claro.

- Solo le dejo un mensaje para que sepa dónde estoy. - Lily se fue a su cuarto dejando pensando a Potter: ¿estaba cómoda con él o no? Después de ese paquete de Alan, ¿cómo debía reaccionar? ¿Qué debía decirle?

- Listo. - la pelirroja dejó el trozo de papel sobre la mesa. También se había cambiado de blusa, una holgada blanca con una camiseta verde debajo de tirantes delgados.

- Muy bien. - James tomó la mano de la chica para desaparecer juntos. Justo un segundo antes de hacerlo, Lily se levantó un poco sobre las puntas y con la mano libre jaló el rostro de Potter hacia el de ella, cerrando la distancia en un beso.

* * *

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Verdad que me merezco un review laaaaaaaaaaargo largooooooooooooooooo? :D LOS QUIERO! Gracias por mantener vivo mi espíritu de escritora, escribir es algo que espero nunca dejar de hacer y en este momento todo es gracias a ustedes. Mil gracias por sus palabras de apoyo... ahora, la mala noticia. Me voy de vacaciones 3 semanas... así es, no habrá actualizaciones hasta la tercer semana de abril pero prometo escribir mucho mucho mucho para que ya tengan el final listo antes de que acabe mayo. Como sea, mil gracias nuevamente y recuerden REVIEWS LARGOOOOOOOOOOS! LOS QUIERO! BUENA VIBRA!


	26. Si esto me mata

**HEYYYYY! Que he regresado, tios! Jajajaja, ya en serio, regresé de mis vacaciones una semana antes de lo previsto y ´pues para que vean que no soy mala, me puse a escribir durante el viaje para tener algo listo a mi regreso... bien, espero que les haya gustado la idea de la rola de fondo musical porque este chap tiene 2 de nuevo :) la verdad, este capítulo tuvo sus complicaciones pero me gusto bastante tanto la parte cursi como la no-cursi jajajaja ya verán de lo que hablo... en fin, recuerden ponerle play justo antes de empezar a leer la escena... **** aquí les dejo el primer link http:/www. youtube. com/watch?v=d1AEgY6_HDw y el segundo es http:/www. youtube. com/watch?v=MrLJeAL4Ywo (recuerden quitar los espacios después de los puntos por aquello de que fanfiction elimina los links). **

******La primer rola, la de Jason Mraz, va aquí empezando el capítulo, para la segunda, puse una nota para que le pongan play en ese momento... igual pueden no poner las rolas XD como sea, espero les guste esto que ando haciendo ****y pues REVIEWS LARGOOOOS! OPINEN DE TODO! Y GRACIAS!**

* * *

**25. Si esto me mata**

* * *

Aparecieron en la sala, tambaleándose un poco, aun besándose. James fue el que se separó de Evans, con los ojos bien abiertos.

- Eh… chicos, ya llegué. - Potter tragó saliva y pasó por detrás de Lily hacia los cuartos. No había nadie - Parece ser que están en la calle aún.

- James…

- ¿Quieres algo de tomar? - cruzó la sala hacia la cocina. - Agua, jugo, hay una par de cervezas de mantequilla si es que Sirius no las ha bebido. - Abrió el refrigerador, miró dos segundos dentro y después lo cerró. Simplemente buscaba algo en que entretenerse, desviar completamente la conversación.

- James espera…

- ¿Algo de comer? Puedo ir a comprar algo antes de que te vayas y… - sobre la barra de la cocina vio un mensaje de Black "Estaré con Elly, los veo mañana. S."… inexplicablemente se puso un tanto más nervioso. - Y puedo…

- Basta. - Evans había caminado hasta él y le agarró ambas manos.

- Lily…

- Lo siento, no debí besarte… pero…- no supo cómo concluir la frase. James respiró profundo un par de veces y caminó con la chica hasta un sillón para sentarse.

- Mira, no te disculpes… supongo que te entiendo un poco, sé que estás triste y… quiero pensar que por eso lo hiciste.

- Yo…

- Prefiero pensar que no hay ninguna otra razón para que lo hayas hecho. - Lily no dijo nada, solo sonrió y apretó una de las manos del moreno que acariciaban las suyas. - Sé que no hice nada útil en todo el día y fui una compañía molesta, lo siento… es que simplemente no quería dejarte sola pero tampoco supe que decir para hacerte sentir mejor. Odio verte callada y alejada de la persona que siempre eres… y sé que no es consuelo, pero vas a salir pronto de esto Lily, lo sé, porque eres de las personas más fuertes que conozco que quizá sí, se equivocó gravemente, pero sé que eso no te va a detener. Sí quieres a Alan, encontraras la forma de volver a llegar a él… verás que te perdonará y volverás a estar planeando tu boda más pronto de lo que crees.

Unos segundos de silencio, solo ambos mirándose el uno al otro.

- Creíste que estuve tan callada y alejada porque…

- Porque estás triste, estás asimilando lo que pasó… ¿o no? - el estómago se le hundió.

- Asimilando sí, triste… ya no lo creo.

- Creo que no te entiendo

- James, eres quizá la persona más especial que haya en mi vida hasta el momento, hemos pasado tantas cosas juntos que lo quiera o no, creo que siempre serás parte de mi vida. - se dio un momento para tragar saliva y el nudo que comenzaba a quererse formar en su garganta y siguió. - Todo el día estuve pensando en porque no le dije a Alan nunca acerca de nosotros pero no es que esté torturándome diciéndome "¡porque no lo hiciste, porque!" sino que realmente me puse a pensar la razón, entender las cosas. - mira sus manos, aún agarrada de las de Potter - Cuando nos encontramos en Portsmouth sentí mucho miedo de estar junto a ti y volverte a ver porque así como sé que siempre serás parte de mi vida, siento que tú tienes parte de la mía… y aunque sentir que recuperaba esa parte de mi misma fue genial, no era el mejor momento de sentir lo que me hiciste sentir, estaba con Alan.

- Lily, mejor…

- No, déjame terminar. No sabía qué hacer con lo que sentía… no supe manejarlo, ni siquiera en ese momento pude decirle la verdad a Alan. Y la verdad es que aunque era feliz y lo amaba, nunca me sentí completa… porque no eras tú. - sus ojos brillaban con dos diminutas lágrimas que rodaron en ese momento. Se las limpió rápidamente, no era el momento para el llanto. - Supongo que esa fue la razón.

Lily soltó las manos de James que temblaban ligeramente. El chico se recargó en el sillón y respiró profundamente mientras cerraba los ojos. La pelirroja miraba sus manos pensando en lo que acababa de decir.

- No sé si hubiese tenido el valor suficiente para decirlo en voz alta y decirle la verdad a Alan antes de la boda si él no se hubiera dado cuenta.

- Eres una horrible persona por haberlo engañado de esa manera. - Lily giró la cabeza hacia James que sonreía un tanto irónico y cínico.

Se acercó a la chica y deslizó suavemente la blusa holgada sobre el hombro de Evans y lo besó lentamente un par de veces subiendo por su cuello y su oído. Se detuvo, le quitó un mechón de la cara, acarició su cuello y sonrieron ambos.

- ¿Cómo… como lo hiciste?

- ¿Hacer qué?

- Por cuatro años me sentí vacío, como si algo me faltara… y sin importar las chicas, ninguna me parecía lo suficientemente buena para reparar lo que sentía que estaba mal en mí… porque ninguna eras tú. - Potter volvió a tomar las manos de Lily. - ¿Sentir lo mismo desde hace tanto tiempo significa que no debimos separarnos?

- Significa que nos conocemos demasiado bien.

- Y que no debimos separarnos. - James se inclinó hacia Evans y besó su mejilla dos veces acercándose poco a poco de nueva cuenta al cuello de la pelirroja, pero ella no resistió la tentación y se fue directamente a la boca de él.

El beso duró unos 5 segundos, luego se separaron, pero permanecieron con sus narices rozándose una contra la otra, ambos sonriendo. Lily no pudo hacer más que abrazarlo y no solo imprimió fuerza en el gesto sino todo lo que tenía dentro.

- Creo que te he extrañado más de lo que creía.

- Y yo creo que definitivamente nunca debí dejarte ir. - ambos buscaron la boca del otro al mismo tiempo y las encontraron, haciendo el beso un movimiento perfectamente sincronizado, era como dos piezas de rompecabezas que encajaban a la perfección la una con la otra.

- Oye… - Lily se separó ligeramente de él tomándolo por los hombros. - Hay algo que siempre he querido preguntarte… el día que me fui de Inglaterra… en el aeropuerto, fuiste, me llamaste pero te alejaste al final. ¿Por qué?

- Estaba… - James agachó la cabeza por un momento, como tomando valor- estaba muy enojado porque sentía que me estabas dejando… no Inglaterra, no tu familia, tus amigos, sentía que me estabas dejando solo a mí y creo que fui un poco egoísta, porque nunca me puse a pensar las buenas razones que tú tenías o si yo había hecho algo malo para alejarte.

- James, solo me fui porqué necesitaba un cambio pero mi intención jamás fue perderte.

- Lo sé… pero yo fui demasiado estúpido y orgulloso… al día siguiente que te fuiste comencé a odiarme de cierta manera por permitirme perderte, por no haber dicho y haber hecho algo para que te quedaras conmigo. Y nunca pude decirte: lo siento.

- Está bien.

- Perdí cuatro años de estar contigo y solo conseguí sentirme incompleto… - agarró sus manos de nueva cuenta y beso cada una de ellas - Lamento haberme perdido cuatro años de tu sonrisa y tu voz - besó su mejilla - y cuatro años de tu presencia. - acarició su cara. - Lo siento tanto.

- No sé cómo Jean me soportó el primer año de Francia, yo era un caos, siempre estaba triste y no podía dejar de pensar en ti, no sabía cómo porque cada cosa que hacía me recordaba a ti, así fuera un chico con lentes cuadradas como las tuyas o el Quidditch o el tocino en mi desayuno. - Lily se tapó la cara con ambas manos y dejó caer unas lágrimas entre una risa nerviosa - Que tonta soy…

- No lo eres… - tomó su barbilla y la levantó a la altura de su rostro. Le quitó las gotas de las mejillas - Yo pensé que los chicos iban a correrme del departamento… Sirius no dejaba de repetir cada fin de semana que arruinaba las fiestas, que con mi cara de desesperación solo asustaba a las chicas… aunque realmente eso no me importaba… ¿sabes? En la cena de nochebuena, cuando estábamos viendo las fotos en tu cuarto… en la nuestra escribiste algo atrás de la imagen y entiendo perfectamente la idea.

- "El primer amor duele y duele hasta morir"

- Es verdad eso de que puedas amar alguien tanto que duela. - acercó su cara a la de ella - Te amo.

- Te amo.

- Nunca dejé de hacerlo y creo que nunca dejaré de hacerlo. - la besó. Lily pasó sus brazos por encima de los hombros de James y él apretó su cuerpo más contra el de la pelirroja. Fue como encender un interruptor.

* * *

**SEGUNDO LINK, rola de los Yeah Yeah Yeahs**

* * *

Evans pasó una pierna por encima de Potter para quedar sentada sobre de él y James tomó la blusa holgada de la chica, quitándosela en un segundo. Ella comenzaba a desabotonarle la camisa al mismo tiempo que lo besaba y en menos de 5 segundos, el torso perfecto de James quedó desnudo, ella enterró un poco las uñas en su espalda, lo que él tomó como señal de urgencia de algo más. La sujeto fuertemente por la cintura y se levantó con ella abrazándolo con las piernas y sin perderse un segundo de los besos.

James abrió con su mismo cuerpo la puerta de su habitación y se detuvo un segundo contra la pared jugando con la lengua de Lily dentro de su propia boca sintiendo de golpe una onda de profundo calor en su pecho y sus pantalones. Con un segundo esfuerzo se llevó a la chica a la cama, cayendo sobre de ella. Ambos se arrastraron hacia arriba, nunca olvidando los besos y las caricias apasionadas. Lily empujó a James hacia un lado y rodó para ponerse encima de él. Besó su cuello y su pecho, lamió su abdomen y sus manos rápidas desabrocharon el pantalón y bajaron el cierre, mientras que él realizaba lo propio con la prenda de Evans. Rápidamente Lily estaba sin ellos y de un tirón se quitó la camiseta, solo quedó en ropa interior.

La vez anterior que habían podido disfrutar de aquella experiencia había sido en Portsmouth pero no tenía comparación con esta ocasión. Aunque había sido su primera vez entre ellos, ambos estaban medio ebrios, James dolido, Lily con novio y a la mañana siguiente todo había sido aún peor. Ahora era la otra cara de la moneda. Era demasiada la emoción y alegría de Potter y obviamente la haría durar lo más que pudiera antes de explotar, después de todo, Lily lo merecía.

Giró de regreso a la pelirroja para aprisionarla con su cuerpo y así poderla cubrir de besos. Se quitó las gafas de un solo movimiento y las aventó a cualquier lado, comenzando con sus labios y su lengua en el cuello mientras que una de sus manos le acariciaba el pecho, después bajó los besos por entre sus senos hasta su cintura, dándole de vez en cuando pequeñas mordidas, pasó por su ombligo y su vientre. Las manos fueron esta vez a la cadera y juguetonas bajaron un poco los diminutos boxers de la pelirroja. Se pasearon un poco entre los muslos de ella mientras que el propio chico libraba una especie de lucha en su interior para contenerse.

Lily en pocos segundos sintió una magia nueva dentro de sí, se arqueo un poco completamente extasiada con el momento. Subió ambas manos por encima de su cabeza, buscando algo a lo que aferrarse, la almohada, la cabecera de la cama, lo que fuera. Golpeó la mesa de la noche y se encendió el radio que estaba ahí. Una canción de pop rock acompañó el momento pero no le pusieron mucha atención pues ellos seguían su propio ritmo.

Ella no dejaba de pensar que James definitivamente sabía lo que hacía y como lo hacía. Sus manos parecían conocer su cuerpo desde siempre. Volvió a arquearse, gimió varias veces, sentía que se le cortara la respiración en pequeños intervalos, su vista no podía enfocar nada, realmente no lograba concentrarse en algún punto específico de su cuerpo, eran demasiadas sensaciones excitantes en todo su cuerpo que solo se dejó llevar por el momento, como si estuviera en el mar y la marea jugara con su cuerpo, no había que poner resistencia, solo disfrutar.

Lo jaló hacia su boca, quería demostrarle que ella también podía hacerlo disfrutar el momento más allá de lo acostumbrado… claro que para el moreno, el siempre hecho de estar con ella, hacía la experiencia totalmente única y extasiante.

En el turno de Lily, hipnotizó al chico con sus besos y sus manos: mordidas, caricias, hábiles movimientos desde ambos puntos. James no sabía cuánto más podría resistir. La piel de la pelirroja contra la suya era algo nuevo y descubría segundo a segundo que podría ser adictiva, era como tocar algo frio, caliente y electrificante al mismo tiempo.

Unos segundos más de jugueteo y ya no hubo ropa. Fue curioso el preciso momento en que ambos se percataron de ello, se detuvieron y se miraron fijamente un instante. James acaricio su cabello mientras que ella hizo lo mismo con su mejilla.

- Te amo - repitieron al unísono.

Él se dio cuenta de que Lily Evans era la chica más hermosa en todos los sentidos que hubiese conocido en toda su vida y creía sentirse dispuesto a quedarse con ella lo que le restara de la misma… fue cuando sintió miedo. Esa noche sería "su reconciliación" y quería un momento perfecto: ¿debería ser tierno, romántico y tomarse su tiempo o todo lo contrario y seguir con aquel ritmo frenético? Ella notó el cambió en su expresión.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada…

- Tienes cara de no saber qué hacer ahora

-No, no es eso, como crees, es que… es que… eres tú y…

- Exacto, soy Lily - lo jaló por el cuello para besarlo - TU Lily - esas dos palabras lo tranquilizaron. Se dieron un suave beso y como pólvora, la temperatura de nueva cuenta subió en segundos.

Fue como volver a nacer, empezar de cero su relación, un hermoso y perfecto comienzo. Unirse y volverse una sola persona. La respiración fuerte de James sobre el oído de Lily le hacía sentir una especie de escalofríos pero de los buenos. Él había perdido la noción de los latidos del corazón que sentía, no reconocía si eran los suyos o los de Evans, después de todo estaban pecho contra pecho, pero estaba seguro que era tan rápidos como el de un dragón en pleno vuelo.

Utilizaban los 5 sentidos pero cada una de sus terminales nerviosas se veía saturada de información, era como querer sentir todo y nada a la vez. Se olvidaron del mundo, el lugar, la hora excepto de con quien compartían el momento. Nada más importaba.

Varios minutos después, el moreno cayó a lado de Lily, ambos jadeantes, sudando y con una sonrisa gigante en el rostro.

- Eso… eso…

- Eso… fue… perfecto. - Lily se acercó al rostro del chico, lo besó profundamente y de una manera mucho más tranquila y menos alocada. Finalmente recargó su cabeza sobre su pecho abrazándolo y tratando de retomar aire.

- Tú eres perfecta. - la besó sobre la frente y entrelazó su mano con la de Evans susurrándole al mismo tiempo. - Mi ángel perfecto.

La pelirroja apretó la mano de Potter. Cerró los ojos, imaginando lo que sucedería a la mañana siguiente, pero de inmediato decidió que no planearía nada, no tendría ninguna expectativa y simplemente dejaría que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar aunque sin duda esperaba que esa noche pudiera repetirse cada que lo deseara en los siguientes días y semanas… quizá meses, incluso años. En la mente de James ocurría exactamente lo mismo.

* * *

Los picotazos en su ventana lo despertaron. Abrió los ojos y se levantó para abrir el cristal y dejar pasar las lechuzas a pesar de seguir adormilado. Entregó los sickles al ave que le entregaba todos los días "El profeta" y recogió una carta para James. Giró el picaporte y al primer segundo que se abrió la puerta, escuchó una risa femenina del otro lado del cuarto.

- Sirius… - murmuró para sí mismo y agradeció los hechizos de impasibilidad que habían puesto en las habitaciones y así evitar sonidos ajenos molestos al resto de los inquilinos de la casa. Seguramente había llevado a Elly o quizá a otra chica al departamento sin avisar. Escuchó con atención a través de ese centímetro: risas, puerta, agua de la regadera y luego silencio.

Si su amigo se hubiese unido a la chica habría escuchado más pasos e incluso más risas así que con un poco más de confianza salió de su habitación. En la sala algunas prendas desperdigadas, tocó la puerta del cuarto de James y Sirius.

- Pasa…

- Oye Sirius - Lupin vio más de lo que deseaba y se dio la media vuelta - ¡JAMES!

- ¡Demonios! - el moreno trató de cubrirse con a sábana pero solo se enredó y se cayó entre risas - Rems, ¡que haces!

- ¿Yo? ¿Qué haces tú desnudo cuando Sirius está con una chica?

- ¿Sirius? Él no está en casa y ¿porque habría de ser el de la chica?

- Él es el que está saliendo con alguien y… - el de los ojos ambarinos cayó en cuenta y se dio la media vuelta para volver a ver a su amigo que estaba de pie ya a tan solo unos pasos de él, cubierto con la sábana - Espera, tú… - James encogió los hombros con una sonrisa - ¿Pero quién?

- Oye, te estoy esperando y tú… - la puerta se abrió y en automático, ambos chicos voltearon y vieron a la pelirroja en traje de Eva - ¡Ahhh! - cerró la puerta.

Remus más colorado que la misma Evans le dio la espalda y caminó a la esquina más alejada de la habitación. James, muerto de risa, salió de la habitación y abrazó con la sábana a Evans.

- Ya puedes salir - anunció Potter después de unos segundos y más risas

- Ok… - Lupin continuaba apenado - Lo lamento Lily…

- La culpa es mía… ésta es tu casa, aunque hubiera estado genial que ALGUIEN avisara que estaría ocupada - miró a James por encima de su hombro.

- Hey, lo siento… en mi defensa diré que pensé que Jean llamaría a nuestro lobito y lo invitaría a su casa pero bueno… no es la primera ve que Rems ve sin ropa a mí o alguna de mis novias

- ¡Cambio de tema! - Lupin desvió su mirada de Lily - Creo que iré a desayunar fuera para dejarlos solos y…

- Desayuno en la cama - interrumpió Evans recuperando la atención de su amigo que no entendió el comentario - Te aseguro que Jean sigue dormida, podrías ir con ella. - Remus miró dudoso a ambos. Dejó el profeta en la barra y aún en pijama, se puso unos tenis y acomodó un poco su cabello.

- Gracias por la sugerencia - la miró a los ojos pero por un segundo, justo antes de desaparecer, escaneó de pies a cabeza a la pelirroja con una pequeña sonrisa.

- ¡HEY! - se había ido - ¡¿Lo viste?

- ¿Ver qué?

- ¡Esa sonrisa! - casi se le salían los ojos a Potter de la sorpresa

- Yo no vi nada.

- Remus ha jurado que nunca "observa" a las… novias que llega a ver en el departamento, que solo las ve durante 1 segundo y esa sonrisa fue todo lo contrario de "ver".

- ¿En serio sonrió?

- Sí

- ¿Y te diste cuenta de eso? - ahora era ella la que sonreía

- ¡Sí… y no es gracioso!

- ¿Y en verdad soy tu novia?

- ¡S…! eh, bueno… solo sí quieres.

- Solo si me lo pides.

- ¿Quieres ser mi novia? - la abrazó por debajo de la sábana

- ¿Quieres entrar conmigo en la tina?

- ¿Eso es un sí? - Lily lo besó, jugando con la lengua y la de James. Después lo soltó y caminó desnuda al baño con Potter deseando un poco más de la emoción que habían experimentado buena parte de la noche.

* * *

Remus tocó la puerta un poco nervioso, con una bolsa con dos vasos de café en la mano y una flor blanca en la otra. Esperó unos segundos hasta que escuchó pasos corriendo hasta la puerta. Jean abrió totalmente despeinada y ansiosa.

- Hola… - no respondió nada pero se veía decepcionada cuando dio la media vuelta dejando la puerta abierta para que pasara el chico - ¿Qué pasa?

- Lily no me hablado, ni nada… terminó con su novio, su prometido, su compromiso se acabó y yo no tengo idea de donde está o sí está bien.

- Oye, no te preocupes…

- Remus, te amo y te agradezco que trates de animarme, pero eso de "no preocuparme" no sirve en este momento.

- Pero es que ella está bien.

- No estas ayudándome…

- Pero…

- Ella es mi hermana, no entiendo porque no ha venido o no me ha buscado… pensé que querría hacerlo y… - estaba dando vueltas a la sala mientras Lupin la observaba hasta que la tomó por ambos brazos.

- Te aseguro que está más feliz que nunca.

- ¿Y tú como sabes eso?

- Porque vengo de mi casa.

- ¿Y?

- Ella está allá.

- Eso ya lo sabía… me dijo que no quería estar sola en lo que terminaba los pendientes en el ministerio… y regresé a media noche, obviamente no iba ir a despertar a todos…

- No creo que estuviera dormida a esa hora.

- Y pensé que tal vez ya estaría aquí temprano y podría distraerla de alguna manera…

- James la distrajo mucho más de lo que crees.

- No quiero que esté sola.

- Cuando venía para acá, estaban por tomar un baño.

- ¿Quiénes? - no había escuchado nada de lo que había dicho su novio

- Lily y James.

- ¿Por qué lo harían?

- Diversión supongo… - las neuronas de la castaña parecían estar realizando conexión mucho más lento de lo normal - estaban desnudos.

- ¡¿Qué?

- ¿Café? También te traje una flor.

- ¡¿Qué dijiste?

- Que Lily está perfectamente bien… y muy feliz y ni te digo sobre James, su sonrisa no es más grande solo porque su boca no se lo permite.

- Pero…

- Oye, si te diste cuenta que estoy aquí ¿verdad?

- Ay Remus, lo siento… es que Lily me tenía tan preocupada y tú me dices que está con James y…

- ¿Qué te parece olvidarte de eso y volver a dormir un poco?

- ¿Me trajiste un latte de Vainilla?

- Por supuesto... - besó al muchacho, agarró la bolsa con una mano y con la otra jaló a Lupin para volver a la tibieza de su cama.

* * *

El agua aún estaba tibia aunque las burbujas habían desaparecido. Su espalda estaba recargada sobre el pecho de James, con su cabeza recargada en el hombro del muchacho. Llevaban al menos media hora en la tina, disfrutando el inicio de su maravilloso día.

- Tengo un poco de sueño

- Lamento no haberte dejado dormir tanto como acostumbras.

- Dije que tenía sueño, no que me arrepintiera de no haber dormido… fue genial tenerte conmigo toda la noche - apretó el cuerpo de la pelirroja contra el suyo - y lo mejor es que no tuve que desaparecer al siguiente segundo de despertar - ambos rieron con el comentario recordando su encuentro en sus vacaciones del verano pasado.

- Esto es tan cómodo que podría quedarme aquí todo el día.

- Quédate por siempre - Lily se giró hacia James para quedar frente a frente y lo besó repetidamente hasta que un gruñido interrumpió la escena - Creo que también tengo hambre - volvieron a reír despreocupadamente. - Tengo una idea, tú quédate aquí y yo te preparo el desayuno, cuando esté listo te llamo.

- Está bien. - Un beso más de Potter y éste se levantó y salió del baño.

Quince minutos más tarde, la pelirroja se lavó el cabello, el cuerpo y salió en toalla. Se escuchaba el sonido de sartenes y platos desde la cocina. Busco su pantalón y su blusa en la sala pero no los encontró.

- James, ¿moviste mi ropa? No la encuentro.

- Creí que te gustaría ponerte algo limpio… los eché a la lavadora, en unos minutos estará lista… espero no te moleste que lo haya hecho.

- Claro que no - todo lo contrario, nunca se le hubiera ocurrido a Lily que James tendría aquel gesto con ella - supongo que buscaré mientras algo en tu closet.

- Me encanta la idea - Evans estaba ya a su lado y la besó sencillamente.

Revolvió un poco las salchichas en el sartén mientras le echaba un vistazo a la primera plana de "El Profeta". Lo movió un poco y notó una carta debajo del periódico. Antes de tomarla Lily regresó y traía puesta solo una sudadera gris de capucha y cierre al frente el cual se encontraba ligera y tentadoramente abierto en el pecho.

- Que hermosa

- Hace más frio del que pensé haría

- Necesitas comer algo caliente

- ¿De verdad? - Lily pasó sus brazos por encima del cuello del chico y comenzó a besarlo.

- Odio admitirlo… pero necesito comer… y recuperar un poco de energías antes de…

- No necesitas hacer nada. - dejó sus labios y comenzó a besarle el cuello.

- Me la pones un poco difícil. - por un segundo su mirada se desvió a la carta de la barra, decía su nombre.

Estiró la mano y le dio la vuelta para ver el remitente. Al ver el nombre sintió un ligero vacío en el estómago, la abrió concentrándose en aquella simple tarea en lugar de perder el control sobre sus neuronas y hormonas. Las 3 líneas lo pusieron un poco nervioso… la sensación aumentó cuando vio el reloj de la pared. En la carta decía 10am y ya eran las 10:22am… nunca eran impuntuales así que quizá no pasaría nada. Se despreocupó más cuando Lily comenzó a meter sus manos debajo de su playera, acariciando su pecho… ok, quizá podría agotar la reserva de energía y divertirse con su chica en la sala antes del desayuno. Se quitó la playera y tomó a la pelirroja en sus brazos y la llevó hasta el sofá. La acostó suavemente mientras la besaba y… tocaron la puerta. Se detuvieron e intercambiaron miradas.

- ¿Alguien… tocó…?

- Fue el departamento de a lado… siempre pasa lo mismo - el comentario fue más para convencerse a sí mismo que a la chica. Se acercó para besarla de nueva cuenta cuando se escuchó…

- James, abre la puerta. - volvieron a intercambiar miradas pero no fueron las mismas de uno momento antes, Lily en menos de 3 segundos se había molestado pues era la voz de una mujer. - No te escondas, sé que estas en casa.

- ¿En serio? - la pregunta de Evans era más bien "¿después de la noche que tuvimos, a la mañana siguiente viene a buscarte una mujer y solo pones esa cara de "yo no hice nada"?"

- No es lo que crees.

- Voy abrir la puerta James. - la mujer del pasillo habló de nueva cuenta molestando un poco más a Lily.

- ¿Ah no? Vamos a verlo… - se levantó dando pisadas fuertes hasta la puerta y abrió de golpe. Al ver a la mujer se quedó callada y su rostro se coloreo de un tono aún más rojizo que su propio cabello. - Sra… Sra. Helen - apareció un mago detrás de la bruja

- Tanta prisa tenías y aun así llegamos tarde y… - al ver a Lily se quedó callado. La pelirroja no supo que hacer más que darse la media vuelta, mirar a James por un segundo y luego correr a la habitación.

- ¿James?

- Hola papá… mamá.

- ¿No tienes frio? - preguntó la bruja a su hijo pues estaba únicamente en boxers mientras que ellos vestían abrigos y guantes.

- Yo lo dudo mucho - mencionó con una sonrisa burlona su padre de cabello igual de alborotado y negro que el joven. - ¿Podemos pasar?

- Claro… estaba preparando el desayuno y… - abrió la puerta para darles paso un poco desorientado respecto a cómo reaccionar. - El café estará listo en unos minutos, les sirvo una taza, yo…

- Jim - miró a su mamá que lo había tomado del brazo antes de caminar a la cocina, la cual siempre le había parecido indescifrable en cuanto a su expresión, no sabía si estaría molesta por aquella bienvenida. - Ve con Lily.

* * *

**Merezco unas bueno 5 líneas en su review de menos, que nooooo! JAJAJAJAJAJA Me gustó mucho el capítulo, me divertí demasiado, quizá sea el que más me ha gustado escribir, tratando de encontrar las palabras perfectas para describir todo XD espero que les haya gustado más que a mí y les haya agradado el fondo musical que tuvieron algunas escenas. Mil gracias por seguir leyendome, ya falta menoooooos para el final. Como sea, espero ponerme activa esta semana y publicarles el próximo sábado si? BUENA VIBRAAAAAAAAAAA!**


	27. Pasado y futuro

**27. Pasado y futuro.**

* * *

Cuando entró a la habitación, ella estaba acostada en la cama bocabajo con la cara hundida en la almohada. Se sentó su lado.

- Lily…

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste algo antes de que abriera la puerta? - preguntó solo despegando la cabeza lo necesario para hacerse oír.

- Te dije "no es lo que crees" - la chica iba a rebatir el comentario pero no pudo así que solo se puso bocarriba - Debes empezar a confiar en lo que digo.

- Pudiste hacer algo antes de que pasara una de las más grandes vergüenzas de mi vida. - el chico se rio - Dime que ya se fueron por favor porque sinceramente no creo poder volver a verlos al rostro.

- Creo que van a tomarse una taza de café al menos.

- No voy a salir entonces… no puedo, en serio.

- Claro que puedes - tomó sus manos y la jaló hacia él para acariciar su rostro

- Hace 4 años que no veo a tus padres y cuando nos encontramos estoy semidesnuda en casa de su hijo también semidesnudo.

- Oye, mis papás te adoraban cuando estábamos en Hogwarts y estoy seguro que lo seguirán haciendo.

- Yo lo dudo después de lo que acaba de pasar…

- Piénsalo como un recuerdo gracioso que le contaran a sus nietos. - Lily se quedó en silencio por varios segundos.

- Hace una hora me pediste ser tu novia, ¿y ahora hablas de hijos?

-Bueno… yo decía… sentido figurado… tu entiendes… - Evans lo besó antes de que dijera algo coherente - Podemos hacer lo que tú quieras… cuando quieras. - sonrió finalmente la chica y respiró profundo antes de volver hablar.

- Esta bien… salgamos.

- Espera… - James fue al armario y revolvió un cajón hasta encontrar los pants a juego con la sudadera que usaba Lily - Quizá debas ponértelos y… - subió un poco el cierre - Así está mejor - agarró su mano después de que terminó de vestirse - No pasa nada, aquí estaré contigo.

Salieron de la habitación, Lily por detrás del moreno, como escondida. El Sr. Potter estaba en el sillón leyendo El Profeta mientras que la madre de James salía del cuarto detrás de la cocina, el cual la pelirroja nunca había notado. Traía ropa bajo el brazo.

- Jim, tu ropa ya está lista aunque creo que unos pantalones encogieron, los arreglaré en un segundo con un hechizo…

- Están bien mamá, esos son los de Lily. - la chica quedó a la vista una vez que James se encaminó a su madre.

-Oh, vaya… lava su ropa en tu casa. - la vergüenza de Evans incremento al máximo tras el comentario de la bruja.

- Solo quería ponerse algo limpio. - el moreno recogió la ropa de los brazos de Helen- Gracias.

- ¿Pero es que ya no hablas? - Jack Potter se levantó del sillón y se colocó detrás de Lily tomándola por sorpresa.

- Lo siento Sr. Potter

- Ven acá y déjame verte - abrió los brazos afectuosamente a la joven quien no dudó en acercarse. - Estás aún más linda de lo que recuerdo… creo que ya eres la chica más guapa de Inglaterra… claro, solo después de mi esposa.

- Muchas gracias Sr. Potter.

- Oh vamos, puedes llamarme Jack, lo sabes… no quieras hacerme sentir anciano.

- Está bien, Jack.

- Helen… - llamó su esposo después de soltar a Lily.

La bruja mayor inspeccionaba con la mirada a Evans. Después del análisis, suavizó su expresión y sonrió acercándose para abrazar también a Lily. Ella y James suspiraron aliviados inconscientemente.

- Hace tanto que no sabíamos de ti.

- Sí, hace unos años.

- Cuatro ¿cierto?

- Sí, así es.

- Me da mucho gusto verte aquí. - la última palabra la pronunció mirando a James. Lily no supo como interpretarlo: ¿se refería a "aquí" Londres o "aquí" con su hijo? Bueno, era lo de menos, el joven Potter parecía haber tenido razón en lo de que sus padres le tenían estima aún después de tanto tiempo.

- Gracias, también me agrada verlos.

- Sí, es genial tenerlos aquí pero, y no lo tomen a mal… ¿porque vinieron?

- ¿Qué no recibiste mi mensaje? - Helen tomó asiento mirando a su hijo.

- Eh… no - mintió James aunque sabía que de poco serviría.

- ¿Entonces mi carta se abrió sola? - le mostró el sobre abierto y la hoja con su recado.

- Mamá, la vi un segundo antes de que llegaran, no los esperaba.

- Eso quedó constatado - Lily volvió a sonrojarse, sentía que su presencia sobraba en aquel momento.

- No puedes venir de improvisto.

- ¿Dices que no puedo visitar a mi hijo?

- Dije que deberías avisar con más anticipación

- ¿Para que así te de tiempo de esconderte?

- No me escondo, simplemente tengo más cosas que hacer que quedarme en casa sentado en el sofá esperando que alguien llegue a casa.

- Bueno, ¿ya pueden acabar de discutir o los dejamos a otro lado para dejarlos terminar? - Jack interrumpió antes de que la conversación siguiera subiendo de volumen, luego solo se dirigió a su hijo - Venimos a festejar año nuevo contigo.

- Pero eso es hasta mañana.

- Bueno, sabemos de tu ocupada vida social y creímos mejor venir un día antes. - aclaró con recelo Helen.

- Además el crucero termina mañana y no queremos perdernos el festejo.

- Se que siempre cenamos juntos en Navidad y este año no lo hicimos así que le propuse a tu padre venir a verte y desayunar juntos al menos

- El traslador al barco parte a las 2pm, ¿Qué dices?

- Eh… - James estaba sin palabras… a cada segundo sus planes de un día perfecto con Lily se veían frustrados.

- Lo siento, yo no debería estar ya aquí, de verdad que no quisiera interrumpir. - Evans recogió la ropa limpia y dio una hojeada a la sala buscando sus tenis. James se acercó a ella.

- ¿Que haces?

- Nos vemos en la tarde, ¿vale?

- No, quiero estar todo el día contigo - le susurró.

- Oye, esta bien, son tus padres y solo vinieron a verte, aprovéchalo… además solo es un desayuno.

- Pero…

- ¿Jim? - miró a su madre mientras todas sus neuronas buscaban la manera de librarse de esa situación - Cambio de planes. - la bruja miró a su esposo mientras se ponía de pie.

- Supongo que podemos tomar el traslador de las 8am mañana.

- ¿Que quieren decir?

- Nos vamos… - Helen y Jack caminaron al armario de la entrada para sacar sus abrigos.

- ¿Que?

- ¡No, por favor! - Lily se olvidó de sus zapatos y miró alternadamente a los señores Potter

- ¿Que hay del desayuno?

- Sra. Helen, quédense, en menos de 1 minuto me desaparezco… Sr. Jack, de verdad no quiero arruinar sus planes.

- ¿Quien dijo que los estuvieras arruinando? - el mago se acercó a Evans brindándole un cálido abrazo - Les cambiamos el desayuno por una cena.

- ¿Les? - preguntó ya confundido James a su padre.

- Sí, me encantará ver a Lily en la noche con nosotros.

- Sra. Helen, yo…

- Nada, espero verte en la cena - la bruja mayor besó en la mejilla a la joven mientras le sonreía. - Así puedo obligar a Jim a vestir decentemente y no tenerlo en pants y tenis en la mesa.

- Mamá…

- Nos vemos cariño, en cuanto tengamos la reservación, te avisamos. - Besó a su hijo en ambas mejillas y salió con su esposo mientras se ponía los guantes. Finalmente la puerta se cerró dejando a ambos jóvenes un poco confundidos con lo que acababa de pasar.

- Eso fue… extraño - sentenció la pelirroja

- Bueno, al menos todo salió bien. - volteó a ver a la chica con una sonrisa la cual le devolvieron. - Te lo dije.

- Menos mal.

- Oye… - Potter se acercó a la chica para darle un beso. - ¿Que te parece terminar lo que estábamos por empezar en el sofá?

- No, creo que de verdad tengo que irme.

- ¿Qué?

- Ahora tengo que arreglarme para la noche.

- Pero aún es muy temprano…

- Y tengo que hablar con Jean.

- Pero enviaste a Remus a tu casa, ¿no crees que deberías darle un poco más de tiempo para que haga lo que tenga que hacer con su prometida?

- Pues envíale un mensaje y dile que regrese por favor.

- No lo haré, quiero pasar el resto del día contigo y solo contigo. - la abrazó por la cintura como para no dejarla escapar.

En aquel instante dos personas aparecieron a pocos metros de ellos. Sirius tenía abrazada por la cintura a Elly y le daba besos en el cuello, provocando risas en la pequeña rubia. Cuando alzó la cabeza vio a sus dos amigos, que ya se habían separado, pero no se inmutó al contrario de su compañera que se apenó al instante y empujó levemente a Black para detener los besos.

- Hola chicos

- Buenos días - saludó Elly.

- Hola - respondieron al unísono Evans y Potter. Lily le dijo al moreno - problema resuelto, ya no estamos solos. Envía el mensaje a Remus mientras yo encuentro mis zapatos.

- ¿Que pasa? - preguntó Sirius aprovechando que Elly había entrado al baño.

- Nada… - James se resignó y fue por un papel. Rasgó un par de palabras y envió el mensaje a través de la red flu. Su amigo miró a James y luego a Lily que buscaba debajo de los sillones algo sin entender que pasaba.

- ¿Qué hace Lily aquí?

- Eh… - Evans regresó con los tenis puestos.

- ¿Ya lo mandaste?

- Sí, ya lo envié.

- ¿Enviar que? - inquirió una vez más Sirius.

- Un mensaje a Remus para que no ande desnudo con su novia disfrutando de la vida - James había pronunciado ciertas palabras para Lily con énfasis y Sirius lo notó. Una vez más intercaló miradas entre sus amigos.

- ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué hacías aquí pelirroja?

- Eh… - prefirió ignorar la pregunta de Black y miró a James - Gracias…

- ¿Porque traes ropa en la mano? - ya ninguno de los dos hizo caso de las preguntas de Sirius.

- Ya me voy.

- Espera… eh - miró a su amigo y se acercó un poco más a la pelirroja para que escuchara su voz susurrando - ¿Te recojo a las 9?

- Un momento… ¿Por qué ella trae mi ropa puesta? - pero Black no recibió respuesta

- Sí… - James permaneció cerca, como esperando un beso de despedida pero Evans no se movió más - Adiós. - y desapareció.

Potter analizó la nueva situación y se fue rápidamente a su habitación con Sirius detrás. Empezó a revolver su escritorio, las sábanas, debajo de la cama, todos los rincones de alrededor.

- Jimmy, la pelirroja traía puesta mi sudadera y…

- Supongo que se equivocó de cajón y sacó ropa tuya, te la devuelvo mañana.

- ¿Por qué buscaba ropa?

- ¿Dónde los dejé?

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Mis lentes… anoche no se donde cayero… quedaron.

- Tú… - Sirius contuvo la risa - ¿Perdiste los lentes a mitad de la noche? - viendo que no lograría zafarse de su amigo, opto por el silencio. Tomó su varita del buró y pronunció un hechizo convocador para sus lentes, en dos segundos le llegaron volando hasta sus manos. - ¿Entonces Lily… perdió su ropa y por eso…

- La suya estaba en la lavadora… - James encontró el brassier de su nuevamente novia entre las cobijas y se apenó un poco.

- ¿Olvidó echar eso a lavar? - Sirius comenzó a reírse estruendosamente - ¡No puedo creerlo!

- Sirius, basta

- ¡Tuvieron sexo!

- Cállate

- Tuviste sexo con la pelirroja después de todo este tiempo… ¡debes contarme!

- ¡Cállat… - James trató de mantener la compostura - No fue sexo…

- ¡UY! Fue sexo salvaje y sucio… ¿cierto? Por eso la ropa lavándose y la pelirroja en la casa sin ropa interior.

- Te juro que te haré un hechizo sellador en la boca si dices algo más.

- James… tú y Lily… - no podía dejar de sonreír mientras seguía a su amigo a cada lado que se movía - Es lo mejor que te ha pasado en la vida… bueno, Lara era EL gran premio para todo hombre, cualquier se hubiera dado cuenta - Potter le dirigió una mirada asesina a Sirius - claro que tú seguías loco por la pelirroja, así que eso fue nada para ti… lo cual es perfectamente comprensible.

- Menos mal que lo ves así.

- Claro… como sea, ¡esto es perfecto! Es como haber regresado a Hogwarts, Elly está conmigo, Remus con Jean, tú y Lily han vuelto a ser novios y…

- No estaría tan seguro de eso.

- Entonces realmente solo fue sexo sucio

- ¡Sirius… no fue solo sexo, hablo de que Lily se fue… porque mis papás llegaron y ahora cenaremos con ellos esta noche, no sé que tan bueno haya sido eso para la seguridad de ella… ni siquiera con la mía, a decir verdad no sé que haré.

- No te sigo… - Elly salió del baño y se encaminó a Sirius.

- ¿Recuerdas que jamás les dije a mis padres del drama de cuando se fue Lily de Inglaterra para evitar una serie de recriminaciones y conversaciones incómodas con mi madre los siguientes meses?

- Oh, cierto…

- No creo que Lily esté dispuesta a seguirme con la mentira de que… de que nunca dejamos de ser amigos. - dejó de dar vueltas por la sala y se sentó con cara de preocupación.

- Jimmy está en problemas - Black miró a Elly y la beso rápidamente - grandes problemas.

-¿Que pasa James? - preguntó la rubia tratando de entender la conversación.

- Yo… soy un gran mentiroso y después de un día de haber recuperado a Lily, creo que me va a dejar. Nunca debí decirles a mis papás que todo estaba bien entre nosotros.

- Y que hablaban seguido

- Sí, eso.

- O que ella nunca estuvo a punto de casarse con otro chico.

- Ya entendí

- O de que conocía a tus novias

- ¿Tu no sabes cuando parar verdad? - Elly le cubrió la boca con la mano antes de que James explotara de desesperación gracias a Black.

- Lo siento… es que es… la adrenalina del momento. - Tanto Potter como Briggs miraron al segundo chico como si estuviera loco.

- ¿Por qué no hablas con Lily antes de la cena y le explicas lo que pasó?

- Debería entender que fue una mentira inocente lo que dijiste a tu mamá y…

- Disculpa, ¿mentira inocente? - Elly se dirigió a Sirius - ¿Crees que eso existe?

- Sí, son las que no hacen daño y… - explicaba de lo más natural hasta que vio directamente a las pupilas grises de la chica. - Todas las mentiras son malas a decir verdad… eres un niño muy malo Jimmy - trató de desviar la atención nuevamente a su amigo. - No deberías andar mintiéndole a la gente.

- Tengo que planear algo para no terminar con una maldición encima.

- ¿Hablas de tu madre o de la pelirroja?

- Eh… ambas, no se cual es peor cuando se enoja. - James se levantó del sillón y regreso a su habitación dejando a los otros dos en la sala.

- Siempre le dije a Jimmy que debía ser honesto y…

- Será mejor que te calles antes de que te muerdas la lengua.

- Me gusta más que tu seas quien la muerda - se acercó a ella, haciendo que se recostara en el sillón y colocándose sobre el pequeño y menudo cuerpo de Elly. Pero ella desvió su boca de la de Black a los pocos segundos.

- Sirius, no es momento de…

- ¿De quitarte la ropa y besarte toda la mañana? - tenía la cabeza hundida en el cuello de la rubia

- Prometiste que me acompañarías

- ¿A dónde? - puso cara de total desconcierto

- Te dije ayer que mi hermano estaría hoy conmigo.

- Claro que no

- ¡Claro que sí! - el chico no respondió - ¡No puedo creer que no me pongas atención cuando te hablo!

- No es mi culpa que me digas las cosas cuando tienes menos del 10% del cuerpo cubierto de ropa y mi total atención en otros asuntos.

- ¿Estas diciendo que me pones la misma atención que a un filete? - lo empujó lejos de ella. - ¿Olvidas todo lo que te digo?

- Yo…

- Gracias. - se puso en pie y tomó su abrigo para ponérselo de nueva cuenta. - Cuando vuelvas a usar tu cerebro, me avisas. - Sirius de un saltó se colocó a su espalda, tomándola de las muñecas y hablándole al oído.

- ¿Crees que realmente iba a olvidar que dijiste que hoy es el cumpleaños de tu hermano, que me pediste que los acompañara al callejón Diagon porque le vas a regalar una escoba y quieres que les ayude a escogerla y después iríamos a comer algo? - al principio había intentado soltarse de Black, pero a medida que iba hablando se relajó, miró hacia su hombro, donde ya descasaba su cabeza con una expresión parecida a la de un cachorrito que acababa de realizar una travesura.

- ¿Que voy hacer contigo?

- ¿Darme una gran recompensa en la noche por pasar todo el día con un niño de 13 años cuando podría estarte cubriendo de crema batida el cuerpo? - Elly se rio y se giró para quedar de frente al muchacho.

- No lo olvidaste.

- Para que quede claro… entre menos ropa, más atención pongo, a lo que hagas o digas… o lo que sea.

- Perfecto, no lo olvidaré... ahora ve a cambiarte, porque a eso venimos. - de un jalón se quitó la playera ahí frente a ella dejando ver sus marcado abdomen. Elly no pudo evitar quedarse viendo toda esa perfecta extensión de piel.

- ¿No me ayudas?

- ¡No, apúrate que no quiero dejar a Nicholas esperando! - haciendo honor a toda su fuerza de voluntad empujó a Black lejos de ella, hacia su habitación.

- Esta bien, esta bien… solo espero que esto del niñero no se haga costumbre.

- No es mi culpa, le caes muy bien a mi hermano… el otro día dijo que no le molestaría verte más seguido por la casa.

- ¿Eso que quiere decir que quieres que me mude contigo? - una mirada pícara apareció por el rostro de Sirius.

- Quise decir que después de la escuela podría ir a verte a la academia o tu podrías pasarme a recoger, ir a comer, cenar, de compras, lo que quieras el día que quieras… quizá podríamos comer a casa de mis padres alguno de estos días.

- Sabes, no soy muy bueno en eso. - recogió del suelo su playera y trató de darse la media vuelta pero ella lo tomó justo del brazo en ese momento.

- Oye, calma… no te estoy diciendo que nos casemos, solo dije que… me gustaría seguirte viendo, más seguido si es posible.

- ¿Vernos como amigos, amigos con derecho, novios o como pareja formal?

- No entiendo muy bien las diferencias de algunos de esos términos - la rubia rio al ver la cara de espanto que mantenía Black.

- Elly…

- No digas más, que casi siempre arruinas las cosas con tu gran bocota. - lo besó tranquila - se hace tarde así que ya vete a cambiar - el chico se encaminó a la puerta que anunciaba el cuarto Potter-Black

- Sirius… - antes de que abriera la puerta y desapareciera, ella llamó su atención una vez más.

- ¿Si?

- Me gusta la idea de la crema batida.

* * *

Hasta que Lily apareció se percató de que podría repetirse la escena de casa de James, alguien capturando a una pareja en un momento inoportuno en condiciones comprometedoras así que al momento de llegar al departamento, cerró los ojos y se cubrió los mismos con la mano.

- ¿Jean?

- ¿Lily? - escuchó la voz un poco lejana, luego pasos acercándose, risas, un segundo par de pies caminando hacia ella.

- Hola… eh... James envió una nota, ¿la recibió Remus?

- Sí

- ¿Puedo abrir los ojos?

- ¿De que hablas? - la castaña le quitó la mano de los ojos una vez estando parada frente a ella. Jean estaba completamente vestida y al parecer, lista para salir al ministerio pues estaba usando un traje formal.

- Eh… no quería encontrarlos… a ti y a… - miró un poco más atrás de su amiga donde estaba Remus burlándose. - Interrumpirlos.

- ¿Creíste que andaría desnuda con Remus, correteándonos por la casa?

- Podríamos estarlo haciendo pero… - expresó el chico con cierta molestia

- Pero tengo que estar en el Ministerio en una hora, ya te lo dije así que deja de quejarte.

- Me queda una semana contigo antes de que regreses a Francia y prefieres trabajar a estar conmigo.

- Tú también tienes trabajo, lo dijiste hace rato… además, ¿de cuando acá tú pretendes ser irresponsable?

- No es eso, es que… - evidentemente no podía explicar que el incidente con Lily y James había despertado ciertos deseos de realizar las mismas actividades con su prometida y comenzaba a tener un poco de mal humor. - Deberas quería estar contigo en la mañana, sin interrupciones - las últimas dos palabras las había dedicado a la pelirroja con el ceño fruncido.

- Lo siento, pero tenía que llegar a mi casa en algún momento. - pronunció Lily mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

- Yo no te corrí de la mía cuando tú y James… - se calló antes de cometer alguna estupidez. Lily y Remus intercambiaron miradas incómodas.

- ¿Por eso viniste? ¡¿Porque Los encontraste haciendo algo y… ¡Ahhh! ¡Viste a mi mejor amiga desnuda!

- ¡NO! - Lupin y Evans gritaron al unísono, tratando de controlar el rubor en sus mejillas. Él fue el que continuó - No Jean, solo vi a James entrando al baño con una sábana en la cintura… y…

- Y me escuchaste llamándolo y fue que te diste cuenta de que era yo la que estaba con él. - Ambos miraron a Jean tratando de convencerla

- Era evidente lo que harían. - después de unos segundos, McCabe relajó su expresión y volvió a sonreir.

- Bueno… dicen que el sexo de reconciliación es el mejor… quiza un día lo pruebe e invente una excusa para pelear contigo.

- ¿Podemos practicar? - antes de que se le acercara, Jean detuvo al muchacho por el pecho.

- Basta

- Sí, claro…

- Como sea…vine acá porque necesito hablar contigo, urgentemente.

- ¿Ahora si recuerdas que tienes amiga?

- Jean, lo siento, no fue mi intención…

- He estado preocupada por ti desde ayer y no habías sido para al menos enviarme una nota

- De verdad, lo siento, yo…

- ¡Más te vale contarme todos los detalles! - de molesta, la castaña pasó a lucir eufórica.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Tú y James volvieron! - abrazó con fuerza a la pelirroja - No tienes idea cuanto estaba esperando este momento, en que dejaran de comportarse de 15 años y reconocieran lo mucho que se aman.

- Creo que estas exagerando.

- No, no lo estoy… así que bien, cuéntame todo, desde ayer que rompiste con Alan… - Lily cobró conciencia de esa parte de la situación y en menos de 2 segundos sintió un poco de culpa.

- Había olvidado eso…

- Oh, rayos… la verdad me caía muy bien… y sé que tú lo querías mucho.

- Sí, así era.

- Pero no era James. - Jean y Lily parecían haber compartido una conexión mental toda la vida y la mayoría de las veces concordaban en lo que pensaban. Ambas sonrieron mientras que Evans negaba con la cabeza. - Perfecto… creo que puedo retrasar la junta una hora para que puedas contarme.

- Disculpa, ¿tu prometido no logra que llegues tarde pero ellos sí?

- No lo tomes así Rems. - se acercó y lo besó rápidamente en los labios. - Voy a enviar el mensaje. - Lily respiró profundo y trató de relajarse pero sintió una mirada. Volteó a Remus quien la escaneaba de arriba abajo con la mirada con una diminuta sonrisa.

- Si yo fuera tú, voltearía a otro lado.

- Eh yo… lo siento… - desvió la mirada pero la sonrisa aumentó

- Y a menos que quieras unos golpes o un maleficio, dejaría de sonreír llegando a casa porque James se dio cuenta de que no solo estabas "viendo". - El rostro de Remus palideció instantáneamente y se alejó dos pasos de la chica. Jean regresó sonriente sin notar las caras de sus acompañantes.

- Mensaje enviado, en cualquier momento me contestaran… ahora prepararé un poco de té para que nos sentemos y me cuentes.

- Eh… - con la mirada, la pelirroja señaló a Remus quien parecía divertido con sus pensamientos

- Cierto… amor, debes de irte. -se acercó y lo besó rápidamente.

- Pero… ¿y lo que estábamos hablando hace rato?

- Terminamos de hacerlo después… en la cena o algo.

- ¿Si sabes que es sobre nuestro futuro y no solo CHISME - enfatizó la palabra - la platica que…?

- Te veo en la tarde… o quizá hasta en la noche, aún no sé, pero te prometo que no se me olvidará lo que hemos dicho.

- Jean, vamos…

- Lo siento, te amo. - volvió a besarlo - Pero en serio no puedes estar aquí.

- Ellos fueron los que me enviaron aquí en primer lugar para hacer… sus cosas, no quieres hacer nada conmigo ¡y ahora quieres que me vaya!

- ¿Estamos practicando la discusión?

- ¡Jean, es en serio! No me iré

- Te estas portando como un niño de 5 años…

- Y que… ellos lo hacen todo el tiempo - señaló a la pelirroja que consumía su paciencia rápidamente

- ¿Hablas de James y de mí?

- ¿Cuanto durarán antes de que se peleen, se odien a muerte y se dejen de pelear? Y mientras tanto, todos tenemos que hacer lo que quieren, cuando lo quieren… ¿Por qué yo me tuve que ir en seguida en mi casa cuando lo pidieron?

- ¡Nadie te dijo que te fueras, tú quisiste!

- Remus… ¿Cuándo es Luna llena? - aquella personalidad un tanto irritable de Lupin era poco común exceptuando los días cercanos a la transformación. Jean no sabía de que lado ponerse por lo que permaneció entre ambos. - Tienen que calmarse

- ¡Pues te digo que ahora quiero quedarme con mi novia!

- ¡Solo vete! - con el tono de voz que manejaban, ya podían considerarse gritos.

- Rems, la pelirroja debe tener algo muy importante que decirme y por eso la ansiedad y los gritos, cálmate. - agarró el rostro de su novio entre sus manos y lo acercó al de ella aunque los ojos ambarinos de Lupin seguían mirando a Evans. - Te prometo que no pasaré todo el día en el ministerio e iré a verte, ¿si?

- Es que… - Jean evitó que dijera más con un beso profundo.

- Te veré al rato.

- Esta bien… - respiró profundo resignándose y se alejó de la castaña. - Quédate…

- No olvides sonreír - contestó Lily con sarcasmo. Sin decir más, él desapareció en la misma sala.

- ¿Qué fue todo eso? Nunca los había visto así…

- Nada…

- Él tiene el pretexto de la licantropía, ¿pero tú?

- Los padres de James me invitaron a cenar con ellos, esta noche.

- ¡Que!

- ¡Que voy hacer!

- ¿Cómo…? ¿Cuándo sucedió eso?

-Llegaron al departamento de James y… y… 5 minutos después me dijeron que me esperaban en la noche… ¡y se fueron! ¡Así nada más!

- Calma si no te dará un ataque de pánico. - agarró a su amiga y se sentó en el sofá con ella.

- Ni siquiera tuve tiempo para hablar y además me vieron solo con una sudadera puesta y ahora no se que hacer… estoy aterrada, lo voy arruinar

- Lily intenta respirar.

- Me odian… que otra cosa podrían hacer después de lo que le hice a su hijo: soy la tipa que desapareció, le rompió el corazón a James y 4 años después regresa como si nada… esa soy.

- BASTA - Jean tomó la cabeza de Lily entre sus manos, haciendo que se callara y recuperando su atención - No te odian.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Acabas de decir que los viste hace una hora y te invitaron a cenar… además sigues aquí completa.

- ¿Por cuánto? Quizá hasta la noche -hasta para Lily eso había sonado demasiado estúpido e irrazonable.

- ¿Haz pensado en la probabilidad de que ellos simplemente aceptaron lo que pasó sin juzgarte?

- Eso sería demasiado bueno como para ser cierto… y aunque lo fuera, creo que me daría aún más miedo eso.

- Bueno, entonces olvida todo y divíertete

- Creo que solo puedo pensar en lo que pasará esta noche. - Un plop interrumpió la plática y un trozo de pergamino apareció en la chimenea entre llamas verdes. Jean se acercó y lo leyó.

- Genial, no pude retrasar la junta… tengo que irme.

- ¡Y que hago mientras!

- Eh… - McCabe se colocó su abrigo y tomó su bolso antes de desaparecer - ¿Sabes que te pondrás para la cena?

- No

- Entonces, ve de compras, eso siempre sirve para desestresarse.

- Pero…

- Ah, lo olvidaba… recibiste una carta de Alice

- ¿Alice?

- Alice Hayes… iba un año arriba de nosotras, salía con Frank Longbottom ¿recuerdas? Es aurora, la encontré en el ministerio y me pidió la dirección para escribirte… la carta está en tu cama.

- Gracias… ¡espera! ¿De que hablabas con Remus? De verdad estaba un poco molesto por haber dejado inconclusa su plática.

- No quiere que regresé a Paris… - la castaña perdió su sonrisa brillante y opto una postura sumamente seria- dijo que desde hoy buscará alguna casa para… bueno, yo prefiero algo más chico por el momento y…

- ¿Pero, creí que… - pero Jean interrumpió a Evans antes de que dijera más

- Luego te cuento ¿vale? Debo irme.

* * *

**Holaaaaa! Se que tarde mucho en actualizar y se que este capítulo no es lo que esperaban después del anterior, que yo al igual que ustedes ame en extremo, jajaja. Verán, después de esa genialidad que se me ocurrió me llegó un bloqueo, sabía que escribir pero no me salían las palabras y como que ninguna buena idea fluyó que pudiera euipararse con el capítulo 26, jajaja, de verdad LO SIENTO! U.U Como sea, intenté hacer lo mejor posible con esto, prometo que el que viene no tardaré tanto en publicar y les gustará mucho (spoiler: muuuuuuuuuucha miel)**

**Como sea, recuerden reviews, me gusta saber que piensan de mis loqueras escritas :) mil gracias por el apoyo y síganme en twitter :) soy "parchecito21", con una arroba antes, ya saben XD vale? BUENA VIBRAAAA!**


	28. La magia funciona Parte I

**Ya saben lo que me gusta... rolas de fondo así que ahí les va la de este capítulo, pueden buscarla en youtube como **Something Corporate "Konstantine" **o poniendo esta dirección _http:/www. youtube. com/watch?v=ZMwI1DlZpy_Y y va desde ahorita la rola así que pónganle play para empezar a leer el capítulo! :D**

**La segunda rola es **Florence + The Machine - Breath Of Life **y este es el link** _**http:/www. youtube. com/watch?v=ROtBbOcdFxo&feature=branded . **_**Yo les pongo la marca de donde ponerle play, vale?**** Si usan los links, solo recuerden quitarles los espacios delante de cada punto. E****spero les agrade y pues ahora sí, ya tengo planeado el final, la mitad del borrador ya está escrito así que depende como se de la redacción y la inspiración que sea uno o dos capítulos así que disfruten este :) SPOILER: un poco de drama, solo un poco XD jajajaja... En fin, disfrútenlo y recuerden REVIEWS!**

* * *

**28. La magia funciona. Parte I**

* * *

Pasaban de las 8pm. Después de que Jean se fuera, Lily salió hacia un centro comercial a buscar algo que comprar para vestir en la noche. No tenía mucho ánimo de caminar y buscar entre decenas de vestidos así que se decidió por uno negro, sencillo, arriba de la rodilla y strapple en la primera tienda en la que entró.

De regreso a la casa se preparó un sándwich que comió antes de pasar una hora en la tina con una copa de vino blanco, cavilando en lo que le esperaba unas horas después. Realmente estaba nerviosa y seguía sin decidir como comportarse frente a los padres de James si decidían confrontarla acerca de lo sucedido 4 años atrás… quizá no fuera una discusión, pero sin duda, sería una conversación incómoda y quizá no solo para ella sino para todos los presentes.

Finalmente, se vistió, peinó y maquilló justo después de decidir no someterse a la paranoia y esperar a ver que pasaba sin anticiparse ni predisponerse a ninguna situación. Una vez lista, tomó las dos cartas que estaban sobre el buró a lado de su cama. A media tarde había recibido una segunda lechuza con un remitente aun más inesperado que Alice Hayes, su antiguo director del colegio, Albus Dumbledore.

Se sentía igual de intrigada por ambas cartas pero se decidió primero por la de Alice. Un sobre blanco con una letra clara en tinta azul. Abrió el sobre y sacó el pergamino doblado:

_"Querida Lily:_

_Sé que te tomará por sorpresa mi mensaje pues hace 5 años fue la última vez que hablamos. Me dio gusto rencontrarme con Jean en el ministerio y saber que tú también estabas en Inglaterra. Hubiese preferido que nuestro encuentro fuera en persona pero el Ministerio comienza a ser un caos con tantos problemas, Frank y yo estamos ahogados en trabajo por ser los novatos ¡como deseo que lleguen los nuevos aurores para quedar libres de las labores más pesadas! (Lo lamentaré por James, Sirius, Remus y Peter) Sin embargo lo que más nos comienza a preocupar es el aumento en el número de desapariciones, Frank y yo suponemos que la idea del profesor Dumbledore tiene que ver con ello._

_No sabemos más acerca del grupo que anda reuniendo, no hemos podido hablar mucho con las demás personas que quiere reunir, solo con Gideon y Fabian que están con nosotros en el Ministerio y el profesor aún no contesta la carta de Frank, pero no nos preocupan sus planes pues siempre ha sabido lo que hace en los momentos que las cosas se complican y no dudamos de que esto vaya a tener buen resultado. Espero verte en las próximas semanas junto con James y los chicos y…"_

El timbre sonó y se vio tentada a dejarlo pasar y terminar la carta pero miró el reloj de reojo y vio que eran 8:34. Lo más probable era que fuera James el que estaba a la puerta. Abrió el cajón del buró y metió las dos cartas antes de darse un último vistazo en el espejo, alisó el vestido y fue hacia la entrada. Al abrir la puerta no pudo más que sonreir, gesto que le devolvió James.

- Wow, estas… estas…

- ¿Sí?

- Hermosa es poco. - se acercó para besarla y acariciar su rostro.

- Tú también te ves genial… tu mamá estará complacida con ese traje

- ¿Podría olvidar la cena y quedarme aquí contigo?

- No sería mala idea… pero no. - mencionó con pesar la pelirroja mientras metía las últimas cosas a su bolso.

- Lo digo en serio… las reuniones con mis papás no suelen terminar… bien. - al igual que Lily, no sabía que esperar de la noche después de la mentira que había dicho todo ese tiempo. Se quedaron mirando, cada uno dudando si decir o no sus temores al otro…

- Se hará tarde… mejor vámonos.

- Pero…

- James, pensemos que será una linda noche. - le tomó la mano más que nada para calmar el propio nerviosismo. - Ya vámonos.

- ¿Y luego?

- ¿Luego qué?

- Después de la cena, ¿que haremos?

- No te entiendo.

- ¿Tu casa, la mía, cada quien en la suya?

- ¿Eso importa?

- A mí sí - agarró la segunda mano de la pelirroja para jalarla hacia él

- Pues supongo que será aquí, Remus estaba muy molesto esta mañana por haberlo "corrido" de su casa y después de los gritos de hoy no creo que quiera verme.

- ¿Se gritaron? No te creo… a menos que se acerque la luna llena, el humor de Lupin se dispara.

- Jean dijo lo mismo antes de que quisiera aventarse a morderme.

-¡¿Que?

- Calma, lo dije en sentido figurado.

- ¿Pero estas bien?

- Sí, Remus jamás me haría daño.

- ¿Ya no recuerda a una niña de 15 años paseando por la casa de los gritos y…?

- Eso no cuenta, fue la primera vez que lo vimos como un lobo…

- ¿Querías más paseos como ese?

- Ustedes se la vivían "paseando" con él.

- Sí, convertidos en animales, era diferente.

- Sigo sin saber como lograron, teniendo 16 años, convertirse en animagos.

- Pues… - se acercó a su oído - eso es un secreto. - la besó en la mejilla para después tomaba el abrigo vino de la pelirroja y le ayudaba a ponérselo. - Espera, ¿Qué hiciste que Remus se enojó tanto contigo?

- Nada… solo que creo que yo también estaba un poco estresada con lo que acababa de pasar en tu casa y… - desvió la mirada - Olvídalo… y vámonos, tus papás nos van a estar esperando.

* * *

Saliendo del ministerio, apareció en su departamento, segura de que no encontraría a nadie ahí, pues Lily debía estar comenzando su cena. Cogió ropa limpia, un frasquito de su cajón, las llaves del departamento de los chicos que Remus había dejado y se encaminó en seguida hacia allá. Cuando llegó y abrió la puerta, todo estaba a oscuras y en silencio. Puso su mano sobre el apagador cuando vio una silueta de pie frente a la puerta de cristal de la terraza.

- ¿Remus? - no recibió respuesta por lo que se acercó - Vine lo antes posible, ¿quieres cenar algo antes de…? - Más silencio - ¿No piensas hablarme?

- ¿Ahora si existo?

- Oye, Lily tenía un problema y…

- Siempre hay algo con ella… o con cualquier otra persona o no podemos vernos o no quieres mudarte conmigo, ¿luego que?

- No lo tomes así… sabes que tengo que regresar a Francia y terminar todo lo de la poción, no dejar ningún otro asunto de trabajo pendiente y luego podré regresar a Inglaterra y quedarme contigo.

- ¡Me dejaste como un tonto en la mañana! ¡Como si no te importara!

- Oye, realmente deberías calmarte… revisé el calendario y la luna llena será en 2 días ¿verdad?

- ¡Escúchame! ¡Estamos hablando de algo muy importante y tú no estas poniéndome atención!

- Claro que te estoy escuchando, solo que quiero que estés bien - le pasó una mano por la frente pero el la rechazó

- ¡Jean, no soy tu paciente! ¡Deja de tratarme como tal!

- No lo estoy haciendo… solo me preocupo por ti - abrió su bolso y sacó el pequeño frasco con la poción transparente quitándole el tapón al momento de colocarla en una de las mesillas de la sala - Quisiera que la probaras desde hoy, te aseguro que te sentirás mucho mejor y…

- ¡NO QUIERO ESO! - con la mano aventó la mesa contra una de las paredes y con extrema facilidad ésta quedó destrozada junto con trozos de vidrio de la botella y la poción desperdiciada.

Remus había gritado de una manera tan que su voz se había asemejado a un gruñido y Jean quedó profundamente espantada, sin duda la transformación sería muy, pero muy pronto. La fuerza sobrenatural que poseían los licántropos cerca de la transformación se traducía ahora en astillas y esquirlas y ambos no pudieron sino quedar en silencio, mirando al suelo. Ella contuvo las palabras y dio unos pasos hacia atrás para darle espacio para calmarse a su novio mientras que él aún no comprendía lo que había pasado, simplemente había sentido demasiado enojo en su interior y debía exteriorizarlo de alguna manera, solo que nunca había imaginado que Jean habría de presenciarlo.

- Solo… trataba de ayudarte… - Remus escuchó la voz de McCabe quebrarse con cada palabra.

- Jean…

- Y sobre la casa… tienes razón, arreglaré todo acá, solo necesito ir a Francia y recoger mis cosas, puedo regresar unos 2 días después, buscar empleo en San Mungo y…

- Jean… - intentó acercarse pero ella daba pasos alejándose de él cada que él daba uno hacia ella. - Sabes que no te haría daño pe… - se calló antes de seguir.

- ¿Pero? - Lupin se quedó mirándola con una lágrima acumulándose en su ojo, por el contrario de ella que ya tenía el rostro mojado. - Ibas a decir algo más… ¿pero?

- Pero estuve a punto de hacerlo…

- Nunca lo harías.

- La verdad creo que no puedo.

- ¿No puedes que?

- Casarme contigo. - la luz de la luna casi llena iluminó el rostro de Lupin con el último paso que había dado. Esas dos palabras helaron a Jean quien dejó de huir.

-¿Qué dices?

- No puedo hacerlo.

- Claro que puedes, te amo y me amas y ya… es todo lo que necesitamos, ni siquiera tengo que ir por mis cosas, compraré todo nuevo. - se limpió la cara y agarró las manos de su novio.

- No me refiero a eso… no debo hacerlo, soy un licántropo.

- Te prohíbo que me digas eso…

- ¿Qué si me enojo demasiado y no puedo controlarme y te hago daño?

- Basta…

- ¿Cómo puedo intentar cuidarte si ni siquiera conmigo estarías a salvo?

- ¡Remus ya no hables! - Jean lo abrazó, ya con la cara bañada en lagrimas. - Te amo demasiado y es lo único que me importa.

- Ni siquiera se si podríamos tener hijos… un bebe… - intentó empujarla para ahora ser él el que se alejara.

- Yo solo quiero estar contigo.

- No puedo permitir que desperdicies de ese modo tu vida

- Remus, escúchame, he trabajado con licántropos los últimos 2 años de mi vida y nunca tuve miedo de que me pasara algo porque todo lo que hacía era pensando en ti y el día que pudiera ayudarte realmente

- Soy un monstruo.

- No vuelvas a decir eso… ¡Jamás, me entendiste! - apretó sus brazos pero él seguía sin mirarla. Se soltó y le dio la espalda.

- Es lo que soy.

- ¿Crees que si lo fueras estaría contigo?

- Deberías irte.

- ¿Qué? - las últimas dos palabras las había dicho sin pensar y se percato de ellas hasta que salieron de su boca. Ambos quedaron sorprendidos.

- Tal vez nunca debimos estar juntos.

- ¿Eso quieres? ¿Qué me vaya y finja que nunca exististe?

- ¿Qué clase de vida puedo ofrecerte con… esto que soy? Cualquier otro hombre podría hacerlo mejor que yo…

- ¿Cualquier hombre? - era una noche loca y ella se sentía en una montaña rusa de sentimientos pasando de uno a otro sin avisar: preocupación, miedo, tristeza y ahora enojo. - ¡¿Crees que no me ha invitado a salir algún sanador en el hospital? ¡¿Crees que no me regalan chocolates o flores cada que tenemos una reunión en el ministerio? ¡¿No crees que de todos esos hombres, alguno no era guapo o rico o famoso? ¡¿Crees que si me interesara "cualquier hombre" estaría aquí… discutiendo?

- ¡Jean, yo no soy ni sanador, ni tengo regalos cada que nos vemos, ni soy rico o famoso! ¿Por qué querrías estar conmigo? - finalmente Remus miró a Jean con sus bellos ojos ambarinos, parecía la mirada de un cachorro herido.

- ¡Porque eres a quien amo! Eres el niño que conocí en Hogwarts hace 7 años que siempre desaparecía y me dejaba con ganas de un beso, eres el chico que me cuidó después de que mi papá murió y mi hermano dejó el colegio - La chica fue calmándose y se acercó nuevamente a Lupin quien ya no la rechazó y tomó sus manos. - Eres el muchacho que después de 4 años de no verlo, me hizo sentir como la primera vez que me tomó la mano o me besó, eres el primer chico con quien despierto y todo dentro de mí grita que no necesito más para ser feliz… eres con quien quiero casarme y con quien quiero envejecer, sin importar el como. Y si crees que me vas alejar con tu discurso de "soy un monstruo y no merezco amor" estás mal, muy mal Remus Lupin.

Se quedaron en silencio, simplemente mirándose en medio de la oscuridad, con la luz de la luna casi llena bañando solo algunas partes de sus rostros. Las lágrimas de Jean brillaban conforme caían. Finalmente fue Remus el que se decidió a hablar.

- ¿Sabes que odio verte llorar? - le pasó la mano por su mejilla quitando todas las gotas saladas que comenzaban a hinchar y enrojecer sus ojos.

- No lo estaría haciendo si dejaras de decir tantas estupideces.

- Jean… siento que no soy suficiente para ti, tú mereces mucho más.

- ¿Y quien dice que vales poco? Fueras o no un licántropo, eso no cambiaría lo que siento por ti. - Se quedaron en silencio un minuto, cada quien analizando sus siguientes palabras.

- Entiéndeme… te amo tanto que no se lo que haría si llegara a lastimarte.

- Yo sé que no lo harás.

- ¿Como puedes estar tan segura? Cuando me… me transformo… es como si fuera dos personas a la vez, pero por más racional que quiera ser, siempre termina ganando el lobo. Puedo reconocerte en medio de una transformación pero no puedo asegurarte que estarás a salvo.

- Remus, lo sé… y es por todo lo que he aprendido estos dos años que sé que mi lugar es contigo.

- Pero… - antes de que explotara, Jean lo tomó por la playera, lo jaló hacia ella y lo beso tan apasionada y profundamente como nunca lo había hecho. Después de varios segundos, recargó su cabeza en la de él, escuchando la respiración de Lupin en su oído y sintiendo como pasaban de un rostro a otro una que otra lágrima. Acercó su boca al oído de él, dándole un beso antes de hablar.

- Sí quieres que me vaya aún después de todo, tendrás que obligarme de alguna manera porque yo no pienso alejarme de ti. - Remus tomó a la castaña por los hombros para separarla un poco y poder verla a los ojos.

- Olvidaste decir John.

- ¿Que? - la jaló hacia el sillón para que ambos se sentaran.

- Mi nombre completo es Remus John Lupin… querías que sonara en serio lo que dijiste de cuando nos conocimos y cuando nos volvimos a ver… pero no dijiste mi nombre completo. - Le sonrió a McCabe lo que provocó un par de lágrimas nueva en el rostro de ella aunque ahora de alegría, al parecer había acabado la discusión. - Ya no llores. - La jaló hacia sí y la abrazó con todo el amor que tenía dentro de él para ella mientras la besaba repetidamente en la cabeza. - ¿Sabes que? Yo me iré contigo.

- ¿De que hablas?

- No tenemos que vivir en Londres, podemos ir a Francia, tú podrás terminar todo lo que dejaste pendiente allá y yo… buscare mi transferencia a la academia de aurores con Lily, de cualquier manera solo falta medio año.

- Remus no tienes que hacer eso.

- Claro que sí, no conozco completamente Paris, además ¿qué no dijiste que no te alejarías de mí? - Jean lo miró a los ojos tan solo para comprobar si realmente hablaba en serio. - Tienes razón, no me importa donde o como, mientras estemos juntos. - Al ver aquel chico tierno del que no podía evitar sentirse enamorada, McCabe se lanzó hacia él, besándolo repetidamente para terminar abrazándolo por el cuello, aunque el momento duró poco.

- Espera…

- ¿Que sucede?

- Todo esto… no estabas practicando la discusión para luego… la reconciliación ¿o si? Porque si lo hiciste, te juro que te voy a odiar y te lanzaré maleficios y…

- Calma… no lo hice a propósito.

- Porque bueno… hablando de eso, podríamos...

- Si Sirius me escuchara me lanzaría una maldición imperdonable pero… ¿podría simplemente abrazarte en este momento? - Jean lo miró fijamente por unos segundos y Remus no pudo descifrar lo que pensaba hasta que finalmente habló.

- Probablemente usaría crucio una y otra vez hasta que te retractaras - acarició su rostro para después simplemente acurrucarse en el pecho de Lupin, aun con el rostro un poco húmedo, pero con una sonrisa y la felicidad explotando en su pecho.

- Te amo Jean Caroline McCabe.

- Te amo Remus John Lupin.

* * *

Entraron al restaurante y mencionaron el nombre de Jack Potter en la entrada para que los guiaran a sus asientos. Sorpresivamente aún no estaban los padres de James en la mesa. El lugar estaba ambientado en un tipo salón de los 50's, sumamente elegante, mesas distribuidas en forma de U con una pequeña pista de baile al centro y frente a esta un escenario en escalera que incluía una orquesta musical de unas 12 personas además de la cantante.

- ¿Desean ordenar algo?

- No gracia… - respondió James al mesero pero Lily lo interrumpió

- Vino blanco, por favor.

- Eh, claro… vino blanco. - James despidió al mesero y giró hacia Lily. - ¿Estas bien?

- Sí, claro… bueno, no… estoy un poco nerviosa, ver a tus papás después de tanto tiempo y… - ahí se acabó su valor. - Y eso.

- Como dijiste, "piensa que será una linda noche"

- Eso trato. - repasó miles de cosas banales en su mente para tratar de olvidarse de los nervios hasta que en su memoria vislumbró un par de cartas que había dejado en casa sin leer - Oye James, ¿recibiste alguna carta de Alice Hayes?

- ¿Quién es Alice Hayes?

- Una chica que estaba con nosotros en Hogwarts, era un año mayor que nosotros, cabello negro, rizado y… - James tenía cara de no saber de lo que hablaba. - ¿Frank Longbottom te suena?

- Vagamente, ¿también iba con nosotros en Hogwarts?

- Eh, olvídalo… - el mesero llegó con la hielera, la botella y dos copas sobre una charola, flotando detrás de él. Sirvió y entregó una a cada uno y se retiró sin decir más. Lily le dio un sorbo grande a su copa.

- No se quienes sean ellos, pero recibí una carta del Profesor Dumbledore

- ¿Qué?

- Lo más raro es que Sirius, Remus y también Peter recibieron una.

- ¿Qué decía?

- No lo sé, olvidé leerla por estar peleando con Sirius. ¿Por qué tantas preguntas?

- Yo también recibí una carta de él y…

- Ah, ya llegaron. - James se levantó y se encaminó a la entrada del lugar hacia sus padres. Mientras tanto Lily se preocupó por verse tranquila y ecuánime, no quería que ella misma fuera quien arruinara la noche con sus ansias de salir de ahí.

- Solo respira… respira. - decía con los ojos cerrados.

- ¿En serio, te sientes bien? - James había regresado y tomó a la pelirroja de la mano con expresión un poco preocupada

- Eh sí… solo tengo un poco de calor.

- Ok… eh, parece que mis papás encontraron un conocido y lo están saludando, seguro no tardan más de 2 minutos.

- Esta bien. - la pelirroja dio un segundo "sorbo" con el que acabó el contenido de la copa.

- Vaya que tienes calor. - el joven Potter tomó la mano de Evans y la apretó mientras le sonreía - No te preocupes, estas hermosa.

* * *

Venían caminando por la calle, agarrados de la mano y riéndose como siempre. Había sido una excelente tarde y ni Sirius lo podía negar. Tener un pupilo en el tema de Quidditch le parecía genial y no solo era eso, Nicholas le recordaba un poco a sí mismo en su época de estudiante, más preocupado por la diversión y las niñas que por las clases y el reglamento escolar.

- No puedo creer que el que no quería que acabara la tarde fueras tú… dijiste que no querías ser niñero.

- Bueno… parece que Nick ya no es un bebe y…

- Espera, ¿Nick?

- ¿Qué? Dijo que le gustaba más que Nicholas.

- Pero siempre lo hemos llamado así.

- Quizá por eso ya no quiere ese nombre.

- Están locos… y comienzo a dudar de que sea buena idea que te tenga como ejemplo a seguir.

- ¡Que dices! Soy el mejor mentor que tu hermano podría tener

- ¿Mentor en que temas?

- Omitamos eso. - la jaló hacia ella y se detuvieron unos segundos en la esquina antes de cruzar la calle en el beso. Elly mordió el labio de Sirius antes de separarse. - Me encanta que hagas eso… me dan ganas de seguir y seguir… - ella solo se rio y cruzó la calle junto con Black.

- ¿Me explicas porque me llevas a tu casa y no a la mía?

- ¿Porque la mía está más cerca?

- ¿En serio?

- Además tenemos un asunto pendiente con la crema batida - Elly rio mientras que Sirius la abrazaba por la espalda y comenzaba a morder su oído suavemente - ni creas que se me olvidará eso.

- A mi tampoco... He pensado en eso toda la tarde - la mirada pícara de Black relució en sus ojos y volvió a detener su andanza y giró hacia él a la chica

- ¿Tienes idea de lo que me estas haciendo?

- Creo que no... ¿De que hablas?

- Eres como un coctel, de esos que tienen demasiados ingredientes buenos y entre más lo bebes y lo disfrutas, menos quieres que se acabe. - Elly sonrió con el cumplido y se acercó un paso más a Black.

- ¿Que cosas buenas tengo?

- Siempre logras sorprenderme cuando menos lo espero, ejemplo, la crema batida… sin mencionar lo hermosa que eres- se acercó a ella para susurrarle 3 palabras - especialmente sin ropa... eres increíblemente inteligente y siempre estás riendo, sabes lo suficiente de Quidditch para saber de lo que hablo cuando menciono a los Cannons o Ballycastle sin que tenga que explicarte que no hablo de dulces, les caes bien a mis amigos y creo que ellos a tí... Vaya, fuiste mi novia en Hogwarts, simplemente eso es mucho que decir porque...  
- Deja de hablar antes de que arruines las cosas. - le tapo la boca - te recuerdo que hablabas de mí y no de lo increíblemente popular que eras con las niñas en la pubertad.

- Toda la razón… lo siento. - la rubia sonrió y siguieron caminando rumbo al departamento. Se les había vuelto costumbre caminar en lugar de aparecerse simplemente pues considerando las agendas de ambos, parecía que así tenían más tiempo que pasar juntos. - Oye, no te había preguntado… ¿Qué harás mañana?

- Ah… supongo que ir a la oficina en la mañana porque todavía tengo que…

- Me refería en la noche… - Elly puso cara de incógnita - Es año nuevo.

- Lo había olvidado… eh, no lo sé, supongo que estaré con mi familia… ¿Por qué la pregunta?

- Pensé que… que podríamos cenar juntos, tal vez Remus cocine y seguro estarán Lily y James y…

- ¿Porque no vienes tú conmigo?

- ¿A tu casa… con tus papás?

- Sirius, ya los conoces…

- Sí, pero solo los ví una vez en King's Cross… y les caí mal.

- ¡Claro que no! Eso tú lo imaginaste porque crees que hasta los muggles odian a los Black.

- Eso es porque todos odian a los Black.

- ¿Quieres calmarte? Eso no es cierto - una vez más se detuvieron, ya a una calle de su destino.

- Te apuesto lo que quieras que el ministerio tiene al menos un auror afuera de mi casa en Grimmauld Place, todo porque mi familia entera es amante de las artes oscuras y las cosas no están del todo bien en este momento. Conmigo no lo hacen solo porque tienen 5 días a la semana a un edificio lleno de aurores vigilándome.

- Sirius…

- Dime que no has encontrado ni un solo mago o bruja ligada a la familia Black en alguno de tus archivos donde se mencione algún problema o falla o desastre en el que haya tenido que ver. - Elly intentó decir algo pero nada salió de su boca. - Ahí lo tienes… podría asegurarte que más de la mitad de la comunidad mágica sabe que el apellido Black no es un buen antecedente.

- Sí y te recuerd que mis papás no son parte de ella, son muggles.

- ¿Y que les diré cuando me pidan hablar sobre mi familia? ¿Qué mis padres consideran menos que basura a las personas como ellos? ¿Qué mi hermano decidió desaparecerse porque creyó más divertido torturar y matar gente que terminar la escuela? ¿Qué cada que alguien de la familia decide tener una vida normal, lo desheredan y lo toman por muerto?

- Oye, solo te pido que lo intentes.

- ¡No! - sin darse cuenta lo había gritado. Más de 2 personas que pasaban a su lado voltearon a ver a la pareja que discutía - Lo siento - Sirius siguió caminando, cruzó la calle y media cuadra delante, entró al edificio blanco con la chica a unos pasos detrás de él.

* * *

**ROLA! Florence + The Machine - Breath Of Life. Dénle play!**

* * *

Ya en la puerta del departamento, Elly alcanzó al chico para tomarle la mano antes de que entraran. La luz estaba apagada, Black pasó la mano por el interruptor y vio a Remus y Jean dormidos en el sillón, ambos despertaron en seguida al ver la luz prenderse.

- Primero James y ahora ustedes… creo que necesitamos horarios.

- Hola Elly - saludó la castaña levantándose hacia la rubia.

- Hola… ¿Qué pasó ahí? - todos miraron a donde apuntaba la acompañante de Sirius, done había madera y vidrio roto.

- Eh… un accidente… "reparo" - Remus apuntó su varita y el mueble y la botella en segundos parecían recién salidos de la tienda. Black pasó los ojos del mueble a Lupin y luego a McCabe que aún tenía los ojos un poco hinchados y la nariz enrojecida… regresó a su amigo y lo jaló hacia la cocina para hablar más bajo.

- ¿Accidente?

- Eso dije

- La luna llena es en…

- Lo sé, lo sé… me lo han repetido toda la tarde…

- ¿Y ella está bien?

- Sí… quizá un poco asustada al principio pero ya estamos bien, no tienes que preocuparte.

- Perfecto… - dejo de darles la espalda a las chicas y regresaron ambos a la sala - Le decía a Elly que viniera con nosotros a festejar año nuevo, podríamos hacer una pequeña fiesta o Remus podría cocinarnos algo delicioso…

- ¡No! Lily y yo podemos hacerlo, ustedes fueron nuestros anfitriones en Navidad así que es nuestro turno y…

- De hecho tenía otros planes - Lupin interrumpió a su novia mientras se acercaba a ella. - Pensé que podríamos ir a Italia.

- ¿Italia? -preguntó el moreno sin entender pero presintiendo algo no muy bueno para él. El otro chico respondió en voz alta pero solo se dirigió a Jean

- Antes de quedarme dormir se me ocurrió que podríamos ir a visitar a tu mamá y a Darren, aunque solo podría ser un día porque tengo que regresar a… tú sabes, la poción y… y supongo que tú aún tienes pendientes en el ministerio…

- Un día será genial… desde hace 2 años no veo a mis sobrinos y me encantará verlos y…

- Podríamos avisarles de la boda, bueno… si es que no lo has hecho. - los ojos de Jean se iluminaron al máximo mientras negaba con la cabeza

- ¡Claro que no! Estaba esperando cuando tendrías un día libre para que fuéramos juntos - abrazó y besó a Remus olvidándose de los otros dos presentes.

- ¡Esperen! ¿Qué hay de la fiesta?

- Supongo que no podrán con nosotros Sirius. - Jean lo miró sonriente pero su cara de decepción respondió por su amigo - ¿Qué sucede?

- Sucede que le dije que fuera con mi familia y conmigo a festejar… - contestó Elly adelantándose a su pareja

- ¡No voy a ir!

- ¡Es una cena!

- ¡No me importa!

- ¡Te comportas como si tuvieras 5 años!

- ¡Di lo que quieres, no me harás cambiar de opinión!

- Sirius, ¿porque no…? - la castaña no se sentía muy cómoda igual que su novio en medio de la discusión y pensó que quizá ayudaría ser intermediario

- No Jean, mejor… - Remus puso un dedo sobre sus propios labios.

- ¿Es demasiado pedir mis papás, mi hermano tu y yo en la misma mesa?

- ¿Es demasiado pedir que solo seamos nosotros dos?

- Sí, sí lo es porque se supone que me quieres y no veo que seas capaz de hacer este "sacrificio" por mí.

- Nunca vas a entender lo que es ser parte de "la noble" familia Black.

- ¡Tienes amigos que te quieren! ¿Qué más da lo que los demás piensen de ti?

- ¿En serio? Muy bien… - Sirius se giró hacia la segunda pareja presente - JUean, antes de conocerme en Gryffindor ¿Qué sabías de mí?

- Oye, Remus y yo deberíamos dejarlos solos y

- No, por favor, ayúdame en esto. - la tomó de la muñeca.

- Pero…

- Jean, por favor. - la chica sintió un ligero apretón en su extremidad y muy a su pesar y el de la rubia, contestó.

- Cuando te vimos en el andén el primer año, mi papá dijo que conocía al tuyo por un altercado en el ministerio, dijo que tenía una visión extremista acerca de la sangre limpia"… y nos dijo a Darren y a mi que no le sorprendería que tu fueras igual y que lo mejor era que mantuviéramos distancia contigo... pero eso…

- Remus, ¿tu recuerdas lo que te contaron James y Peter de cuando íbamos en primer curso?

- Sirius…

- Cuéntanos, es una historia divertida.

- En serio, detente.

- Bueno, yo la cuento… - se giró a Elly - James y Peter no me hablaron durante el primer año porque creían al igual que tooodo Gryffindor que era un error que estuviera en esa casa y no en Slytherin como el resto de mi familia.

- ¿Que ganas con todo esto? - Remus veía los ojos de Elly un tanto enrojecidos pero le costaba descifrar si eran de coraje o de tristeza contenida.

- Y hubieras visto la cara de la madre de James cuando vio que los dos éramos amigos al terminar el año, como si un niño de 12 años la fuera a matar… sabes, mi primer año en Hogwarts fue horrible pero no tanto como en tercero cuando mi hermano Regulus entró a Hogwarts y quedó en Slytherin… fue como volver a empezar, hasta los de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff parecían divertirse burlándose de que yo era el bicho raro de la familia y…

- ¡BASTA! - finalmente gritó Elly por encima de la voz de Sirius.

- ¿Qué no preguntaste si me importaba lo que los demás pensaran de mí? ¡Pues sí, sí me importa porque la gente parece tomarle mucha importancia al lugar de done vengo!

- ¡Tú eres diferente de todos ellos!

- ¡Y que más da eso si todos los que idolatran a los Black me odian porque me conocen y todos los que aborrecen a mi familia, me odian porque no me conocen! Curioso, ¿no crees? En realidad, él número de personas que sabe quien soy realmente y además no está de acuerdo con eso de que la magia solo es para la "raza pura" es bastante reducido así que disculparas todas las precauciones que tomo al querer conocer gente.

- ¡No es gente, es mi familia!

- ¡No me importa! - ya era demasiada su rabia por lo que Elly soltó una cachetada sobre la mejilla izquierda de Sirius.

- ¡Eres un estúpido!

- Cuanto lo siento… pensé que ya lo sabías. - contestó con ironía sosteniéndole la mirada.

- ¡No vuelvas a buscarme! - se dio la media vuelta, cogió su abrigo del sofá y antes de que Sirius dijera algo más, desapareció.

- ¡No pensaba hacerlo!... ¡AHHHH! - se fue pisando fuerte hasta su habitación donde azotó la puerta. Remus y Jean se quedaron quietos y sorprendidos con lo que acababa de pasar. Finalmente ella reaccionó y camino hacia donde había desaparecido su amigo.

- ¿Sirius, puedo pasar? - no recibió respuesta. - Remus, ayúdame.

- Es que…

- ¡Es tu amigo! Vamos, ¿Qué hacen en estos casos?

- No entiendes… nunca había pasado esto.

- ¿Qué es esto?

- Sirius discutiendo con una chica… y mucho menos por culpa de su familia.

- Pero todo lo que dijo él sonó como sí… como si ya lo hubiera dicho antes a alguna otra chica.

- Cada que él conocía a alguien se cambiaba el apellido.

- ¡Que!

- Cuando le preguntábamos porque hacía eso nos decía que porque no quería tener que explicarle su árbol genealógico y pues regularmente eran chicas de una noche así que no pensamos que realmente no importaba lo que hacía, que solo era para evitar que lo buscaran luego.

- ¿En cuatro años no le ha dicho la verdad a una sola chica? ¡Cuatro años y nunca dijeron algo!

- Eh, creo que solo se lo dijo a Jess… pero como ella no le prestaba mucha atención y al parecer nadie conoce quien es la familia Black en Arabia…

- ¿Entonces que haremos?

- ¿Disculpa?

- Sí, que haremos…

- Ah… - Remus deseaba empacar e irse en ese mismo momento a Italia pero la mirada dura de Jean le decía que no permitiría que se fueran dejando solo a Sirius. - Supongo que prepararé la cena y esperamos que regrese James para que él se quede con el loco, evite que haga tonterías y nosotros podamos irnos.

- Me leíste la mente. - se acercó para depositar un suave beso en sus labios. - Gracias.

- Pues a cocinar.


	29. La magia funciona Parte II

**HEEEEEEEEEEEY! Ya volví :) se que tardé en actualizar, lo siento, so sorry U.U pero heme aquí de regreso. Bien, como se habrán dado cuenta me volví fan de ponerle soundtrack a los capítulos así que este no será la excepción, tenemos 3 canciones. Les pondré el nombre exacto de como buscarla en youtube y probaré esta nueva manera de ponerles el link. Despues de entrar a youtube, agreguen una diagonal (/) y el resto de la dirección que aquí les posteo... como sea, espero les funcione.**

1. Snow Patrol - In The End ** watch?v=llUMU1jy_4g - (esto es el resto de la dirección)**

2. Lana Del Rey - Pawn Shop Blues** watch?v=56JBatEumGo**

3."How To Love" - Lil Wayne (Sam Tsui Cover) ** watch?v=CgjaAJPN15Y**

**La primer rola, la de Snow patrol va directo en el inicio, así que denle plan en cuanto empiecen a leer :) el resto, ya saben, les pondré una marca para que las escuchen en la escena correcta. En fin, espero les guste este capítulo y lo disfruten tanto como yo cuando lo escribí.**

* * *

**29. La magia funciona. Parte II**

* * *

Acababan de retirar los trastes sucios después del plato fuerte para regresar con el postre y hasta el momento todo parecía marchar para bien. Principalmente los señores Potter habían estado comentando sobre su crucero y los lugares que habían visitado.

- Les digo que deben conocer las islas griegas, son espectaculares. - Helen bebió un poco de agua. Su esposo siguió la plática.

- Sí, que no te sorprenda James que el próximo año vivamos allá.

- Tu padre cree que es muy fácil maniobrar y dirigir un barco sin magia y quiere comprar uno.

- Eso sería genial papá

- ¡Jim! - su madre lo regaño pues pensaba que la apoyaría - Es una idea totalmente absurda.

- ¡Que va! Podría aprender sin problemas.

- Te aseguro que primero hundes el banco a aprender a navegar como un muggle. - todos rieron, incluyendo Jack quien volvió a tomar la conversación.

- ¿Qué hay de ti Lily? ¿Conoces lugares más allá de Inglaterra y Francia?

- Sí, un poco de España, Italia y Bélgica… mi abuelo insistió que viajara un poco antes de iniciar la escuela.

- James cree que el centro del universo es Londres, tal vez contigo acepte salir de la ciudad porque nosotros jamás lo logramos.

- Yo no pienso que Londres sea el centro del universo…

- Como sea… creo que nosotros no hemos ido a Francia, ¿o si Jack?

- No, aún no… ¿Cómo es allá Lily?

- Pues… es muy parecido a Londres, mucha gente y ruido, sobre todo en la capital.

- Nos dijo James que también serás aurora, que por eso estabas allá, que estudias en la academia de Paris.

- Así es… - Lily comenzaba a incomodarse con la dirección que estaba tomando la plática y le fue inevitable que las manos comenzaran a sudarles.

- ¿Planes regresar cuando termines? Digo, 4 años viviendo allá definitivamente es mucho tiempo y quizá quieras quedarte.

- Eh, aún no lo sé… - sentía que comenzaba a ahogarse - ¿Me disculpan? Tengo que ir un momento al baño…

Prácticamente había salido corriendo a los sanitarios y en cuanto cruzó la puerta, entró a uno de los pequeños cubículos. La pelirroja bajó la tapa del escusado, se sentó para respirar profundo y repitió en su mente "Estarás bien, estarás bien." Unos minutos después regresó a la mesa tratando de controlar sus nervios.

- Por cierto Lily, no había podido decírtelo pero gracias por hacer que Jim se pusiera camisa y saco la misma noche en la misma cena.

- ¡Mamá!

- ¿Qué?

- No hay de que señora Potter… - se rió un poco antes de contestar - cuando lo vi fue exactamente lo que le dije.

- La verdad es que es otra persona completamente diferente cuando tú estas presentes - la miró fijamente unos segundos y sonrió con complacencia - Me da mucho gusto que hayan regresado… por supuesto, siempre y cuando hayas cancelado tu boda.

Sin saberlo, ambos jóvenes pusieron la misma expresión de sorpresa y desconcierto y no supieron que decir. El mesero llegó con 4 platos flotantes de pastel de cuatro chocolates tras de sí. Entregó los postres a cada uno y fue hasta después del primer bocado que Helen volvió a hablar.

- Por las barbas de Merlin Jim… soy tu madre, no una persona cualquiera y te conozco más de lo que crees ¿Pensabas que no iba a darme cuenta que ustedes dos estaban peleados? ¿Qué no le hablabas?

- Unos meses después que acabaran Hogwarts volvimos a ver a los Lamberton y Lilian nos contó que Lily tenía 3 meses en Francia, que allá estudiaba mientras tú nos decías que la habías visto la semana anterior en una fiesta - comentó su padre tan tranquilo como si hablaran de un partido de Quidditch aburrido.

- Ay no… - James desvió la mirada al extremo contrario de Lily.

- Esto no está pasando - repitió para sí misma la pelirroja.

- Hace 1 mes me encontré a Jonathan en el callejón Diagon en la tienda de Madam Malkin, estaba pidiendo una túnica de gala para la boda de su nieta… y tú diciéndonos que Lily solo se concentraba en los estudios, que ella misma te contaba que no tenía novio.

- Mamá…

- ¿Qué? ¿Les dijiste a tus papás que éramos amigos y estaba todo bien?

- Es que… - intentó explicarle a la pelirroja pero se giró a sus padres. - No quería que estuvieran recordándome cada semana lo estúpido había sido al alejar a Lily y el enorme error que había cometido. Tenía suficiente conmigo mismo para torturarme como para añadirles a ustedes dos.

- Jim, entiendo que estabas lastimado y deprimido por todo lo que habías pasado pero eso no justifica una mentira de 4 años a tus padres.

- Lo siento… yo… - miró a ambos que ya le sonreían. - Lo siento, debí haber confiado en ustedes.

- Sí debiste… así que espero que ahora lo hagas.

- Claro.

- ¿Y bien? - James no entendía lo que quería decir su madre - ¿Son novios?

- Helen, no deberías preguntar eso después de lo que ocurrió esta mañana - las mejillas de Lily se tornaron el doble de rojas de lo que ya estaban recordando la vergüenza que había sufrido unas horas antes, recibiendo a los padres de James semidesnuda.

- Ya sé que los bebes no vienen de Paris pero prefiero que me lo digan ellos para que no ocurran más malentendidos. - James se giró a Lily que parecía no saber donde esconder la cabeza, por lo que tomó su mano e intercambió una mirada tranquilizadora para luego mirar a sus padres.

- Sí, Lily es mi novia.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que la boda…?

- Se canceló hace unos días…

- ¿No querrás decir que tú eres el causante de eso, o sí Jim? - preguntó su madre totalmente alarmada.

- Querida, vamos a bailar antes del postre. - Jack tomó la mano de Helen y la levantó más que nada para alejarla del lugar y darle un poco de espacio a los jóvenes.

- Oye…

- Toda la noche pensé que tus padres me iban a recriminar en algún momento el haber abandonado a su hijo y vengo enterándome que nunca supieron lo que realmente pasó.

- No sabía como iban a reaccionar, en especial mi mamá y el pensar en explicarle las cosas cada que la tuviera que ver, sabía que sería horrible… tampoco quería que "se pusiera de mi lado" y me diera la razón, que tu fueras la mala del cuento y yo la victima… no solo porque no fuera así sino porque no quería que cambiara su manera de pensar hacía ti, te adora… y tampoco quería que me convenciera de que tu habías sido la del error, yo no quería dejar de pensar que tú eres mi mejor opción. - Lily se acercó a James para darle un beso corto y luego abrazarlo fuertemente - ¿Estamos bien?

- Claro que sí… pero no más mentiras.

- En absoluto.

- ¿Me invitas a bailar? - James sonrió y se levantó de su asiento solo para hacer una reverencia a la pelirroja quien tomó su mano gustosa. Se dirigieron a la pista para bailar la lenta pero dulce canción.

_Grite tu nombre bajo la tempestad_

_guarde mis lagrimas en nuestro desván_

_no borrara nada lo que tu has sido._

_En algún lugar, tu me esperas_

_dame una señal para entrar a un nuevo dia._

* * *

**Play a "Lana Del Rey - Pawn Shop Blues"**

* * *

- ¿Alguien en casa? - James abrió la puerta de su departamento y ambos entraron.

- Hola chicos - Remus estaba comiendo una tostada caliente en la barra de la cocina - Menos mal que llegaron.

- ¿Dónde están los demás?

- Jean está terminando de empacar

- ¿Empacar? ¿A dónde va? - justo en ese momento McCabe salió de la segunda habitación arrastrando una pequeña maleta.

- Perfecto… - les sonrió a ambos recién llegados y caminó a la puerta del primer cuarto. - Sirius, James está aquí, ya sal por favor.

- ¿Por qué está encerrado?

- Ayer en la noche peleó con Elly… muy probablemente terminaron así que se encerró y no ha salido desde entonces. - contestó Remus.

- ¿A dónde vas? - preguntó Lily a su mejor amiga

- Íbamos a ir a Italia a pasar año nuevo con mi mamá y mi hermano.

- No, no íbamos, vamos.

- Remus…

- Dijiste que podíamos irnos en cuanto ellos llegaran porque no querías dejarlo solo. - terminó su tostada y sacudió las migajas de su mano.

- Espera… - James interrumpió - ¿Por qué se pelearon Elly y Sirius?

- ¿Recuerdas la razón de la existencia de Sirius Gray, Sirius Martin, Sirius Lodge, Sirius Rumsfeld, Sirius Wells…?

- Sí, sí, ¿Qué con ello?

- Elly le dijo que quería que cenara hoy con ella y su familia y Sirius entró en pánico porque pues con ella no podía ser más que Sirius Black.

- Ah, ya veo…

- Yo no entiendo. - agregó Lily viendo que su amiga parecía sí estar al tanto de las múltiples personalidades de su amigo pero nadie le contestó.

- Ya te imaginaras la discusión y lo inmaduro que fue Sirius.

- ¡Yo no fui inmaduro! - nadie había notado que la puerta se había abierto dejando salir a un tanto adormilado chico.

- ¡Sirius! - Jean pretendía acercarse a su amigo y ocuparse de él pero Remus la tomó antes por la muñeca.

- No, tú te vas conmigo en este instante - mencionó con un tono de padre de familia, poniendo orden entre sus hijos. Miro a Jean, luego miró a Evans y a Potter - … tú y tú, se quedan aquí por lo menos hasta mañana y tú… - finalmente apuntó a Black - no hagas ninguna tontería de la que tú o nosotros nos podamos arrepentir luego. - Al ver que nadie ponía objeciones, tomó su maleta del suelo junto con la de Jean. Justo antes de irse agregó a la pelirroja - Por cierto, lamento lo de ayer, yo…

- Está bien Rems, no te preocupes.

- Gracias - sonrió como solía hacerlo y en segundos desapareció junto con la castaña.

Sirius estaba sentado de brazos cruzados en el sofá, James suspiró resignado y se fue a su cuarto para cambiarse por lo que Lily creyó que le tocaba hacer el primer movimiento, se acercó un poco cautelosa a Black.

- Hola

- Hola

- ¿Estas bien?

- Mmmm, tengo un problema.

- No te preocupes, quizá solo tengas que dejar que las cosas se calmen y…

- No logro decidirme si ir a algún lugar, tú sabes, un bar, un club o mejor quedarme en casa y hacer aquí la fiesta.

- ¿Qué? - Sirius ni siquiera parecía interesarle la noche anterior.

- Creo que será la fiesta, solo debo ir a comprar un poco de decoración, bebidas con alcohol obviamente, quizá unos bocadillos… - James salió con pantalones y una playera limpia puesta. La chica se aproximó a él.

- O está bloqueando la realidad o realmente le importa un pepino lo que pasó.

- Elly ha sido la única chica con la que Sirius ha terminado por la que lo he visto afectado.

- ¡Pero está hablando de hacer una fiesta!

- Digamos que así es su estado de duelo.

- James, ¿has visto mi libreta negra? - interrumpió Black

- Eh, creo que la escondiste por aquí… - Potter se giró al librero más cercano y tanteó en la repisa más alta hasta que consiguió un pequeño cuaderno de cuero. - Hace mucho que no veía esto. - la abrió y hojeó un poco. Lily notó que parecía ser un directorio solo que al meno de cada 7 nombres que aparecían en cada página estaban tachados.

- ¡Genial!

- ¿Por qué están tachados Sirius?

- Ah… son chicas con las que he salido y que se conocen entre sí… así no olvido que no debo juntarlas en una fiesta, brillante ¿no crees? - el chico contestó a Evans mientras tomaba un trozo de papel y empezaba a copiar algunos nombres.

- En serio no podemos dejarlo solo - aseguró la pelirroja regresando a su novio más preocupada a cada segundo.

- Y así es como se arruinan mis planes de año nuevo.

- ¿Tenías planes para nosotros? - preguntó con una repentina sonrisa pícara Evans.

- Te parecerá increíble pero nunca he visto los fuegos artificiales en vivo, dicen que la vista desde el rio es genial y pensé que sería divertido hacerlo contigo.

- Ahora tenemos que ayudar a nuestro amigo con su fiesta.

- ¿Que hay de tus abuelos? Dijiste que querías verlos hoy.

- Supongo que retrasar un día más el aviso de una boda cancelada no importará realmente.

- No, tu ve con ellos, yo me quedo cuidando al loco.

- ¿Seguro?

- Sí, no es nada que no haya tenido que manejar antes.

- Esta bien, regreso antes de las 8… eh, Sirius, me tengo que ir - anunció para llamar su atención

- Hey, ¿pero te veo en la noche?

- ¿Crees que me perdería una fiesta exprés organizada por ti? Eres el mejor haciéndolo.

- ¡Esa es mi chica! - regresó a su lista de invitados mientras que ella se volvía de nuevo hacia James.

- Te veo al rato… te amo - cerraron distancia con un beso y Lily desapareció.

* * *

Llegó al departamento pero no se escuchaba ruido, no fue sino hasta haber cruzado el marco de la puerta que el bullicio del lugar llenó sus oídos. Dedujo que la entrada debía tener algún hechizo de impasibilidad. Eran pasadas las 10pm, sus abuelos la habían terminado obligando a cenar con ellos y todos sus planes se habían retrasado, ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de cambiarse y el vestido corto rojo y de falda amplia que llevaba se notaba en extremo formal a comparación de la vestimenta del resto de los invitados.

Fue hasta ese momento en que notó que había más personas de las que imaginaba podía entrar en el lugar y sin dudas todos eran desconocidos hasta que encontró al anfitrión.

- ¡Lily, llegaste!

- Si, así es…

- Sírvete lo que quieras, hay de todo.

- Gracias.

- Y déjame decirte que te ves muy hermosa… te aseguro que más de uno de mis amigos me pedirá que te presente con él.

- Si, bueno… gracias pero no creo estar interesada excepto en uno, ¿has visto a James?

- Creo que está en la terraza… ¡hey! Espera… - cogió de una canasta cerca de la entrada una diadema con un letrero de cartulina metálica que decía "Happy New Year" - Ya estás lista para la fiesta.

- ¿De donde sacaste esto?

- Estaba comprando las provisiones, tú sabes… y un vendedor muggle tenía muchas cosas graciosas para decorar ¡y le compré todo! - las palabras comenzaba a arrastrarse en la lengua de Black y Lily pensó que quizá no fuera una "fiesta" como tal para ella y James que eran responsables de su amigo. - De hecho ahí conocí a 3 chicas bastantes lindas y las invité así que te agradecería no usaras magia porque creo que no son las únicas muggles que vinieron

- ¡Que! ¡Sirius, puedes meterte en problemas con el ministerio!

- Tranquila, a todos los demás les dije que la fiesta tenía tema: "año nuevo muggle", las varitas están prohibidas.

- Sirius, ven acá… - dos chicas bastantes guapas llegaron y jalaron cada una de un brazo al muchacho hacia la cocina. Resignada, Lily salió a la terraza donde vió a James parado en la esquina más alejada, mirando hacia la calle.

- Hola…

- Finalmente llegaste. - abrió sus brazos para abrazar a la chica después de que ella se quitara la diadema decorativa.

- Siento mucho llegar tarde.

- A decir verdad, me preocupaba más que no llegaras… Sirius no ha dejado de presentarme chicas toda la noche.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí, pero les dije a todas que estaba esperando a mi novia… que por cierto, me encanta como se ve.

- Ya conoces a mis abuelos, ninguna cena es una verdadera cena si no estas vestido apropiadamente para la mesa… ya solo quiero cambiarme.

- Pero te ves genial

- ¿Te gusta?

- Sí… - besó su cuello repetidamente. - Mucho.

- Bueno, quizá solo me quite los zapatos y los cambie por tenis, porque de verdad, me están matando.

Poco más de una hora después, Lily y James regresaron a la terraza. Habían entrado a la casa, un tanto para vigilar a Sirius cada vez más "alegre", otro tanto porque Potter quería seguir teniendo un lugar donde vivir después de la fiesta. Después de varias charlas con extraños que les parecían o demasiado aburridas o demasiado fantásticas, vieron que al parecer todo seguía en orden y podían salir del departamento e intentar disfrutar un poco de la fiesta, al menos entre ellos.

Mientras la pelirroja le contaba al moreno la odisea que había sido avisarles a sus abuelos sobre la boda cancelada y la razón de ello, se frotaba los brazos constantemente. No contaba que el aire estuviera tan frio esa noche y el vestido sin mangas no ayudaba mucho.

- Mi abuela no sabía si gritarme o felicitarme cuando le dije que íbamos a regresar… solo dijo que me había tardado demasiado en darme cuenta de las cosas.

- ¿Entonces todo esta bien? ¿Puedo regresar a Lower Slaugther sin miedo a que tu abuelo me trate como un criminal?

- Claro que sí… - se frotó una vez más los brazos.

- Tienes frio, deja de decir lo contrario… - se quito su chamarra y se la puso sobre los hombros

- Pero tú ahora tendrás frio

- Podemos arreglar eso - se acercó a la chica y la abrazó por debajo de la chamarra - Listo.

- Mejor te quedas tu chamarra y yo voy por un suéter.

- No, yo voy por él… ¿está en mi habitación?

- Sí… gracias.

James sonrió y entro a la casa, pasando entre las decenas de personas reunidas y desapareciendo entre las mismas. Lily se dio la vuelta y miro hacia la calle: cada edificio estaba adornado con series de luces de colores y guirnaldas con moños rojos, dorados y plateados. La gente paseaba aún por las calles, dirigiéndose al puente Westminster y a la calle Bridge para los fuegos artificiales, el ánimo festivo se respiraba.

* * *

**Play a "How To Love" - Lil Wayne (Sam Tsui Cover)**

* * *

- Linda vista. - esa voz la tomó por sorpresa y volteó a ver quien era. Un completo desconocido… completo y muy guapo desconocido. _(Nota de la autora: por favor, en google, busqueda de imagenes, escriban "Jamie Dornan Calvin Klein"... eso fue lo que se enconotró Lily :9 jaja)_

- Eh… ¿te refieres a…? - desde donde el chico estaba parado no se veía la calle, ni los adornos, ni la gente… ¿le estaba coqueteando?

- Las estrellas… hace mucho que no estaba tan despejado. - alzo la vista señalando los puntillos brillantes en el cielo.

- Ah, cierto… las estrellas. - Lily se mordió el labio riéndose de si misma en su interior.

- Me llamo Graham.

- Lily - tomó la mano del chico quien se la había ofrecido como saludo. Evans se quitó la chamarra verde que no combinaba con su atuendo además de quedarle una talla más grande y la dejó en la silla más cercana.

- Vaya fiesta ¿no?

- Sí… el anfitrión sabe lo que hace.

- ¿Lo conoces? - Graham se recargó en la pared como cualquier persona lo haría, nada fuera de lo normal… pero para Lily fue como invitarla a quitarle la ropa, lo miró de arriba abajo y parecía el hombre perfecto. Trató de desviar la mirada.

- Sí… es amigo mío.

- A mí me trajeron unos amigos, dijeron que tenía que conocer lo que eran verdaderas "chicas lindas", dicen que tengo mala perspectiva respecto a la belleza femenina.

- ¿Y que pasó?

- Debo decir que tu amigo parecer ser muy popular y conoce mujeres muy guapas.

- Sí, también le doy crédito a Sirius por eso.

- El problema es que yo no soy muy bueno hablando con ellas…

- No les tengas miedo… te aseguro que la mayoría te hablará sin que tú tengas que acercarte siquiera.

- De hecho hay un par de chicas que han estado siguiéndome desde que llegué y de verdad que me están asustando. - ambos se rieron. La sonrisa de Graham era perfecta y aún más después de que Lily vio como pasaba su mano entre su cabello cobrizo ligeramente rizado. - Eres la primera chica a la que le hablo hoy.

- ¿En serio?

- Y lo siento, pero debo decir que también eres por mucho la más linda de todas.

- Wow… gracias. - Lily sintió que se ruborizaba y trató desviar la mirada de la de Graham. Inconscientemente tomó su cabello, recogido en una alta cola de caballo, y comenzó a jugar con él.

- Oye, de verdad no suelo hacer esto pero… ¿Tienes algún plan después de la fiesta? - esa pregunta si la tomó por sorpresa y el chico lo notó. - No, no pienses eso… es que, perdón Lily, yo solo me refería a… es que conozco una cafetería cerca de aquí que abre 24/7 y tienen el pay de limón más delicioso que he probado… siempre después de una fiesta, me quedo con hambre y…

- Oye, pensé que Sirius había dicho que estaban prohibidas las va… - James llegó a la terraza y vio a su novia con otro chico. - Aquí está tu suéter.

- Gracias… eh, él es Graham.

- Hola. - el joven sonrió, estiró su mano para saludar y James respondió extrañado. El chico con el que Lily estaba era media cabeza más alto que él y parecía estar en mucha mejor forma que el mismo Potter.

- James… soy su novio.

- Claro - sonrió y miró a Lily - tu novio… ah, la cafetería se llama "Golden", deberías ir un día y probar el pastel.

- Lo haré, gracias.

- Bueno, iré a buscar a mis amigos antes de que alguno se pierda… mucho gusto en conocerte James, nos vemos Lily.

- Adiós. - antes de que se despidiera, Potter ya estaba parado a lado de Evans y la sostenía por la cintura, "marcando territorio". Cuando Graham salió de la terraza, la pelirroja empezó a rogar que eso no se volviera más incomodo de lo que comenzaba a serlo.

- ¿Quien era ese?

- Un chico que se acercó a platicar. - se dio la media vuelta pero antes de que huyera él la tomó por el brazo.

- Estabas coqueteando con él. - Lily miró al rostro a su novio quien sonreía como divertido.

- Claro que no.

- Claro que sí… cuando llegué estabas jugando con tu cabello y estas toda nerviosita… ¡Espera, los dos estaban coqueteando!

- ¡Eso no es cierto! - se relajó al ver a James burlón y no histérico.

- ¡Hasta te quitaste el suéter!

- James… claro que no, ni sabes lo que dices.

- Estabas coqueteando en mi propia casa con… con un modelo de ropa interior, acéptalo.

- ¿Modelo?

- Ya lo había visto en una fiesta de una revista a la que nos llevó Sirius una vez… unas brujas con amigas muggles modelos de Kevin Calvin o algo así creo… - James tomó el suéter color crema de Lily y le ayudó a ponérselo. - ¿Al menos dijo algo bueno?

- Dijo que era la chica más linda de toda la fiesta.

- Mmmm, tiene razón. - La abrazó por la cintura y la besó - No puedo culparlo de que se acercara contigo… y tampoco puedo culparte de que le sonrieras. - Lily abrazó aún más fuerte a James muy feliz.

- Solo fue un momento de debilidad.

- Si quieres, puedo dejarme la barba como él… aunque me falten 10 centímetros de estatura y unos 5 kg de músculo

- No, así me gustas.

- Oye, no he bebido nada desde que estoy aquí… ¿quieres algo antes de que se acaben los tragos?

- Claro, lo que tú vayas a tomar.

- Ok… no coquetees con nadie más hasta que regrese. - James entró a la casa y se abrió camino hasta la cocina. La pelirroja miró a través de los ventanales viendo a la gente bailar, brindando una y otra vez, charlando, besándose… una de esas parejas era su amigo Black con una morena. Vio que se separaban, ella le decía algo al oído, él sonreía y se alejaba de ella. Caminó como yendo al baño pero luego se desvió a la puerta principal y salió del departamento.

No era una buena idea Sirius deambulando por el edificio si es que había bebido de más. Lily se levantó de su asiento y fue tras él. El pasillo estaba callado, el elevador no parecía estar moviéndose, hasta que escuchó unos pasos resonando en las escaleras… se asomó hacia abajo pero no vio nada, alzó la mirada y vio una mano recargada en el barandal que subía. Apresuró el paso y alcanzó a ver la puerta de la azotea cerrarse. Salió y sintió un poco más de frio, cosa normal tratándose de un edificio de 6 pisos que sobresalía de la mayoría de las construcciones de alrededor. Encontró a Sirius sentado sobre unas cajas altas de plástico.

- Hola

- Lily, ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Siguiéndote… recuerdas que Remus dijo que no debías hacer tonterías

- Si, sí… lo sé, pero no deberían preocuparse tanto, no tengo 15 años y no soy tan estúpido. - Lily se acercó para sentarse a su lado.

- Eso no quiere decir que no nos importe lo que hagas. - se quedaron callados. El lado sur del edificio miraba hacia el Río Támesis y alcanzaban a ver un poco del Big Ben. - ¿Estas divirtiéndote?

- En realidad… no.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Es que… me gustan las fiestas, las chicas, divertirme, ¿sabes? Pero también me gusta que la gente no crea que solo soy eso… Elly sabía que no solo soy eso… y ahora lo eché a perder.

- Solo debes hablar con ella.

- Fui un estúpido, dije demasiadas tonterías… creo que tiene razón, debo aprender cuando debo callarme.

- Entonces discúlpate antes que cualquier otra cosa.

- No soy bueno en eso...

- ¿Qué tanto te importa estar con ella?

- Más de lo que me importa cualquier otra persona en el planeta.

- Pues dile eso… dile todo lo que sientes, trata de escuchar y ponerte en su lugar… olvida eso de si eres un Black o si tu familia no es la mejor del mundo.

- ¿Si no quiere escucharme?

- Si no quiere… pones esa cara de cachorrito que tanto le gustaba a las chicas en Hogwarts, seguro así no se resiste - ambos rieron. Sirius pasó su brazo encima de los hombros de Lily para poder abrazarla. - Eres genial Sirius, no deberías tener problema con demostrar quien eres realmente. - unos segundos después comenzó a escucharse como un murmullo lejano, en los edificios cercanos las personas empezaban animosas la cuenta regresiva para el año nuevo.

- ¿No deberías estar con James en este momento?

- No creo que le moleste que esté con mi mejor amigo. - pasó ambos brazos alrededor del pecho de Black y hundió su cabeza en él. La gente de alrededor gritaba cinco… cuatro… tres… dos… uno… los fuegos artificiales llenaron el cielo. - Feliz año nuevo Sirius

- Feliz año nuevo Lils - la abrazó un poco más fuerte y besó su cabeza disfrutando del repentino paisaje luminoso. - Gracias por estar aquí.

* * *

**Bueno, así acaba el penúltimo capítulo de este fic. **

**Sí, así es... solo queda uno más por publicar U.U me da entre tristeza, añoranza y felicidad saber que después de 6 años, finalmente acabe esta historia... es por ello, que celebrando ese tiempo, el capítulo 30, lo publicaré el próximo 23 de Junio, justo la misma fecha en que comencé esta historia. Se que falta aún mucho tiempo, de verdad que lo sé XD pero es como cerrar un ciclo muuuuuuy importante para mí, y aunque ya tengo el capítulo escrito, siento que no está al 100 como quisiera y quiero entregarles un final muy bueno :)**

**Bueno, sobre este capítulo... ya saben, estaré esperando sus comentarios, dudas, inquietudes traducidos en un largo y bello review. Pásenla cool y les mande buena vibra! Besooooos!**


	30. Y así comienza la historia

**CAPITULO FINAL! Wow... finalmente llegó el día, después de 6 años. dejare agradecimientos y despedidas al final jajaja, vayamos a lo importante. El capítulo se divide en 4 escenas, cada una tiene su canción. De verdad espero lass escuchen con las canciones de fondo porque las escribí mientras las escuchaba y se que mejoran el impacto de las palabras.**

** En fin, vamos con la primera. Búsquenla como "**_The Gathering - You learn about it_**" o escriban el link (recuerden después del .com escriben el resto) "**_/watch?v=IJ33WHk9z4k&feature=fvst)"_

**Sin más, comenzamos.**

* * *

**30. Y así comienza la historia.**

* * *

_4 de Enero. 7:56am_

- ¿Por qué no quieres que te acompañe?

- No es que no quiera, es que no puedo llevarte, te lo dije desde ayer.

- Di que soy tu sujeto de pruebas.

- Remus…

- Ya, lo siento… me iré con los chicos.

- Te veo después de la conferencia, lo prometo… pero de verdad ya tengo que irme. Te amo. - lanzó un beso al aire.

- Yo también te amo - El rostro de Lupin en llamas verdes desapareció de la chimenea y Jean sacudió las cenizas que habían volado a su cabello. Se puso el saco blanco a juego con la falda y se miró por última vez al espejo.

- ¡Aquí están los aretes! Ya encontré el par… - Lily salió corriendo de su habitación con los pendientes plateados en la mano.

- Genial, era lo único que me faltaba… ¿y bien?, ¿Cómo me veo?

- Como toda una sanadora profesional a punto de dar la mejor presentación.

- Estoy un poco nerviosa…

- No debes estarlo, te irá excelente en la conferencia, solo sonríe y verás que dejas encantados a todos.

- Bien. - respiró profundo - la poción para licántropos está lista.

- Creo que no lo había dicho nunca… pero estoy muy orgullosa de ti, lograste justo lo que te propusiste… y nadie lo hubiera hecho mejor que tú.

- Detente antes de que nos hagas llorar y arruines el maquillaje - la castaña abrazó con fuerza a su mejor amiga tratando de contener la emoción.

- Te quiero mucho Jean

- Y yo a ti pelirroja.

- Bueno ya, vete que no quiero retrasarte más.

- Tienes razón… recuerda, 9am en el salón Lancaster…

- Sí, sí… no lo olvidaré, nos vemos al rato.

- Adiós. - segundos después desapareció McCabe.

Lily había quedado con los chicos en verse en el departamento de ellos a las 8:45 para irse los 5 juntos a la presentación. Apareció puntual frente a la puerta y encontró a Peter en el sillón tratando de anudar su corbata.

- Hola Pete

- Ah, hola… ¡Chicos, Lily ya llegó!

- ¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?

- ¿Podrías? Ni con el hechizo puedo acomodarla

- Claro - sacó su varita de su cartera larga y con un suave movimiento de muñeca, la corbata se anudó. - ¿No quedó apretada?

- No, está perfecta… gracias.

- ¿Los demás están listos?

- Ah… Remus está regañando a James y Sirius.

- ¿Por qué? - como respuesta a su pregunta, el silencio se quebró y la puerta de la primer habitación se abrió dejando salir a un Lupin molesto.

- ¡Que les pasa! ¡Tuvieron más de una semana para enviarlos!

- Fue su culpa, nunca anota bien las fechas - ese era Black.

- ¿Mi culpa? Tu culpa por no escuchar bien y decirme mal las fechas que anoto - y ese Potter

- ¡Y por culpa de ambos llegaremos tarde con Jean! - acto seguido entró al baño azotando la puerta.

- Hey hola… - James se acercó a Lily la besó apresuradamente mientras acomodaba un montón considerable de papeles.

- ¿Qué hicieron que Remus está histérico?

- Olvidamos entregar unos archivos al decano y eran para antier

- ¡James!

- ¡Oye! Peor sería que no los entregáramos.

- Dungeon regresa hasta mañana de sus vacaciones y si tenemos suerte, y no ha cambiado la contraseña de su oficina, podemos dejarlos junto con el resto y nunca se dará cuenta de nuestro retraso. - Sirius explicó mientras llenaba rápidamente unos formularios.

- Tiene que ser antes de las 9 que llega la asistente de Dungeon - agregó Peter desde detrás del Profeta de esa mañana.

- ¡Uy, cierto! Martha me odia un poco después de esa fiesta de la academia que no la busqué… ¿Qué hora es?

- 8:53am - James guardó sus papeles en un sobre y lo selló.

- Mejor vámonos. - justo después de las palabras de Lily, Remus salió un poco más tranquilo del baño.

- Si me pierdo el inicio de la presentación, los voy a matar.

- Relájate, estaremos a tiempo… ¿edificio sur? - Black preguntó mirando a cada uno de sus amigos que asintieron. Acto seguido desapareció, seguido de Peter y Remus.

- Dame la mano - Lily abrazó por el cuello a James. Unos segundos después aparecieron en el jardín frente a uno de los edificios de la Academia. Era una construcción vieja con cierto estilo gótico en los acabados. - Por acá. - Apresuraron el paso hasta unas escaleras y subieron 3 pisos excepto Peter que se desvió con unos conocidos en la primera planta. El resto caminó por el pasillo central, giraron en el primer corredor de la izquierda y a mitad de este, esperaron.

- Bien, James y yo vamos, terminamos en 5 y llegamos 2 minutos antes de que empiece Jean.

- Más les vale…

- Solo apúrense chicos. - Lily habló antes de que Lupin alterara sus nervios de nueva cuenta. Los dos muchachos tomaron el pasillo de la derecha hasta el fondo mientras que Evans regresaba con su amigo - Oye tranquilo.

- James estaría igual que yo si se tratara de ti - ella rio mientras se recargaba en el barandal mirando hacia el jardín donde habían aparecido. - Lo siento… creo que estoy un poco nervioso aunque no se porque.

- Quien diría que seguiríamos juntos después de todo lo que ha pasado.

- La verdad, es genial. - caminó hasta quedar hombro con hombro con Lily.

- Es perfecto… ¿ya saben cuando quieren que sea la boda tu y Jean ?

- Hablamos con su mamá y coincidimos que sea en Abril porque ella tiene que regresar a Francia, terminar papeleos y pedir su transferencia a San Mungo y así yo puedo concentrarme después en los exámenes y las pruebas finales… ¿Ustedes… que harás con James?

- Realmente no hemos hablado de eso… supongo que las cosas se darán conforme ocurran.

- ¿Quisieras vivir en Paris?

- No me molestaría… ya tenemos la casa y no creo que haya problema con que James sea Auror en el Ministerio de Francia… pero aquí están mis abuelos y están ustedes, estará Jean.

- Ah… no creo que sea buena idea que vivas con nosotros, no soportarías una semana con Sirius y Peter, es como regresar a Hogwarts todos los días… James y yo hemos tenido que poner hechizos protectores en todas las habitaciones porque cada vez se les ocurren nuevas ideas aún más descabelladas que las anteriores.

- Según recuerdo, de vez en cuando perdías la compostura y te unías a sus "ideas descabelladas"

- Bueno… a veces es divertido. - Remus suspiró con una expresión de añoranza. - Me alegra saber que aunque Sirius y yo no tengamos las familias "perfectas" conseguimos una genial en el colegio - tomó la mano de la chica y la apretó, ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

- ¡Listo! - llegaron corriendo los 2 amigos pero quien habló fue Black. - Un poco más de tiempo del que esperábamos pero los trabajos están en el escritorio de Dungeon…

- Hay que irnos ya y ver si aún conseguimos lugares en la conferencia.

Bajaron el primer piso cuando vieron al menos 15 personas concentradas a lo largo del balcón que daba hacia la calle. Todos apuntaban algo en la lejanía.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Hey Tommy, ¿Qué sucede? - Sirius vio un conocido que estaba en el balcón en primera fila

- No sabemos, comenzó a nublarse y parece haber algo entre los rayos

- Vamos a ver - Black se encaminó al resto de los curiosos.

- ¡Oye, vamos a llegar tarde con Jean!

- Solo un segundo Rems - el moreno miró al punto de interés donde las nubes parecían estar haciendo figuras. Lily sintió que algo cambiaba en el ambiente y ya no se sentía cómoda.

De la oficina inmediata a las escaleras salió un mago a toda prisa y desapareció al dar unos cuantos pasos. No habían pasado 5 segundos cuando otros 2 magos más jóvenes salieron con la misma prisa. Bajó una bruja por las escaleras y la pelirroja creyó verla sudando por la frente. Dos, tres brujas más, detrás de ella descendieron sin importarles los atropellos. La gente seguía saliendo de sus oficinas y salones con urgencia y los curiosos aumentaban en el balcón.

- Algo está pasando - James también había notado el repentino movimiento de gente.

- ¡Chicos! - Peter llegó corriendo por las escaleras, sofocado del esfuerzo que parecía haber hecho. Tenía la cara de espanto más grande que cualquiera de los 4 le hubiera visto antes. -Ata… ¡Atacaron la torre Swiss!

- ¡Que! - preguntaron al unísono

- Acabo de escucharlo de Foster… algo, alguien… no saben, atacaron y… y todos los aurores están yendo allá. - Evans sintió que la punzada en su estomago de unos momentos atrás se intensificaba al triple. Apretó la mano de James llamando su atención.

- Jean…

- Calma, hay que buscar la manera de comunicarnos con ella y…

- No voy a esperar. - soltó su mano y desapareció

- ¡Lily espera! - giró James a ver a Lupin que en seguida repitió la acción de la pelirroja. Miró a los 2 restantes. - Vámonos.

Cerró los ojos, sintió un tirón desde el ombligo y finalmente apareció en el fondo de un callejón junto con Sirius y Peter. Miraron la entrada de la calle donde Remus acababa de alcanzar a Evans.

-¿Por qué aparecimos aquí y no en la torre? - preguntó Peter mientras corrían hacia los otros.

- Debieron bloquear la zona de apariciones… es raro que hagan eso James. - ambos amigos intercambiaron miradas de preocupación.

Lily y Remus echaron a correr a la derecha, donde las nubes tormentosas continuaban arremolinándose al parecer justo encima de la Torre Swiss y de donde mucha gente parecía estar huyendo. Finalmente James logró alcanzar a la pelirroja y tomarla del brazo impidiendo que siguiera corriendo.

- ¡Espera!

- ¡James, súeltame!

- ¡No sabemos que pasó! ¡Podría ser peligroso!

- ¡Jean es mi familia, no me pidas que no haga nada! - el chico miró a su novia, sus pupilas verdes no tardaban en inundarse.

- Saca tu varita… el edificio está dos calles adelante. - Tomó su mano y comenzaron a correr juntos. Sirius y Peter se quedaron mirando las nubes impresionados del tamaño de la "tormenta".

- ¿Es eso una…?

- Serpiente… una calavera y una serpiente - Sirius sacó su varita y Peter lo imitó. No sabía que significaba esa imagen pero algo le decía que no era nada bueno.

* * *

**Siguiente canción, búsquenla como_ "_**_Run Snow Patrol Subtitulado Español" _**o con el siguiente link**_ "/watch?v=oBlzB6i79sw"_

* * *

_2 días después…_

Todas las sillas ya estaban vacías excepto la de Remus, quien no se había movido ni hablado en ningún momento desde que habían llegado. Miró alrededor y vio a Sirius parado, recargado en un árbol un poco más atrás que él, aunque Black miraba en dirección contraria de la de Lupin. Más allá, donde toda la gente estaba reunida, alcanzó a ver a Lily con sus abuelos, cada uno a su lado mientras hablaba con la Sra. Rebecca.

- Acaba de irse Frank y Caradoc… dijeron que irían con… el del ojo azul...

- Moody, se llama Moody.

- Si, lo siento… irán a verlo, el profesor Dumbledore se reunió con él ayer y quiere informarles lo que investigaron.

- ¿Te dijeron algo de la próxima reunión?

- Aún no saben el día, pero dijeron que nos tendrían al tanto y que entenderían si no todos asistíamos.

- Acabo de recordar que Remus había dicho que haría guardia hoy con Gideon, hay que avisarles que…

- Yo voy en su lugar, no hay problema.

- Gracias Peter - le dio una palmada en la espalda.

Miro hacia donde estaba Lily unos momentos antes y vio que se despedía de los Lamberton y regresaba hacia donde estaban ellos. Intercambió una mirada con ella pero Evans siguió caminando hacia Remus que continuaba inmóvil en su silla de la primera fila.

Sin decir nada, la pelirroja tomó asiento a su lado, con ambas manos sobre las rodillas, mirando el pasto verde bajo sus pies. No fue sino hasta que respiró profundo dos veces que juntó el valor necesario para alzar la vista y ver una vez más la lápida de mármol ligeramente rosado resplandeciendo con el sol, como si fuera un hermoso tesoro. "El recuerdo de tu sonrisa será nuestra luz". Esa era la frase que había escogido la madre de Jean para grabar sobre la piedra y sin duda eran las palabras perfectas para recordar a la chica de 22 años.

Lily trataba de mantener la compostura cuando finalmente Lupin habló desde que habían llegado al cementerio hacía más de una hora.

- Sigo sin entender porque ella.

- No todas las personas pensaban que la poción que hicieron fuera una buena idea.

- ¿Qué?

- Una vez me contó que poco después de iniciar el proyecto, amenazaron al Dr. Jacques que no siguiera la investigación, como si fuera algo malo lo que hacían. Él se negó a detenerse y les ofreció a sus estudiantes la oportunidad de salirse, pero sabes como es Jean… como era... no le importó y siguió a pesar de que las amenazas también siguieron.

- No puedo creer que realmente haya personas que piensen que esto es bueno - se había señalado al pronunciar la palabra "esto". - Y tampoco puedo creer que Jean se arriesgara de esa manera tan estúpida.

- No fue estúpida…

- ¿No? ¡Todo su equipo está muerto, aquí y en Francia!

- Ella sabía lo que hacía, no solo estaba dispuesta a correr riesgos porque quería ayudar a la gente, quería ayudarte a ti.

- ¡Sí, a mí! ¡Por mí se convirtió en sanadora, por mí se metió en ese estúpido proyecto de investigación y por mí ayudo en la poción de licántropos! ¡Y ahora está muerta! ¡Por mí es que ahora está muerta! - conforme gritaba las lagrimas caían de sus ojos ambarinos, Lily tampoco pudo reprimir más tiempo su tristeza y los ojos se le inundaron en agua salada.

- Remus… - el chico se levantó de su asiento mirando a Lily

- ¡Un estúpido grupo de magos que les parece divertidos los licántropos fueron y mataron a no se cuantas personas y mataron a mi novia y nadie sabe quienes fueron! ¿Qué se supone que haga ahora? - la pelirroja veía desmoronarse a su amigo segundo a segundo con cada palabra, sin saber como ayudarlo pues se sentía igual de deshecha. - ¡Estoy enojado, muy enojado con Jean por haber desaparecido 4 años de mi vida y regresar y encontrarnos y hacer perfectos cada día y cada noche que estuvimos juntos! ¡Estoy enojado con ella por quererse casar conmigo a pesar de mis problemas y por hacerme soñar una vida perfecta! ¡Estoy molesto porque hace 2 días, no sé que demente, me quitó todo eso! Dos días… y ya la extraño demasiado - finalmente perdió todas sus fuerzas y cayó de rodillas en el pasto, con el corazón y el espíritu completamente destrozados. Lily se hincó a su lado tomándolo de los hombros para alzar su torso y verlo a los ojos.

- Yo también la extraño, mucho más de lo que pensé podría hacerlo. - Evans abrazó a su amigo lo más fuerte que pudo y el correspondió el gesto. Quedaron unos segundos así, llorando juntos y tratando de soportar aquel dolor que parecía no caber en ellos de tan grande que era.

- Debí estar con ella, debí insistir en llegar con ella a la conferencia… si no la hubiera dejado sola, tal vez ella estaría viva, tal vez nada de esto hubiera pasado.

- Remus, no puedes culparte, nadie sabía lo que iba a pasar - se separó de él y agarró su rostro entre ambas manos

- La dejé sola.

- No hagas esto.

- Me voy a odiar el resto de mi vida por haberlo hecho. - se limpió los ojos y se levantó

- Remus, espera. - intentó seguirlo pero alguien la tomó por la cintura. Era James.

- Déjalo ir.

- Pero…

- Nada de lo que le digas ahorita hará que se sienta mejor… - Evans miró hacia donde había huido el chico, ya estaba bastante alejado. Se metió entre algunos arbustos altos pero no salió del otro lado, había desaparecido. - Estará bien, te lo prometo.

- James… - se dejó caer en su pecho, dejando salir aún más lágrimas. - Perdí a mi mejor amiga, perdí a Jean… - rápidamente los ojos de Potter se aguaron al ver así a su novia y al igual que ella no podía reconfortar con palabras a Lupin, él no podía hacerlo con ella. - Y su mamá me pidió que recogiera sus cosas en Francia, del hospital y de la casa… y yo no puedo volver ahí, no puedo.

- Tranquila…

- No puedo regresar a esa casa sin pensar en ella y lo que pasó y tampoco puedo decirle que no a la Sra. Rebecca.

- Oye, estoy contigo y no te voy a dejar sola… lo que tengas que hacer, estaré a tu lado. - Lily se aferró a James mojando su cuello con las lágrimas que parecían no tener fin. - Vámonos de aquí, necesitas descansar, comer algo… te llevaré a tu departamento y…

- No quiero estar ahí.

- Bueno, vamos a mi casa y duermes un poco… mientras yo iré al departamento por tus cosas y empacar las de Jean para que luego alguien más las recoja, ¿de acuerdo? - Lily asintió con la cabeza - Vamos.

- Espera… solo… - Lily miró la lápida "Jean Caroline McCabe" y sintió como se encogía una última vez su corazón. Se hinco frente a ella - No te olvides de mí, ¿esta bien? Te quiero. - colocó su mano sobre la piedra imaginando que era su amiga.

Se levantó y tomó la mano de James limpiando su rostro con su mano libre. Recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Potter y empezó a caminar hacia la entrada del lugar con el chico abrazándola y besando su cabeza. Sirius seguía dándole la espalda a la tumba, con sus lentes oscuros puestos así que James no sabía exactamente a donde miraba.

- ¿Vienes? - le preguntó al pasar a su lado.

- Sí… - miró a la pelirroja con los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos. Hace unos minutos había visto correr a Remus. Sin duda era la peor manera de empezar el año.

No se había querido acercar a la tumba pues quería recordar a Jean como la chica guapa y alegre que conociera desde los 11 años y no por un trozo de piedra que representara su muerte. Cuando alzó la vista hacia la tumba vio a una chica rubia con abrigo negro con una rosa blanca frente a ella. Se quitó los lentes para asegurarse de que no estaba cometiendo un error. La chica se agachó y dejó frente a la lápida la flor, fue cuando Sirius corrió hacia ella.

- Elly. - aquella voz la tomó por sorpresa.

- Hola Sirius

- Viniste. - se acercó a ella.

- Pensé que ya todos se habían ido.

- Estas aquí. - su voz sonó un poco más desesperada e intentó tomarla de las manos pero ella dio antes un paso hacia atrás.

- Vine por Jean… me enteré ayer en la mañana. Lo siento mucho. - se colocó sus lentes oscuros y se dio la media vuelta pero antes Black la agarró del codo.

- Espera, necesito hablar contigo.

- No creo que sea el lugar ni el momento para hacerlo.

- ¿Entonces cuando? Desde hace 1 semana no contestas mis lechuzas y nunca te encuentro en tu oficina o tu casa.

- Sirius…

- Fui demasiado estúpido con lo que hice, lo siento, de verdad, haré lo que sea necesario para que me perdones, pero por favor hazlo…

- Sirius, basta.

- Remus perdió a Jean pero él no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo… y yo… yo no quiero perderte y menos sabiendo que si lo hago será mi culpa.

- En serio, yo…

- No te vayas, por favor. - agarró su mano mientras su voz se quebraba a pesar de que lo había estado evitando. - Te necesito.

- Lo siento, no puedo… - la emoción estaba sobrepasando el momento y la mano de Elly comenzó a temblar al igual que su voz. - Ya no puedo estar contigo.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Porque no puedo seguir esperando que realmente seas el chico lleno de confianza y sin miedo a nada que siempre aparentas ser… me dejaste ya dos veces y aunque parecían razones totalmente diferentes, no lo fueron.

- Elly, por favor.

- No puedo estar con alguien que no se acepta y que no confía en sí mismo… y no puedo volver a pasar por esto una tercera vez.

- Solo dame una oportunidad más, te prometo que no volveré a arruinar lo nuestro, te lo juro, nunca más volveré hacerte daño.

- Lo que no quiero es que te vuelvas hacer daño. - llevó la mano de Sirius sobre el propio corazón del chico.

- Elly, yo… yo te amo. - tardó unos segundos en reaccionar a sus propias palabras - Nunca se lo había dicho a alguien, nunca… porque nunca nadie me había llegado a conocer tanto como tú y el que te las diga sin temor a equivocarme... - antes de que terminara de hablar, la chica se quitó los lentes tan solo para poder mirar a los ojos a Sirius ya con los propios llenos de lágrimas.

- Yo también te amo… y no quiero terminar odiándote u odiándome porque esto no vuelva a funcionar.

- Haré lo que sea para que podamos estar juntos, en serio… solo dilo.

- No…

- Te amo - lo repitió con una lágrima resbalando en cada uno de sus pupilas - No te vayas.

- Siempre seré tú amiga, siempre estaré contigo cuando lo necesites… pero nada más - se acercó un paso más al chico y lo besó en los labios. Lo abrazó por unos segundos y finalmente se separó de él. - Te amo Sirius.

* * *

**Siguiente canción, búsquenla como**_ "Cameron Mitchell - Use Somebody (Cover)" _**o con el siguiente link**_ "/watch?v=ECYc-dxPS-U"_

* * *

_2 semanas después…_

- Hola. - No recibió respuesta. - Pensé que seguirías en el callejón Diagon con… - Suspiró resignado de que no lo escuchaba, se sentó a su lado y pasó la mano sobre su cabeza, quitándole unos mechones de la cara. - ¿Ya comiste algo? - Negó con la cabeza. - ¿Qué te parece acompañarme a almorzar? Entre la Academia y las reuniones de la Orden olvido que debo alimentarme - Lily continuaba mirando por la ventana sin prestarle verdadera atención a James.

Las dos primeras noches después del funeral, Evans se había quedado con los chicos pero parecía que entre los estados anímicos de ella y Remus, la casa no tardaría en derrumbarse. James decidió acompañar a la pelirroja a Lower Slaugther con sus abuelos para que permaneciera ahí el tiempo necesario. Resultaba la mejor opción, Lupin tendría espacio para reponerse al igual que ella y James no se preocuparía de tener que dejar sola a su novia en algún momento.

Pero habían pasado ya dos semanas en las que Lily no tenía energía ni siquiera para salir de su cama, casi no hablaba, mucho menos sonreía y Potter comenzaba a preocuparse de que no volviera a ser la misma de siempre, pero sencillamente no se le ocurría ya nada más que hacer para sacarla de su depresión.

- ¿Sabes que te amo verdad? - esas palabras llamaron totalmente la atención de Evans. - ¿Sabes que me duele verte así? Entiendo lo que estas pasando, entiendo que Jean era como tu hermana y la extrañas, yo también la extraño como todos y no espero que todo regrese a la normalidad el día de mañana, solo quiero saber que puedo hacer para ayudarte a sentir mejor… necesito que hables conmigo.

- Es que… - se quedó pensando unos instantes lo que diría antes de que su voz se quebrara - Siento como un vacío en el pecho y no se como llenarlo… estas conmigo y me haces sentir mejor y justo cuando parece que todo va a mejorar, algo me recuerda a Jean y el hueco vuelve aparecer.

- No puedes intentar llenar ese vacío con algo, porque es la parte de tu corazón que estaba con Jean, nada puede remplazarla… y siempre te va a doler el que ya no esté con nosotros, pero tú sigues aquí… y yo no quiero perderte. - limpió los ojos de Lily antes de que derramaran cada uno una lagrima.

- Es que si esto no hubiera pasado… ¿Crees que… crees que si el Profesor Dumbledore hubiera reunido a los aurores antes de año nuevo, hubieran detenido… hubieran evitado el ataque?

- No lo sé… nunca lo sabremos, pero precisamente por eso es la Orden, para poder cuidar a los que queremos. - Lily se levantó, caminó a la ventana mirando el cielo que comenzaba a tornarse purpura. - Ha habido varias reuniones desde el ataque y me han preguntado si seguirías con nosotros…

- ¿Por qué no seguiría?

- Hemos estado siguiendo a algunos magos y escuchado muchas cosas… demasiadas de ellas parecen muy improbables y fantasiosas, pero el profesor Dumbledore cree que buena parte de la información es cierta.

- ¿Quieres que renuncie?

- Quiero que regreses hasta que te sientas completamente bien porque esto comienza a verse un poco peligroso y no quiero que te pase nada.

- James, no tengo miedo.

- No hablo de valor… Prewett tiene buenas pistas sobre el ataque de la torre Swiss y está detrás de los responsables… ¿Qué sucedería si estuvieras ahí y hubiera un duelo? No quiero que te expongas a algo todo por buscar venganza.

- ¿Quieres que me quede con los brazos cruzados entonces?

- No puedes ser tan egoísta… yo acepté entrar no solo por mí, sino por ti, porque de ser cierto todo lo que nos contó el profesor ese día, quiero tener una manera de cuidarte. Sé que suena horrible, pero Jean está muerta y no hay nada que podamos hacer por ella, solo por los que seguimos vivos. - Lily bajó la cabeza como avergonzada de su actitud.

- Tienes razón, tal vez no deba regresar por el momento.

- Te conozco y sé que aunque te duele, esto te hará más fuerte. - Lily se quedó mirándolo como si estuviera indecisa en hablar o no.

- James… ¿en serio… me quieres?

- Por supuesto, más que a nadie en el mundo. - sonrió y se acercó a ella para tomarla de las manos.

- Lo único que podría empeorar las cosas para mí en este momento sería no poder seguir a tu lado, separarme de ti. - llevó sus brazos al cuello del chico y se aferró en un beso con tanta desesperación que James intuyó que había algo más detrás de eso.

- Hey, tranquila… ¿Qué pasa? - miró las pupilas esmeraldas llenarse de lágrimas.

- No quiero estar con nadie más que contigo… muchos o pocos los días que me queden de vida, quiero que estar a tu lado siempre.

- Por favor, no llores… sabes que yo siento lo mismo.

- Han pasado miles de cosas entre nosotros y a pesar de todo, te sigo amando, como desde el primer día.

- Lily, no entiendo ¿porque me estas diciendo todo eso?

- Te amo… - se quedó callada mirándolo hasta que se decidió por esas tres palabras -quiero casarme contigo. - todo ocurrió tan rápidamente que James no pudo sino abrir los ojos y la boca totalmente sorprendido.

- ¿Que dijiste?

- Te amo…

- Yo también te amo, demasiado, pero…

- ¿Pero que?

- ¿Estas segura de quieres hacer esto?

- Tan segura como de lo que siento cada que hago esto. - volvió a besarlo y James podía sentir las lágrimas de Lily mojando su propia cara. - No quiero desperdiciar más tiempo.

- Lily… - no quería contradecirla si esa idea la traía de vuelta a la normalidad -esta bien… empecemos a planear una boda.

- No… quiero casarme contigo hoy.

- ¿Qué? ¿Hoy?

- ¿Tenemos algo que esperar? - James estaba dudoso… por supuesto que quería casarse con ella, era algo que había imaginado durante 4 años, los mismos durante los cuales creía haberla perdido pero tenía miedo que la repentina propuesta solo fuera una reacción de un arranque emocional. - Por favor… - en aquel instante, Potter recordó a Remus y esos últimos días y sabía que no quería pasar por lo que él estaba pasando.

- Iré a la chimenea a hablar con mis padres y los chicos para avisarles que los vemos en el ministerio, tus abuelos ya están allá así que solo faltaría que fuéramos con tu padre.

- Pero él no podrá entrar al edificio.

- Lo sé, pero quiero hacer al menos una cosa bien… y debo irle a pedir la mano de su hija.- después de 2 semanas, Lily sonrió en aquel momento justo antes de besarlo por tercera vez y James sintió que posiblemente las cosas comenzarían a mejorar.

* * *

**Siguiente canción, búsquenla como** "_Ed Sheeran - Small Bump [Official Video]_" **o con el siguiente link** "_/watch?v=A_af256mnTE_"

* * *

_Dos años después…_

- ¿Lily?

- Acá arriba - James se quitó la capa después de entrar a la casa, la aventó al sillón y subió los escalones de 2 en 2 hacia la primera planta.

- ¿Dónde estás?

- En el estudio - caminó al cuarto del fondo del pasillo. Encontró a la pelirroja sentada en la alfombra mientras guardaba unos libros en cajas de cartón.

- Debiste esperarme, yo podía hacer eso.

- Yo también puedo, no estoy lisiada ni soy una inútil. - James contó las cajas empacadas. Eran seis y ya casi no quedaban cosas en los estantes exceptuando por dos repisas en el librero. - Pensé que llegarías más tarde.

- Moody insistió en que debía estar con mi esposa en mi segundo aniversario, no como el año pasado que estaba en Birmingham persiguiendo mortifagos y tu en Leeds siguiendo a otros tantos.

- Jamás pensé que Alastor diría eso…

- En realidad todos los demás lo convencieron que lo dijera porque de otra manera creo que yo seguiría en el cuartel.

- Eso sí lo creo - agitó su varita y la 7ª. caja se cerró y selló.

- ¡Rayos, casi lo olvidaba! Traigo excelentes noticias… James Jr. tendrá un amigo cuando nazca.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Frank llegó gritando que Alice está embarazada! Ellos tampoco saben aún si será niño o niña pero también tiene 10 semanas.

- ¿James Jr.?

- ¿No escuchaste lo que dije? Tendremos 2 bebes en Julio. - se hincó junto a ella sonriendo.

- Deje de escuchar en cuanto dijiste James Jr.

- Vamos, sería genial que se llamara como yo.

- Ni lo pienses… además, ¿que tal que es niña?

- Podemos llamarla Jamie. - continuaba sonriéndole mientras se acercaba a su rostro. Sujeto su cuello amablemente mientras la besaba.

- Quizá como segundo nombre, pero no pienso llamarle "junior" a mi hijo. - Potter ayudó a levantarse a su ahora esposa. - ¿Y viste a los chicos? ¿Vendrán a cenar con nosotros?

- Eh… - después guardó silencio más de lo necesario con lo que la pelirroja dejó de sonreir.

- Eso fue un no. - Lily suspiró y dejó la caja vacía que acababa de agarrar y se sentó en una mecedora que acababan de comprar la semana anterior.

- No dijeron eso, dijeron que harían lo posible.

- Solo dime que no vendrán.

- Peter dijo que llegaría con Sirius en cuanto él estuviera en el apartamento y…

- ¿Tiene idea de a que hora será eso?

- No, solo dijo que salió en la moto desde la mañana.

- Desde que compró esa estúpida cosa voladora, no le toma importancia a nada, ¡como si hubiera olvidado que es mortal y creyera que nada le hará daño! Debería entender que lo que estamos haciendo en la Orden no es como hacerle bromas a los Slytherin.

- El profesor Dumbledore no aceptaría que fuera a esas misiones si no creyera que es capaz de manejarlas, deberías confiar un poco más en eso.

- Y alguien debería recordarle a Sirius que aún hay quienes realmente se preocupan por él, no como todas esas brujas con las que se enreda.

- Lo sabe aunque casi no se deje ver, además no puedes negar que siempre está pendiente de nosotros… creo que pasa más tiempo aquí que en cualquier otro lado o con cualquier otra persona. - se acercó a la chica mientras agarraba sus manos.

- Es que… lo extraño y ha pasado tanto tiempo, dos años… nunca volvió a ser el mismo desde…

- Lo sé… pero incluso entonces, no había nada en nuestras manos para ayudarlo, no quiso dejar que nadie lo hiciera.

- ¿Qué hay de Remus?

- Dijo que llegaría tarde… pero sinceramente no creo que venga. De hecho, comienzo a preocuparme por él, no deja de trabajar, no para ni un segundo y no escucha a nadie.

- ¿Al menos regresó al departamento con Sirius y Peter?

- No, sigue en la posada del callejón Grobick. Si no es ahí, duerme en el cuartel… intentamos hablar con él los tres pero realmente no le importa si está durmiendo en tablas y comiendo basura o si está con los chicos viviendo decentemente… sigue usando las túnicas viejas, como si fuera un vagabundo y después de las transformaciones… no deja que nos acerquemos siquiera, solo dice estar bien, saca sus barras de chocolate y se va de nuevo.

- Quizá me escuche a mí, podría intentarlo.

- No lo sé, eres la que más se la recuerda… a veces pienso que sigue castigándose por lo que pasó como si él hubiera tenido la culpa.

Lily miró a su derecha y de las últimas repisas ocupadas tomó una fotografía de ella con una chica castaña, de ojos grandes y brillante sonrisa, ambas vestían el uniforme de Hogwarts. Sintió un repentino nudo en la garganta, como el día en que llegó a la torre Swiss y le informaron que McCabe había muerto en un ataque de mortifagos.

- Supongo que sigue extrañándola tanto como yo… - no pudo evitar que una lágrima escapara de su mejilla hasta la fotografía - Me duele saber que ninguno de ellos es realmente feliz por más que sonrían y con todo lo que está pasando hasta a mí me cuesta sonreír… y para ella era tan fácil hacerlo, desearía estuviera aquí.

- Contagiaba a cualquiera cuando reía ¿verdad? - limpió la mejilla de la pelirroja y besó su frente para después verla directo a los ojos - Se que da miedo lo que está pasando y sé que cuesta pensar positivamente cuando cada que salimos de la casa solo nos enteramos de más desastres, accidentes y desapariciones… pero también sé que estar contigo es todo lo que necesito para estar bien, ver tu cara me hace sonreír y pensar en nuestro bebe me hace sentir la persona más feliz del planeta. Sé que es difícil hacerlo, pero si no encontramos alegría en nuestras vidas, por pequeña que sea la dosis, nos volveremos como fantasmas, personas sin vida… y los de afuera estarán ganando la guerra.

- Tienes razón, lo siento… es que no puedo evitar no preocuparme por todos nosotros.

- Oye, no te disculpes, ¿somos una familia no? No espero menos de ti… - guardaron silencio mientras Lily volvía los ojos al marco que aún tenía en las manos.

- James… si es niña, ¿podemos llamarla Jean?

- Sería el nombre perfecto. - la abrazó con fuerza mientras ella terminaba de limpiarse los ojos. Se separó del chico y apartó la fotografía del resto de cosas que estaba guardando, luego miró hacia la esquina, donde esperaba una cuna desarmada aún empacada en su caja, sintiendo así una pequeña chispa de felicidad dentro de su pecho que estaba dispuesta a proteger con su vida al igual que al bebe dentro de ella.

- Bueno, iré a preparar la mesa para dos…

- Tres. - James la detuvo antes de que saliera de la habitación y puso su mano en el vientre apenas si abultado de la pelirroja. - Todo estará bien… te lo prometo a ti y a él.

- ¿No será James Jr. verdad?

- No lo será si no lo quieres. - ambos sonrieron y Lily caminó a la puerta. Se detuvo justo antes de salir y se volvió para preguntarle a James.

- ¿Por qué estas tan seguro que será niño?

- No lo sé, algo me lo dice.

**FIN**

* * *

**Efectivamente, este es el fin. Mil gracias a todos los que llegaron a leer esta historia, de verdad porque por ustedes, muchos o pocos lectores, es que pude concluir esto. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, espero que hayan llorado (porque yo lo hice! Jajaja, sí, soy una mariquita XD) o que al menos les haya hecho sentir algo especial al leer cada una de estas palabras que salieron de mi loca mente.**

**Tuve un bloqueo mental en la última parte del capítulo, porque no me decidía por la canción hasta que encontré ésta de Ed Sheeran, un irlandes pelirrojo que se parece muuuuuuuuucho a Rupert Grint XD y curiosamente la canción que escogí habla de un bebé que aún no nace del cual espera que se parezca a él pero que tenga los ojos de su mamá (verídico! Chequen la letra si quieren). Terminó siendo más que apropiada para el final.**

**En fin, cualquier reclamo o felicitación, mándenla en un hermoso y kilometrico review :D aún tengo unas historias inconclusas en mi perfil. Díganme si han leido alguna y si les gustaría que las terminara o si definitivamente me dedico a las historias originales (igual de inconclusas que mis fics), todo depende de ustedes que siga existiendo "Miss Diggory Krum". Espero les haya hecho pasar buenos momentos cuando leyeron estos 30 capítulos y cualquier cosa, pueden seguirme en twitter como "parchecito21".**

**MILLONES DE GRACIAS! SIN USTEDES, ESTO NO HUBIERA FUNCIONADO! Ah sí... que vivan los merodadores! :D**

**Buena vibra a todos! **


End file.
